Alors, est-ce que tu me suis ?
by A. Harlem
Summary: Ils ne se sont jamais rencontrés, n'ont ni la même vie, ni les mêmes aspirations. Rien n'aurait dû les réunir sur cette route poussiéreuse. Rien, si ce n'est cette même douleur de vivre. Ou comment deux âmes brisées vont tenter de se guérir par elles-mêmes, à coups de rires, de larmes et d'étreintes. /! AU, Yaoi, Ace x LawOOC. /!
1. Prologue - Sur la Route

**Première sur FanFiction, "j'me lance". Avec _un peu_ d'élan, j'suis encore un peu hésitante. L'histoire sera... plutôt... courte (euh, je crois), je ne peux pas prévoir le rythme, mais je pense que partir sur un chapitre par semaine me parait être un bon compromis (*attend les tomates* Non... ? bon. Merci).**

**Classé M pour quelques lemons, et le côté peut-être un peu "dur" (non, pas de jeux de mots...)(*Harlem, tu sors*) de certains chapitres. Du Ace x Law, donc !**

**J'suis dispo pour toutes remarques, réclamations, SAV... alors n'hésitez pas :)**

**Sur ce... _Enjoy it_ _!_**

_Tous les personnages et l'Univers OnePiece appartiennent à notre éminent Oda-sensei !_

* * *

><p><em>« Picture yourself in a boat on a river,<em>  
><em>With tangerine trees and marmalade skies.<em>  
><em>Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly :<em>  
><em>A girl with kaleidoscope eyes. »<em>

_The Beatles_

***Quelque part, sur l'Interstate 40, désert des Mojave***

**.**

Trafalgar Law laissa son regard errer sur les falaises sang et ocres qui l'entouraient, seul horizon possible depuis ce qui lui paraissait être une éternité.

Il faisait chaud, beaucoup trop chaud dans sa vieille DB6 donc la seule concession moderne installée était un lecteur à prise numérique pour son iPod, qui crachait _«Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds »_ des Beatles depuis quelques minutes.

Il s'appuya un peu plus contre son siège en cuir, se laissant bercer par la musique et le rythme monotone de sa conduite sur la grande route poussiéreuse, qui le laissaient seul avec ses pensées et ses interrogations. Law jeta un regard dans le rétroviseur, contemplant son sac de sport jeté sur la banquette arrière, son _perfecto_ qu'il avait retiré à cause de la chaleur étouffante et sa guitare. La vision de cette dernière lui arracha un mince sourire, avant qu'il ne reporte son attention sur la route.

Il n'avait pas joué depuis une éternité et le manque le démangeait, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter pour ça. Pour le moment, il avait plus urgent à faire. Trouver un point plus stable que sa voiture en guise d'hôtel, prendre une douche…

_« … je tuerais pour une putain de douche. »_

… s'acheter de quoi remplir son estomac. Et des cigarettes.

_« … faut que j'arrête de penser à ça ou je vais attaquer le volant avec les dents. »_

Le désert semblait s'étendre toujours plus loin, et il commençait à sérieusement se demander si cet enfer avait une fin. Des cailloux, des cailloux et… ah, des cailloux.

Il ne se plaignait pas. Pas vraiment, en tout cas. Il râlait pour la forme, comme d'habitude. Être loin de tout était tout ce qu'il cherchait depuis…

_« … depuis le jour où t'as merdé ? »_ soupira sa conscience dans un coin de sa tête.

Depuis le jour où une de ses décisions, si anodine soit-elle, avait fichu toute sa vie en l'air.

Ses pensées amères le rattrapaient, et avec elles les souvenirs et les regrets qui y étaient liés. Le désert et l'insignifiance de sa présence le renvoyaient à sa propre impuissance, celle qu'il avait longuement éprouvée, avant que la rage et le dégoût ne prennent le pas sur le reste.

Cette impuissance, reflet des sentiments contradictoires qui se disputaient en lui. Il lui était souvent arrivé de vouloir disparaître, rester un tout petit point dans l'Univers, perdu au milieu du néant et s'y perdre lui-même... mais surtout, perdre cette atroce sensation de vide et de mal-être qui le collait comme une seconde peau.

Et pourtant, il voulait vivre. Plus qu'il l'avait toujours voulu.

Il eut plus que jamais envie de fumer ; s'arrêter, s'allonger sur son capot, sous la chaleur torride et allumer une cigarette, un geste banal, mécanique, qui ne demanderait pas d'efforts à son cerveau tourmenté par ce qui s'y cachait.  
>Tout était bon pour s'occuper l'esprit et les mains.<p>

Un détail attira son regard, beaucoup plus loin sur la route. Quelque chose qui détonait sur le paysage caillouteux qui l'entourait depuis des heures. Quelque chose d'infime et qui pourtant, par sa seule présence, rompait l'accent monocorde de sa conduite.

Il ralentit l'allure, alors qu'une silhouette se précisait, sur la droite, marchant à reculons en tendant le bras ; une intuition soudaine lui ordonna de s'arrêter et son corps réagit en conséquence, écrasant la pédale de frein.

Un jeune homme de son âge, planté sur le bas-côté sableux.

Enfin, de son âge… c'était difficile d'en juger, avec toute cette poussière qui s'était accumulée sur lui.

Law fut saisi par le noir abyssal de ses prunelles, si sombres qu'on ne distinguait pas sa pupille. Son regard était étrange, et il ne tarda pas à comprendre d'où lui venait cette impression : pour avoir eu les mêmes, il reconnut les traces de larmes séchées sur ses joues, sillons dans la cendre qui le maculait, sous les mèches cheveux poussiéreux échappés de l'élastique qui les retenait.

Il portait une vieille paire de Chuck Taylor fatiguées par la marche, un bermuda sombre et une chemise qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Malgré toute cette crasse, les perles rouges de son collier brillaient intensément dans le soleil.

C'était ça, qui avait attiré son attention plus que le reste. L'éclat rougeoyant de son collier.

Le moteur ronronnait doucement, alors que ni l'un, ni l'autre n'échangeait un mot. Une minute comme cent auraient pu passer, aucun des deux ne semblait décider à piper mot. Law, parce qu'il était trop surpris de croiser quelqu'un seul sur cette route, et son inconnu, parce qu'il ne devait pas s'attendre à ça.

- … monte, murmura Law en désignant le siège passager d'un signe de tête.

L'inconnu s'engouffra à côté de lui, son sac serré contre son torse, mais s'obstina à garder le silence. Law en était trop adepte lui-même pour se sentir le courage de lui reprocher quoi que ce soit. Il redémarra et la voiture reprit son chemin sur la route désertique.

La nuit commençait à tomber quand Law se décida à parler, près de six heures plus tard ; l'inconnu n'avait pas bronché de tout l'après-midi, fixant le paysage défilant à sa fenêtre, sans émettre le moindre commentaire. Non pas que ça dérangeait Law, mais il commençait à vraiment se poser des questions.

- … tu vas quelque part en particulier… ? murmura-t-il.

Le jeune homme garda le silence, obstinément tourné vers la fenêtre. Law lui jeta un coup d'œil et se rendit compte qu'il dormait profondément, lové sur lui-même, ses bras serrés autour de son sac. De nouvelles larmes avaient fait leur chemin sur ses joues couvertes de poussière. Law soupira et continua sa route, jusqu'à ce que la nuit ne tombe, glaciale et impitoyable.

Éreinté, il se gara sur le bas-côté en essayant de ne pas faire de cahots, coupa le moteur et serra le frein à main ; prudent, il rangea ses clés tout au fond de sa poche et bascula légèrement son siège en arrière, récupérant son cuir pour le poser sur lui.

Son passager était toujours recroquevillé, la tête appuyée contre la vitre, serrant son bagage comme s'il était tout ce qu'il possédait.

Law ferma les yeux, croisa ses pieds sur le tableau de bord et se laissa porter par le sommeil, épuisé et rêvant d'un hôtel où enfin passer une nuit paisible.  
>.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>En espérant vous avoir avec moi pour la suite du voyage...<em>**


	2. Où est-ce qu'on va ? Loin

**_Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! (optimisme, quand tu nous tiens)_**

**_Merci à ceux qui ont pris la peine de me suivre, de laisser des reviews, merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont réalisé un passage éclair ;) C'est parti pour la suite, en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours autant !_**

**_Enjoy it !_**

* * *

><p><em>« And now my life has changed in oh ! so many ways<em>  
><em>My independence seems to vanish in the haze<em>  
><em>But every now and then I feel so insecure<em>  
><em>I know that I just need you like I've never done before… »<em>

_The Beatles_

_._

Ace se réveilla avec l'apparition des premiers rayons du soleil ; des courbatures ricochèrent dans chaque muscle de son corps, lui rappelant sa fatigue, sa lassitude, les kilomètres faits à pieds sous le soleil écrasant, l'impression qu'il allait mourir ici, dans le désert… et la voiture.

Il se tourna aussitôt, contemplant le conducteur étendu sur son siège, plongé dans un sommeil qui semblait aussi peu réparateur que le sien, au vu de ses traits tendus ; il songea que sa présence le rendait peut-être méfiant et il s'en voulut un peu plus.

Il mourait de soif, mais l'inconnu ne semblait rien avoir de tel sur lui ; essayant d'oublier la sécheresse de sa bouche, il se réinstalla plus confortablement, en tentant de se faire le plus discret possible.

_« Comme d'habitude »_ lui marmonna sa conscience, pleine de reproches.

Il l'ignora et avisa l'intérieur de la voiture d'un regard appréciateur. Une Aston Martin de 1965, rien que ça. Au vu du compteur, elle devait atteindre quasiment 300 chevaux, et environ 200 kilomètres/heures, ce qui était plutôt impressionnant pour une voiture de cet âge.

Le conducteur avait du goût, c'était au moins ça.

Conducteur qui semblait se réveiller à son tour, ses yeux encore brouillés de sommeil s'ouvrant sur le plafond de la voiture ; il cligna des paupières, bâilla et s'étira – Ace se rendit compte qu'il était grand, au moins un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, et qu'il n'en était pas moins bien bâti malgré sa minceur. Résultat : il pouvait le foutre dehors n'importe quand si l'envie lui en prenait.

_« Arrête de voir le mal partout. »_

Il replia sa grande silhouette et fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir ses clés, lui lançant un regard en biais.

- … bien dormi ?

- Ça va, ouais, marmonna Ace en évitant soigneusement son regard. Je… hum, merci. Pour hier.

- Pas d'quoi, j'allais pas te laisser au milieu de désert. Tu vas quelque part, comme ça… ?

Ace garda le silence le temps d'apprécier le démarrage du moteur, qui vrombit allègrement en se mettant en route.

- … du moment que c'est loin d'où je viens, ça me va.

_« Help me if you can, I'm feeling down_  
><em>And I do appreciate you being around<em>  
><em>Help me get my feet back on the ground<em>  
><em>Won't you please, please help me… »<em>

Law acquiesça, accéléra et sortit de l'accotement dans un nuage de poussières avant de s'engager sur la route désertique et de monter en régime, chaussant ses lunettes de soleil sans lui poser davantage de questions.

Après tout, qui était-il pour juger… ? Ce garçon faisait ce que bon lui semblait, et Law se serait senti comme le dernier des hypocrites s'il lui avait adressé le moindre sermon.

- Trafalgar Law, murmura-t-il soudainement, après quelques minutes de silence.

- Portgas D. Ace, chuchota le jeune homme en réponse, légèrement embarrassé.

- … tu viens d'où, comme ça ?

- Winston-Salem.

- Caroline du Nord… ? s'étonna Trafalgar. Tu as traversé tous les Etats-Unis… ?

Ace hocha la tête et se renferma aussitôt en se rappelant à nouveau ce qui l'avait obligé à quitter sa maison du jour au lendemain. Il songea à tout ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui et sentit ses larmes revenir de plus belle – il les étouffa dans son sac, honteux, et ravala un sanglot qui menaçait d'éclater dans sa poitrine.

S'il se rendit compte de ses larmes, Law ne dit rien, gardant une main sur le volant, l'autre ouverte par la fenêtre, se laissant porter par le vent de leur course.

Le soleil monta plus haut dans le ciel alors que les heures passaient ; il fut à son zénith, signe qu'il était midi, et le ventre d'Ace gargouilla dans le silence, attirant l'attention de Law qui lui offrit une moue désolée.

- Je n'ai rien pour toi, navré. Mais on ne devrait plus être très loin de Bakersfield… il y aura toujours de quoi s'arrêter pour manger un peu.

Ace acquiesça et laissa sa tête retomber contre la vitre, contemplant l'étendue désertique et les montagnes rougeoyantes, qui renvoyaient l'éclat anémique du soleil.

Law tendit la main et lança son iPod, réglant le volume, diffusant _« Help »_ des Beatles ; Ace coula un regard vers le poste radio, étonné, et Trafalgar surprit son regard en biais.

- … tu n'as rien contre les Beatles… ?

Il secoua la tête, songeant que c'était le groupe préféré de Luffy.

_« Luffy… »_. Son petit frère. La prunelle de ses yeux.

Il plaqua sa tête contre l'appui du siège et leva les yeux pour réfréner ses larmes, songeant qu'il avait assez pleuré comme ça ces dernières semaines. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur son sac et ses ongles raclèrent le tissu râpeux, dans un bruit sourd qui n'échappa pas au conducteur de l'Aston, qui s'abstint de tout commentaire.

La peine de son passager semblait plus récente que la sienne, et la rage et la tristesse émanaient encore douloureusement de lui.

Law, lui, avait passé le cap des larmes depuis longtemps ; il avait pleuré tout ce qu'il lui était physiquement possible d'exprimer, et avait hurlé le reste à la face du monde, avant de prendre sur lui et de tout plaquer pour un nouveau départ, dans une nouvelle ville.

Ace se rassit plus confortablement dans le siège de cuir et ferma les yeux,  
>le vent ébouriffant ses cheveux poussiéreux, sous le regard pensif de Trafalgar.<p>

. . . . .

L'après-midi passa sans qu'ils n'échangent un mot, comme la veille, chacun plongé dans ses pensées ; encore une fois, le soleil s'enterra derrière les montagnes, projetant ses dernières lueurs bleues, ors et sang dans le ciel qui se parait d'étoiles, dénué du moindre nuage.

Les phares éclairaient la route bitumée qui défilait sous les roues, avant qu'une autre lueur ne se dessine au loin, sûrement à plusieurs kilomètres.

Le premier point de civilisation depuis près de deux jours – Law se sentit fébrile à l'idée de manger et retint un rire, accélérant l'allure vers la petite station qui se profilait dans la nuit.

- J'te propose une nuit ici, soupira Law. J'aime bien ma voiture, mais j'ai mes limites.

Il tourna la tête et remarqua qu'Ace avait l'air mal à l'aise, sinon carrément apeuré ; intrigué, il se gara au pied du petit hôtel illuminé et chercha à comprendre ce qui le mettait dans cet état.

- … ça ne te va pas… ?

- Si, si. Ca va, marmonna-t-il en resserrant son sac contre lui dans un geste dérisoire de protection.

Law coupa le contact et sortit de la voiture, Ace sur ses talons. Il remarqua que le jeune homme traînait des pieds et semblait se tasser un peu plus sur lui-même alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de l'hôtel, mais garda le silence jusqu'à leur entrée dans le petit hall.

Il y avait une réceptionniste à l'entrée, qui leur offrit un sourire candide, loin d'être choquée par leur apparence poussiéreuse – elle devait voir bien pire que ça sur cette route.

- Bonsoir, sourit-elle, avant d'afficher un petit air navré. Nous sommes presque complets, il ne reste d'une chambre de libre.

Ace sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, et un nœud contracta violemment son estomac – il pria pour ne pas vomir, là, tout de suite.

- Les lits sont séparés ? s'enquit Law avec un sourire qu'il voulut décontracté.

- Oui, bien sûr, mais il n'y a qu'une salle de bain.

- Ça ira, concéda Law en fouillant dans son jean pour sortir son portefeuille.

Ace tressaillit quand Law se tourna vers lui pour déposer la clé de la chambre dans sa main – ses doigts étaient glacés, contraste saisissant avec les siens, brûlants.

- Va prendre une douche, je reviens. Tu en as besoin.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête et rejoignit l'escalier, disparaissant à sa vue. Trafalgar sortit dans l'air glacé de la nuit et traversa la route pour rejoindre l'épicerie encore ouverte de l'autre côté du bitume. Il salua poliment le tenancier et erra dans les rayons, remplissant un panier de bouteilles d'eau et de paquets de gâteaux, se demandant ce qu'Ace aimerait manger.

Il ajouta des sandwichs et un paquet de bonbons au caramel – ses préférés – avant de rejoindre la caisse.

La vue des paquets de cigarettes fut comme une bénédiction et il ressortit de l'épicerie avec des paquets de feuilles et trois boîtes de tabac à rouler – du Old Mac, celui de Virginie, qu'il préférait à tout le reste.

Il rentra dans l'hôtel, sourit à la réceptionniste et chercha la chambre, qu'il trouva au deuxième étage, tout au bout du couloir il frappa, attendant patiemment qu'Ace vienne lui ouvrir.

_« Ou pas. Tu le terrifies, on dirait. Il va p't'être te laisser camper sur le pas de la porte. »_

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans la pièce, les verrous claquèrent et la porte s'entrouvrit légèrement, laissant passer un regard noir et inquiet, avant que le battant ne s'ouvre totalement sur un Ace fraîchement douché, dans un pantalon de toile et un tee-shirt clair propres.

Law fut saisit par la jeunesse du visage d'Ace, débarrassé de sa crasse ; ses cheveux mi-longs, auburn, encore mouillés de sa douche, encadraient ses joues constellées de taches de rousseur qu'il n'avait pas remarquées, à cause de la poussière.

Ace lui offrit un léger sourire, le premier depuis deux jours, le sortant de ses réflexions.

- … salut.

- Bien, je vois qu'il y a un être humain, finalement, sous toute cette saleté. J'allais finir par penser que tu étais un alien échappé de la zone 51.

Ace pouffa légèrement et s'écarta pour le laisser rentrer, avant de refermer rapidement derrière lui. Trafalgar posa les sacs sur le lit le plus proche et s'éloigna vers la salle de bain.

- Sers-toi, j'en ai pour dix minutes. Ou peut-être quinze, ajouta-t-il en jaugeant son apparence crasseuse d'un regard critique.

Il ferma la porte, fit face au miroir au-dessus du lavabo et songea qu'il était vraiment temps de se débarrasser de la barbe de trois jours (et plus) qui avait poussé entre-temps.

Il fouilla dans son sac, en sortit une bombe qu'il agita avant d'étaler la mousse sur son visage.

_« Putain, mon pote, on ressemble à Papa. »_

Il écarta cette pensée avec un léger sourire et déplia sa lame de barbier avant de s'appliquer à raser ses joues et son cou, concentré sur le mouvement de la lame sur sa peau.

Mouvement qui lui rappela son père, penché sur le vieux miroir piqueté de leur salle de bain, alors qu'il l'observait en train de se raser, étant enfant, tapi derrière la porte, curieux et craintif à la fois.

_« … c'était y'a des années. Pourquoi tu repenses à ça… ? »_ soupira sa conscience.

Il n'en savait rien et décida simplement de ne plus y penser – il avait déjà assez à faire comme ça. Il s'aspergea le visage d'eau et s'essuya avec sa serviette, contemplant son visage, avant de lisser sa petite barbichette du revers du doigt.

_« Et elle, on la coupe quand ? ça fait chier de toujours devoir faire gaffe quand on s'rase. »_

Il était vraiment temps qu'il dorme : la petite voix dans sa tête devenait un peu trop envahissante. Law jeta ses vêtements sales sur le sol carrelé et ouvrit les robinets – une odeur agréable flottait dans l'air, semblable à celle des bonbons caramélisés dont il raffolait. Il se glissa sous l'eau et ne put réprimer un soupir de bien-être quand le jet frappa les muscles noués de sa nuque.

Il prit son temps pour se laver, avant de se résigner à sortir, fouillant dans son sac pour en sortir un jean et un débardeur propre, qu'il passa rapidement tout en se séchant les cheveux.

Ace était assis dans un des lits, en tailleur, un petit carnet dans les mains, en train de griffonner sur une des pages, penché en avant. Il sursauta quand Law sortit de la salle de bain et rangea rapidement ses affaires dans son grand sac, avant de relever la tête et de remarquer les tatouages qui couvraient son corps, sous le débardeur qu'il portait.

- … tu en as beaucoup ?

- Des tatouages ? ça commence à faire, oui, sourit Law en se laissant tomber dans son propre lit. Tu n'as rien mangé… ?

- Je t'attendais, murmura poliment le jeune homme.

Trafalgar fouilla dans les sacs et lui lança un sandwich, qu'Ace intercepta au vol avant de le déballer et de mordre dedans, réprimant un geignement de plaisir à la sensation de la nourriture dans sa bouche. Law le regarda faire, amusé, avant de prendre sa guitare et de la sortir de sa housse, sous le regard intrigué d'Ace.

- Ça ne te gêne pas si je plaque un ou deux accords… ?

Il secoua la tête et s'installa contre ses coussins, ses yeux noirs le contemplant avec curiosité et une certaine envie.

Law pinça quelques cordes, ajusta leur serrage et commença à frapper un rythme, qu'Ace reconnut aussitôt – une des chansons que sa mère écoutait régulièrement… _Lemon Tree_ d'Oasis.

Il fut encore plus étonné et admiratif, en un sens, quand Law fredonna la chanson ; sa voix basse et grave avait un effet terriblement apaisant, lui faisant même momentanément oublier de manger. Quand il s'arrêta, Law surprit le regard d'Ace et haussa un sourcil.

- … oui ?

- Désolé, bredouilla-t-il en baissant le nez vers son sandwich. Tu… tu chantes vraiment bien.

- Merci, sourit Law après un long silence. C'était… juste un essai, ça demande encore des ajustements.

- T'en fais pas, j'ai absolument aucune oreille, alors… pour moi, c'est déjà extraordinaire.

Trafalgar secoua la tête, distrait, sortit une feuille et un crayon et griffonna la tablature de la chanson sur un coin de la page, avant de chercher les accords les plus justes, recommençant inlassablement, la musique de la guitare passant par-dessus les bruits de l'hôtel, les conversations et les pas dans le couloir.

Quand ses articulations protestèrent et que la pulpe de ses doigts menaça de s'écorcher vive sur les cuivres, il se décida à ranger sa guitare à contrecœur – il aurait pu jouer des heures, mais il n'avait pas envie d'empêcher Ace de dormir, surtout que celui-ci semblait en avoir terriblement besoin.

Il était étendu dans son lit, sous la couverture, et somnolait doucement, ses yeux noirs s'embuant de sommeil au fil des minutes qui passaient. Law rangea les restes de nourriture dans les sacs et les posa près de la table de chevet, s'étendant à son tour sur son lit, mains croisées derrière la tête, pensif.

Un léger ronflement résonna près de lui – il tourna la tête et sourit en voyant Ace déjà endormi,  
>affalé contre l'oreiller, ses cheveux épars sur le coussin et son visage apaisé.<p>

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Toujours motivé(s) à suivre ? ;)<em>**


	3. Non mais t'as vu c'que t'écoutes ?

**_Bonjour tout le monde ! *contemple l'immense salle presque vide, occupée par une dizaine de sièges seulement* Hum. Oui, donc, je disais... *fouille dans ses fiches* ... ah, oui ! voilà ! *s'éclaircit la gorge*_**

**_Let's go pour le chapitre 3 ! Voyons voir si la situation se décoince un peu entre nos deux protagonistes... ["Oh, oui, décoince-les…] *fait taire sa conscience d'un kick-in-the-face judicieusement placé* ... ne faites pas attention à elle, le meilleur moyen c'est de l'ignorer..._**

**_Je me suis rendue compte que j'ai sans le vouloir fait un placement de produit dans mon histoire... tant pis, j'suis lancée, j'continue, mais je m'excuse pour les non-adeptes de la marque à la Pomme... ^^"_**

**_Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et me laissent des reviews d'encouragement, c'est super plaisant et ça motive carrément pour écrire ! ;) J'espère vous voir toujours plus nombreux sur La Route avec Ace, Trafalgar et moi-même...! J'vous embrasse tous !_**

**_Mais bon, sans plus attendre... plus d'humour (j'ai essayé... être drôle c'est pas facile.), mais ambiance un peu spéciale sur la fin, *pas taper, pas taper* je vous laisse juger..._**

**_Enjoy it !_**

* * *

><p><em>« Broke our mirrors<br>Sunday morning is everyday for all I care  
>And I'm not scared, light my candles<br>In a daze 'cause I've found God… »_

_Nirvana_

**_._**

- Oh, non, sérieusement… j'en peux plus, là, t'as pas autre chose ?

Law jeta un regard surpris à Ace qui s'était tourné vers lui, extrêmement sérieux, alors que _Lithium _de Nirvana crachait ses saturations par les fenêtres ouvertes, dans la chaleur infernale des Mojaves.  
>Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis leur départ de l'hôtel, et Ace était peu à peu sorti de sa réserve, même s'il restait taciturne et gardait son extrême politesse en toute circonstance – il avait visiblement décidé de la laisser de côté pour le moment, elle aussi.<p>

- … pardon ?

- C'est quoi, tes groupes ? t'écoutes que des chansons de rock, de métal ou d'autres… trucs dans le genre du siècle dernier ?

- … il faut croire. Tu n'aimes pas Nirvana… ?

- J'connais même pas et tu vois, ça me manque pas... !

Law soupira et secoua la tête, alors qu'ils fonçaient toujours à toute allure sur la route. Le jeune freluquet manquait de culture et il comptait bien combler ses lacunes artistiques ; il poussa le volume à fond et son hôte grimaça en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

- Savoure ! lança Law pour couvrir le son de la guitare. Saisis l'opportunité d'agrandir tes connaissances !

Ace marmonna en fouillant dans son sac, en sortit un baladeur que Law n'avait pas encore vu jusque-là et le lui tendit. Il débrancha son iPod et plugga le sien à la place ; son propriétaire fit défiler les chansons et en lança une soigneusement choisie.

Law serra les dents et sentit sa peau se hérisser quand _Lose yourself_ d'Eminem résonna dans l'habitacle.

- Putain, non, non, _non_, c'est sataniste, retire-moi cette merde !

- … _quoi _? Ce mec est terrible ! cette chanson, c'est juste… ses tripes, sa vie, son passé, l'envie qu'il avait de percer dans un monde qu'était pas fait pour lui ! tu peux pas dire que c'est une merde ! s'effara Ace, plein de véhémence.

- Et Kurt Cobain, tu crois qu'il se contente de s'arracher la voix ?

- Parce qu'il y a autre chose, derrière, peut-être ?!

- T'as vraiment aucune culture, Portgas.

Ace, buté, ne baissa par le regard, le fixant avec hargne, attendant qu'il poursuive ; Law soupira, leva les yeux au ciel et le foudroya du regard.

En ce moment, il haïssait ce type. C'était _sa_ voiture, _sa_ musique, c'était _lui_ le conducteur, et s'il voulait écouter Nirvana, Dire Straits ou Black Sabbath en s'éclatant la voix, c'était _son_ problème. Il allait lui rabattre son caquet une bonne fois pour toutes.

- La chanson parle d'un mec déprimé, et de toute évidence au bord de la folie, sa fiancée vient de le quitter et en dernier recours, il se tourne vers la religion. Il est dérangé, bipolaire, et c'est de là que vient le nom de la chanson. _Lithium_, c'est le nom du médicament aux Etats-Unis qu'on prescrit aux patients qui souffrent de troubles mentaux.

- Comment tu sais ça ? s'étonna Ace.

- Je le sais, c'est tout, marmonna Law en éludant soigneusement sa question, reportant son attention sur la route. Question de culture générale. Ce dont tu manques cruellement.

Ace, piqué au vif, lui balança son stylo à la figure ; Law le lui renvoya et ils se chamaillèrent de plus belle, comme à chaque fois qu'ils exprimaient leurs désaccords – et ils étaient nombreux.

Il se rassit plus sagement sur son siège et prit de nouvelles notes dans son carnet. Law loucha sur la photographie qui en dépassait, et qui montrait Ace et un autre garçon ; bras dessus, bras dessous, immortalisés sur le papier glacé.

Law ne posa pas de questions, même si des dizaines se pressaient à ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce que ce carnet contenait ? Venait-il vraiment de Caroline du Nord… ? avait-il _réellement_ traversé tous les Etats-Unis d'est en ouest… ? et surtout, pourquoi ? qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à tout abandonner derrière lui ?

Ace referma le carnet et le rangea, alors que la _playlist_ passait à _One love_ de Nas, faisant grimacer un peu plus le conducteur de la voiture, qui s'obligea à ne rien dire – bon, après tout, Ace avait aussi le droit d'écouter les musiques qui lui plaisaient.  
>… un peu.<p>

- Je peux te demander quelque chose… ? murmura-t-il après de très longues minutes de silence.

- Essaye toujours, chuchota Ace en se renfermant légèrement, sur la défensive.

- … quel âge tu as ?

Ace sembla surpris – il s'était visiblement attendu à quelque chose de beaucoup plus personnel, comme les raisons de sa présence sur l'Interstate 40_._

- … dix-sept ans.

Law soupira et pesta contre lui-même. Il aurait dû s'en douter – un gamin. Ace était juste un gosse paumé au milieu de nulle part, à environ quatre milles kilomètres du foyer où il aurait dû se trouver. Normal.

- Et toi ?

- Quoi, et moi ?

- Ton âge.

- C'a de l'importance ?

Ace acquiesça, soudainement très intéressé. _« Puisqu'on est dans la confidence… »._ Sidéré, il s'étrangla quand Law lui annonça avoir fêté ses vingt-huit ans le mois dernier. Le conducteur de l'Aston lui tapa dans le dos pour l'aider à reprendre son souffle, inquiet, avant de sortir la bouteille d'eau de sous son siège pour la lui tendre, le laissant boire abondamment pour retrouver une respiration correcte.

- T'es vieux !

- … _pardon_ ?

- On a… plus de dix ans d'écart !

- … je comprends pas bien le problème… ça va changer ta vie, de savoir que sur les six milliards d'êtres humains de la planète, il a quelqu'un plus vieux que toi de dix années … ?

- Rien à voir ! rétorqua Ace, tout rouge. C'est juste que… j'pensais que t'étais… plus jeune… !

Le silence revint, seulement troublé par les musiques d'Ace qui défilaient toujours, alternant rap et techno à tour de rôle.

La réaction du jeune homme amusait Law ; ce gosse s'offusquait d'un rien, et lui faire perdre ses moyens ou l'énerver était devenu un de ses passe-temps préférés. C'était tellement facile de le faire sortir de ses gonds… peut-être à cause de sa jeunesse.

- J't'ai pas demandé… où on va, exactement ? s'enquit Ace.

- À Big Sur. Au Burns State Park. Enfin… c'est là que j'ai prévu de me poser. Libre à toi de faire ce que tu voudras ensuite.

- Mmmn.

- Encore une question, tu as le droit de ne pas répondre, toussota Law.

Ace lui fit signe de continuer avant de triturer ses doigts, nerveux.

- … t'avais peur de moi. Je veux dire… c'en était presque maladif.

- Ce n'est pas une question, murmura Ace, soudain beaucoup plus calme.

- C'est vrai. Mais ça n'empêche pas qu'il y a une réponse à ça.

L'adolescent joua avec la bandoulière de son sac pendant quelques instants, cherchant ses mots. Law lui laissa le temps de la réflexion, ses yeux toujours rivés sur la route qui s'étendait devant eux.

- … quand tu es arrivé ça faisait déjà trois jours que je marchais, murmura-t-il. Nuits comprises. J'avais froid la nuit, chaud le jour, faim et soif. Je pensais que j'allais mourir ici. C'est pour ça que je suis monté, même si… ma conscience me disait que c'était une mauvaise idée.

- Pourquoi ça… ?

- Tu m'as pris avec toi sans me poser de questions, alors que tu aurais eu le droit de m'envoyer balader. Tu ne me demandes rien… en contrepartie.

Law fronça les sourcils, plein d'incompréhension ; il ignorait totalement où cette conversation allait les mener, mais ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Mauvais pressentiment sur la suite.

- … il y a une semaine, un type m'a pris en stop, lui aussi. Un peu bizarre, mais j'essayais de me dire que c'était juste pour quelques kilomètres, histoire de m'avancer un peu. La nuit est tombée, et il s'est arrêté, alors… je pensais qu'il voulait faire une pause, ou que je sorte mais… il a… juste… dit que je devais lui être… reconnaissant. Il a…

Ace avala difficilement sa salive, triturant son sac pour cacher le tremblement de ses mains.

- … posé sa main… sur moi et… je…

Il serra les dents et Law sentit ses doigts se crisper sur le volant, à en blanchir ses jointures.

_« Gros porc dégueulasse_. »

- … j'ai paniqué. J'ai voulu sortir de la voiture mais il avait verrouillé les portières. C'était… je sais pas comment j'ai réussi à sortir, mais… j'ai couru. Longtemps. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me rattrape, qu'il me… touche de cette manière. C'était… répugnant.

- Je suis désolé. Que ta route ait croisé le chemin de ce genre de personnes, souffla Law en s'exhortant au calme.

- Ça fait rien… c'est presque déjà oublié, t'en fais pas. Et puis… t'es pas comme ça. Alors je n'ai plus peur, confessa-t-il.

Law sourit légèrement avant de tendre la main et de lui ébouriffer gentiment les cheveux ;  
>Ace protesta et leur bagarre reprit de plus belle.<p>

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>J'espère n'avoir perdu personne en route avec la fin du chapitre ! ^^" À bientôt pour le prochain...<em>**

**_(sans vouloir m'avancer, il arrivera normalement en milieu de semaine prochaine, puisqu'écrit dans la foulée de celui-ci... aah *soupir*, les _****Happy Hour _de l'écriture, quand elles nous tiennent... ^^)_**


	4. Talent caché et maladresse

**_Ohayo everyone !_**

**_[Hé ben, Japano-anglais, tu t'améliores pas, ma viei-...] oh, ça va, hein ! -_-" j'essaye d'être cool ! [Essayer c'est bien, réussir c'est mieux...]*mmmn, tu gagnes celle-là... à charge de r'vanche !_**

**_Allez, j'arrête là pour le monologue et je vous remercie pour être toujours plus nombreux à me suivre et me laisser des commentaires ! :) (le "surkiff intersidéral" de Zazou m'a littéralement liquéfiée sur mon canapé, merci à toi :D)_**

**_Comme je l'ai noté sur mon profil, j'ai reçu des MP me demandant quelles chansons j'utilisais pour écrire mes chapitres... pour ceux dont Google ne serait pas l'ami (et qui ont donc la flemme de chercher), je mets les liens sur mon profil à chaque sortie d'un nouveau chapitre, z'avez plus qu'à cliquer sur mon prestigieux pseudonyme *tousse*_**

**_Comme promis, chapitre posté un peu plus tôt que prévu ! hé hé hé, j'ai d'l'avance... [Ouais ben prie pour pas avoir de retard, sinon j'peux t'dire qu'il y en a qui vont pas t'louper]_**

**_On lève peu à peu le voile sur nos personnages au fil des chapitres, celui-ci nous en apprend un peu plus sur...bwah, j'vous laisse lire XD_**

**_Mention spéciale pour Pyrolouve, qui se reconnaîtra peut-être ;) [Prie pour que ça soit le cas, sinon c'est la honte.] oh, m'en parle pas..._**

**_Bon allez, stop flood et..._**

**_Enjoy it !_**

* * *

><p><em>« My lady D'Arbanville, you look so cold tonight<br>Your lips feel like winter  
>Your skin has turned to white… <em>  
>…<em>your skin has turned to white… »<em>

_Cat Stevens_

_._

Ace fut réveillé par un copieux juron, suivi d'un fracas métallique ; il se frotta les yeux en se redressant, alors qu'un coup agitait la voiture.

- Putain de merde. Fait chier.

La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber, et la faible luminosité empêchait Law de voir le bloc moteur. Il était parfaitement capable de réparer sa voiture, puisqu'il la connaissait sur le bout des doigts après toutes ces années, mais pas dans une telle pénombre.

_« … pfff, quelle poisse. »_

Ace s'extirpa de son siège et sortit du véhicule, frissonnant dans le froid glacial de l'air, s'étirant avant de rejoindre son partenaire qui pestait en se débattant avec ses clés à molette.

- … qu'est-ce que tu as… ?

- La courroie de distribution est morte, on est à dix bornes de Big Sur et on est coincés ici parce qu'on y voit comme à travers une pelle !

Il s'efforçait de contenir son agacement ; après tout, l'adolescent n'y était pour rien dans son manque de veine, et s'en prendre à lui n'arrangerait pas la situation.  
>Ace sourit, lui prit sa clé des mains et lui fit signe de se pousser.<p>

- … qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je la change, ta courroie.

- … si c'est une blague, j'suis pas spécialement d'humeur, Ace.

- Je ne blague pas, murmura-t-il avec douceur.

Il fit tourner le moteur avec la vis du vilebrequin, tendant l'oreille pour aligner les poulies de la distribution.  
>Law le regarda faire avec un certain scepticisme, mais resta silencieux, le laissant faire ce qu'il avait en tête.<p>

_« … depuis quand tu laisses quelqu'un d'autre tripoter ta voiture ? »_ toussota sa conscience.

Il n'en avait strictement aucune idée ; Ace semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait, et lui était las de s'acharner dans la pénombre. Au pire, quoi que ce gamin puisse démonter, il serait remis le lendemain matin.  
>Il aurait juste préféré arriver plus tôt à son nouveau point d'ancrage.<br>Ace plongea ses mains dans le moteur à l'aveuglette et ferma les yeux, semblant chercher quelque chose, avant de desserrer le galet tendeur et de retirer la courroie avec une facilité déconcertante quelques instants plus tard.

- Comment tu…

- Chacun son truc. Chanter, jouer, avoir de la culture, ça impressionne toujours les filles, mais j'ai mieux, s'esclaffa Ace en maintenant la pompe à eau pendant qu'il replaçait la courroie neuve.

_« Il se fout de ta gueule, mon pote. Chanter… ? jouer… ? putain, mec, dans cinq minutes il te transforme en Bee Gees ! »_

_Oh, la ferme_, songea-t-il en repoussant les grognements de sa conscience.  
>Il était resté trop longtemps sur la route et son cerveau était grillé, c'était la seule explication logique. Parce que la voix devenait vraiment envahissante, par moment.<p>

- Tes chevilles, ça va ? toussota Law. Tes chaussures te serrent pas trop... ?

- 'peccable.

_« ... et il se jette des fleurs, avec ça... »_

- Et elles tombent toutes sous ton charme ravageur, je suppose… ? ironisa-t-il.

- Au moins ça, sourit Ace en remontant les enrouleurs et les galets, ajustant leur tension, toujours sans regarder. Je pense que ta copine n'a pas résisté non plus à la guitare près du feu de camp ?

OK.  
>Celle-là, il ne l'avait pas vue venir.<p>

Ce gosse était définitivement un problème. Malin et observateur… c'était bien sa veine de tomber sur une purge pareille.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'ai une copine… ? marmonna-t-il, mine de rien.

- Dans le pare-soleil. Il y a une photo d'elle et toi.

_« Je savais que j'aurais dû la mettre ailleurs, celle-là. »_

- Encore une fois, qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est ma copine… ?

- Je ne pense pas que tu sois adepte des photos de nu avec ta sœur, pouffa l'adolescent en réalignant les poulies avec soin.

_« Petit con. »_

Law sourit et secoua la tête, croisant les bras sur son torse dans un geste qu'il voulait désintéressé. C'était toujours pareil quand il pensait à Jewelry – il avait l'impression que son cœur allait s'éjecter de sa poitrine et que la douleur allait le tuer.  
>Ace sembla percevoir son trouble, malgré ses efforts pour ne rien laisser paraître, et se sentit aussitôt bête et mal à l'aise.<p>

Comme lui, Law fuyait quelque chose, et il n'avait jamais osé lui demander ce que c'était ; trop personnel, trop intime, trop triste… trop de choses.

- Désolé. Ca ne me regarde pas, marmonna Ace en remontant les caches de la distribution.

- Ça ne fait rien.

Law avait envie de le frapper.  
>Il n'y était absolument pour rien, mais c'était comme ça. Il voulait défouler sa colère et son amertume sur quelqu'un, n'importe qui, et Ace était le seul être humain aux alentours. Il savait que ce n'était pas la solution, qu'Ace avait seulement voulu le taquiner, faire de l'humour, le sortir de son silence... tout ça partait d'une bonne intention.<p>

_Tout_ partait _toujours_ d'une bonne intention. Seulement voilà, les choses ne se déroulaient pas toujours comme prévu.

Il avait salement merdé _ce_ jour-là et, s'il s'en prenait à Ace, il ne ferait que confirmer et aggraver le dégoût déjà marqué qu'il avait de lui-même.

- … elle n'est pas venue avec toi… ? vous êtes… enfin, vous êtes… plus ensemble… ? hésita Ace.

L'adolescent se sentait idiot et ridicule ; Law pouvait très bien l'envoyer promener – sa présence devait déjà plus l'encombrer qu'autre chose, puisqu'il avait de toute évidence envie d'être seul, et ses questions maladroites n'allaient faire qu'empirer les choses.

Law sentit l'amertume de la bile remonter le long de sa gorge ; il la ravala en réprimant mal sa grimace.

- … elle est morte.

Ace laissa tomber la clé à molette sur le sol dans un fracas sourd, qui les laissa tous deux indifférents. Mortifié, il resta debout, les bras ballants, planté entre Law et la voiture, à ne pas savoir ce qu'il devait faire.

Il en aurait bouffé son tee-shirt.

_« Quel crétin… j'suis décidément doué pour tout foutre en l'air._ _»_

Ace avait rarement vu une expression comme celle qui s'affichait sur le visage de Law : tristesse, colère… et culpabilité. Mais il aurait reconnu ce dernier sentiment entre mille, puisque c'était celui qu'il croisait tous les matins dans son propre reflet.

Law brisa la glace en premier en venant inspecter le travail d'Ace, toujours figé dans sa position.

- Joli boulot. Tu m'impressionnes, Portgas.

- Traf'… tu…

- Allez, monte. Dans vingt minutes, on sera enfin arrivés. J'ai hâte que tu vois ça.

- Attends… !

Law se tourna vers lui et vit l'émotion dans ses yeux noirs ; étonné, il referma son capot et s'approcha, debout face à lui, ignorant totalement quoi faire.

- … qu'est-ce que tu as… ?

- Je… j'suis désolé, balbutia le jeune homme en levant les yeux vers lui. J'voulais pas… j'ai… j'ai pas réfléchi et…

Law soupira, lui étreignit brièvement l'épaule et le fit reculer jusqu'au côté passager, ouvrant la portière pour forcer Ace à s'asseoir. Il opposa une légère résistance, cherchant visiblement toujours quelque chose à dire, mais Law posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire – il n'y avait rien à dire, de toute façon.  
>Il referma la portière, rangea ses outils dans le coffre et monta côté conducteur, démarrant l'Aston qui rugit quand il s'engagea de nouveau sur la route qui longeait la côte californienne.<br>Il abaissa le pare-soleil, en sortit la photographie et la tendit à Ace qui s'en empara avec délicatesse, comme s'il s'était agi d'un trésor inestimable.

- … comme elle s'appelait… ? murmura-t-il.

- Jewelry.

Elle était blottie dans un drap, pâle et menue dans les bras bronzés et musclés de Law étendu derrière elle, son visage enfoui dans son cou.

Elle prenait elle-même la photo et souriait à l'objectif, à travers ses longs cheveux nacrés.

- … elle était dans ma promotion, à la fac, chuchota Law en sortant de la grande route pour en emprunter une plus petite, qui descendait à travers une forêt, sur leur gauche.

- Tu étais à la fac… ?

- Médecine, dixième année. On devait finir notre internat en octobre.

Ace leva les yeux et contempla le profil de Law dans l'obscurité, son sérieux, le ton monocorde de sa voix – il semblait totalement ailleurs, mais aussi déployer des efforts inimaginables pour ne pas craquer.  
>Law aurait pu devenir médecin. Dixième année de faculté... Ace était sidéré.<p>

Dix années d'études, de travail et de sacrifices balayées en quelques mois…  
>Plus que la moitié de sa propre vie...cette pensée lui donna le vertige.<p>

Il baissa le regard sur la photographie, où Law enlaçait étroitement la jeune femme contre lui – elle semblait réellement heureuse, et Ace ne doutait pas que Law l'était aussi.

Law passa une main sur son visage, retenant tant bien que mal le torrent de larmes qui n'allait pas tarder à sortir, il le savait, s'il ne se calmait pas. Il s'était pourtant juré de ne plus pleurer ; il pensait avoir extériorisé tout ce qu'il lui était possible de faire sortir des mois auparavant mais de toute évidence, il s'était fourvoyé sur ce point. Sa peine était encore là, et elle ne semblait pas vouloir partir, malgré le temps passé.

Ace restait silencieux – il semblait avoir retenu ça depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne se sentait pas le courage ni le droit de l'interrompre.  
>L'adolescent ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, après quelques minutes de silence, mais Law secoua la tête, le réduisant au silence. Pas maintenant.<br>Ses yeux le brûlèrent, alors qu'un lagon et des chutes d'eau se profilaient dans le pare-brise, sous l'éclat de la lune. Big Sur.  
>Il s'essuya les yeux et le visage d'un revers de la main, inspira profondément et pressa l'allure sur la route en lacet qui allait les emmener à la destination qu'il avait prévue.<p>

Law ne lui avait rien dit sur ce qui allait advenir de lui après ça ; après tout, Big Sur était _sa_ destination finale, l'endroit où _lui_ souhaitait aller, sûrement pour être seul et prendre le temps de faire le point.  
>À juste titre, il ne voudrait certainement pas de lui à cet endroit.<p>

Quand ils émergèrent de la forêt, Ace resta scié par le paysage qui s'étendait devant eux ; Law se gara entre les arbres et coupa le moteur, contemplant le lagon, l'eau limpide, les rochers et le sable blanc qui s'étendait sur ce terrain inhabité, perdu au milieu de nulle part, sous la lumière crue de la lune.

- Je te présente mon nouveau chez-moi, murmura Law en se lovant dans son siège, jetant son cuir sur lui pour se protéger du froid de la nuit. Je te ferai visiter demain... tu as su patienter une semaine, alors une nuit ne te tuera pas, ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'humour, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Il ferma les yeux et s'installa plus confortablement ; un sourire étira légèrement ses lèvres quand Ace glissa la photographie sur son torse – il referma ses bras autour du cliché et rouvrit les paupières, avant de se tendre.

Ace avait le visage humide de larmes.

Il se tourna vers lui, contemplant son visage torturé ; son passager semblait avoir le cœur aussi amoché que le sien.

- … c'est ton petit frère, sur le carnet… ? murmura Law, alors que le jeune homme couchait son siège pour s'y pelotonner à son tour, enfoui sous sa propre veste.

Ace acquiesça et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, serrant son collier entre ses doigts. C'était encore trop tôt.  
>Law tendit le bras et posa doucement sa main sur sa joue ; Ace ferma les yeux et agrippa sa main, la serrant dans la sienne, s'y raccrochant avec l'énergie du désespoir.<p>

Ils restèrent immobiles, dans le silence brisé par les pleurs presque silencieux d'Ace lové sur lui-même,  
>avant que le sommeil ne les emporte enfin.<p>

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alors ? Vos impressions ? :)<br>_**


	5. Oublier, le temps d'une nuit

**_B'jour tout l'monde !_**

**_Comme d'habitude, mot de remerciement : merci à tous ! ^^ Vos reviews, vos ajouts en fiction favorite et suivie... wow, ça fait suuuuper plaisir ! merci encore ! :D_**

**_Pour ceux qui avaient (et ont toujours, j'espère) hâte d'avoir la suite... chapitre 5 ! genre j'vous gâte, toussa toussa._**

**_Pour DeathLetter : voilà l'info que tu attendais !  
>-Souvenir du premier chapitre- : j'ai dit que ma fiction serait courte. *renifle* Il va peut-être falloir que je réfléchisse avant de parler. J'étais partie sur 10 chapitres mais euh... comment vous dire... *se gratte la tête* ... j'crois que je vais devoir rallonger, désolée ^^" voire... doubler... rah, en tout cas j'vais jouer les prolongations... !<em>**

**_Bref, trêve de bavardages : moins de mouchoirs pour ce chapitre ! Et je m'excuse par avance pour les puristes yaoi... *pas taper, pas taper*_**

**_Et...  
>Enjoy it !<em>**

* * *

><p><em>« I don't care, I just wanna be yours<br>And I am trying everything in my power  
>To never ever say<br>"Please come back to me"  
>But I got to say… »<em>

_Ricky Martin ft. Fat Joe & Amerie_

_._

_Sa voix. Son sourire. Et son rire éclatant, qui s'élève comme des flammes._

_« Aaaace ! regarde ! »_

_J'aimerais être comme lui, être fait de feu et de sourires contagieux._

_« Aaaace, c'est l'heure de s'lever ! »_

_Son visage encore ensommeillé penché sur moi, ses cheveux ébouriffés. Et son sourire, encore. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour le voir à jamais gravé sur son visage._

_« Ace… j'peux dormir avec toi ? »_

_Son souffle contre mon cou, ses bras autour de ma nuque. Son petit corps chaud et plein de vie blotti contre moi. Sa manie insupportable de réclamer mon attention, une étreinte, un baiser, quelques minutes de mon temps._

_« Ace-eeee, dis, tu m'emmènes, hein, dis, dis, dis, diiis ?! »_

_Mon amour de petit frère, incapable de tenir en place et de s'occuper seul deux minutes, dépendant de moi comme jamais..._

.

Ace se réveilla en sursaut, en nage, le cœur battant à tout rompre ; comme toujours, son rêve lui avait paru terriblement … non, _douloureusement_ réel.

Luffy hantait chacune de ses nuits depuis des semaines ; il l'acceptait tant bien que mal, il s'y... habituait, en fin de compte.  
>Il se redressa, assis dans son siège, et épongea la sueur de son visage, contemplant le paysage magnifique qui l'entourait, plus beau encore que la veille.<br>Law était en boxer, allongé sur le capot de l'Aston, jambes croisées, et prenait le soleil, une cigarette dans la bouche ; à bien y regarder, il était ruisselant d'eau, signe qu'il était allé piquer une tête dans le lagon à moins de cent mètres.

Doucement, Ace repoussa sa veste, son sac, et sortit de la voiture, aveuglé par l'éclat doré du soleil ; le va-et-vient de la mer était le seul bruit environnant, la route se trouvant à plusieurs kilomètres, et les arbres gardaient leur immobilité, pas un souffle de vent ne venant troubler la tranquillité de l'endroit.  
>Law, un bras derrière la tête, tourna son visage vers lui, lui offrant un léger sourire.<p>

- Enfin réveillé, marmotte ? il est treize heures.

- QUOI ?! beugla Ace, soudainement parfaitement réveillé. Tu pouvais pas me réveiller ?!

- Moins je t'entends couiner, mieux je me porte, sourit Law en chaussant ses lunettes de soleil aviateur, passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs. Va te baigner, ça te fera du bien.

- Je pue, c'est ça ?

- J'essayais d'être subtil, sourit-il en expirant une bouffée de cigarette.

Ace grimaça et passa son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête, dégrafant son bermuda tout en se déchaussant de deux coups de talon, envoyant promener ses vêtements sur la roche avant de dévaler la pente qui menait au lagon.  
>L'eau était cristalline et terriblement tiède – au moins trente degrés. Il s'y immergea jusqu'aux épaules et se laissa couler, contemplant les fonds, le sable blanc et les minuscules poissons qui se faufilaient ci et là. Il n'avait encore jamais rien vu d'aussi beau, mais dût se résigner à refaire surface pour respirer.<p>

Law s'était rapproché et assis sur la plage, et contemplait l'horizon, pensif ; Ace sortit de l'eau et courut dans le sable, avant de trébucher et de tomber face contre terre avec la grâce d'un hippopotame. Law explosa de rire quand il se redressa en crachant sable et cailloux – vexé, Ace se détourna pour se rincer dans l'eau, reprenant le chemin inverse avec plus de précaution pour venir s'étendre près de lui, sur le ventre, offrant son dos aux rayons du soleil.

Law l'imita et s'allongea joue contre le sable, fermant les yeux en se laissant bercer par le bruit des vagues au loin.

- … j'ai faim, marmonna Ace.

- Nourris-toi de ta pensée, murmura Law.

Un silence passa.

- ...ouais, bon, t'as raison, tu vas mourir de faim, en fait, ajouta-t-il après quelques instants.

- Hééééé ! protesta l'adolescent en lui donnant un coup de genou.

Law sourit et rouvrit les yeux, les plongeant dans ceux d'Ace qui soutint son regard sans ciller.

- … bien. Voyons voir comment te nourrir... et te dévergonder un peu. Je te trouve trop sage, Portgas D. Ace.

. . . . .

Law jeta en regard en biais à son passager, évaluant sa nervosité d'un coup d'œil rapide. C'était presque hilarant, s'il ne risquait pas de tout faire capoter au dernier moment.

- Tu pourrais arrêter de te tortiller comme ça… ?

Ace enfonça ses mains dans ses poches pour cacher leur tremblement et poussa un caillou du pied, s'exhortant au calme. Il essayait de se dire qu'il ne faisait absolument rien de grave, mais la sensation d'excitation et d'appréhension était bien là.  
>La discothèque branchée était bondée, et le rythme des basses résonnait dans la ruelle d'accès ; les videurs s'affairaient à faire partir les indésirables, et Ace savait que s'ils lui demandaient sa carte d'identité, il serait dans une panade monumentale.<p>

- Si tu es trop nerveux, ça va finir par se voir, sourit Law en lui donnant un coup de coude. Détends-toi, respire et ça va bien se passer.

- Et s'ils me dégagent ?

- On trouvera un autre moyen de s'amuser, t'en fais pas. Qu'est-ce qu'on risque, de toute façon… ?

Leur tour arriva et le videur les laissa passer sans broncher, alors qu'Ace retenait un cri de victoire qui aurait été très mal venu ; ils s'enfoncèrent dans le couloir éclairé par des néons crus, se rapprochant de la salle grouillante de danseurs.  
>La nuit était déjà bien avancée et l'ambiance était à son comble ; des lumières chaudes, une musique rythmée, des rires… Ace se laissa entraîner jusqu'au comptoir, où le barman leur adressa un regard entendu. Law l'incita à commander d'un sourire.<p>

- Je te soûle, ce soir, Portgas. Choisis.

- Hum… un _mojito_, s'il vous plaît !

Law montra « deux » de ses doigts et reporta son attention sur son passager qui contemplait la salle bondée du regard.

- T'as jamais été en boîte avant, alors ? lança Law par-dessus la musique.

- J'suis mineur ! rappela Ace en riant. C'est déjà un miracle que j'sois passé ici ! alors pousser la chance tout seul… tu parles !

Leurs verres glissèrent sur le comptoir et Law y plaqua un billet en direction du barman, avant de trinquer et de boire. Ace l'imita, contemplant la foule amassée et compacte – danser ici relevait du courage, mais il avait besoin de ça pour oublier la vraie raison de sa présence ici.

Quitte à fuir ses problèmes, autant le faire en grand.

- T'as déjà eu une petite copine ?

- Ouais ! marmonna-t-il, un peu rouge. Une ou deux…

- Toujours grâce à tes talents de mécanicien ? ricana Law.

Ace lui donna un coup de genou et leurs chamailleries reprirent – Law ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui chercher des noises à longueur de journée.

- Va chier ! j'vais t'montrer que j'ai pas besoin de ça pour choper une nana ! répliqua Ace, les joues rouges d'embarras. Tiens, elle !

Il termina son verre et désigna une jeune femme brune un peu plus loin, occupée à danser, seule, au milieu de la piste. Plutôt mignonne, mais Law trouvait que c'était un peu trop aisé. Il secoua la tête et pointa du pouce une fille entourée d'une petite troupe d'amies, assises dans un des canapés en cuir en bordure de salle.

- Elle, la blonde. T'as trente secondes pour la convaincre de danser avec toi.

Ace acquiesça, loin de se laisser démonter ; Law s'accouda tranquillement au comptoir et le regarda s'éloigner, comptant mentalement le nombre de secondes entre son départ et la gifle monumentale qu'il risquait de se prendre.  
>Au lieu de ça, la jeune fille lui offrit un grand sourire, se levant pendant qu'ils échangeaient quelques mots avant de se fondre dans la foule.<p>

_« … reconnais que ce gamin sait se démerder. »_

OK, il admettait qu'Ace s'était plutôt bien débrouillé. De toute façon, en étant aussi mignon, il ne risquait pas grand-chose.

_« Euh… mignon ? »_ marmonna sa conscience. _« Y'a pas un truc qui t'semble_ un peu_ incongru dans c'que tu viens d'dire… ? »_

Law secoua la tête pour lui-même et porta son verre à ses lèvres, avalant une autre gorgée en cherchant Ace des yeux ; il longea la mezzanine, contemplant la salle ouverte à ses pieds, et repéra le collier de perles dans l'éclat d'un laser.

_« Hé ben, il perd pas de temps… »_

L'adolescent dansait collé-serré avec sa partenaire, ses mains sur ses hanches guidant les ondulations de son corps pressé contre le sien. Ace leva la tête, sentant sûrement un regard sur lui, et offrit un sourire pervers accompagné d'un haussement de sourcils suggestif à Law qui pouffa de rire – cette expression machiavélique ne lui allait absolument pas.

_« Le gosse gagne cette manche »_ grogna sa conscience, dépitée. _« Tu t'y mets quand, toi ? »_

La dernière femme à avoir posé la main sur lui, c'était Jewelry. Il lui semblait que c'était il y a une éternité, déjà.  
>Le souvenir de son étreinte chaude et de la caresse de ses lèvres sur les siennes le percuta comme un bélier furieux, le faisant presque vaciller ; ses doigts se crispèrent sur son verre.<p>

_« Idée de merde. »_

Quelques mois plus tôt, il avait été prêt à ce qu'on lui verse de l'acide dans la tête, qu'on lui lave le cerveau ou qu'on le lobotomise, si ça lui permettait de ne plus penser à tout ce qu'il avait perdu le jour où Jewelry avait déserté ce monde.  
>Et aujourd'hui encore, le souvenir de ce qu'elle avait été était toujours aussi douloureux.<p>

Il reporta son attention sur Ace, qui avait de toute évidence démarré une « conversation » d'ordre très privé avec sa jolie danseuse – ils s'embrassaient avec une passion croissante et leurs mains se faisaient plus aventureuses d'instant en instant. Sa conscience brailla de frustration et il décida de faire taire ses débordements pour ce soir.  
>Law avala ce qui restait de rhum et de sucre dans son verre, le déposa sur le comptoir et descendit les marches qui menaient à la piste de danse – Ace avait l'avantage du culot et de la jeunesse dorée, mais il allait montrer à ce gamin qu'il était tout autant capable que lui de se trouver une fille parmi la foule.<p>

Ace l'aperçut et retint un rire – il allait avoir matière à se foutre de lui le lendemain matin ; « le vieux en chasse »… il voyait ça d'ici !  
>Sa danseuse l'embrassa dans le cou et Ace ferma brièvement les yeux à cette sensation lui faisant momentanément oublier la foule autour d'eux. Son corps doux et chaud contre le sien lui donnait envie de plus, mais il n'était pas certain qu'elle soit aussi partante que lui pour ce genre de danse horizontale.<br>Un regard brûlant de sa partenaire suffit pour le convaincre qu'il avait totalement tort.

_« Bon... on va avoir moyen de s'amuser un peu... reste à voir si elle est assez motivée pour tracer jusqu'à l'hôtel... »_

Il tourna la tête vers l'endroit où se trouvait Law quelques instants plus tôt mais ne vit personne. Tant pis, il comprendrait – il avait trop envie de cette fille pour se retenir, et attendre qu'il daigne pointer son nez pour lui demander une quelconque permission.  
>Il avait besoin d'oublier, juste le temps d'une nuit.<p>

. . . . .

***Chambre d'hôtel, tard le matin***

Ace se réveilla en geignant quand les rideaux de sa chambre d'hôtel s'écartèrent brutalement, laissant entrer les rayons du soleil déjà haut dans le ciel ; en grognant, il s'enterra sous les couvertures et enfouit sa tête sous l'oreiller.

Le matin était arrivé beaucoup trop vite ; la place de sa partenaire d'une nuit était froide, malgré la chaleur du soleil qui lui brûlait le dos, et son odeur fleurie déjà volatilisée.  
>Il aurait voulu dormir encore un peu, mais la voix grave de Law s'éleva près de son oreille.<p>

- Faut qu'on ait dégagé la chambre pour onze heures, Portgas. Bouge tes fesses.

Le jeune homme se retourna en grimaçant et s'étira, balayant la chambre déserte du regard.

- Comment t'es rentré… ?

- Ta dulcinée est partie il y a une heure, je suis rentré juste derrière elle. Alors, comme t'avais pas l'air de vouloir te réveiller... félicitations, au passage.

- Félicitations pour quoi ? marmonna le jeune homme en arrangeant les draps autour de son corps nu sous le tissu.

Law lui lança son caleçon à la tête et lui ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, lui signifiant que l'heure de la douche avait sonné. Ace noua le drap sur ses hanches et se traîna hors du lit, la démarche mal assurée – il avait vraiment abusé, cette nuit.

- Pour les jolis suçons que tu lui as laissés dans le cou, s'esclaffa-t-il. On dirait que tu t'es bien amusé…

- Pas toi ? s'étonna Ace en ralliant la pièce exigüe.

- Pas moi, non, sourit Law en tentant de se composer une expression amusée. J'ai passé mon tour, cette nuit.

Ace referma derrière lui et ouvrit les robinets de la douche, se débarrassant du drap pour se glisser sous le jet d'eau ; c'était à peine tiède, mais c'avait l'avantage de le sortir des brumes moites et alcoolisées de sa nuit.

Il ferma les yeux et présenta son visage à la pomme de douche, laissant l'eau ruisseler dans ses cheveux, le long de sa nuque, sur ses épaules, avant de dévaler ses muscles courbaturés.

- Mmmn… soupira-t-il de bien-être.

Peut-être un peu trop fort, puisque Law frappa à sa porte d'un coup sec.

- Oh, Portgas ! c'est pas l'moment d'te palucher ! on a quinze minutes pour tracer et reprendre la route, sinon t'auras rien à déjeuner… !

- ... j'me touche même pas, d'abord !  
>s'écria-t-il, les joues rouges d'embarras.<p>

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gomen<em>**** si j'vous ai frustré(e)s... pas de lemon pour le coup ;) j'me réserve pour quelque chose de mieux... (*Genre comment tu t'la racontes* "Hé ben ouais.")**

**Alors, on reprend la route pour un prochain chapitre ?**


	6. Introspection

**_Ohayo mina ! _**

**_Merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos ajouts, c'est suuuupeeerrr plaisant ! [que ce soit pour cette fiction ou pour les OS ;) ]_**

**_J'essaye toujours de privilégier la qualité par rapport à la quantité, mais si ça vous plaît toujours autant, alors soyons fous ^^ je poste plus tôt cette semaine... c'est pour l'anniversaire de mon irremplaçable Pyrolouve ! ce chapitre est pour toi, ma p'tit boule de poil !_**

**_Comme toujours, quelques touches d'humour, mais comme son nom l'indique, petit chapitre d'introspection pour Ace-kun, et premières confusions et remises en question malgré les tentatives de Law pour le dérider un peu... _**

**_Bref, je vous laisse découvrir ! et..._**

**_Enjoy it !_**

* * *

><p><em>« Rock on ! Rock on !<br>Drive me crazier, no serenade  
>No fire brigade, just Pyromania, come on… !<em>  
><em>What do you want ? What do you want ?<em>  
><em>I want rock'n'roll, yes I do<em>  
><em>Long live rock'n'roll… ! »<em>

_Def Leppard_

.

Ace leva le nez de son livre quand le moteur de l'Aston rugit entre les arbres, signe que Law était revenu de la ville la plus proche pour laquelle il était parti tôt le matin, chassant littéralement Ace de la voiture – apparemment, il voulait être seul et le jeune garçon n'avait pas émis d'objection, s'emmitouflant dans son plaid en allant s'asseoir sur la plage avec son roman.

L'adolescent se redressa, assis dans le sable, et leva un majeur bien senti à son intention quand Law lui adressa un appel de phares.

- Au lieu de m'envoyer chier, ramène-toi, j'ai fait le plein et j'dois t'emmener voir quelque chose ! cria Law en sortant la tête par la vitre.

- J'veux rester ici aujourd'hui !

- JE conduis et JE choisis la destination ! rétorqua-t-il avant de klaxonner. Viens poser ton petit cul de blanc-bec sur le siège, _maintenant_… !

Ace se dégonfla devant son air intraitable, resserra le plaid sur ses épaules et traîna son sac derrière lui en rejoignant la voiture, qui leur servait d'hôtel la nuit et de moyen de transport le jour.

Cette vie dissolue et bohème lui convenait ; libre, sans attaches… et assez riche en évènements pour l'empêcher de trop penser.  
>Il avait pris de l'argent avant son départ, au cas où, mais Law le refusait à chaque fois ; il avait eu l'idée subite de lui demander d'où venait le sien, qui ne semblait jamais s'épuiser, et Law lui avait rétorqué qu'il avait braqué une banque en tuant un maximum de personnes avant de prendre la fuite – Ace avait compris que c'était une façon polie de lui dire de ne pas poser de questions et il n'avait pas insisté, supposant que tout ça avait encore un rapport avec le passé de Law.<p>

- Cul de blanc-bec toi-même, marmonna-t-il en claquant la portière derrière lui.

- J'ai mal entendu.

- J'ai rien dit.

- Il est sept heures et t'ouvres déjà les hostilités ? t'es en forme, ce matin, morveux, sourit Law en faisant demi-tour pour remonter jusqu'à la grande route, qu'il prit en direction de Monterey.

Ace, intrigué, tourna la tête vers le conducteur occupé à bidouiller l'autoradio ; Law fredonnait déjà l'air de _Rock of Age_ de Def Leppard, frappant la mesure sur le volant, lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Est-ce qu'ils quittaient Big Sur… ? Ace avait fini par s'habituer à cet endroit, trois semaines après leur arrivée.  
>Les soirées sur la plage, les nuits à la belle étoile, la fraîcheur de la cascade au milieu des falaises… Law sentit son hésitation et lui jeta un coup d'œil.<p>

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- On s'en va… ?

- Pour la journée, oui. Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien, j'ai… j'ai cru qu'on partait définitivement.

- Ça ne fait pas partie de mes plans pour le moment. Plus tard, peut-être.

- Et où on va… ?

Law ouvrit la boîte à gants, en sortit un dépliant qu'Ace considéra d'un regard surpris, avant de s'émerveiller.

- Noooon ? San Francisco ?!

- C'est à un peu plus de deux heures et demi, avec une pause on sera là-bas à dix heures. Petit-déjeuner, Chinatown, encore à manger pour toi et ton estomac d'ogre, et visite d'Alcatraz. Et si t'es sage… j't'emmène faire la bringue dans les vieux quartiers de Frisco, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

- Merci ! s'exclama Ace en lui offrant un immense sourire. J'ai toujours rêvé de voir ça… !

Law se contenta de lui ébouriffer les cheveux avant de retourner à la contemplation de la route, alors qu'Ace gardait son regard fixé sur la main qui l'avait touché.

Plus particulièrement sur les lettres « D.E.A.T.H » tatouées sur ses doigts ; elles ne semblaient pas récentes, au vu de leur dépigmentation, et Ace se demanda comment un médecin aurait pu assumer cette apparence.  
>Un sourire étira ses lèvres, attirant l'intérêt de Law qui remarqua l'objet de ses attentions.<p>

- J'avais seize ans, une petite période de rébellion. Je me suis vite calmé mais… c'a laissé ses traces, expliqua-t-il patiemment.

- Et tous les autres ?

- Tatouages… ? juste pour le plaisir. Faudrait que tu t'en fasses faire un, d'ailleurs.

- Hein ? rougit Ace, embarrassé. Pourquoi tu…

- « Emmerdeur » en plein sur le front, ricana Law en s'engageant sur la voie rapide.

Ace protesta et le frappa à coups de sacs alors que Law riait aux éclats en se protégeant d'un bras, cheveux au vent.

. . . . .

***Grant's Avenue, Chinatown, S.F.***

- Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de te laisser acheter ça, soupira Law en suivant Ace dans les vieilles rues du Chinatown de San Francisco.

- Ça m'fait un souvenir, rétorqua l'intéressé en se tournant vers lui, s'assurant de l'avoir dans le cadre de son mini-caméscope. Présentez-vous, monsieur, s'il vous plaît.

- T'es barge.

- Allez, insista l'adolescent en marchant à reculons dans les rues bondées, au milieu de l'agitation, des passants et de la musique.

Law considéra d'un regard sombre la caméra et son porteur, avant que son sourire ne le déstabilise, une fois de plus ; il se laissait beaucoup trop avoir, ces derniers temps. Il avait suffi qu'Ace parle de son envie de visiter Alcatraz pour que Law arrange une journée de visite à la « City by the Bay ». Enfin, ce jour était un peu spécial, mais… ça revenait au même.

_« Manquerait plus qu'il te demande à voir l'Empire State Building… »_

Ace dût remarquer son air troublé, puisqu'il coupa court au film en refermant le cadran de l'appareil, lui lançant un regard intrigué mêlé d'inquiétude.

- … ça va ?

- Ouais, ouais, j'aime pas trop les caméras, c'est tout, murmura-t-il en lui offrant un sourire qu'il voulait naturel.

- OK, pas de caméra, sourit Ace en revenant à ses côtés. Merci encore pour le p'tit-déj de c'matin et le repas ! J'avais jamais mangé de… de… euh…

- … crabe _Da Zha_… ? compléta Law.

- Ouais, c'est ça ! c'était juste super bon ! et les autres trucs aussi, les… z… zan…, articula-t-il en se grattant la tête.

_- Zòngzi. _Les feuilles de bambou farcies. Il veut mieux que tu arrêtes de parler, sourit Law, tu vas finir par dire quelque chose de vraiment stupide…

L'adolescent rougit – marmonnant qu'il finirait bien par retenir tous ces noms un jour – et fouilla dans son sac avant d'en sortir son vieux carnet, qu'il ouvrit pour prendre des notes que Law aperçut brièvement avant de détourner le regard.

Après tout, Ace avait le droit à sa vie privée : libre à lui de parler s'il le voulait, ou de garder le silence comme lui le faisait sur son passé.  
>Il jeta un regard à sa montre et évalua rapidement le temps qu'il leur restait avant d'embarquer sur le petit bateau qui les emmènerait sur l'île d'Alcatraz pour la visite de la prison ; Ace avait été tellement surexcité dans la voiture qu'il avait cru que l'adolescent allait lui faire une crise d'hyperventilation.<br>Il sourit à ce souvenir et tourna la tête pour contempler le Golden Gate sous le soleil ; Ace suivit son regard et toussota pour attirer son attention.

_« Mon Dieu, faites qu'il ne dise pas une autre ineptie dont il a le secret… »_

- Tu sais quelle hauteur fait le Golden Gate… ?

- … pas du tout, mentit-il. Dis-moi, tu as l'air de savoir.

- Soixante-sept mètres depuis le tablier, annonça fièrement l'adolescent en reprenant sa marche à reculons. Et deux cents vingt-sept du haut des pylônes !

- Si je te balance depuis le pont, tu sais combien de temps il va se passer avant que tu ne disparaisses enfin de ma vue ? sourit Law, les mains dans les poches de son jean.

- Quatre secondes, et je vais me manger la surface à plus de cent-vingt-kilomètres par heure, pouffa Ace. Sauf si j'ai pas de bol et que je tombe les pieds en avant, ça risque d'être assez moche.

- Ça serait vraiment dommage, en effet, railla le conducteur en le toisant par-dessus ses lunettes de soleil.

- Arrête, j'te manqu-aaAAhh !

Il trébucha sur le trottoir – il voyait déjà le sol se ruer vers lui à toute vitesse et ferma fort les yeux, les muscles bandés, prêt à encaisser le choc. Un bras se glissa autour de sa taille et le ramena vivement en avant, le plaquant contre un torse musclé, au parfum indéfinissable. Il rougit alors que Law le redressait pour le remettre sur ses pieds.

- J'aurais dû parier, t'es tellement maladroit et prévisible… murmura dans un rire la voix basse et grave de l'homme qui le tenait contre lui.

- …

Ace ne trouva rien à répondre, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Il ignorait ce que c'était, _mais c'était là_. Une sensation vénéneuse, qui serpentait dans chaque recoin de son cerveau, qui empoisonnait chaque cellule de son corps ; c'était brûlant et terriblement inconnu.  
>Semblable à ce qu'il avait ressenti pendant la nuit passée en discothèque, dans la chambre d'hôtel, avec cette fille dont il n'avait même pas su le nom… sauf que cette nuit-là lui paraissait à présent incroyablement fade comparée à ce qui enflait en lui.<br>Il recula et remercia Law en se cachant derrière ses cheveux pour dissimuler la rougeur cuisante de ses joues – il la devinait rien qu'à la chaleur qui lui dévorait le visage.

Ace entendit à peine sa voix lui dire de presser le pas pour qu'ils soient à l'heure sur le bateau ; il le suivit mécaniquement, le nez dans son carnet, son crayon en suspension au-dessus du papier.  
>Il voulait mettre des mots sur le sentiment qui l'avait traversé un peu plus tôt, mais la seule chose qu'il parvint à noter fut : « ? », accompagnée par la date du jour.<br>Il aurait bien assez le temps d'y penser après.  
>Plus tard.<br>Bien plus tard…

Law lui parlait toujours sur le même ton, égal à lui-même ; Ace prenait soin de ne pas croiser son regard et eut un mal fou à faire attention à ce qu'il lui racontait sur l'histoire de San Francisco.

- … et c'est comme ça que SF est devenue une ville « symbole de la libération hippie. » Tu me suis toujours ?

- Oui, oui, murmura-t-il, totalement absorbé dans ses pensées.

- Donc, en 1963, pendant les marches de contestation du _Free Speech Mov-…_

Ace n'écoutait déjà plus ; il leva les yeux et contempla enfin le profil de Law, cherchant vainement une réponse à ses interrogations muettes en l'examinant avec soin. Ses cheveux noirs désordonnés, son long nez fin et son visage mince. Sa peau mate, couleur de terre glaise… et ses yeux, cachés sous ses lunettes de soleil.

Il tenta vainement de se représenter leur couleur et échoua.  
>… de quelle couleur étaient les yeux de Law… ?<br>C'était obsédant. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le noter jusqu'à cet instant… ? ils passaient toutes leurs journées ensemble depuis des semaines et il n'avait jamais accordé d'importance à ce détail.

Il se rendit à peine compte qu'ils étaient arrivés sur l'embarcadère et sortit de ses pensées quand Law claqua des doigts devant son visage.

- … t'as rien écouté. A quoi tu pensais ?

- Désolé, s'excusa Ace, j'étais dans la lune. Tu disais… ?

- Oublie, sourit-il, amusé. Tu seras un peu plus attentif pendant la visite, ou tu prévois de faire la même tête… ?

- Hein ? quelle tête ?! s'affola l'adolescent. _« Putain, j'me suis fait griller en flagrant délit de matage, c'est ça ?! »_

- La tête de quelqu'un qui peine à réfléchir. T'as vraiment le cerveau qui baigne dans l'eau tiède, Portgas, ricana Law en lui donnant un coup de coude bien placé dans les côtes.

_« … enfoiré. »_

_._ . . . .

***île d'Alcatraz***

- … savez-vous pourquoi Alcatraz est nommée ainsi… ? lança la jolie guide en adressant un sourire au petit groupe.

- À cause des pélicans, marmonna Ace, intimidé.

Law lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris ; il avait peut-être parlé un peu trop vite, tout à l'heure – en fait, Ace cachait bien son jeu, et il était bien plus intelligent qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

- Hé oui, « pélicans » qui se dit « _alcatraces »_ en espagnol, sourit-elle. Bravo ! nous sommes ici dans le couloir central de la prison, appelé le « Broadway », qui dessert les blocs-…

Tout le monde était suspendu aux lèvres de la jeune femme, Ace ne faisant pas exception. Law le jaugeait du coin de l'œil, cherchant à comprendre ce qui avait tant perturbé l'adolescent pendant leur traversée de Chinatown.  
>Ace pouvait être bavard quand il s'y mettait, et il avait l'air visiblement bien parti dans une des logorrhées interminables dont il avait le secret, avant de manquer s'étaler de tout son long sur la route – depuis, silence radio et retour du visage fermé.<p>

- … et on compte notamment dans les prisonniers célèbres Al Capone, le chef de la mafia de Chicago, mais aussi Robert Stroud et Frank Morris, un des ho-…

- J'te trouve bien silencieux depuis tout à l'heure, murmura Law à son oreille. Quelque chose ne va pas…. ?

- Tout va bien, marmonna Ace en reprenant ses notes. Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne rates jamais une occasion de m'ennuyer, et tu te tiens à carreaux depuis plus de deux heures… ça m'intrigue.

Ils entrèrent dans un bâtiment sombre, obligeant Law à retirer ses lunettes ; aussitôt, Ace leva les yeux pour contempler ses iris.  
><em>« … gris. Ses yeux sont gris »<em> se répéta-t-il mentalement.  
>Un gris limpide, presque bleu, dont il eut du mal à détacher le regard. Law haussa un sourcil, surpris.<p>

- … t'es vraiment bizarre, cet aprè'm… le déjeuner qui ne passe pas… ?

- Non, non, tout va bien, j'te jure, mentit le jeune homme en suivant le groupe dans le couloir central. Dis, ça te gêne pas si… ce soir… au lieu d'aller se soûler… on rentre ?

- Tu as un problème ? s'inquiéta Law, rendu nerveux par son attitude.

- Je préfère, c'est tout, sourit Ace en se voulant avenant. Si ça te dérange pas.

Ace constata l'air ennuyé de Law et fronça les sourcils ; il avait sûrement fait une connerie, pour changer, ou dit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû.  
>Restait à savoir quoi…<br>Le groupe se déplaça et les deux garçons suivirent tout en restant à une certaine distance, s'assurant de parler assez bas pour que personne n'entende. Ace jaugea l'expression légèrement contrariée de Law avec appréhension, cherchant désespérément ce qui avait pu l'agacer à ce point.

- … désolé. Tu veux t'amuser et moi, j't'en empêche… soupira-t-il, piteux.

- Je voulais qu'on sorte pour fêter ton anniversaire, marmonna Law.

_« … mon anniversaire… comment est-ce qu'il sait que c'est aujourd'hui… ? »_

Law saisit son interrogation muette et sembla gêné, cette fois.

- Quand ton portefeuille est tombé dans la voiture, l'autre jour, j'ai vu ta carte d'identité. J'ai noté que c'était aujourd'hui et j'ai… cherché un truc qui te ferait plaisir, débita-t-il à toute vitesse, embarrassé.

Ace resta interdit, sidéré ; il perdait la tête, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication logique, ou même possible. Quelque chose lui échappait.  
>Ou alors, il interprétait de travers. Et même… pourquoi interpréterait-il quelque chose de travers ? Et surtout… <em>quelle chose<em>… ? le comportement de Law, son air embarrassé… ?

- … et c'est en 1934 que le gouvernement décida d'en faire un pénitencier fédéral, et mille trente-trois prisonniers furent emp-…

La voix de la guide faisait toujours office de fond sonore ; il avait définitivement cessé de lui accorder son attention.

Qu'est-ce qui avait changé en un laps de temps si court ? il l'ignorait encore. Et puis… n'entendait-il pas ce qu'il _désirait_ entendre… ?  
>C'était ridicule. Il <em>était<em> ridicule.  
>Lui et Law étaient amis ; ils s'entendaient comme larrons en foire malgré leurs désaccords, et leur cohabitation se déroulait plutôt sans accrocs. Ace se sentait bien, avec lui. Peut-être un peu trop, à la réflexion.<p>

_« ... j'ai vraiment tourné la carte, moi. J'suis fêlé du bocal. »_

Law abaissa son visage à sa hauteur, et son sourire en coin le ramena à la réalité.

- Tu baignes encore dans la semoule, Portgas.

- T'as retenu la date de mon anniversaire, murmura-t-il sans relever la provocation. Sérieusement.

- Ben, ouais. Alors arrête de bouder et profite de ton cadeau, OK ? et ce soir, on sort.

- Puisqu'on fête ça, j'suis pas censé choisir ce que je veux ? répliqua-t-il.

- Tu sais que t'es chiant ? pouffa Law. Tu tiens tant que ça à rentrer… ?

- Bon, bon… OK pour la sortie, capitula-t-il en baissant les yeux vers ses pieds, sa timidité et sa réserve reprenant le dessus.

Il ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais un étrange pressentiment l'étreignait.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>La suite de l'arc "San Francisco" au chapitre 7 ! [ooh, l'arc, tout d'suite... c'pas OnePiece ton truc !] Je parle d'arcs si je veux, d'abord. Alors mets-la en veilleuse, toi...!<em>**

**_Si le voyage vous tente toujours... :)_**


	7. Mexican-Standoff

**_Ohayo mina !_**

**_Merci pour vos visites, vos reviews et vos encouragements ! :D  
>J'essaye de toujours prendre le temps de répondre à tout le monde, si j'en ai oublié j'en suis désolée... <em>**

**_Je suis un peu débordée en ce moment mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira... allons-y, suite du chapitre 6, donc, où les esprits s'échauffent un peu. Histoire de redonner un p'tit coup d'fouet à la narration !_**

**_Je ne vous spoile pas davantage, alors..._**

**_Enjoy it !_**

* * *

><p><em>« I'm close to the fire.<em>  
><em>I fear that soon you'll reveal<em>  
><em>your dangerous mind. <em>

_It's in your eyes, what's on your mind :  
>there is no mercy, just anger I find. »<em>

_Within Temptation_

.

***Bar « Lucky13 », Castro, San Francisco - tard dans la nuit* **

Ace termina son verre et en contempla le fond, faisant tourner les feuilles de menthe pillées dans les glaçons à demi fondus. Sa vision brouillée lui donna le vertige quand il releva les yeux vers le comptoir, regardant Law s'éloigner vers le bar pour commander un autre verre.

_« Combien de verres, Portgas… ? »_ le sermonna sa conscience.

Ace l'ignora royalement et garda son regard rivé sur le conducteur de l'Aston, pensif ; il détailla sa silhouette au milieu des autres, difficilement passe-partout – Law était plus grand que la moyenne. Plus grand, et beaucoup plus beau, surtout.

_« OK, c'est vraiment le moment d'arrêter l'alcool… ! »_ paniqua la voix dans sa tête.

Il s'en fichait. Il n'était plus à ça près – criminel _et_ alcoolique. La douleur de cette pensée lui coupa le souffle, et son estomac se souleva ; il serra les mâchoires et s'exhorta au calme.  
>Il devait arrêter de se torturer, il s'était fait assez de mal comme ça. Une autre petite voix, plus insidieuse, lui chuchota que prendre du bon temps et ne pas y penser ne suffirait pas à lui faire oublier ce qu'il avait fait.<p>

Ace tressaillit quand son portable vibra dans sa poche ; ses yeux lui apprirent que Law n'était pas en train de l'appeler. Avec un mauvais pressentiment, il le sortit de son jean et déglutit péniblement en voyant l'identifiant de la Caroline du Nord s'afficher à l'écran. Sa main trembla et ses doigts se crispèrent sur le téléphone, qui craqua dangereusement sous la pression qu'ils exercèrent.  
>Il prit une profonde inspiration, décrocha et le plaqua contre son oreille. À cet instant, il n'y avait plus rien d'autre autour de lui : ni musique, ni rires, ni tintement des verres ; rien d'autre que le sang qui rugissait à ses oreilles, le grésillement de la ligne et son souffle saccadé.<p>

- … je n'ai rien à vous dire, coassa-t-il, la voix étrangement éraillée.

_- Où est-ce que tu es ?!_

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre ?

_- Tu fuis encore, hein ? tu n'as jamais rien assumé, de toute façon, on devait toujours être là pour récupérer les pots cassés, pendant que toi tu te déf-…_

- J'ai déjà entendu ça, vous fatiguez pas. Foutez-moi la paix, maintenant.

_- Si tu n'as pas changé de numéro, c'est que tu n'as pas le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout de tes actes. Tu es un lâche ! ça me fait vomir de penser que j'ai don-…_

- La ferme ! s'écria-t-il en écrasant soudainement son téléphone sur le rebord de la table.

Il se brisa en deux dans un craquement sec ; il laissa les miettes tomber au sol et se leva dans un raclement de chaise sonore, traversant le bar bondé pour sortir dans la nuit chaude de San Francisco.  
>Il traversa la rue et remonta l'allée, ignorant totalement ce qu'il faisait et où il allait ; c'était secondaire. Il voulait oublier, il <em>devait<em> oublier, toute cette colère, cette impuissance, cette culpabilité, toutes ces choses qui le rongeaient.

Ace essuya rageusement les larmes sur son visage et s'engouffra dans une ruelle, dévalant les marches qui serpentaient entre les immeubles, l'alcool, l'adrénaline et le désespoir formant un cocktail détonnant dans ses veines.  
>Sa conscience lui murmura qu'il allait se perdre, mais il n'en eut strictement rien à faire ; il avait besoin d'air, besoin de marcher, besoin de faire quelque chose.<p>

Il avait la tête qui tournait, et un flash douloureux l'aveugla ; il posa une main sur le mur humide et porta l'autre à sa tête, dans une tentative vaine de retrouver un semblant d'équilibre.  
>La voix de Luffy résonnait dans sa tête.<p>

_« … faites que ça s'arrête…! »_

Des pas résonnèrent derrière lui ; il n'y prêta pas plus d'attention, trop focalisé sur l'écœurement qui le prenait aux tripes.  
>Ses doigts se refermèrent sur ses cheveux ; il serra les dents et pria pour que les murmures dans sa tête s'éteignent enfin.<p>

_« … j'en peux plus… je veux plus entendre sa voix ! »_

Un homme l'interpella, mais il l'entendit à peine à travers le brouillard cotonneux de son cerveau.  
>Une main agrippa sa veste et le plaqua brusquement contre le mur ; sa tête percuta la brique et un voile noir obscurcit momentanément sa vision.<p>

- Les touristes savent pas s'arrêter de boire, ricana une voix près de lui.

Ace rouvrit les yeux et sentit son cœur rater un battement quand une lame froide se pressa contre sa gorge.  
>Le propriétaire arborait la tête de quelqu'un qui a ferré un gros poisson – pas de bol, il n'avait pas un centime sur lui.<p>

Pas de bol... ou coup de chance ; l'inconnu risquait de sérieusement s'impatienter et de l'égorger. Et alors, ce serait la fin de tout. Sa souffrance, ses cauchemars, ses désillusions et le vide qui lui servait de vie.

- Tu sais c'que t'as à faire, non ? railla une autre voix. Envoie le blé.

- J'ai rien sur moi, murmura-t-il, alors que l'appréhension l'étreignait à nouveau.

Il se dégoûtait – en fait, même mourir lui faisait peur. Tout lui faisait peur. Il était et demeurerait un lâche, comme _elle_ le lui avait craché à la figure quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Et tu t'es torché gratuitement… ? me prends pas pour un con… !

- Sérieux, j'suis à sec, soupira Ace en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Fichez-moi la paix, j'ai mieux à faire que perdre mon temps pour ça...

_« … tu pourras me demander mon avis la prochaine fois que tu voudras te suicider ? »_ siffla sa conscience hystérique.

La lame entailla sa chair ; la douleur se dilua dans toute celle qu'il ressentait déjà.  
>Et il avait connu bien pire que ça. Le sang qui ruisselait de sa blessure imbiba son tee-shirt.<br>Ace ne baissa pas les yeux – l'effronterie, à défaut d'un courage sans faille, c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait.  
>Il songea à Law, qui le traitait de purge doublée d'un emmerdeur profond à longueur de temps, et son angoisse s'apaisa instantanément ; au moins quelqu'un à qui il manquerait. Même un peu.<p>

- J'ai mal entendu.

- Barrez-vous, souffla-t-il en sentant une perle de sueur rouler sur sa nuque, la voix mal assurée. Ou faites ce que vous voulez, j'en ai rien à branler.

- J'sais pas si tu cherches la merde, mais en tout cas, j'peux t'jurer que j'vais t'arranger la tr-…

- Tu jures rien du tout, murmura une voix basse et grave.

Ace n'eut pas le temps de réagir ; un canon venait de se poser sur la tempe du type, provoquant aussitôt un mouvement de recul et de nervosité chez les deux hommes qui accompagnaient son agresseur.

- Ace ? ça va… ?

Il tourna lentement la tête, détachant son regard de l'homme tétanisé pour le plonger dans deux prunelles grises, qu'il aurait désormais reconnues n'importe où.  
>Un des hommes dégaina aussitôt en tremblant, son arme pointée sur Law.<br>Law n'était pas spécialement avenant, comme type ; plutôt froid, toujours sérieux, il n'affichait qu'un sourire en coin mystérieux, presque fourbe, quand Ace faisait une bourde ou s'énervait.  
>Une façon mesurée de montrer son amusement.<br>Hormis ce sourire et quelques brefs éclats de rire, il restait de glace ; mais l'expression qu'il arborait en ce moment était diamétralement opposée à celle qu'Ace lui connaissait.

- Ace… ? répéta-t-il, un peu plus fort.

- … ouais. Ça va.

Law ne lâchait pas le type du regard. Un regard noir, abyssal, plein d'une rage qui ne demandait qu'à éclater.  
>Aucune pitié, juste de la colère.<br>Quelque chose de trop longtemps contenu, qui lui donna froid dans le dos.

- Tu recules. Doucement, ordonna-t-il à l'homme qui avala difficilement sa salive.

- OK. T'énerve pas, mec.

Pour toute réponse, Law posa son doigt sur la détente et ôta le chien du fusil, armant le revolver qu'il appuya un peu plus fermement sur la tempe du type.

- Je ne m'énerve pas. Mais ma patience a ses limites.

- Cool, on est cool, tu vois… ? tout va bien, toussota l'homme en retirant la lame de la gorge d'Ace. Regarde, on…

- La ferme. Donne-moi le flingue, murmura-t-il au deuxième type.

Il hésita, jetant un regard nerveux à ses acolytes.

- A ton avis, qui de toi ou moi tire le plus vite… ? déconne pas et donne-moi ton arme, répéta Law, l'agacement perçant dans sa voix.

Il marqua un temps de réflexion, évaluant rapidement leur situation, avant de tendre son arme vers Law qui s'en empara aussitôt, coinçant la culasse entre ses dents pour tirer sèchement sur l'arme et éjecter la douille, prête à faire feu, qui s'y trouvait ; la balle tomba au sol dans un bruit métallique, stoppée dans sa course par le pied de Law qui l'envoya dans le caniveau, suivie par le chargeur du pistolet qu'il démonta avec habileté, avant de tendre l'arme vide et inoffensive à l'homme toujours immobile au bout de son arme.

- Maintenant, vous vous taillez d'ici. Et ne vous retournez pas. C'est clair ?

Les types dévalèrent les marches sans un mot, alors que Law n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, visiblement déterminé à leur plomber le crâne s'ils s'avisaient de changer de direction.  
>Le calme total revint et Law laissa retomber son bras, désarmant son revolver à son tour avant de le ranger dans son dos et de se tourner pour lui faire face, furieux et dévoré d'inquiétude.<p>

- Ace. Viens.

- Non.

- C'est pas le moment de faire un caprice, ils vont revenir et crois-moi, ça ne va pas être joli.

- Vas-y, toi. J'veux rester là.

- J'te regarderai pas te suicider sans rien faire, marmonna Law.

Il l'empoigna par le col et le tira à sa suite, alors qu'Ace, soûl et chancelant, opposait une résistance pitoyable ; ils furent bientôt de retour dans l'avenue, où l'Aston attendait, sagement garée le long du trottoir. Law poussa l'adolescent à l'intérieur et s'engouffra à la place du conducteur, mettant le contact en jetant un regard furtif dans ses rétroviseurs.

Il s'éloigna dans la rue dans un ronronnement de moteur, les lumières de la ville défilant dans le reflet du pare-brise ; Ace ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, y enfouit son visage et se balança d'avant en arrière, agrippant ses cheveux longs, tirant dessus à se les arracher.  
>Le silence perdura alors qu'ils laissaient la ville derrière eux, roulant à vive allure vers Big Sur. Un peu plus d'une heure de silence complet passa, avant que Law ne brise la glace en décidant d'attaquer de front.<p>

- … t'as pas essayé de te défendre.

- Je les ai envoyés chier.

- À d'autre. Je te connais assez pour savoir que c'était que de la provoc'. Tu croyais quoi, les impressionner et les faire fuir en claquant des doigts… ?

- Lâche-moi.

- Tu la voulais, cette lame dans la gorge.

- Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais, toi ? s'agaça Ace en relevant la tête, hargneux.

Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles en voyant l'expression de Law ; inquiète, pleine de remords, de colère et… de compassion.

_« J'vais me faire engueuler comme un môme de quatre ans. C'te blague. »_

- De toute façon, ça te concerne pas.

- Ta sécurité me concerne depuis le jour où tu as posé tes fesses dans ma voiture, rétorqua-t-il, d'un ton qui ne supportait aucune réplique.

C'était sans compter sur Ace, dont l'humeur suicidaire et ombrageuse venait de refaire surface, plus noire que jamais. Puisqu'il n'avait pas pu avoir ce qu'il voulait, alors il allait régler ses comptes avec la seule personne à laquelle il pouvait s'en prendre.

- J'suis pas sous ta responsabilité ! Fous-moi la paix, la dernière chose que je veux, c'est te parler !

- T'es à peine majeur et t'as déjà prouvé que t'étais pas capable de te débrouiller tout seul ! s'écria soudain Law en donnant un coup de frein qui manqua envoyer Ace sur le tableau de bord.

Il se tourna vers lui et saisit le col de son tee-shirt, amenant son visage près du sien, les traits déformés par la fureur.  
>Ace était terrifié ; Law ne perdait jamais le contrôle.<br>Jamais.  
>Pas une seule fois, Ace ne l'avait vu sortir de ses gonds ; pas même quelques minutes plus tôt, alors qu'il aurait pu se faire descendre autant que lui.<p>

- Alors oui, tu es sous ma responsabilité, comme tu le dis si bien ! t'es un putain de gamin immature et égoïste ! quoi, tu crois que t'es le seul à souffrir dans ce monde ?! tu crois qu'il n'y a que ta petite vie qui n'a aucun sens, sur cette terre ?! TU CROIS QUE J'AI DU TEMPS À PERDRE AVEC QUELQU'UN DONT LA SEULE PRÉOCCUPATION EST DE SE PLANTER, ALORS QUE J'AI JURÉ DE NE PLUS JAMAIS LAISSER QUELQU'UN MOURIR ?! hurla-t-il, blême de rage.

En état de choc, Ace resta muet de stupeur.  
>Ses derniers verres d'alcool avaient un effet dévastateur sur lui ; ils l'empêchaient de réfléchir, de répondre, alors qu'il aurait voulu être en état de rétorquer quelque chose, n'importe quoi.<br>Il se sentait mal dans son cœur, dans son ventre, dans son esprit.  
>Chacun des mots de Law résonnait en lui comme un écho de ce qu'il avait pu entendre auparavant. De vieux souvenirs, qu'il aurait préféré oublier, comme tout le reste.<p>

Law le relâcha et le poussa contre son siège, avant de se tourner vers la route et de reprendre le volant, écrasant l'accélérateur victime de son énervement.  
>Ace tourna lentement la tête et contempla le profil du conducteur ; Law semblait contenir sa rage avec une difficulté croissante. Ses doigts étaient crispés sur son volant, et ses jointures blanchies témoignaient de la violence de ses ressentis. L'adolescent sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux : il se détesta encore plus, si c'était possible. Law avait raison : il était immature et égoïste. Incapable de s'occuper de lui-même.<br>Alors de quelqu'un d'autre...?

Big Sur apparut au loin, alors qu'Ace commençait à être pris de haut-le-cœur – angoisse ? trop-plein d'alcool ? contrecoup ? – c'était juste insupportable, cette sensation de mal-être, ces frissons, ces vertiges…

La voiture s'arrêta, le moteur se coupa et sa portière s'ouvrit ; deux bras le soulevèrent et l'entraînèrent hors du véhicule.  
>Les vertiges le rendaient aveugle, ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus ; ses yeux ne parvenaient pas à se poser sur quelque chose de fixe. Il se cramponna tant bien que mal au corps tiède qui le retenait… le parfum d'épices qu'il dégageait était agréable. Il entendit vaguement le bruit des vagues, avant qu'il ne s'effondre dans le sable.<p>

_« … où est-ce qu'on est… ? »_

Une voix jura et il se sentit décoller du sol, porté en mariée.

_« La honte. J'suis pas une gonzesse. »_

Sa veste tomba de ses épaules et son tee-shirt suivit le mouvement ; il était beaucoup trop soûl et en état de choc pour se débattre. Le souvenir amer du chauffeur qui avait cherché à profiter de lui aggrava sa nausée.

_« C'est bon. C'est Law. Il ne me touchera pas de cette manière. »_

Il tomba face contre le sable ; quelqu'un le releva, le mettant à genoux dans la dune. Un bras se glissa autour de lui, des doigts froids touchèrent ses lèvres avant de s'y immiscer. Ace eut un violent mouvement de recul.

- Chut, c'est moi. Tout va bien, laisse-toi faire.

Il obéit, vaguement conscient, et deux doigts se glissèrent dans sa bouche avant de s'enfoncer dans sa gorge. Un spasme révulsa son estomac et il vomit bruyamment, dans un mouvement purement mécanique.  
>Les doigts étaient froids, comme le bras qui le soutenait ; il vomit à nouveau, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que son estomac ait régurgité la quantité astronomique d'alcool ingérée dans la soirée.<p>

_« Putain de merde… »_

Il fut traîné un peu plus loin et sentit les embruns de l'océan sur son visage sûrement rouge et mouillé de sueur ; de l'eau clapota derrière lui, et une main repoussa délicatement les cheveux de son visage.

_« … Law… ? »_

- Ace… ?

Il aurait voulu répondre, mais c'était physiquement impossible ; bouche pâteuse, incapable d'aligner deux mots cohérents… mal de crâne… vertiges…

- Ça va aller. Je suis là.

Les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans sa tête, le sang pulsait à ses tempes.  
>Il allait s'évanouir. La voix de Law était de plus en plus lointaine et déformée.<br>Comme quand il se baignait, enfant ; il n'entendait plus rien, dans le silence de la mer. Plus de rires, de conversations, plus de cris de mouettes, plus de sirène de bateaux.

La mer et son silence.  
>Il se laissa glisser dans l'inconscience, oubliant sa culpabilité pour le restant de la nuit.<p>

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Je sais, on fait deux pas en avant et trois pas en arrière... on en apprend un peu plus pour mieux soulever d'autres interrogations, enfin... c'est ce que j'essaye de faire ! ;) Rendez-vous pour la suite au chapitre 8, pour la poursuite et la fin de "l'arc San Francisco - Big Sur" !<em>**


	8. La valeur d'une vie

**_Ohayo mina !_**

**_Après avoir opéré une petite résurrection (oui, une ou deux fans m'ont plombé la face après le chapitre 7) et emprunté un morceau de Yomi Yomi no Mi à Brook, me revoilà !  
>Cette fois, j'ai pris mes précautions, j'me barricade dans un bunker haute sécurité... parce que si vous avez trouvé le chapitre précédent un peu sec, celui-là va difficilement passer aussi !<em>**

**_Je poste maintenant pour en finir avec les passages un peu hard._**

**_Aujourd'hui, c'est la fin de l'arc "San Francisco" ; un moment assez prenant, je pense, où Ace passe à confesse' et où Law tente comme il peut de réparer les pots cassés. J'espère que vous aimerez, c'est un passage obligé pour comprendre le passé de notre petite tête à flammes.  
>En espérant ne perdre personne avec ce chapitre 8 indéniablement "<span>Hurt<span>/Comfort"..._**

**_Enjoy it !_**

* * *

><p><em>« I feel it deep within,<br>It's just beneath the skin  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I hate what I've become  
>The nightmare's just begun<br>I must confess that I feel like a monster… »_

_Skillet_

_._

Trafalgar se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant à tout rompre ; toujours le même vieux cauchemar qui le poursuivait et le réveillait régulièrement. La pluie ricochait sur les vitres et la carrosserie, et le temps maussade était à la hauteur de son humeur du moment. Ses pensées s'ordonnèrent et le souvenir des larmes d'Ace, de sa volonté d'en finir et de son propre emportement se rappela à lui.

Il se frotta les yeux, se redressa et s'étira, jetant un regard dans le rétroviseur pour apercevoir Ace ; il l'avait couché là hier soir, après l'avoir veillé pendant des heures, s'assurant que son coma éthylique restait léger en surveillant sa respiration, sa température et tous les signes vitaux possibles.  
>Il était prêt à l'emmener décuver dans un hôpital s'il le fallait, mais son instinct lui disait que s'il le faisait, quelque chose de désagréable se produirait.<br>Mais il aurait été bien incapable de dire quoi.

_« Gamin incapable de savoir quand s'arr-... et merde. »_

Il sortit aussitôt de son état brumeux quand le miroir renvoya un reflet vide. Il plaqua une main sur la banquette et constata qu'elle était encore chaude.

Il repoussa son cuir et ouvrit la portière, sous la pluie torrentielle qui noyait le sable et la forêt aux alentours. Pestant contre le temps, il remonta au pas de course jusqu'à la route, songeant qu'il n'était peut-être pas trop tard.

_« Où est-ce qu'il est…? »_

Comme il l'espérait, la silhouette d'Ace se découpait dans la brume de l'averse, au loin, sur la droite. Il courut, pieds et torse nus, sous la pluie fraîche qui achevait de le réveiller. Il traversa la plage, franchit la barrière de rochers et courut sur le bitume noyé sous la pluie.  
>Ace ferma les yeux quand un bras saisit son coude – il n'avait pas été assez rapide, apparemment. Et surtout, pas assez discret : son départ avait sorti Law du sommeil.<br>Il se tourna et sentit deux bras l'enlacer, l'attirant contre un torse nu au parfum épicé, dont il se délecta en fermant les yeux.

- Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme je l'ai fait hier soir. C'était vraiment stupide et irréfléchi, comme réaction, murmura la voix grave et basse de Trafalgar.

- C'était justifié.

- Tu étais au trente-sixième dessous et je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux que de te hurler dessus. Je suis désolé. Reste.

Ace recula, incertain ; il avait _vraiment_ envie de rester, mais sa lâcheté puérile l'incitait à tourner les talons une bonne fois pour toutes.

Il avait eu de longues minutes pour y penser, pendant qu'il rassemblait ses affaires en tâchant de ne pas faire le moindre bruit.

Poursuivre leur vie chaotique ou bien se trouver un autre endroit où épancher sa peine ; le choix était plus difficile qu'il n'en avait l'air. Deux parties de lui se déchiraient à parts égales : l'une avide d'amnésie, qui réclamait toujours plus de rires et de soirées avec Trafalgar, et l'autre qui le poussait à penser à son ancienne vie à chaque instant, pour se torturer et ne pas oublier.  
>A cette pensée, son crâne reprit de plus belle son marteau piqueur incessant, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur ; les doigts froids de Law touchèrent quelque chose sur sa gorge.<p>

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tu saignais comme pas possible, hier soir. Je t'ai recousu… tu n'as rien remarqué en te levant ce matin ?

- Non… merci.

Ils se jaugèrent longuement du regard, chacun attendant que l'autre prenne la parole. Ace s'imprégnait des traits de Trafalgar, songeant que bientôt, il ne les reverrait plus jamais. La pluie glacée dégoulina sur sa nuque et le froid le saisissait : le temps était à l'image de son humeur, et ses pensées ombrageuses n'arrangeaient rien à son immonde gueule de bois.  
>La sensation qu'un pic-vert avait élu domicile derrière son front était vraiment pénible.<br>Law soutint son regard hésitant et intimidé – Ace n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de parler.

- Tu as dix-huit ans. Un âge où on ne se préoccupe que de la fac où on va aller, au bal de fin d'année et à la cylindrée de la voiture offerte par papa et maman. Alors…

Ace sourit malgré lui.  
>Law tapait toujours juste.<p>

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Ça te ronge littéralement de l'intérieur… tu pleures la nuit. Tu hurles tellement fort que je t'entends depuis la plage.

Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans sa voix, seulement un triste constat.

- Je veux savoir. Maintenant. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec ton frère, Portgas... ?

Mal à l'aise, Ace rajusta son sac sur son épaule. L'heure était visiblement venue de mettre cartes sur table. Law lui laissa le temps nécessaire pour digérer ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire.  
>La pluie trempait ses cheveux et ses vêtements, et l'eau froide qui coulait sur sa nuque lui rappela celle qui tombait à Winston-Salem, quelques mois plus tôt.<p>

- … c'était il y a presque huit mois, murmura Ace en tournant la tête vers le lagon sous la pluie. Le même jour pluvieux et pourri. Mes parents étaient coincés au boulot pour... un truc important et il n'y avait pas de bus à cette heure de l'après-midi, alors ils m'ont dit d'aller chercher Luffy. J'étais épuisé, je leur ai dit que j'étais encore raide de ma soirée du week-end mais ils m'ont dit que je devais prendre "mes responsabilités de grand-frère", et qu'ils avaient vraiment besoin que j'y aille. Je me disais que je pouvais pas laisser Luffy poireauter des heures sous la pluie en attendant son bus, alors... je me suis rangé à leur avis.

. . . . .

_Je regarde Luffy sortir du collège, au milieu de sa bande d'amis de toujours. Ils sont tous là et se chamaillent, se poussent et chahutent… de vrais gamins. Luffy est plutôt petit, pour ses douze ans, alors je suis toujours surprotecteur avec lui, même si Zoro et Sanji le gèrent quand je ne suis pas là._

_Il pleut des cordes._

_Luffy est trempé quand il se jette à mon cou… il me sourit et son innocence m'amuse : il m'a toujours admiré et c'est fascinant de le voir me bombarder de questions sur ce que je fais, si ma journée s'est bien passée… il est fier de monter dans ma voiture, il me dit que c'est son petit moment de gloire : rentrer avec son grand frère._

_La pluie forme un film compact sur la route, mais je n'y fais pas attention ; je roule vite, je suis pressé de rentrer. Luffy me raconte sa journée, inlassable, bavard et bruyant.  
>Je bâille aux corneilles ; je change les stations de l'autoradio. Je suis claqué, j'ai passé un week-end génial, mais fait de nuits blanches et l'alcool et l'herbe que j'ai fumée ne font pas bon ménage.<br>Comme tous les ados stupides et imbus d'eux-mêmes, je me crois au-dessus de ça.  
>Luffy chouine quand son portable lui tombe des mains et glisse à l'arrière ; il se détache pour aller le récupérer, je le sermonne et relève la tête pour mieux voir la route.<em>

_Trop tard._

_J'ai dévié de ma route et je fonce vers le fossé. Je donne un coup de volant et sous la force, la voiture part en tonneaux. Ce ne dure qu'une fraction de secondes, mais mon cerveau refuse de se rendre à l'évidence, d'enregistrer ce qui se passe. Je vis tout ça de loin, déconnecté de la réalité.  
>Je ne vois pas vraiment ce qui arrive ; il y a le bruit, une symphonie de grincements, un éclatement d'une violence inouïe – les pneus qui ne supportent pas le choc de la voiture rebondissant sur le bitume.<br>La voiture s'arrête sur le toit dans un ultime sursaut, avant de s'immobiliser ; et, dans le calme, la radio fonctionne toujours… j'entends Daylight Nightlight d'Aesop Rock qui résonne dans le silence revenu sur la route._

_Je suis sonné ; j'ai du mal à reprendre mes esprits. C'est allé beaucoup trop vite.  
>Les essuie-glaces vont et viennent, mais il n'y a plus de pare-brise à essuyer.<em>

_Les phares éclairent encore la route.  
><em>… _j'ai du mal à réfléchir. J'ai la tête en bas. Mes mains raclent le plafond déformé de la voiture et mes jambes sont crispées sous le volant. Le tableau de bord est défoncé et j'ai à peine la place de bouger et de respirer.  
>J'ai la tête qui tourne, mais mon regard remarque l'absence de Luffy. Je le cherche… je sens l'adrénaline m'envahir enfin.<br>Luffy a été éjecté de la voiture ; il est étendu sur la route, sous l'averse. Quelque chose me gêne, mais je ne sais pas encore quoi.  
>Tremblant, je détache ma ceinture.<em>

_« Ace… »_

_Sa voix. Si frêle, si fluette. Je hâte mes gestes. Je glisse de mon siège et me retiens tant bien que mal pour éviter de me briser la nuque sur le toit de la voiture.  
>Je sors de la carcasse broyée en me contorsionnant ; je rampe jusqu'à Luffy, mes coudes s'écorchent sur le bitume et la pluie de verre pillé.<br>J'ai trouvé ce qui me dérange.  
>Sa chemise d'uniforme, toujours immaculée, est tachée de rouge.<em>

_Du rouge… du rouge partout._

_Son petit corps est agité de soubresauts ; je le prends contre moi et repousse ses cheveux noirs de son front. Sa bouche est pleine de sang. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… ?  
>La pluie tombe toujours, redoublant d'intensité. Luffy frissonne.<em>

_« Grand-frère… »_

_- Ça va aller, j'te promets… papa et maman vont venir…_

_Qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi… ? je n'ai prévenu personne.  
>Alors pourquoi est-ce que je lui mens… ? Je lui mens, et je me mens à moi-même. J'essaye de me persuader que tout ira bien.<em>

_Je suis pitoyable._

_« J'ai... froid… »_

_Je retire ma veste déchirée et la pose sur lui ; ses yeux noirs se lèvent dans les miens et il se crispe._

_« T-tu p-leures… ? »_

_- Non._

_« J-j'ai... mmnf... »_

_- Tu as mal quelque part... ?_

_« Non... je sens... je sens rien. J- »_

_Je m'affole ; une cataracte de sang ruisselle de sa bouche et l'empêche de respirer. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je me sens inutile et impuissant.  
>Je le dépose sur la route et j'essaye de chasser le sang comme je peux. Je noue mes lèvres aux siennes et je souffle, mais quelque chose obstrue sa gorge. L'air ne passe pas, et Luffy s'étouffe toujours.<em>

_Je n'ai rien. À peine quelques égratignures, alors que lui n'est qu'un amas de chair brisée.  
>Il va mourir. Là, bientôt. Je le sais, je le sens, c'est inévitable.<br>Mes larmes tombent de mes joues ; je supplie quiconque peut m'entendre de laisser la vie à mon petit frère. Il s'étrangle, et ses doigts se raidissent sur ma chemise. Ses yeux sont pleins de peur, de panique et d'incompréhension.  
>Il va mourir. Sans savoir pourquoi.<br>Je le reprends et le serre contre moi, mais je ne fais qu'aggraver la situation, je crois ; des larmes d'agonie montent à ses yeux et coulent sur ses tempes.  
>C'est qu'un môme. Un gamin de douze ans. Il peut pas partir comme ça… si… ?<br>Il va mourir. Il le sait, lui aussi. Son regard est épouvanté. Sa bouche s'ouvre, cherchant désespérément de l'air, et ses petites mains se crispent. Il veut me dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sort de sa bouche, si ce n'est ce sang trop rouge, trop criard, trop carmin, qui se dilue dans l'eau qui tombe du ciel.  
>Je ne peux pas le sauver. Je suis prêt à m'arracher le cœur si ça peut lui éviter ça, mais je ne peux rien faire.<br>Si, le regarder agonir et souffrir. Je ne suis bon qu'à ça._

_Luffy meurt quelques instants plus tard,  
>dans un dernier soubresaut, ses grands yeux noirs plongés dans les miens.<em>

_Je sais déjà que cette image, plus que les autres, va me hanter toute ma vie.  
>Je me penche sur lui en sanglotant et j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou : j'inspire son odeur fraîche et sucrée pendant que je le peux encore.<em>

_- Luffy…_

_Mes larmes silencieuses deviennent pleurs bruyants.  
>Ca y est, je percute. La descente est immonde, insoutenable.<br>J'ai envie de mourir. Tout plutôt que de voir le corps sans vie de Luffy contre le mien._

_. . . . ._

Law serra Ace dans ses bras, encaissant le choc tant bien que mal. Il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à ça : Ace aussi traînait un fardeau considérable, quelque chose de beaucoup trop pesant pour lui. Et les démons d'Ace, Law ne les connaissait que trop bien.

- C'est de ma faute… ! sanglota l'adolescent. J'étais un… putain d'inconscient ! C'est moi qui l'ai tué… ! j'mérite pas de vivre alors que lui… lui, il…

. . . . .

_Mon oncle Edward Newgate se met entre mon père et moi ; j'ai la lèvre en sang.  
>Mon père me hurle que c'est de ma faute.<br>La gifle qu'il m'a donnée est cuisante._

_- T'étais responsable de lui !_

_- Ace s'en veut assez comme ça ! alors pour l'amour du ciel, arrêtez ça… !_

_Mes parents ne veulent rien entendre. Ils ont raison, tout est de ma faute. _

_- J'ai honte d'avoir donné naissance à un tel irresponsable… ! je sais pas comment tu fais pour te regarder dans un miroir !_

_Je garde les yeux baissés vers mes chaussures. C'est mille fois mérité, mais Edward ne semble pas de cet avis. Il dit que ça ne serait jamais arrivé si mes parents s'étaient occupés de ça. Qu'ils savaient que j'avais passé un week-end entier à faire la bringue et que j'étais hors-service. Qu'à dix-sept ans, je n'avais pas à assurer leur rôle de parents.  
>C'est un dialogue de sourd.<br>Je tourne la tête et mon regard se pose sur la commode, où des tonnes de photographies de Luffy ont remplacé celles où je me trouvais.  
>La cérémonie est terminée, et mes parents m'ont enfermé dans ma chambre. Ils ne voulaient pas de moi à l'enterrement.<em>

_Ça, en revanche, je ne le méritais pas._

_Ou peut-être que si. Je n'en sais rien... je ne sais plus.  
>Je les déteste autant qu'ils me haïssent.<em>

_- Ace, tu viens à la maison, murmure Edward. Je vais m'occuper de toi._

_- Trop facile ! vocifère mon père. Il restera là, je veux qu'il voit chaque jour ce qu'il nous a fait perdre à cause de son inconscience… !_

_- J'ai jamais voulu que ça arrive !_

_Je hurle et mes larmes accentuent la colère de mes parents.  
>C'est un cercle sans fin ; je suis rongé de culpabilité et ils ne font que remuer le couteau dans la plaie.<br>Je monte et je vais me réfugier dans la chambre de Luffy. Je me jette dans son lit et j'enfouis mon visage dans son oreiller. J'inspire son parfum sucré et je trempe le tissu de larmes._  
><em>Son petit corps chaud et vivant me manque. Tout me manque. Je tourne la tête et contemple sa table de chevet.<em>

_Il y a la photo de nous deux, prise le jour de son cinquième anniversaire ; je le serre tout contre moi et il rit en ouvrant son cadeau, son visage tourné vers le mien. Beaucoup trop près, comme toujours._

_Même ça, ça me manque. Son insupportable manie de m'embrasser sur la bouche ; pour me remercier, ou simplement parce qu'il le voulait.  
>Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit, même si je lui disais qu'on ne pouvait pas faire ça.<em>

_Notre relation était tellement fusionnelle… presque incestueuse. Mais je m'en fichais, en fin de compte. Luffy aussi – il ne réfléchissait pas et se contentait de suivre ses envies. Les baisers sur la bouche en faisaient partie.  
>Les larmes finissent par brouiller ma vision et nos traits sur l'image deviennent flous.<em>

_. . . . ._

Trafalgar caressa sa tête dans un geste qu'il voulait apaisant. Ace le repoussa mais Law le garda serré contre lui, le laissant se débattre contre son étreinte. Ace extériorisa sa colère comme il le put, frappant Law tout en se raccrochant à lui, ses ongles plantés dans la chair matte de ses épaules. Il martela sa poitrine de ses poings, alors que Trafalgar restait stoïque, encaissant les coups sans broncher.

- J'me dégoûte ! cria Ace. J'apporte rien de bon à personne… ! même à toi ! t'aurais pu te faire tuer à cause de moi… !

- Et ça n'est pas arrivé. Arrête de te voir comme un monstre… j'en connais, des monstres, et je peux te jurer que tu n'as rien à voir avec eux.

- Mes parents ont dit qu'ils auraient préféré que je meure à sa place ! tu crois que ça suffit pas… ?!

- Tu t'en veux. La culpabilité, c'est ce qui te fait vivre avec toute ton amertume… les monstres n'ont pas de remords, crois-moi.

Le ton mesuré et bas de Trafalgar le força à se calmer ; il desserra enfin les poings et se laissa aller dans l'étreinte du jeune homme qui le berça dans ses bras, déposant un léger baiser sur son front. Ace fondit en larmes de plus belle et se terra contre lui, dans son étreinte rassurante.

- Ne pars pas, reste, répéta Law.

- J'suis rien qu'un putain de boulet.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça. Ca durera le temps que ça durera, mais… la solitude ne te va pas. Tu as besoin de moi… et j'ai besoin de toi pour oublier aussi. Tu as forcément quelque chose à faire sur cette terre, sinon tu ne serais plus là depuis longtemps.

Ace acquiesça et ferma les yeux, le nez contre son torse nu.

- Luffy voulait… être heureux. C'était la seule chose qui lui importait.

- Un homme ne meurt que quand ses rêves s'éteignent avec lui. Si toi tu n'as pas de rêves, alors poursuis celui de Luffy. Fais-le vivre à travers toi. Tu ne pourras jamais effacer ce que tu as fait, mais tu peux choisir de te relever et de tirer quelque chose de positif de tout ça.

. . . . .

_Une odeur,  
>des photographies,<br>des écouteurs mordillés,  
>un vieux chapeau de paille offert par notre oncle Shanks,<br>des vêtements dans un placard  
>et un carnet rouge.<em>

_Voilà.  
>C'est tout ce qu'il reste de mon amour de petit frère.<em>

_Luffy ne jouera plus au base-ball avec moi._

_Il ne viendra plus pleurnicher dans mes jupes quand notre mère l'aura sermonné d'avoir encore avalé le paquet de cookies quinze minutes avant le dîner._

_Je n'entendrai plus sa voix me dire qu'il m'aime._

_Plus tard, il ne couinera pas en se coupant alors qu'il rase une barbe qu'il n'aura jamais._

_Jamais il ne se bagarrera, ne donnera de premier baiser._

_Jamais il ne tombera amoureux, ne fera l'amour à celle qu'il aime._

_Il disait vouloir aller à la faculté pour « devenir heureux », plus tard. Devenir heureux comme John Lennon, son idole de toujours.  
>Il ne le fera jamais.<em>

_Pas plus qu'il ne conduira sa première voiture, fumera sa première cigarette en crachant ses poumons ou vomira sa première cuite._

_Jamais il ne se mariera ni n'aura d'enfants aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux chocolat._

_Jamais il ne vivra._

_Je suis son aîné de cinq ans seulement mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu beaucoup plus que lui.  
>Ce n'est pas juste. Si l'un de nous avait dû survivre, ce serait lui.<em>

_- Reviens…_

_Je sanglote éperdument, inconsolable. Mais je sais que ça ne sert à rien. Il ne reviendra pas.  
>Je veux hurler jusqu'à avoir la gorge en feu, frapper du poing contre le mur jusqu'à ce que je saigne, m'arracher les cheveux par poignées… je veux que la douleur de mon corps prenne le pas sur celle de mon cœur et de mon âme, mais je n'y arrive pas.<em>

_. . . . ._

Ace releva la tête et Law repoussa ses mèches de son visage trempé de pluie et de larmes.

- Alors maintenant, ramène ton petit cul de blanc-bec dans ma voiture, on a des choses à faire et à voir, Portgas.

- Faire quoi… ? coassa-t-il, la voix éraillée par les larmes.

- On va vivre. Et crois-moi, ça va nous prendre _beaucoup_ de temps.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Allez-y, vous pouvez me lancer tout ce qui se trouve à votre portée. Gadins, soupe de poisson, tomates avariées... je suis prête.<br>Et malgré tout, j'espère vous revoir pour le chapitre 9, sûrement plus léger, puisque la vie continue, et le voyage aussi... à très bientôt_**


	9. Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

**_Ohayo mina !_**

**_Après la période où nous avons renfloué les fonds de commerce de Kleenex®, voilà celle de détente !  
>Merci de ne pas m'avoir flinguée pour vous avoir posté deux chapitres déprimants sans humour<em>**** à la suite_... je sais, c'était cruel. Gomen._**

**_Merci pour vos reviews et passages, j'espère n'oublier personne ! Je vous embrasse tous, c'est super encourageant ! :)_**

**_On repart donc sur une note légère ! Alors..._**

**_Enjoy it !_**

* * *

><p><em>« I wanna love you but I better not touch<br>I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop…  
><em>Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin<br>I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison… »__

_Alice Cooper_

_._

- Avoue, t'es magicien.

- … je te demande pardon… ?

Law jeta un coup d'œil perplexe à Ace par-dessus ses lunettes de soleil. Il le trouvait un peu trop silencieux depuis qu'il avait commencé à compter les billets qu'il lui restait, sentant son regard sur sa nuque.

- Tu manques jamais d'argent alors que… _excuse-moi_, mais ça fait à peu près deux mois et demi qu'on cohabite et je ne t'ai jamais vu bosser.

- T'es vraiment jeté, comme mec.

- Alors il vient d'où ? insista-t-il.

_« … ce type est un vrai cherche-merde, c'est hallucinant. »_  
>songea Law en réfléchissant à une manière polie de l'envoyer voir ailleurs s'il y était.<p>

- De la banque que j'ai braquée, j'te l'ai dit. J'ai dû flinguer pas mal de personnes mais comme tu le constates, ça valait le coup…

- Allez, sérieusement… !

- Mais je suis sérieux, répéta Law en rangeant l'argent dans son cuir. Maintenant arrête un peu de poser des questions et va te-…

- J'veux participer financièrement, lança Ace en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, intransigeant.

_« Non mais c'est pas vrai… qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au ciel pour ramasser cette purge sur le bord de la route… ?! »_

- Comme tu voudras. On a besoin de refaire un stock de provisions et de trouver des pièces pour l'Aston, et ça va me prendre une bonne journée… débrouille-toi pour trouver un job à Monterey.

Ace tomba des nues, surpris que Law abandonne si vite ; il s'était attendu à devoir argumenter indéfiniment, mais il avait apparemment décidé de lui lâcher la bride. Venant de sa part, c'était une preuve de confiance, qui toucha profondément l'adolescent – il ne le considérait pas comme un gamin inutile, en fin de compte.

- Tu crois que je pourrais trouver ça… ? j'ai… enfin, j'ai jamais vraiment bossé, alors j'sais pas trop par où commencer…

- Essaye les garages, la restauration rapide… enfin, si t'arrives à te contrôler pour pas bouffer tous les plats, ricana Law en sortant de la voiture.

- … connard.

- Et je t'emmerde. Morveux. Ramène ton cul.

- Pourquoi ?!

- Ramène-toi, j'te dis.

Ace sortit de la voiture de mauvaise grâce ; Law tapota le capot tout en fouillant dans la petite malle ouverte sur le côté, au milieu d'un tas de fatras qui alarma Ace – seringues, pinces, et _scalpels_.

_« Hhhnn, Portgas, ça craint. Ça craint carrément. »_

- Hum… tu…

- Je vais voir si je peux te retirer les fils aujourd'hui, ça devrait être bon. Assieds-toi.

Il enfila des gants en latex et Ace déglutit difficilement, portant une main à son cou toujours bandé. Tout compte fait, il préférait garder les fils à vie. Par simple précaution.

- Ace.

- Ça va faire mal… ? couina-t-il.

- Moins que ma main dans ta figure si tu continues à te comporter comme un bébé. Bouge-toi.

Ace capitula et s'installa sur le capot chauffé par le soleil ; Law se rapprocha, debout entre ses jambes ouvertes – Ace s'efforça de ne pas rougir et leva la tête, pendant que Law lui retirait son bandage et le jetait dans un sac, avant de défaire délicatement la compresse qui protégeait la blessure.  
>Ses gestes étaient sûrs mais délicats, sachant presque se faire oublier. Ace sentait son souffle régulier se mêler au sien, et leur proximité l'intimidait.<p>

- … alors ?

- Évite de parler, ça fait bouger ta peau.

Ace ferma les yeux quand un outil froid frôla sa peau et referma inconsciemment ses mains sur le _sweat_ de Law, qui ne broncha pas.

- Ne bouge plus…

La sensation du fil glissant dans la plaie était étrange ; ça tiraillait par moment, mais Law était tellement doux et précis qu'Ace se détendit, en confiance. Finalement, Law reposa ses instruments et releva le menton d'Ace pour observer son travail.

- Parfait. La cicatrice va finir par s'atténuer avec le temps, ton joli minois te servira toujours à attirer _tout plein_ de filles…

- Très drôle, grimaça Ace avec un temps de retard, précédemment bloqué sur le « joli minois » dont Law l'avait affublé.

- Allez, vire ton p'tit cul de mon capot. On a une journée chargée, aujourd'hui.

Ace obéit et glissa de son perchoir ; il manqua percuter Law et l'esquiva de peu, alors que le jeune homme se fichait ouvertement de lui et de sa maladresse. Sa susceptibilité prit le pas sur son embarras et il tenta de le frapper, avant de glisser dans le sable et de manquer s'étaler sur le sol.  
>Law, tordu de rire, alla ranger sa mallette dans son coffre, qu'il verrouilla soigneusement avant de remonter côté conducteur, sous le regard noir d'Ace qui prit place près de lui en claquant un peu sèchement la portière.<p>

Law fouilla dans sa boîte à gants et en sortit le journal, le lui collant contre la poitrine. Ace s'en empara et leurs mains se touchèrent ; Law resta stoïque, nullement perturbé, alors qu'Ace prenait la _très _discrète et délicate couleur d'une framboise un peu trop mûre. Il l'ouvrit à la page centrale et parcourut les petites annonces du regard, cochant au passage celles qui lui plaisaient le plus, tout en s'efforçant de ne pas penser au trouble qui l'avait saisi quelques minutes plus tôt.  
>Ace s'autorisa un discret regard à la dérobée au conducteur, occupé à fredonner <em>Anarchy in U.K.<em> des Sex Pistols ; le vent ébouriffait ses cheveux noirs – Ace se demanda brièvement ce que ça ferait d'y plonger ses doigts, avant de se reprendre et de reporter son attention sur le journal.

Il devait se rendre à l'évidence : il avait pour Law des sentiments intenses, passionnels, encore inconnus.  
>Law correspondait, trait pour trait, à son idéal masculin.<br>Il était comme une esquisse qui avait toujours plané dans son esprit.  
>Le rêve latent qu'il n'osait préciser, de peur qu'il s'efface au contact de sa pensée.<br>Un désir, déjà douloureux… quelque chose qui s'était renforcé ces dernières semaines et qui ne cessait de grandir.  
>C'était effrayant, en un sens.<br>Il n'avait jamais été amoureux, auparavant. Il avait bien eu une ou deux petites copines, quelques coups d'un soir, mais rien de bien sérieux ; il pensait qu'il n'avait simplement pas le temps de s'en préoccuper.

En réalité, il s'était peut-être toujours trompé sur son orientation. C'était difficile pour lui d'admettre ça, mais une part de lui s'interrogeait sur la nature profonde de ses sentiments.

Il aimait forcément les filles, il les trouvait attirantes, belles, charmeuses… mais Law, c'était différent. L'attraction était plus forte, la beauté plus saisissante et le charme… et bien, Law était terriblement captivant.  
>Il se réveillait chaque matin avant Law et contemplait, pensif, ses lèvres entrouvertes dans son sommeil, avec la furieuse envie d'y poser les siennes. Juste pour voir.<p>

_« Ça devrait même pas être permis d'être aussi attirant »_ songea Ace en s'obligeant à s'arracher à sa contemplation.

Et puis… à qui parler de ça… ? et surtout... qu'est-ce que Law pensait de lui ?  
>Ace se rappela leur étreinte sous la pluie, le baiser tendre que Law avait posé sur son front. Ce souvenir secoua son corps d'un long frisson.<p>

- … hé, Traf'. J'peux te d'mander un truc… ?

_« Euh, t'es sûr de c'que tu fais, Portgas ? »_ toussota sa conscience, sur le qui-vive.

- Mmn.

- Tu penses que quelqu'un peut aimer les filles et les garçons… ?

Law haussa les sourcils – Ace s'attendait à se faire chambrer, mais le jeune homme se contenta de prendre le temps de la réflexion.

- Bien sûr. Mais la bisexualité parfaite n'existe pas, il y a une préférence pour un des sexes.

- T'en es sûr, de ça… ?

- On ne peut pas en théorie être pile au milieu de la courbe. Le score moyen va de zéro – hétéro pur – à 6 – totalement homo. Le 3, c'est impossible.

- Comment tu sais tout ça… ?

- Echelle de Kinsey. Cours de sexologie clinique… enfin, laisse tomber.

- …

- Ne me demande pas de te faire un cours de sociologie là-dessus, menaça Law en lui jetant un coup d'œil. Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à ça ?

- J'ai vu une fille qui tripotait un mec et une nana, l'autre soir, en boîte, mentit-il précipitamment. J'me demandais, c'est tout… !

Law sembla se contenter de cette réponse, aussi hasardeuse soit-elle ; s'il remarqua son mensonge, il garda le silence, reportant son attention sur la route.  
>Ace était nerveux ; une question lui brûlait les lèvres – l'occasion pour lui d'être définitivement fixé sur les pensées de Law dans ce domaine.<p>

- Et toi… tu as quel score ? lança-t-il sur un ton qu'il voulait amusé et décontracté.

- Zéro, s'esclaffa Law. Cent pour cent hétéro.

_« … passe ton tour, Portgas. »_

_. . . . ._

***aux alentours de Monterey, plus tard dans la journée***

Law coinça sa cigarette au coin de ses lèvres et ouvrit le capot de l'antique voiture, où la végétation qui envahissait la casse automobile avait repris ses droits et proliférait même à l'intérieur des carcasses.

- Besoin d'un coup d'main ? toussota le gérant. Ces voitures-là, c'est un peu délicat…

- Ça va aller, je vous remercie, marmonna Law en s'efforçant de rester poli.

Les pièces d'Aston de cette époque valaient cher sur le marché, il comprenait que le type répugne à le laisser seul avec son petit trésor, mais il n'aimait pas qu'on le surveille. C'était viscéral.  
>Jewelry lui disait toujours qu'un chirurgien était entouré d'une batterie d'infirmiers, et cette pensée lui faisait horreur ; c'était un grand moment d'hilarité pour elle, qui lui-<p>

_« Stop, stop, stop. Pas aujourd'hui. »_ le sermonna sa conscience. _« Pense à ta voiture. Moins dangereux. »_

La petite voix dans sa tête avait raison, comme toujours.

- Si vous avez besoin, hésitez pas.

- Merci.

Le gérant s'éloigna à travers le pré qui lui servait de casse, et Law commença son long travail de démontage. Il lui fallut une heure entière pour démonter le bloc moteur, rouillé et grippé, avant de pouvoir enfin accéder au Graal.

_« Putain, mec, tu baves. »_ s'énerva sa conscience. _« T'as l'air d'un con, essuie-toi la bouche. »_

Law démonta les précieux carburateurs Weber qu'il cherchait depuis des semaines et ne put s'empêcher de les embrasser, ayant conscience d'être parfaitement ridicule.

_« Tu nous fais honte, là. Sérieux. »_

Ces petites merveilles étaient rares, et coûtaient une fortune quand elles étaient livrées neuves. L'Aston qu'il possédait était une édition limitée, une option _Vantage_ dont les carburateurs étaient presque introuvables. Ceux-ci étaient en relativement bon état, ce qui ne gâchait rien, au contraire.  
>Il les rangea dans son sac, démonta tout ce qu'il lui était possible d'emporter en pièces coûteuses et retourna dans l'entrepôt, où l'homme le scrutait avec une certaine méfiance.<br>Law était habitué à ce regard, et ne s'en formalisa pas ; il déposa son sac sur le comptoir et le gérant le vida, consciencieux, avant de dresser la liste et le prix des pièces – Law retint un orgasme non-contrôlé quand il lui annonça un chiffre dérisoire.

- J'ai besoin d'un nom, pour l'enregistrement des carburateurs Weber, marmonna l'homme, stylo à la main.

- Cent dollars de plus et on oublie le nom, murmura Law.

Le type mâchouilla sa cigarette, le regard sombre, avant de secouer la tête et de soupirer.

- Heureux d'avoir fait affaires, monsieur John Doe.

Law acquiesça, rangea les pièces, le remercia et s'éclipsa, s'efforçant de ne pas presser le pas vers l'Aston – partir trop vite éveillait toujours les soupçons.  
>Il monta dans la voiture et son portable sonna, le faisait tressaillir.<p>

_« … faut vraiment que j'me détende. »_

Il l'ouvrit et reconnut le nouveau numéro d'Ace ; il décrocha et porta le cellulaire à son oreille, bouclant sa ceinture de sa main libre.

- Yop.

_- J'ai un job !_ s'exclama sa voix à l'autre bout du fil.

- Félicitations, gamin. Où ça ?

_- Un bar, dans la vieille ville. Un des barmans s'est désisté alors la gérante a besoin de quelqu'un pour le rush de ce soir._

- Tu sais même pas faire cuire des pâtes, alors faire des cocktails…

_- Hé, ta gueule, pour voir ?!_ s'énerva l'adolescent.

Law sourit, démarra et s'éloigna dans le chemin poussiéreux qui menait à la grande route – il avait fait soixante kilomètres supplémentaires pour trouver cette casse, et s'était résolu à laisser Ace seul à Monterey, même si cette idée ne lui avait pas vraiment plu.  
>Savoir qu'il allait bien le rassurait étrangement.<p>

- Désolé, c'était pas sympa, s'esclaffa Law. J'ai pas mal de trucs à faire, à quelle heure je te récupère après le service ?

_- Vers quatre heures demain matin, à peu près, au Lollapalooza._

- … au _Lollapalooza _?

_- C'est son nom. La gérante s'appelle Shakky, elle est super-sympa. J'crois qu'elle me trouve mignon_, pouffa l'adolescent.

- Tout le monde te trouve mignon, crétin. Essaye de ne rien casser, d'accord… ?

_- Je t'emmerde. _

Ace raccrocha et Law ne put réprimer un sourire, avant de presser l'allure vers Monterey ; il alluma l'autoradio et lança l'album d'Alice Cooper, à fond, savourant ces moments de solitude où il pouvait faire ce que bon lui semblait.  
>Libre comme jamais.<p>

. . . . .

***_Lollapalooza_, Alvarado Street, Monterey – CA, tard le soir***

Law gara l'Aston le long du trottoir, coupa le moteur et observa le bar qui faisait l'angle de la rue, animé et bruyant, en plein _rush_ du soir. Il sortit de la voiture, la verrouilla et traversa l'avenue pour entrer dans la salle bondée, savourant la musique rock des années 70 et l'odeur du vieux bourbon.

Il s'approcha du bar et chercha son copilote du regard ; Ace lui avait indiqué qu'il serait au comptoir ce soir, et il était curieux de voir comment il allait se débrouiller.  
>L'adolescent portait la tenue réglementaire de l'endroit – jean et chemises noirs, chaussures cirées et cheveux attachés.<br>Law ne put s'empêcher de le trouver séduisant dans ces vêtements. Il se gifla mentalement – _« Tu déconnes plein bloc mon pote »_ – et s'accouda au comptoir, attendant patiemment qu'il prenne sa commande.

Il ne l'avait pas encore remarqué et s'activait à préparer trois verres de scotch ; son geste n'était pas très assuré, et sa maladresse divertissait Law, qui ne se lassait pas de l'observer. La tenancière, une femme brune et plantureuse, le regardait faire avec un amusement non dissimulé, à travers la fumée de sa cigarette.  
>Ace servit les étudiants et retourna au compte de ses bouteilles, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour chercher la barmaid du regard.<p>

- … Shakky ! Tu veux bien me remonter une bouteille de Bacardi s'il te plaît ?! cria-t-il par-dessus le brouhaha et la musique.

- Bien sûr, trésor, sourit-elle en expirant une bouffée de cigarette.

Elle disparut derrière le rideau de perles qui devait certainement conduire à leur cave, et Ace reprit son décompte ; il dût sentir son regard insistant, puisqu'il se tourna avec un sourire, avant de se figer, agréablement surpris.  
>Law appuya son menton dans ses mains et lui offrit un sourire enjôleur, qui fit frémir le jeune garçon.<p>

- Un _sex on the beach_, s'il te plaît.

- … tout d'suite !

Ace fouilla sous le bar pour sortir le verre, les bouteilles et la glace pillée, sous le regard critique de Law, prêt à le faire tourner en bourrique à la moindre occasion.  
>Ace tentait de dissimuler sa nervosité ; il avait terriblement peur de le décevoir. C'était stupide, il le savait.<br>Law le regarda faire, pensif.  
>Ace était appliqué, et il le soupçonnait de prendre un soin tout particulier à réaliser sa boisson ; il leva les yeux et leurs regards se croisèrent. L'adolescent rougit et baissa immédiatement les yeux vers son verre, qu'il termina avant de le lui tendre.<br>Law lui donna un billet et porta le verre à ses lèvres, appréciant la saveur sucrée du cocktail ; il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre pour y récupérer les cristaux de sucre et Ace sentit son cœur se décrocher dans sa poitrine.

- Alors… ? s'enquit-il, la voix mal assurée.

- Pas mal pour une première fois, sourit-il avec un clin d'œil. Je verrai ce que tu sais faire d'autre un peu plus tard…

- Tu vas draguer des filles ? sourit Ace avec un haussement de sourcil.

- Pourquoi, t'as besoin que j'te donne des leçons ? rétorqua Law.

_« Vieux con. »_

- C'est plutôt à moi de te donner des conseils. J'me rappelle pas t'avoir vu serrer une nana depuis que j'te connais, se défendit Ace, le rouge aux joues.

- Ah… tu veux jouer, c'est ça ? susurra Law en suivant lentement le rebord de son verre du bout de son doigt.

_« … est-ce qu'il se rend compte de l'effet qu'il me fait… ? »_ songea Ace, désespéré.

- Je choppe plus de numéros que toi avant la fermeture du bar.

- Je relève, marmonna Ace. T'as pas intérêt à tricher… !

- J'en ai pas besoin, chuchota Law, son visage dangereusement proche du sien.

Ace déglutit difficilement et arracha une feuille de son carnet pour la lui tendre avec un stylo ; Law le remercia d'un sourire, les prit et s'éloigna dans la petite foule, s'arrangeant pour être dans le champ de vision de son rival d'un soir.  
>Il balaya la salle du regard et accrocha celui d'une jeune femme assise sur une banquette, une bière à la main ; elle lui offrit un sourire en coin et il la rejoignit, sous le regard noir d'Ace.<br>L'intéressé se mordait la lèvre à sang – la jalousie le dévorait. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de jouer contre lui, c'était perdu d'avance.

_« T'as toutes tes chances mon gars… ! allez, on va lui montrer c'qu'on peut faire… »_

Une jeune femme lui fit signe pour commander et il lui adressa son plus beau sourire ; elle rougit instantanément et, moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, il obtenait son numéro noté sur une serviette en papier.  
>Victorieux, il se tourna pour narguer Law et écarquilla les yeux en voyant qu'il était confortablement installé dans la banquette, trois filles assises à la petite table, visiblement tous les quatre plongés dans une conversation dont Ace ne saisissait pas un traître mot.<br>Depuis quand le vieux était-il doué pour accoster les filles ?! OK, il était beau. Soit. Grand, aussi. Plutôt bien bâti. Il était cultivé, séduisant, charmeur, légèrement inaccessible – un détail qui affolait toujours le cœur d'Ace – ou, tout du moins, assez pour se rendre attractif. Et son petit sourire... promesse de nombreuses choses pas toujours catholiques.

_« T'es sérieusement en train de fantasmer sur Law, là ?... »_

_« Ouais, et plutôt deux fois qu'une...! »_

Ace traversa le bar pour débarrasser quelques tables, surveillant Law du coin de l'œil ; Shakky lui fit signe que de nouveaux clients arrivaient et il retourna au bar pour servir un groupe de jeunes femmes, songeant que c'était le moment où jamais de remonter sa cote.

- Bonsoir mesdemoiselles, sourit-il en s'appuyant au comptoir, séducteur.

- Bonsoir, gloussèrent-elle en se jetant des regards complices. Vous êtes nouveau ici… ?

- Mm-mmn. Alors… que puis-je faire pour vous faire plaisir… ?

Elles rirent en rougissant, attirant l'attention de Law à l'autre bout de la salle.  
>Il en était à son quatrième numéro de téléphone en moins d'une heure, mais Ace risquait de lui voler entièrement la vedette avec ce groupe. Sa conscience le rassura en lui susurrant que c'était mission impossible d'obtenir six numéros en une seule prise ; Ace ne semblait pas de cet avis et était visiblement prêt à relever le challenge.<br>Ça faisait une paie que Law n'avait pas joué ce jeu, et il se revoyait des années auparavant, faisant le même cirque avec ses amis de l'époque.

- Six _gin tonics_ s'il vous plaît… ! chantonna la plus proche avec un petit sourire.

Shakky le regarda préparer les cocktails avec application ; Ace entendait vaguement leur conversation, mais ce qu'il percevait lui plaisait déjà – apparemment, elles le trouvaient à leur goût.  
>Il fit glisser les verres le long du comptoir pour les aligner devant elles et encaissa l'argent, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour chercher Law du regard.<br>Le jeune homme leva son verre avec un demi-sourire ; Ace, la langue entre les dents, lui adressa un regard plein de défi et reporta son attention sur les clientes, leur offrant son sourire le plus charmeur.

La soirée fut longue jusqu'à la fermeture du bar, aux alentours de quatre heures du matin ; les derniers clients partirent, Ace débarrassa tous les verres, nettoya toutes les tables et se changea avant que Shakky ne l'autorise à partir en lui remettant une enveloppe d'une épaisseur surprenante, en plus des pourboires qu'il avait reçu pendant le service.

- Euh… tout ça ? rougit-il en lui remettant son tablier.

- T'es plutôt mignon, sourit-elle en lui pinçant gentiment la joue. Ça m'a fait plaisir de t'avoir avec moi pour cette soirée, ça me change… tu seras le bienvenu quand tu voudras !

- Je… hum, merci, sourit-il en se grattant la tête. Pour le travail et le… le salaire.

- Heureuse d'avoir pu te rendre ce service, trésor. File, maintenant.

Il acquiesça, enfila sa veste et la remercia encore avant de sortir dans la nuit, repérant aussitôt l'Aston garée le long du trottoir d'en face.  
>Law était appuyé contre le capot et l'attendait, bras croisés sur sa poitrine, papier dans la main.<br>Ace agita son carnet avec un petit air suffisant et le rejoignit, goguenard.

- Dix numéros, s'esclaffa-t-il. Vas-y, dis-moi ce que ta maturité et tes cheveux blancs t'ont ramené…

Ace loucha sur la feuille que Law brandit devant son nez et écarquilla les yeux. Le recto et le verso étaient noircis de noms et de numéros, parfois même d'adresses.

- … c'est une blague ?

- Pas du tout. Je suis simplement beaucoup plus expérimenté que toi, sourit Law en lui prenant son carnet des mains, le balayant d'un coup d'œil. … il y a onze noms, pas dix.

- Oui mais non, s'étouffa Ace en voulant le récupérer.

- … Marco… murmura Law en déchiffrant le nom qu'Ace avait omis.

Il éclata de rire, siffla et Ace vira betterave de la racine des cheveux à ses clavicules, embarrassé comme jamais. Il récupéra son calepin et le fourra au fond de sa poche, maugréant et pestant contre Law.

- Un mec, Portgas… ! il était beau au moins ?

- C'est pas la question ! brailla Ace en se défendant un peu trop vite. Et il m'a mis une main aux fesses quand j'suis passé dans l'couloir, c'était… carrément gênant !

- … t'as même pas essayé de l'emballer… ?

- T'as pas fini de te foutre de moi… ?

Ace tourna la tête et tomba nez-à-nez avec Law ; il se figea, le cœur battant à une allure folle dans sa poitrine.  
>Leurs souffles se mélangèrent. Law sentait la menthe, les épices et les fruits rouges. Ils étaient si proches que leurs nez se frôlaient.<p>

_« … t'as deux secondes pour te dégager de là. »_

Ace ne le voulait pas. Ou il n'y arrivait pas… il n'en était pas encore sûr.

- … à quoi tu penses ? chuchota Law sans se départir de son calme.

- J'en sais rien, murmura Ace.

Il se rapprocha de quelques centimètres supplémentaires, passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et plongea son regard dans le sien.

_« Tu risques de t'en manger une. »_

Law esquissa un sourire en coin et pencha légèrement la tête, visiblement intrigué par le comportement d'Ace.  
>L'adolescent s'avança encore et entrouvrit la bouche, inspirant le parfum de Law avant de frôler ses lèvres des siennes.<p>

_« Tu peux encore changer d'avis. »_

Il savoura la douceur de ses lèvres, la chaleur de son souffle contre le sien. Doucement, il l'embrassa, sa bouche caressant celle de Law ; il poussa sa chance et glissa une main dans ses cheveux noirs, amenant son visage un peu plus contre le sien.  
>Law posa ses mains sur son torse et le repoussa, gentiment mais fermement.<p>

- Ça ira pour ce soir, non… ? souffla sa voix.

- Non, répliqua Ace en reprenant ses lèvres, plus franchement cette fois-ci.

Foutu pour foutu, autant en profiter. Tant pis si Law lui en collait une après... l'occasion était trop belle. Celle d'embrasser son beau et irrésistible conducteur...  
>Il se pressa contre lui, approfondissant leur baiser ; il fut surpris quand Law prit doucement son visage entre ses mains et ferma les yeux avant de nouer ses bras autour de son cou, enhardi. Il mordilla sa lèvre et Law sourit contre sa bouche, amusé par son audace.<br>Il mit fin à leur baiser et caressa ses joues, pensif ; ils se jaugèrent longuement du regard avant de s'embrasser à nouveau, dans l'obscurité de la rue, seuls dans leur bulle.

- … désolé, murmura Ace, soudain mortifié en s'arrachant à lui.

- Désolé pour quoi… ?

- Pour ça… pour t'embrasser, je…

- Sois plutôt désolé d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps, sourit Law en passant son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure, tirant légèrement dessus avant de prendre sa bouche à nouveau.

- … t'avais pas dit que t'étais… hétéro… ? hésita Ace en jouant avec un des épis de la chevelure courte de Law.

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire. Mais le genre importe peu, non… ? maintenant, pour une fois dans ta vie, arrête de poser des questions et contente-toi de m'embrasser… tu faisais ça très bien avant qu'on ne se mette à parler.

Ace n'eut pas besoin d'une permission supplémentaire ; sa bouche retrouva la sienne pour un baiser lent et sensuel, leurs langues entamant un ballet langoureux, leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre.

_« … c'est un rêve. Je vais me réveiller… »_ songea Ace en savourant l'odeur exquise de Law. _« Comme toutes les autres nuits. »_

Law laissa ses mains glisser à son cou et croisa ses doigts sur sa nuque, l'amenant plus près de lui. Ace s'arracha à ses lèvres pour respirer, le souffle court, son regard plongé dans le sien.  
>Ce n'était peut-être pas un rêve, tout compte fait. Law n'avait pas ce parfum délicieux, même dans ses songes les plus secrets.<p>

- … et maintenant, on fait quoi… ? murmura-t-il.

- On retourne dans la voiture, on dort et tu viens baver sur moi, comme tu le fais toutes les nuits, sourit Law en caressant sa joue tachetée. Sauf que je t'embrasserai pour te souhaiter de jolis rêves...

Ace sourit, noua ses bras autour de son cou et y nicha son nez, fermant les yeux, lové dans ses bras frais.

Avant-goût de Paradis.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Là, je suis sûre de ne me faire tuer par personne.<em>**

**_Alors, puisque je suis encore vivante, rendez-vous pour la suite du voyage avec le chapitre 10. Et il vous plaira, j'en suis sûre... ;)_**


	10. Tension et cours de mécanique

**_Ohayo mina !_**

**_Bon allez, j'suis en forme, j'avais prévu de poster mardi soir et puis finalement... let's go tonight !_**

**_Merci encore pour vos reviews, les ajouts en histoire suivie (trèèès plaisant) et en auteur favori (suuuuperrrr plaisant ! *Franky, une bonne fois pour toutes, sors de là*) : ça c'est du bonheur ! :)_**

**_Après ce chapitre 9 tout en douceur et en humour [t'excite pas trop non plus, hein] *repousse sa conscience*, voici un chapitre 10... tout en douceur aussi... :D [arrête avec ce sourire après les trois p'tits points, c'est hyper malsain] l'écoutez pas, elle rage toute seule.  
>Un ton léger, donc ! Alors...<em>**

**_Enjoy it !_**

* * *

><p><em>« I don't know who you are now<br>Mystery drenches my brain  
>I wanna jump deep into your cloud<br>'Cause something tells me it's gonna rain… »_

_Slash ft. Fergie_

.

Law s'assura que les tréteaux et les chandelles maintenaient solidement l'Aston en suspension et retourna à l'avant, agenouillé dans le sable, pour fouiller dans sa caisse à outils.  
>Ace s'assit en tailleur près de lui et reprit le nettoyage des carburateurs, jetant de temps à autre des regards à la dérobée à l'homme occupé à préparer ses jauges, penché sur ses outils étalés sur le chiffon ouvert devant lui.<p>

- Le coup de la distribution m'a pas mal impressionné, mais est-ce que tu sais régler des carburateurs de ce genre… ?

- J'ai jamais fait, non.

- Un cours pratique, ça te dit ?

Ace sourit et acquiesça.

Le lendemain qui avait suivi leur baiser, ils étaient tous les deux légèrement mal à l'aise ; Ace, parce qu'il pensait qu'il avait été trop loin, et Law, parce qu'il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il ressentait exactement. C'est ce dernier qui avait finalement brisé la glace, quelques jours auparavant – visiblement, cette situation lui était aussi intolérable ; il l'avait plaqué contre la portière et lui avait donné un baiser fougueux.  
>Ace en avait rougi : personne ne l'avait jamais embrassé avec autant de passion et d'intensité. Il s'était appliqué, l'instant de surprise passé, à lui rendre son baiser avec la même ardeur et surtout, la même habileté. Ils avaient ri, ensuite, et la bombe s'était peu à peu désamorcée entre eux deux.<p>

Il faisait chaud, aujourd'hui, mais Law ne voulait pas attendre pour s'occuper de ses nouveaux carburateurs ; il avait mis plus de deux heures à les changer et les remettre en état et Ace l'avait regardé faire, fasciné.  
>L'assurance de ses gestes, sa précision, la rapidité avec laquelle il opérait…<p>

_« Dixième année de médecine. Il voulait pas être pédiatre, à mon avis. »_

_« Tu penses à la chirurgie ? »_

_« Quoi d'autre ? et puis, chirurgien… c'est super-sexy, non ? »_

_« … je suis vraiment en train de parler de sex-appeal avec ma conscience ? »_

_« On dirait. Ça t'gêne ? »_

_« Euh, ouais. Quand même. »_

Law se glissa souplement sous la voiture, faisant signe à Ace de le suivre. Il obéit et se faufila à ses côtés ; l'espace était exigu, et Law se serra pour lui faire une place. Ace s'allongea à plat dos, son visage près du sien, leurs bras se touchant à chaque mouvement.

_« C'est moi où c'est genre hyper-tendu, ici… ? »_

_« Arrête, ça t'plaît »_ le sermonna sa conscience. _« Être tout contre lui, comme ça… »_

_« Oh, boucle-la… »_

- Bon, une fois qu'on sait le faire, ça devient un peu moins délicat… passe-moi le tournevis. Merci. Alors, tu commences par retirer les chapeaux des puits de bougie pour dégager l'accès aux connecteurs haute tension.

- OK.

- On va commencer par le réglage approché de la synchro, le réglage de la richesse et seulement après, on fera les réglages fins. Alors ouvre tes oreilles. Et tes yeux. Prends un tournevis.

- Euh… j'suis censé le faire aussi ? s'inquiéta Ace, sa belle assurance encore volatilisée.

- Y'a qu'en pratiquant qu'on devient meilleur.

_« Et pour les baisers, ça marche aussi… ? »_

- Dévisse les vis-bouchon en laiton. Celles qui sont près des vis de richesse. Tu vois les trous de progression… ?

- Ouais… c'est la tranche des papillons, ça ?

- Exact, sourit Law en étendant ses longues jambes.

Elles touchèrent les siennes et Ace sentit un violent frisson hérisser ses cheveux sur sa nuque. La tension qui régnait sous l'habitacle le perturbait.  
>Il devait vraiment avoir un grain, parce que de son point de vue, tout était parfait : proximité de Law, espace réduit, parfum d'essence et chaleur étouffante. Ouais, vraiment un <em>gros<em> grain. Qui dans le monde était susceptible de trouver cette situation excitante...?

_« Toi, mon vieux. Toi. »_

- Ces trous de progression assurent une carburation progressive entre le ralenti et… environ… 2500 à 3000 tours-minute, lorsque le papillon est encore quasi-vertical. Ça fait une émulsion air/essence qui est fournie par le gicleur au ralenti, et elle est aspirée à travers les trous de progression. Toujours en supplément de celle aspirée via les vis de richesse.

- Au-delà de 3000 tours-minute, ils doivent plus vraiment servir à rien… la dépression en aval du papillon chute avec l'ouverture du papillon, justement, non ?

Ace tourna la tête et croisa le regard brillant de Law. Apparemment, il faisait vibrer sa corde sensible : la mécanique. C'était leur seul vrai point commun, avec ce même goût du voyage.  
>Sinon, on ne pouvait pas faire plus diamétralement opposé qu'eux deux.<p>

- … j'ai dit une connerie ? s'effara-t-il.

- Au contraire, Portgas, au contraire. Tu patauges peut-être pas tellement dans l'eau tiède, en fin de compte…

En temps normal, Ace se serait emporté et aurait trouvé une réplique cinglante à lui balancer au visage, mais pas aujourd'hui ; ce qu'il venait de dire valait tous les compliments du monde, à ses yeux.

- Donne les fils d'acier.

- C'est quoi ? s'étonna Ace en les prenant à tâtons sur la couverture.

- Des vieilles cordes à piano. Tiens, commence par le carbu avant. Tu le glisses à l'intérieur et tu accroches le papillon pour l'amener en butée. Si t'y arrives pas, joue sur la vis de ralenti.

Ace tremblait un peu, nerveux ; Law tendit la main et la referma sur la sienne, ferme et immobile, pour l'empêcher de trop bouger.  
>L'adolescent déglutit difficilement sa salive et tira sur le papillon, alors que Law tenait son autre main pour l'aider à dégager les vis.<p>

_« OK, j'vais crever, là. »_

- Le carbu arrière, maintenant. Et pour les vis… ?

- Euh… la vis de synchro ?

- Bien joué. En théorie, les deux papillons d'un carburateur sont strictement parallèles, mais ceux-là ont aussi un peu vécu. Je les ai remis dans l'axe tout à l'heure, donc tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de problème.

- Tu t'es p't'être foiré.

- Je ne me foire jamais en mécanique, monsieur Portgas.

- Les « Putain » et les « Fait chier » que tu as braillés le mois dernier indiquent le contraire.

Toujours de la provocation. Toujours, toujours, toujours. Law se contenta de sourire, avant de récupérer les fils et de les redonner à Ace, qui les déposa sur le chiffon. Ça y est, il avait les mains dégueulasses. Génial.

_« … t'avais l'intention de tripoter Law ? »_

_« C'était l'idée générale. »_

- Bon… réglage de la richesse. Là, c'est moi qui fais, ma confiance a ses limites.

- Rooooh, tout d'suite !

- Bon, bon. On a un modèle 45DCOE 38/39 avant l'indice 1000, alors donne-moi le nombre de tour à dévisser pour la vis de richesse, le défia Law d'un regard sombre.

Ace fit mine de réfléchir, mais Law était trop doué pour découvrir les supercheries. Il s'aperçut tout de suite qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la réponse à donner et s'esclaffa, tendant le bras pour accrocher la vis visée ; son corps se colla au sien, et leurs torses nus se touchèrent.  
>Ace sut qu'il venait de prendre la subtile couleur d'un poivron rouge et retint son souffle.<p>

- Pour un modèle 38/39 c'est un demi-tour. Mais dans le doute, si jamais tu auras à régler ce genre de carburateurs, mets un tour. Ni trop, ni pas assez.

_« Comme la chaleur de ta peau »_ songea Ace en inspirant discrètement  
>son odeur musquée. <em>« Ni trop, ni pas assez. Chaude juste comme il faut… »<em>

Il avait envie de le toucher. C'était viscéral. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour laisser ses doigts errer sur son torse nu, et sa langue retracer chacun des tatouages qui ornaient sa peau.

- … Ace ?

La voix de Law le ramena à la réalité. Il leva les yeux et son regard croisa celui de l'homme penché sur lui, ses yeux gris sondant les siens.  
>Il haussa les sourcils, feignant la surprise.<p>

- Quoi ?

- T'écoute c'que j'te dis ?

_« Pas trop, là. »_

- Ouais, ouais, j't'écoute. Un tour dans le doute.

Law sembla sceptique mais ne releva pas. Il se rallongea près de lui et aussitôt, la sensation de sa peau sur la sienne manqua terriblement à l'adolescent.

- Les réglages fins, maintenant. Il va falloir qu'on mette le moteur en route.

- … euh…

- Faut savoir vivre dangereusement, Portgas. Le moteur doit être à 90°… avec la chaleur qu'il fait, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. Bouge ton p'tit cul et va démarrer. T'accélère jusqu'à ce que je te dise stop.

- Genre, comment tu vas savoir qu'on a atteint 90 ? t'as un thermostat intégré ?

- Une sonde de température. Tu m'accordes des pouvoirs magiques ou quoi ? s'esclaffa Law en secouant la tête.

Ace marmonna et se tortilla pour s'extraire du dessous de la voiture ; son regard s'attarda sur les abdominaux marqués de Law, et le V hypnotique de ses iliaques.

_« Code rouge ! »_ brama sa conscience. _« C'est pas l'moment, Portgas ! »_

Ses yeux errèrent sur son torse finement musclé, le dessin de ses tatouages et la petite ligne sombre qui serpentait sous son nombril, et disparaissait sous son jean ajusté bas sur ses hanches.

_« Arrête de fantasmer sur ce qui se trouve sous ses fringues et va démarrer ce putain de moteur ! »_ s'énerva sa conscience en gesticulant dans sa tête.

Il décida que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour baver et contourna la voiture, mettant le contact avant de démarrer ; le moteur se mit en route et il tendit le bras pour presser l'accélérateur, tendant l'oreille, jusqu'à entendre la voix de Law lui dire d'arrêter, quelques minutes plus tard.  
>Minutes nécessaires pour qu'Ace lui-même évacue sa tension.<p>

- OK… maintenant, tu vas régler le ralenti à 1200 tours-minutes ! lança sa voix.

- … hein ?!

- Fais c'que j'te dis, j't'explique en même temps !

Ace obéit, pas très rassuré – l'idée que les doigts de Law se fassent entraîner dans le moteur…

_« Ça s'peut pas, crétin. »_

_« Il peut quand même bien se faire cuire…  
>ça doit être une vraie fournaise là-dessous ! »<em>

- Là, pour chaque vis de richesse, on va serrer ou desserrer d'un quart de tour en attendant au moins cinq secondes après chaque quart pour avoir le réglage max ! tu me suis ?

- Ouais… faut trouver le point de réglage où visser ou dévisser…

Ace compta brièvement sur ses doigts, avec la sensation d'être plutôt ridicule – mais le calcul de tête n'avait jamais été son fort.

- … la vis de richesse d'un seizième entraîne une chute de régime ?

- Félicitations, gamin ! d'où l'intérêt d'avoir un compte-tours assez sensible et pas une antiquité moisie !

- Ta caisse est une antiquité ! se moqua Ace.

- Elle est pas toute jeune, mais elle t'emmerde, ma caisse antique, sourit la voix de Law depuis le moteur. Tiens, lâche l'accélérateur et viens prendre le voltmètre !

Ace contourna la voiture, prit l'appareil et dénuda les sondes, se penchant sur le moteur avant de mettre à la masse chaque bougie.

- T'oublie pas, c'est…

- … entre le puits de bougie et le connecteur HT, oui, merci papa, railla Ace. C'est bon pour la chute !

- Parfait. Fais la même avec les quatre cylindres que t'as devant le nez.

- … pour quoi faire ? s'étonna-t-il en s'exécutant.

- Pour la synchro de la masse, idiot. T'as la même chute que pour le régime ?!

- Euh non, ça chute pas assez.

- Bien, comme ça j'vais pouvoir te montrer… on va augmenter en vissant la vis de synchro. Pose ton truc et va donner des coups d'accélérateur quand j'te le dirai !

L'adolescent retourna côté conducteur et pressa la pédale, faisant rugir le moteur.

- Pas si fort ! brama Law. Le but c'est de stabiliser les jeux ! tu manques vraiment de subtilités, Portgas… !

- Désolé ! rétorqua Ace en pressant plus doucement.

- Voilà, c'est mieux. Bon… viens prendre la pissette d'essence.

- T'as soif ? railla Ace en venant s'agenouiller près de lui.

- Ma patience aussi a ses limites, morveux.

Ouais, ça, il le savait mieux que personne. Le souvenir de sa colère lors de leur fin de soirée désastreuse à San Francisco lui revint en mémoire, malgré les brumes de l'alcool ingéré ce soir-là.

- Pour voir si le réglage est bon, tu vas envoyer une giclée d'essence dans chaque corps du carbu. Si le réglage est bon, le moteur doit tolérer un mélange un peu plus riche sans faire varier le régime. Si ça accélère, c'est que le réglage est trop pauvre, et qu'on doit recommencer. Alors que si ça ralentit…

- Réglage trop riche, compléta Ace.

- Yep.

Law exprima sa satisfaction en soupirant de contentement quand le moteur ne broncha pas à l'addition d'essence. Il prit le temps d'augmenter légèrement le ralenti avant d'interpeller Ace resté devant la voiture.

- Tiens, Ace… le gicleur de pompe est bouché.

- Merde, marmonna l'adolescent.

- Qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'honneur de cet argument de protestation ?

- Ben, le gicleur fait à peine 0,35 millimètre de diamètre… comment on est censé déboucher un truc pareil ?!

- T'as jamais eu à faire ça ?

- Non, jamais.

- Prend le foret à côté de la clé à molette. Tu l'enfonces dans le tube et tu fais tourner. Et pour l'amour du ciel, ne le mets pas dans le gicleur, sinon je te tue… !

- OK, OK, panique pas, sourit Ace en s'exécutant.

Il se pencha sur le moteur et son regard croisa celui de Law, à travers les pieds et les ramifications. Ils échangèrent un sourire ; Ace rougit intensément et reporta son attention sur le gicleur de pompe, s'efforçant de ne pas trembler.

Le pied nu de Law caressa son mollet et Ace serra les dents.

- Arrête ça.

- C'est pour toutes les fois où tu m'empêches de lire en me mordillant l'oreille.

- Tu m'déconcentres, là.

- Je sais, sourit Law, amusé.

- J'risque de péter ton gicleur.

- Et j'te donnerai une fessée.

Ace s'étouffa et Law éclata de rire, imperturbable, ses mains sûres procédant toujours aux réglages des carburateurs.  
>Le jeune garçon reprit sa tâche, sur le qui-vive – hors de question de se laisser impressionner par ça, ou déstabiliser d'une quelconque manière.<p>

- Puisque les bougies sont neuves, on va aller tester ça, annonça Law en sortant de sous la voiture.

- Euh… tester ça ?

**. . . . .**

- Tu vas serrer le moteur ! s'affola Ace.

- Bien sûr que non, idiot, c'est pas une Ford Focus ! répliqua Law. C'est d'une Aston dont on parle, elle est faite pour ça !

Le moteur affichait un régime de six mille tours-minute. Le bruit était plus agréable que jamais à l'oreille, mais Ace n'avait jamais poussé sa propre voiture à ce point, malgré tous les essais mécaniques qu'il avait l'habitude d'y faire.  
>Law semblait parfaitement sûr de ce qu'il faisait, mais Ace ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveux – comme à chaque fois qu'il ne maîtrisait pas quelque chose.<p>

Law relâcha l'accélérateur, débraya et coupa le contact, alors qu'ils étaient lancés à plein régime sur la route qui revenait vers la plage ; Ace ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et y enfouit son visage.

- On va mourir ! protesta-t-il, alors que Law éclatait de rire en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Bien sûr que non, Ace. Tu as confiance en moi… ?

- … oui, couina-t-il.

- Regarde, on va s'arrêter en roue libre.

La voiture ralentit sa course et mourut dans le petit chemin qui menait à la plage, dévalant lentement la pente avant d'être définitivement freinée par le sable, à quelques mètres du chiffon et des outils laissés un peu plus loin.

- Allez, poule mouillée, viens m'aider.

Ace sortit de la voiture en grognant que Law était un malade mental et l'aida à ouvrit le capot.

- Et ça rime à quoi, ton p'tit jeu ?

- Vérifier l'état de la carburation. Regarde… on démonte les bougies deux et trois. C'est elles qui reflètent mieux l'état de la carburation, sous charge maximum à 6000 tours-minutes, et pour chaque carbu. Regarde un peu l'isolant.

Il démonta les bougies en quelques instants et les lui tendit ; Ace souffla dessus – elles étaient brûlantes – et les inspecta avec minutie.

- … l'isolant est vachement clair.

- Carburation pauvre, donc. Ça peut être dangereux pour le moteur.

- Alors on fait quoi… ?

- Tiens, prends ça, lança Law en lui donnant un tournevis. Tu vas augmenter d'un cinq-centimètre le gicleur d'essence. Et moi, je m'occupe du gicleur d'air.

Ils s'acquittèrent de leur tâche chacun de leur côté dans un silence presque religieux, qu'Ace ne put s'empêcher de briser quelques minutes plus tard.

- J'peux te d'mander un truc ?

- Vas-y.

Ace le regarda s'affairer sur le moteur et se mordilla lèvre, hésitant – il avait une peur terrible de faire une bourde.

- Tu… tu l'as eue comment, cette voiture ?

- Elle prenait la poussière dans une casse auto. Jewelry a pensé que ça serait sympa qu'on s'en occupe et on a pris du temps pour la remettre en état, expliqua-t-il avec douceur.

- Ah. Tu l'as depuis longtemps ?

- Presque huit ans, maintenant. C'est mon bébé, s'esclaffa-t-il en tapotant le moteur.

- Jewelry la conduisait ?

- C'était un gros sujet de dispute, sourit Law d'un ton léger. Mais oui, elle la conduisait, parfois.

Ace avait des dizaines d'autres questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres, mais inonder Law avec ses interrogations risquait de le braquer et ça, c'était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait faire.

- Comment t'as appris tout ça… ?

- Je te retourne la question.

- À l'école, murmura Ace. Je préparais un diplôme en mécanique automobile.

- Pour… ?

- Être ingénieur.

Enfin… ça, c'était la raison officielle. Celle déclamée et colportée par ses parents, qui n'en attendaient pas moins de leur aîné. Alors que lui, tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était la mécanique pure. La vie semblait tellement plus simple quand il faisait de la mécanique…  
>Il avait toujours su tout réparer. Tout arranger, tout remettre à neuf… et pourtant, il n'avait rien pu faire pour sauver Luffy.<p>

_« Faut toujours que tu t'apitoies sur toi-même »_ grogna sa conscience, agacée. _« Tu pourrais arrêter de penser à ça deux minutes et te concentrer sur ce que tu fais ? tu passais un bon moment et il a fallu que tu viennes encore tout gâcher avec tes idées à a con. » _

Se faire sermonner par sa propre conscience eut le mérite de lui arracher un léger sourire.

- Et toi ? lança-t-il à Law, pour dissiper ses pensées noires.

- Par moi-même. J'étais assez débrouillard et… mon père avait pas mal de voitures de collection. Il passait du temps dessus et je le regardais faire, il m'expliquait certaines choses… le reste, je l'ai appris en lisant et en pratiquant.

_« C'est en pratiquant qu'on devient meilleur, hein ? »_

Oui, c'était ce que lui avait dit Law une heure plus tôt. Il contempla son profil sérieux, concentré, le jeu de ses muscles sous sa chair. Les dessins à l'encre, la fermeté de ses courbes… la sueur claire qui roulait sur sa peau métissée…  
>Ace soupira de frustration – il donnerait n'importe quoi pour le toucher, maintenant, à cet instant.<p>

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, comme ça ? sourit la voix de Law, qui n'avait pas détaché son regard du moteur.

_« Grillé, Portgas. »_

- Toi, murmura-t-il, décidant de jouer la carte de l'honnêteté.

- La vue te plaît ?

- Boarf. J'suis insensible à ton charme, t'en fais pas.

Law ne se départit pas de son léger sourire, ni de son calme olympien ; il se redressa, donna quelques coups de chiffon ci-et-là et s'essuya les mains en balayant le moteur du regard, traquant la moindre imperfection, avant de se reculer et de refermer le capot.

Ace ne put réprimer un couinement de surprise quand Law l'attrapa par le poignet pour le plaquer contre le nez de la voiture, son corps à demi-nu et musclé collé au sien ; ses mains empaumèrent son visage et ses lèvres capturèrent les siennes dans un baiser profond… sensuel… farouche.  
>Ace agrippa son jean et le tira à lui, plaquant son bassin contre le sien, avant d'onduler lentement des hanches. Law sourit et mordit sa lèvre, arrachant un geignement de plaisir à Ace qui inspira brusquement une goulée d'air pour s'exhorter au calme.<br>Law plaqua ses mains sur le capot, obligeant Ace à se coucher sur la tôle chauffée par le soleil ; la carrosserie incandescente lui brûla le dos mis il s'en ficha totalement.  
>Il noua ses jambes autour de ses hanches, pressant ses talons dans les fesses de Law qui lui donna un léger coup de bassin – Ace gémit dans sa bouche et glapit de frustration quand Law se redressa, un sourire pervers aux lèvres.<p>

- Insensible, hein… ? murmura-t-il en laissant ses doigts errer à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, griffant le tissu de son jean.

Ace geint de plus belle et cambra légèrement les reins, en voulant toujours plus, pressant son envie durcie contre son aine.  
>Impatience. Désir brûlant.<br>Son cœur battait à un rythme démentiel dans sa poitrine.  
>Son imagination faisait déjà le travail ; leurs jeans dans le sable, leurs corps étroitement mêlés, le va-et-vient de Law entre ses cuisses, qu'il imaginait passionné et brusque, leurs souffles haletants...<p>

Le sourire de Law s'agrandit et il se détourna, retournant à ses outils pour les ranger dans leur boîte, laissant un Ace haletant et sidéré étendu sur son capot, sous le soleil aveuglant, son fantasme douloureusement brisé en plein vol.

- Bouge tes fesses de mon capot, morveux. Il est pas fait pour supporter tes cochonneries.

_« … reconnais qu'il a du style. »_

_« … enfoiré. »_

_._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Vous y avez cru, hein ?! :D [cours, ma vieille, parce que là y'a des gens avec des fourches et des torches qui attendent devant ta maison] ouais, t'as raison, vaut mieux que j'me sauve maintenant. *prend ses jambes à son cou et trace*<em>**

**_Je vous dis tout de même à bientôt pour le chapitre 11 ! en espérant vous avoir encore plus nombreux! *sent quelque chose lui piquer les fesses* aïe, non, on avait dit pas les hallebardes !_**


	11. Arrête de réfléchir

**_Ohayo mina !_**

**_J'anticipe sur vos récriminations : j'ai dit que Law était OOC. Soit. Ses tatouages sont également différents dans cette fiction. et c'est pas pour rien x) voilà pour les précisions ! j'en dis pas plus._**

**_Bon.  
>Vous le vouliez, vous l'attendiez… (enfin… je crois u_u) le voilà ! *enfile les lunettes de visée d'Usopp* « Il est là, à neuf heures, je répète, en vue à neuf heures ! préparez les seaux ! alerte générale ! » [Oh non mais ça s'arrange pas dans ta tête, toi... et puis merde, mais de quoi tu parles, on comprend rien !] Mais si, mais si, mes lectrices ont compris... *haussement de sourcils suggestif*<em>**

**_Écrit en écoutant la chanson ci-dessous, en boucle s'il vous plaît ! elle m'inspirait. Et puis j'aime Madonna et Timberlake, j'y peux rien, les paroles collent tellement bien x) [... arrête de raconter ta vie...]_**

**_Bon allez, j'arrête de vous faire attendre, alors… [il était temps !]_**

**_Enjoy it !_**

* * *

><p><em>« The road to Hell is paved with good intentions,<br>but if I die tonight at least I can say I did what I wanted to do...  
>Tell me how 'bout you ? »<em>

_Madonna ft. Justin Timberlake_

.

- Comment ça, « entraîner mon foie »… ?

- Je vais t'apprendre à boire, Portgas. Tu manques vraiment d'entraînement et tu as besoin d'un bon prof.

Ace suivit Law à travers les rayons, ses bras chargés de bouteilles d'alcool et de nourriture. Le conducteur de l'Aston régla l'addition à la caisse et ils sortirent dans la douceur de l'été qui s'achevait. Ils étaient fin septembre, le mois le plus chaud en Californie, avec Octobre, et Ace avait eu le temps de bronzer ces derniers jours, étendu de tout son long dans le sable des plages où ils s'arrêtaient, à comater au soleil pendant que Law lisait ou écoutait sa musique.

Law semblait avoir une idée sur leur prochaine destination, mais préférait demeurer en Californie pendant la belle saison pour profiter du climat tempéré. Ace le voyait souvent étudier des cartes et prendre des notes, mais il s'efforçait de ne pas le déranger dans ses calculs.

Trop peur de se faire envoyer promener.

Il s'engouffra dans l'Aston et se jeta aussitôt sur le poste radio – son comportement arracha un profond soupir à Law, qui démarra et sortit de la station pour reprendre une route qu'Ace connaissait bien.

- Ben… on retourne à Big Sur… ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Juste pour cette nuit, on part demain. J'ai une nouvelle idée, et je veux pouvoir me reposer peinard avant qu'on ne reprenne définitivement la route.

- Tu ne veux pas me dire où on va ?

- Ça perdrait son intérêt.

Il passa une vitesse et baissa les yeux vers sa main – Ace y avait posé la sienne et entrelacé leurs doigts. Il jeta un regard en biais à l'adolescent qui rougit, embarrassé.

Doucement, il se pencha sur le côté et embrassa sa tempe, humant le parfum de ses cheveux longs avant de retourner à sa contemplation du paysage, une main sur le volant ; Ace ne tarda pas à récupérer la sienne, la glissant sous sa cuisse, à l'instar de l'autre, puisqu'il n'avait aucune idée de la manière de les occuper pendant leur trajet.  
>Il lui avait volé un baiser, au réveil, et sa conscience l'exhortait à en réclamer davantage, mais il était trop timide pour oser le faire maintenant, même si une grosse partie de lui n'avait qu'une envie – se jeter sur le jeune homme et l'embrasser fougueusement.<p>

Il libéra finalement une de ses mains pour lancer l'autoradio, et Law grogna quand _Candy Shop_ de 50 Cent résonna dans la voiture.

- Ah non. Non, tu coupes cette merde.

- Essaye seulement, le menaça Ace en lui jetant un regard noir. C'est mon tour de choisir la musique, aujourd'hui !

- La voix de la nana me donne mal au crâne ! grimaça-t-il.

- Qui ? Olivia ? arrête, elle a une voix superbe !

- Tu veux une voix superbe ? écoute _"The sea"_ de Morcheeba, la voix de Skye Edwards va vite te convaincre que ta pétasse vaut pas un clou !

- Ma "pétasse"_ ?_ _pardon_ ?!

- Mets Morcheeba, intima Law en désignant son MP3.

- Non ! on laisse 50 Cent ! brailla Ace, prêt à en découdre.

- Je ne _veux pas_ avoir à supporter cette diarrhée auditive ! scanda Law en le frappant derrière la tête. Coupe, ou tu dors dehors, cette nuit !

- J'couperai pas ! rétorqua-t-il, bravache.

- Oh, pas de problème, se moqua l'autre en reposant sa main sur le volant. J'espère que t'as rien contre les crotales, ils seront contents d'avoir des mollets à becter, quand la nuit sera tombée.

Ace pesa longuement le pour et le contre, avant de pester et de changer les chansons pour mettre _Last Night_ de P. Diddy et Keyshia Cole, affichant un large sourire. Law tourna très lentement sa tête vers lui, le regard meurtrier et Ace songea que, tout compte fait, il préférait sûrement les crotales.

. . . . .

***dernière soirée à Big Sur, Californie - au crépuscule***

Ace trinqua avec Law et avala son _shooter_ d'absinthe, qui lui arracha une grimace ; il toussa et se frappa la poitrine, sous le rire de Law qui ne se gêna pas pour en boire une longue gorgée.

- Comment tu fais ? s'étrangla l'adolescent en buvant son cocktail de rhum-orange pour faire passer la brûlure de l'absinthe.

- L'habitude des soirées en fac, je suppose… tu vas t'habituer.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête en ramenant la bouteille de rhum près de lui, presque possessif, les joues rougies par l'alcool.

- … trois verres, l'estomac plein et pourtant tu es déjà à deux doigts de rouler par terre. À partir de combien est-ce que tu vomis, déjà ? se moqua Law.

- T'es pas pété, toi, peut-être, avec tout c'que t'as bu ?!

- Rien à voir. L'alcool ne me désinhibe pas, contrairement à toi…

- Mais je vous emmerde, monsieur le médecin, balbutia-t-il.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, chacun assis dans l'Aston garée près du lagon. Law lui avait encore fait découvrir beaucoup de choses, ces deux dernières semaines, et Ace devait reconnaître qu'il s'amusait énormément – il oubliait momentanément les raisons de son départ précipité, son amertume et ses cauchemars.

- C'est quoi le programme de demain ? s'enquit-il.

- Te faire décuver, d'abord. Pour le départ, on verra. On a tout notre temps, murmura Law en tournant la tête sur le côté.

- Je suis pas bourré.

- Non, c'est sûr...

La radio grésilla quand Ace brancha son iPod à la place de celui de Law ; il lança une chanson au hasard et sourit quand _Four Minutes_ de Madonna et Timberlake résonna dans l'habitacle. Pour une fois, Law ne broncha pas – Ace lui jeta un regard et se rendit compte qu'il l'observait intensément.

Ace tourna la tête à son tour et contempla le visage mince de Law, ses traits ciselés, son long nez fin et la ligne de ses lèvres.

_« … embrasse-le, t'en meurs d'envie »_ marmonna sa conscience.

Le parfum musqué de Law l'attirait irrésistiblement.

_« Grouille. On va s'fossiliser, là ! »_

C'était terriblement excitant, cette anticipation, presque meilleure que le baiser lui-même. La nuit, la voiture, leur solitude dans le lagon…

Son imagination débordait depuis que Law lui avait donné ce baiser, deux semaines auparavant, le couchant sur le capot de l'Aston. Un moment chargé de tension, de désir et d'une douloureuse retenue, qui lui donnait désespérément envie de lui.

Law tendit une main et caressa la joue du jeune homme du bout de l'index, retraçant les courbes de son visage, l'arc de sa mâchoire, avant de toucher ses lèvres. Mû par cette envie irrépressible, Ace se tendit vers lui et noua ses lèvres aux siennes, plein d'une fièvre qui lui était inconnue. Law lui rendit son baiser avec la même force, ses mains tatouées enfouies dans ses cheveux.

- ... Law...

- Mmmn... ?

- ... ... ... je...

- Arrête de réfléchir.

Ace laissa tomber la bouteille qui roula sur le plancher de la voiture et agrippa le débardeur de Law, l'attirant à lui, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche pour approfondir leur baiser, tremblant. Law le tira brusquement vers l'arrière, se faufilant entre les sièges avants pour atterrir sur la banquette, entraînant Ace dans son mouvement, le plaquant à plat dos sur le cuir.

Ace, haletant, gémit quand Law l'embrassa dans le cou, frémissant d'anticipation. Il glissa ses mains entre eux et dégrafa son propre jean, qu'il tira sur ses hanches, fébrile et empressé.

Law, plus calme, se redressa à genoux et attrapa l'ourlet de son débardeur, s'en débarrassant alors qu'Ace contemplait ses tatouages, qu'il caressa du bout des doigts. Il avait mis un certain temps à trouver, mais avait fini par mettre le doigt dessus - au sens propre comme au sens figuré ; les motifs à l'encre étaient maori, et traçaient des dessins alambiqués et mystérieux sur sa peau brune. Il se hissa vers lui et lécha délicatement sa peau, retraçant les arabesques noires du bout de sa langue, goûtant le parfum suave de Law dans sa bouche.

Law soupira d'aise à cette sensation et frémit.

Enhardi, Ace agrippa son propre tee-shirt et le fit passer par-dessus sa tête, le jetant sur la plage arrière avant de se rallonger, le cœur battant la chamade.

Ace observa Law pendant qu'il débouclait la ceinture de son jean, tirant sur sa braguette avant de le baisser lentement sous le regard brûlant de désir de l'adolescent. Pensif, Law se mordilla la lèvre, caressant son torse nu, avant de se pencher pour le parsemer de baisers ; Ace se cambra et geignit sous la caresse de sa langue.

- … Traaaaf'… attends…

L'interpellé se hissa à bout de bras, ses mains plaquées de part et d'autre de son visage, plongeant son regard dans le sien, le souffle court.

- … attendre quoi ?

- Je… je sais pas, je… j'ai jamais…

- J'ai envie de toi.

Ace se mordit la lèvre, brûlant de désir – il voulait _tellement_ plus… Law sembla se décider pour lui, puisque sa bouche reprit possession de la sienne. Ses hanches se plaquèrent contre son aine, brusques et impatientes. Ace gémit quand leurs envies se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre et leva ses fesses pour se frotter contre lui, leurs mains ne cessant d'explorer le corps de l'autre.

Law embrassa son cou, sa clavicule, descendit à ses pectoraux, s'attardant sur un téton qu'il caressa de sa langue avant de le mordiller doucement, arrachant gémissements et soupirs d'aise à Ace se tortillant sous son étreinte. Ses mains tatouées tirèrent le sous-vêtement de son vis-à-vis le long de ses jambes, avant de le laisser tomber sur le sol.

Law désirait plus que tout ce qui allait se passer – faire Ace sien une bonne fois pour toutes. Il se redressa, posa ses mains sur ses genoux et contempla le corps d'Ace, nu et offert, étendu sur la banquette ; sa respiration précipitée, le rouge soutenu de ses joues... son corps mince, sa peau laiteuse, parsemée de grains de beauté et de taches de rousseur... il écarta délicatement ses jambes et se pencha sur lui, avide de goûter sa peau.

Il retraça son ventre plat de ses lèvres et de sa langue, prenant son temps, avant de brusquement le retourner sur le ventre ; Ace se cramponna au bord du siège quand il releva ses fesses vers lui, embrassant le creux de son dos, sa chute de reins, l'arrondi de ses fesses, avant d'y glisser sa langue.

Ace laissa sa tête retomber sur la banquette en geignant d'extase, les mains fraiches de Law caressant inlassablement ses hanches, griffant ses fesses au passage ; il chercha une prise, une chose à laquelle se raccrocher, ne trouva que ses propres cheveux et y plongea ses mains, tirant sur ses mèches en soupirant de plaisir. C'était meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait pu connaître jusque-là. La caresse de sa langue, la chaleur de ses mains...  
>Law se redressa, essuyant sa bouche du dos de son poignet avant de tracer un sillon de sa langue le long de son dos, de ses reins à sa nuque, le souffle court ; Ace pressa ses fesses contre lui et frémit en sentant son érection se loger entre ses cuisses.<p>

- Mmnnff… !

- Arrête de te tortiller comme ça, j'ai pas les idées claires, souffla Law contre sa nuque.

- J'y peux rien, haleta-t-il. T'as… déjà… fait ça… ?

- Non, chuchota-t-il en se redressant, à genoux derrière lui, contemplant son corps délicieusement cambré, sa peau lisse et moite de sueur. Enfin… pas avec un mec. Putain… j'arrive pas à réfléchir quand j'te vois comme ça…

Ace se mordit la lèvre de plus belle et lui jeta un regard brûlant par-dessus son épaule.

- … fais-moi c'que tu veux mais dépêche-toi… j'en peux plus, là…

Law se plaqua une main sur les yeux.

_« Ce gosse va m'avoir la peau. »_

_« Attends, attends, dans deux minutes il va jouer les vocalistes, ça va lui donner une bonne occasion de l'ouvrir ! » _ricana sa conscience en retroussant ses manches invisibles.

_« Boucle-la. »_

_« J'peux t'dire que l'morveux va beaucoup moins frimer quand tu vas l'en-… »_

_« Putain, tu vas la fermer, oui ou merde ?!… »_

Il s'accorda quelques secondes de calme avant de saisir ses hanches et de les amener à sa hauteur, caressant et pétrissant ses fesses ; il porta deux doigts à sa bouche et les humidifia consciencieusement avant de glisser son index dans son intimité. Ace inspira et plaqua ses mains sur la vitre embuée, tremblant.

- … tu dois te détendre, haleta Law. Sinon, le reste va pas être joli, Ace…

- Ha. Ha. Très drôle, grimaça Ace.

Law passa sa main libre sous lui et prit son érection dans sa main, lui imprimant un mouvement léger de va-et-vient ; Ace frissonna, oubliant l'embarras ressenti quelques instants auparavant.

- Mmmnn…

Law attendit encore avant de glisser un deuxième doigt près du premier – Ace se frappa le front contre la portière et étouffa une plainte, alors que ses longs doigts allaient et venaient en lui, s'écartant pour se faire une place dans ses chairs.  
>Une fois la douleur oubliée, la sensation était étrange et déroutante. Jamais encore personne ne l'avait touché à cet endroit si… <em>intime<em> de lui, et une brève gêne le fit rougir intensément.  
>Sa tension dut se ressentir jusqu'à cet endroit, puisque Law se pencha pour embrasser sa nuque, à travers ses cheveux mouillés de sueur.<p>

- Tu veux arrêter… ?

- N-non… c'est juste… un peu… gênant… s'empourpra-t-il, mal à l'aise.

- Dis-toi que si je ne le fais pas, la suite te fera totalement passer le goût des relations homosexuelles, sourit Law dans son oreille. Tu vas t'y faire, ne t'en fais pas.

L'adolescent acquiesça et ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur la main libre de Law qui avait momentanément délaissé son érection pour se promener doucement sur son corps, dans des caresses toutes plus tendres les unes que les autres.  
>Quand il sentit Ace se détendre enfin, Law ôta ses doigts et se caressa brièvement de ses doigts encore mouillés de salive.<p>

_« Demain, investissement, mon pote. Lubrifiant ! »_ clama sa conscience.

_« Oh, la ferme… »_

Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment d'avoir une conversation avec la petite voix dans sa tête.  
>Il empauma sa hanche et, de l'autre main, guida son sexe entre ses fesses, se pressant contre sa chaleur ; il déglutit difficilement – se retenir de le pénétrer entièrement d'un simple coup de rein exigeait toute sa concentration.<br>Délicatement, il se glissa en lui, lentement, centimètre par centimètre ; Ace étouffa une plainte et arqua le dos, tremblant, frappant du poing contre la portière alors que la brûlure de la pénétration incendiait le creux de ses reins.

- Sscch… calme-toi, murmura Law en caressant son dos nu et tendu. Calme-toi...

Ace serra les dents ; la main douce et attentionnée de Law dans ses cheveux lui fit du bien, l'exhortant au calme.  
>Doucement, Law s'enfonça totalement en lui, jusqu'à la garde, ses hanches se plaquant contre ses fesses – Ace brûlait de fièvre et la sensation de son corps chaud blotti contre le sien était terriblement agréable. Il se retira et revint en lui, lentement, prenant son temps pour se frayer un chemin dans son corps.<br>Ace entendit Law gémir longuement et se mordit la lèvre.

- … ç-ça va pas… ?

- Si ça va pas...? t'es barré ou quoi ? haleta Law, saisissant sa taille pour le maintenir. Putain… t'es tellement serré…

L'adolescent rougit et finit par s'habituer à son va-et-vient, y trouvant peu à peu du plaisir, alors que Law redoublait d'attentions et de caresses.  
>Il ondula des hanches avec lui, doucement, les mains de Law se refermant sur ses hanches pour le guider – Ace sourit de l'entendre geindre de plaisir, et laissa échapper un cri quand il heurta quelque chose en lui. Sensation à la fois agréable et désagréable, il n'aurait pas su le définir.<br>L'adolescent se cramponna au cuir de la banquette, le souffle coupé, alors que la sensation se dissipait peu à peu.

- Qu-qu'est-ce que…

- Prostate.

- … hein… ?

- J'vais quand même pas t'faire un cours sur l'anatomie masculine, Portgas… ? geignit Law en accélérant son va-et-vient, son bassin venant caresser ses fesses à chaque mouvement en lui.

Ace ouvrit la bouche pour lui lancer une répartie cinglante, mais rien n'en sortit quand Law percuta à nouveau ce point si sensible, si ce n'est un long cri de plaisir ; un frisson le secoua de la tête aux pieds et bientôt, il ne fut plus que gémissements.  
>Puis, brusquement, il fut hors de lui – Ace protesta vigoureusement, avant d'haleter quand Law le souleva sèchement pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux, lui-même confortablement installé sur la banquette arrière.<p>

- Montre-moi comment tu prends les commandes, souffla Law contre ses lèvres.

Ace se cramponna à sa nuque et s'assit lentement sur lui, son regard charbon plongé dans le sien, leurs souffles courts se mêlant l'un à l'autre. Law glissa une main entre ses cuisses pour amener son érection en lui, le laissant décider lui-même du quand et du comment, à son rythme. Ace gémit en le prenant entièrement en lui, pleinement assis sur ses cuisses, avant de bouger doucement d'avant en arrière.

Law rejeta la tête en arrière en se mordant la lèvre, alors qu'Ace se déhanchait sur lui avec de plus en plus de sensualité, ondulant souplement des reins, ses mains enfouies dans ses cheveux noirs.

Ace baissa les yeux à l'endroit où ils étaient joints et rougit quand les doigts de Law se refermèrent sur son sexe, le caressant en rythme avec ses coups de bassin.  
>Il contempla leurs deux corps nus et déglutit difficilement – Law avait tout d'un homme : un corps long, musclé et terriblement désirable. Ace, en comparaison, se sentait horriblement insignifiant ; mince, presque fluet… adolescent. Il voulut se cacher en se pressant contre lui, mais Law l'en empêcha, parcourant son corps du regard.<p>

- … te cache pas, chuchota-t-il en caressant son torse nu de sa main libre, retraçant ses muscles à peine esquissés, la courbe de ses hanches, avant de griffer doucement sa cuisse.

- J'aime pas trop…

- Pourquoi… ? tu es beau, murmura Law.

Ace rougit, intimidé ; Law le trouvait beau… ce compliment manqua lui faire exploser le cœur. Qu'un homme aussi parfait et sûr de lui... lui chuchote ces mots... c'était beaucoup plus que ce qu'il aurait pu espérer.

Les joues en feu, il se pencha pour l'embrasser, savourant le parfum de sa bouche et de sa peau ; Law approfondit leur baiser, sa langue venant cueillir la sienne – ils se livrèrent une brève bataille, qu'Ace gagna en arquant le dos, arrachant un lourd geignement de plaisir à son amant qui perdit la lutte.  
>Law avait du mal à se concentrer ; la pression des chairs étroites d'Ace autour de lui était démentielle.<br>Ses doigts se firent plus fermes sur lui et Ace gémit et trembla, sentant son plaisir menacer d'exploser ; Law le sentit et serra plus fort sa prise sur sa cuisse, approfondissant encore son va-et-vient, qui se fit plus rapide et plus ferme.  
>Ace, toute pudeur oubliée, criait et gémissait en s'empalant furieusement sur lui, geignant son nom, le suppliant de le prendre plus fort. Law gémit de plaisir et jeta un regard dans le rétroviseur qui lui faisait face, un instant subjugué par la vision d'Ace nu, de dos, allant et venant sur lui.<p>

_« Fais gaffe, tu saignes du nez ! »_ hurla sa conscience, alarmée.

Sa main libre caressa ses reins, remonta le long de son dos, se perdit entre ses omoplates, avant de refaire le chemin inverse, griffant sa peau moite de sueur - Ace se cambra et cria faiblement quand les ongles de Law laissèrent une marque cuisante de sa nuque et à ses reins. pas assez pour le faire saigner, mais suffisant pour le marquer.

Law l'embrassa dans le cou, descendit à sa clavicule et le mordit profondément, arrachant à Ace un cri de plaisir avant qu'il ne se libère l'instant d'après entre ses doigts, en nage, la respiration précipitée. Law le suivit quelques va-et-vient plus tard et Ace gémit doucement, son visage niché dans son cou, en sentant une douce chaleur se répandre en lui ; il frissonna et se terra un peu plus contre lui.

Law parsema sa peau de baisers, caressa ses cuisses et sourit quand Ace s'effondra, son corps tremblant contre le sien.

- ... mmnn, gémit Ace en ondulant doucement des hanches, prolongeant la sensation de l'avoir en lui.

Law s'étendit lentement sur la banquette et immobilisa le bassin d'Ace en se retirant, soupirant de frustration en quittant son corps chaud et accueillant – nul doute qu'il était pressé de recommencer, mais Ace avait besoin de dormir ; le cocktail alcool/sexe avait un effet dévastateur sur lui.

L'intéressé somnolait déjà, étendu de tout son long sur lui ; Law entremêla étroitement leurs corps mouillés de sueur et tira le plaid sur eux, caressant le dos nu d'Ace, traçant un sillon invisible de ses reins à sa nuque dans un geste apaisant, la pulpe de ses doigts montant et descendant le long de son dos trempé.

La respiration d'Ace se fit plus lente et plus profonde, signe qu'il s'était endormi ; Law garda les yeux ouverts sur le plafond, plongé dans ses pensées, en proie à des réflexions qu'il pensait ne jamais avoir.

Sa nuit était être _très_ longue.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bon... *regarde ses ongles* alors, heureuses ? :D [Je sais pas... j'crois qu'on en a perdu une ou deux en route, là. *scrute la salle où des gens baignent dans leur sang*] <em>**

**_Bon, pour celles qui auront ressuscité à temps, je vous donne rendez-vous pour la suite ET le dernier chapitre sur Big Sur, chapitre 12 !_**


	12. Lendemain

**_Ohayo mina !_**

**_Merci pour vos reviews, elles sont toujours tordantes ! Mes lectrices ont de l'humour, ça m'plaît ! Et c'est toujours un plaisir d'être à votre service ! ;) [on dirait qu'elles ont aimé le lemon] on dirait, oui... ! et si ça vous plaît, alors... continuons le voyage à bord de notre Aston pour "the american dream"._**

**_Le calme après la tempête pour ce chapitre... fin de l'arc Big Sur ! nouveau départ pour nos deux chouchous. Voyons où la vie, sa douceur et son amertume nous mènent..._**

**_Enjoy it !_**

* * *

><p><em>« Now it's my time<em>  
><em>I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life...<em>

_I'll stand my ground and never back down_  
><em>I know what I believe inside<em>  
><em>I'm awake and I'm alive...<em> _»_

_Skillet_

_._

**_*Plage de Big Sur*_**

Law fut réveillé par les rayons de l'aube, qui inondèrent la plage de Big Sur ; il passa une main sur son visage, repoussa les cheveux qui tombaient devant ses yeux et fronça les sourcils.

_« … depuis quand j'ai les cheveux dans les yeux, moi ? »_

Il écarta les longues mèches ondulées et se redressa légèrement ; Ace dormait profondément, étendu sur lui, ses bras noués autour de son cou, sa joue contre la sienne. Sa respiration apaisée soulevait ses épaules, et son souffle dans son oreille était régulier.

Pas de cauchemar.

Law caressa son dos nu, lentement, appréciant la douceur de sa peau. Il était bien, ainsi : Ace avait terriblement chaud – une vraie bouilloire.

Délicatement, il le souleva au-dessus de lui ; la tête de l'adolescent retomba en avant, bras pendants, et Law eut un mal fou à retenir un rire.  
>Il le déposa sur la banquette arrière à sa place, tira le plaid sur ses épaules et dégagea ses cheveux longs de son visage pour embrasser ses lèvres. Ace soupira dans son sommeil et se retourna sur le ventre, envoyant paître la couverture sur le plancher de l'Aston.<p>

Law en profita pour le contempler, ses yeux gris s'attardant sur les lignes menues de son corps – Ace promettait de s'embellir encore avec le temps – et les taches de rousseur et grains de beauté qui parsemaient sa peau légèrement hâlée.  
>Il les compta en les frôlant du revers du doigt, descendant le long de sa colonne, suivant le rebondi de ses fesses, la naissance de ses cuisses et-<br>Il fronça les sourcils et écarta délicatement sa jambe, intrigué.

_« … OK. S'il hurle à la mort à son réveil, tu te d'manderas pas pourquoi »_ le sermonna sa conscience.

Ils y étaient peut-être allés _un peu fort_, pour leur première fois ; Law se demanda si sa cargaison d'antidouleur serait suffisante. Il le recouvrit du plaid et sortit de la voiture, marchant sans bruit jusqu'au coffre pour en sortir son sac, un boxer de rechange, sa serviette et sa brosse à dents, qu'il coinça derrière son oreille avant de s'éloigner vers la cascade, derrière les arbres.

Il n'avait presque pas fermé l'œil de la nuit – à peine une heure, au vu de la pendule dans le tableau de bord. Ses pensées l'avaient empêché de trouver le repos auquel il aspirait. Et les images d'Ace en proie au plaisir ne l'avaient pas aidé non plus.

_« Ce gamin… où est-ce que ça va encore me mener, cette histoire… ? »_

Law se glissa dans l'eau fraîche au pied de la cascade et fit la planche, la nuque appuyée sur le rebord d'une pierre, les yeux clos.  
>Son corps était léger, ainsi, et ses pensées tumultueuses s'allégèrent à leur tour.<br>Il songea à Jewelry et soupira ; qu'est-ce qu'elle penserait de tout ça ?  
>Était-elle jalouse, là où elle était… ?<p>

_« Y'a rien après la mort, mon gars. J'croyais qu'on était d'accord là-d'ssus. »_

Elle se foutrait de lui, c'était certain ; il sourit et inspira profondément l'air frais du matin, encore songeur. Jewelry était et serait toujours la femme de sa vie. C'était une certitude. L'intensité des sentiments qui ne s'étaient jamais éteints, malgré toutes ces années, le poussait à croire qu'il l'aimerait jusqu'à sa mort.

Et pourtant, d'autres sentiments, d'une nature différente,  
>s'éveillaient en lui quand il était question de Portgas D. Ace.<p>

Ace était beau, attrayant, espiègle malgré sa jeunesse et son côté renfrogné prédominant ; et au-delà de la raison physique, il était terriblement intelligent et gagnait un peu plus en maturité à chaque instant passé près de lui.

Il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour s'assumer financièrement et participait de bonne grâce à tout ce que Law organisait ; il se faisait discret et se contentait de suivre le mouvement… surtout, ne pas faire de vagues. Mais ce comportement ne l'empêchait pas de se faire remarquer de façon toujours plus loufoque et hilarante – vraiment, Law s'amusait. À ses dépends, puisqu'Ace ne manquait jamais une occasion de protester quand il se fichait de lui, mais l'adolescent semblait avoir un don pour s'attirer des ennuis.

Cette dualité fascinait Law. Ace arborait presque deux visages ; celui joyeux et souriant qu'il offrait à ceux qu'ils croisaient – que Law appelait le masque – et l'autre.

Son vrai visage, triste, amer et renfermé.  
>Que Law s'efforçait de faire disparaître, en vain.<br>Il avait pu voir une autre facette de lui, cette nuit, qu'il n'avait que brièvement aperçue, des semaines auparavant, dans cette discothèque de Bakersfield, où l'adolescent avait relevé son défi de mettre la jolie jeune femme dans son lit.  
>Une facette d'Ace qui lui était presque inconnue, jusqu'à hier soir. Un Ace sensuel, charmeur et séducteur ; le souvenir de son corps ondulant voluptueusement sur le sien lui arracha un long soupir.<p>

_« Et j'suis censé résister à ça… ? »_

De toute évidence.  
>Il ignorait où ce début de relation allait les mener, mais il préférait ne pas envisager un avenir plus lointain qu'un simple lendemain.<br>Se projeter ne lui avait apporté que des désillusions et de la souffrance, jusqu'à présent, et il n'allait certainement pas commettre deux fois la même erreur.  
>Il prit une longue inspiration et se laissa couler dans l'eau translucide, chassant ses dernières pensées noires pour se concentrer sur Ace et leur nuit passée.<p>

. . . . .

Ace cligna des paupières, réveillé par le bruit des vagues heurtant les falaises ; il se frotta les yeux et se redressa – une plainte lui échappa quand une douleur lui vrilla les fesses et les reins.

- Putain, siffla-t-il en serrant les dents, se hissant sur les coudes, remarquant qu'il était étendu sur la banquette arrière de l'Aston.

Il reconnut le plaid moelleux sous lequel dormait Law quand il faisait froid, l'écarta doucement et constata qu'il était entièrement nu. Un orchestre désaccordé se jouait dans sa tête, conséquence de la grosse quantité d'alcool ingérée la veille.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait dans cette tenue… ?

Il s'assit en grommelant, avec la sensation de passer à côté de quelque chose de très important ; son corps était perclus de douleurs et de courbatures. Il tira légèrement sur le bord du plaid, découvrant ses jambes parsemées de bleus et de griffures qu'il frôla du bout des doigts ; il grimaça quand ses muscles le rappelèrent à l'ordre et baissa les yeux. L'intérieur de ses cuisses était…

_« _… _c'est du sang ? ... okéééé... »_

Il écarquilla les yeux, alors que son cerveau embrumé tentait désespérément de recoller les morceaux.  
>L'alcool. Les rires. Le lagon sous la lune.<br>La banquette arrière, les geignements de plaisir. Law allant et venant en lui.  
>Il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui, le cherchant du regard, mais il n'y avait personne. Enroulant le plaid autour de ses hanches, il sortit de la voiture et scruta la plage. Pas le moindre signe de la présence de son… du conducteur de l'Aston. Alors qu'une terrible impression d'abandon lui enserrait la poitrine, des branches craquèrent derrière lui, le tirant de ses pensées morbides.<p>

- … jolie tenue, Portgas.

Il fit volte-face ; Law avait sa brosse à dents dans la main et avait remis son sous-vêtement. Une serviette était posée sur ses cheveux trempés qui collaient à son front, signe qu'il était allé se laver dans la chute d'eau derrière les arbres.

Ace sentit son cœur rater un battement quand Law s'approcha de lui, le dominant d'une bonne tête – il frémit quand ses doigts tatoués repoussèrent ses longues mèches auburn de son visage, frôlant sa peau dans une caresse légère.  
>Chacun soutint le regard de l'autre ; ce n'était pas une attitude de défi, juste un regard, puisque les mots manquaient.<br>Doucement, Ace franchit l'espace les séparant, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser ses lèvres ; Law lui rendit son baiser avec la même douceur, caressant sa joue, avant de se séparer lentement de lui.

Ace n'en réclama pas plus pour le moment et prit son sac et ses vêtements pour rejoindre la chute d'eau à son tour – chaque pas le faisait atrocement souffrir, et le chemin lui parut infiniment long.  
>Arrivé à la cascade, il laissa tomber ses affaires et le plaid sur un palier rocheux au sec et entra dans l'eau fraîche en frissonnant, savon à la main. Il se glissa sous la cascade, laissant l'eau frapper sa tête et ses épaules, chassant les brumes de l'alcool, la tension de la nuit et les traces de leur plaisir mutuel.<br>L'eau froide lui faisait du bien et lui remettait les idées en place ; il se savonna longuement et, une fois propre, alla s'asseoir sur le fond sableux, un peu plus loin.  
>Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il se trouvait là, mais Law dût s'inquiéter, puisqu'il sentit sa présence sur les plateaux rocheux, derrière lui.<p>

- … Ace ?

- Ça va, murmura-t-il, son front posé sur ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine.

- … ça fait plus d'une heure que tu es là.

- Désolé.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et sourit à Law assis sur la roche, au-dessus de l'eau, ses pieds nus se balançant dans le vide. Il lui rendit son sourire et expira une bouffée de cigarette, qui se perdit dans la chaleur de l'air.

- … ça va mieux ?

- Mm-mmn.

- … tu as beaucoup saigné, cette nuit.

Ace, vexé, leva les yeux au ciel – sa conscience ricana qu'il était une vraie gonzesse et son agacement dût transparaître sur son visage, puisque Law fronça les sourcils.

- Je m'inquiète simplement pour toi.

- Je sais… ça va aller. Je vais rester encore un peu.

- Comme tu voudras.

Law s'étendit à plat dos sur la roche, un bras passé derrière sa tête ; les minutes passèrent, puis il entendit le clapotis de l'eau et une ombre lui cacha le soleil, en même temps qu'un corps frais et nu s'asseyait doucement sur ses hanches.

Il rouvrit les yeux et contempla le beau visage d'Ace, le pli de son front qu'il lissa du bout du doigt.

- … à quoi tu penses ? murmura-t-il.

Ace tendit la main, prit sa cigarette de sa bouche et tira brièvement dessus, avant de souffler un panache bleuâtre qui se dissipa rapidement – une sale manie qu'il avait prise de lui voler une ou deux cigarettes par jour, mais Law songeait qu'après tout, il faisait ce qu'il voulait.

- À toi, chuchota l'adolescent.

Law caressa sa joue parsemée de taches de rousseur et se mordilla la lèvre, pensif, jouant avec les mèches mouillées de ses cheveux.  
>Il avait eu toute la nuit pour y penser en regardant Ace dormir profondément, étendu sur lui, nu et vulnérable.<br>Est-ce qu'il aimait les hommes ? non.  
>Est-ce qu'il aimait Ace ? oui. Irrémédiablement. Sans aucun doute.<br>Ace perçut son trouble et rougit, embarrassé.

- … tu penses qu'on n'aurait pas dû faire ça ?

- Je pense que… tu penses beaucoup trop, sourit Law en écrasant son mégot dans le coquillage cassé qui lui servait de cendrier depuis quelques jours. Il y a trop de choses dans cette petite tête…

- Tu ne penses pas, toi, peut-être ? ironisa Ace en caressant les larges cernes qui avaient gagné en taille pendant la nuit.

- C'est différent.

Le jeune homme s'étendit sur lui, sa joue pressée contre son torse et ferma les yeux, lové dans son étreinte. Law caressa son dos, pensif.

- … tes parents doivent s'inquiéter, chuchota-t-il.

- Les tiens aussi.

- Je ne rends de comptes à personne, à mon âge, sourit Law en jouant avec ses cheveux longs. Et je n'ai plus de parents depuis belle lurette. Toi, par contre…

- Je ne veux plus les revoir, souffla Ace en se blottissant plus étroitement contre lui.

Law referma ses bras autour de lui et l'étreignit doucement, déposant un baiser tendre sur son front.  
>Ace inspira profondément et frissonna quand l'image de Luffy rieur et souriant lui apparut. Il s'accrocha à Law qui resserra son étreinte, sentant ses larmes couler sur son torse.<p>

- Désolé, souffla Ace.

- Ne le sois pas, murmura Law. Tu es leur fils quoiqu'il arrive et ils auraient dû être là pour toi. Je pense que tu as été assez puni par ce que tu as fait sans qu'ils n'aient besoin d'en rajouter.

Ace rouvrit les yeux et leva la tête, posant son menton sur le torse de Law, contemplant l'arc de sa mâchoire, le dessin de son nez et ses yeux assombris.

- … tu dis ça… parce que toi aussi, tu as un rôle dans la mort de Jewelry… ?

- Oui, murmura-t-il en contemplant le ciel azur.

Ace n'insista pas et se lova sur lui, écoutant le rythme apaisé de son cœur dans sa poitrine.

- Je me suis longtemps détesté pour ça.

- … ce n'est plus le cas… ? murmura Ace.

- Si. Mais… j'ai appris à vivre avec. C'est ma punition. Comme toi.

Il entortilla ses cheveux entre ses doigts et ferma les yeux, pensif. Ace resta longuement étendu sur lui, avant de de hisser vers lui pour chercher ses lèvres. Law l'embrassa tendrement et empauma son visage, l'attirant à lui pour l'enlacer doucement.

- Bon, ça suffit avec les sujets déprimants… j'ai une ou deux choses à voir en ville, aujourd'hui, et on part, murmura Law avec un léger sourire.

- On part où ? sourit Ace, hissé à bout de bras au-dessus de lui.

- Loin.

- Au Mexique ? s'exclama-t-il, surexcité.

- Plus encore.

Les yeux d'Ace brillèrent et Law sourit, repoussant ses cheveux en arrière pour contempler son visage béat.

- Oh, alleeeez, dis-moi où est-ce qu'on va !

- Dans tes rêves.

- Dis-moi juste si c'est long ou pas ! le pressa-t-il.

- Un peu plus d'une semaine de route non-stop.

- … tu vas tenir le coup ? se moqua Ace. Si tu t'sens trop fatigué, j'pourrai conduire…

Law haussa un sourcil, se redressa et plaqua son front contre celui d'Ace, yeux plissés.

- Crois-moi, le jour où tu toucheras le volant est pas arrivé, morveux.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fin de l'arc Big Sur ! on repart sur la route pour un autre trip, qui sera plus courtnéanmoins !<br>Alors, si la suite vous tente, il reste de la place dans l'Aston... Law, Ace et moi-même serions ravis de vous accueillir toujours plus nombreux sur le trajet... !_**

**_À bientôt pour le chapitre 13 !_**


	13. Je veux que tu sois heureux

**_Ohayo mina !_**

**_Début du nouvel arc ! plus court que le précédent, je vous rassure... j'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
>Merci encore pour vos reviews ! elles sont toutes plus plaisantes les unes que les autres :) et des lectrices fidèles en plus, ça fait toujours plaisir de vous avoir au rendez-vous !<em>**

**_Assez de palabres..._**

**_Enjoy it !_**

* * *

><p><em>« I was at a funeral the day I realized<br>I wanted to spend my life with you  
>Sitting doen on the steps at the old post office… »<em>

_Eels_

.

**_*Quelque part en Amérique du Sud, près de Medianeira*_**

Ace se réveilla quand une lampe se braqua sur son visage ; il se frotta les yeux en pestant et contempla l'agent des douanes qui le dévisageait avec méfiance.

Law n'était plus dans la voiture.

Ace le chercha du regard et le vit, debout devant le capot, en pleine négociation. Il parlait un espagnol parfait dont Ace ne comprit pas un traitre mot. Il s'étira et ouvrit la portière – Law lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

- Reste dans la voiture, intima-t-il avant de se retourner vers l'agent, reprenant une conversation animée avec l'homme qui semblait hésitant.

Il ne demanda pas d'explication et se rassit, sous le regard sceptique de l'autre officier.

Leur voyage devait sûrement toucher à leur fin, et Ace n'était pas mécontent d'arriver ; il en avait carrément marre de la route, après des jours et des jours de déplacements incessants.  
>Ils étaient partis de Big Sur pour rejoindre la frontière mexicaine à Tijuana, avant de traverser tout le Mexique jusqu'à Suchiate, où ils avaient passé la frontière guatemalaise. Ils avaient roulé pendant 18 heures pour traverser El Salvador, le Honduras, le Nicaragua, le Costa Rica et le Panama, en ne s'autorisant que des pauses de quelques minutes – Law n'aimait pas trop traîner dans ses coins-là, et Ace n'avait pas cherché à le contredire.<p>

Leur périple les avait emmenés à travers la Colombie, avant qu'ils n'arrivent au Brésil, où Law s'était accordé des pauses plus longues, laissant le temps à Ace de flâner avec lui dans les rues et de prendre un peu plus de notes dans son carnet, gravant chaque moment dans sa mémoire.

L'agitation, la foule, la chaleur, les parfums… il savait qu'il aurait oublié beaucoup de choses, dans quelques temps. C'était triste, en un sens. Alors il écrivait, photographiait et commentait tout ce qu'il voyait, parce qu'il ne voulait pas perdre un seul de ces instants.

Ace observa le panneau d'indication du poste de la douane ; Medianeira… ils se rapprochaient de la frontière avec l'Argentine.  
>Law avait tenu à rester muet sur leur point d'arrivée ; Ace savait juste qu'il avait prévu d'atterrir entre ce pays et le Brésil, ce qui signifiait qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin de leur but.<p>

Law remonta dans la voiture et soupira, rangeant leurs papiers dans la poche de son jean.

- C'était quoi, le problème… ?

- Ton âge, comme d'habitude. Ils sont un peu pointilleux et suspicieux… il y a beaucoup de trafics de ce genre en Amérique du Sud.

- … des trafics de ce genre ?

- Des gamins comme toi qui sont forcés de se prostituer. Les flics font simplement leur boulot mais ils sont tellement sur les nerfs que ça me rend dingue à mon tour.

- ... je vois, marmonna Ace, dégoûté à l'idée de servir de jouer de luxe. On est encore loin… ?

- Un peu moins de cent kilomètres. On devrait y être dans environ deux heures.

Ils s'éloignèrent du poste de garde, sur la route poussiéreuse, qui rappela à Ace le désert des Mojaves.

Il s'installa plus confortablement, ôta ses chaussures et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, les entourant de ses bras, contemplant le paysage plongé dans la pénombre. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever, à en juger par l'heure, et Ace avait hâte d'arriver – il ignorait totalement où mais, puisque l'endroit plaisait à Law, alors ça devait forcément en valoir la peine.  
>Il tourna la tête vers le conducteur et le contempla, silencieux et pensif.<br>Il avait l'air épuisé par la semaine qu'ils venaient de passer ; ses cernes avaient encore gagné en taille et un pli marquait son front. Ace tendit la main et le lissa du bout du doigt, sourcils froncés.

Surpris, Law lui jeta un coup d'œil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais… ?

- T'as l'air soucieux. J'aime pas ça.

- Je suis juste fatigué.

- Si tu le dis.

Law poussa un long soupir et se tapota la joue de l'index ; Ace se tendit vers lui et y déposa un baiser, fermant les yeux pour inspirer son parfum.

- Tu piques.

- Je me raserai en arrivant, promis.

Ace sourit et frotta le bout de son nez dans son cou, embrassant la ligne invisible de son oreille au creux de sa clavicule. La main de Law caressa ses cheveux et ses lèvres embrassèrent son front.

- Rendors-toi un peu, je te réveillerai. Et laisse-moi conduire tranquille.

- Genre j'te déconcentre.

Law sourit pour lui-même ; Ace était parfaitement conscient de l'effet qu'il lui faisait et, même s'il avait terriblement envie de répondre à ses avances, il voulait attendre leur arrivée pour lui montrer ce qu'il avait vu de plus beau au monde dans sa courte vie.  
>Sûr qu'Ace, qui s'émerveillait d'un rien, allait apprécier. Même saigner du nez, avec un peu de chance – Law payerait cher pour voir ça.<br>Ace se rassit sagement dans son siège, étrangement raisonnable ; Law se doutait qu'il lui sauterait dessus à la première occasion, mais il semblait prendre son mal en patience pour le moment. Il le regarda se pelotonner contre la portière, sa veste jetée sur lui, fermer les yeux et se rendormir au bout de quelques minutes, malgré les chaos de la route.

Law détourna difficilement son regard de sa silhouette endormie.  
>Ennuyer Ace était devenu son <em>deuxième <em>passe-temps, le premier consistant désormais à le regarder dormir ; une fois la nuit venue, Ace dormait profondément et son visage s'apaisait.  
>Law pouvait ainsi passer des heures à le contempler sans jamais se lasser.<br>S'occuper d'Ace lui permettait de ne pas penser à sa propre souffrance, qui le tiraillait toujours autant ; il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne plus voir de larmes sur son visage et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, c'était plutôt un succès.

Le ciel perdait sa couleur d'encre noire pour virer au bleu nuit, avec des nuances plus pâles à l'est. Il atteignit leur destination avec quelques minutes d'avance – parfait. Il se gara sur le parking désert, coupa le moteur et sortit de la voiture, contournant le capot pour ouvrir la portière d'Ace.  
>Il n'y avait personne à cette heure-ci, et le moment n'en serait que meilleur.<br>Il se pencha sur lui, repoussa ses mèches de cheveux de son visage et caressa ses lèvres des siennes.

- … Ace…

L'adolescent remua faiblement et sa bouche s'entrouvrit ; Law y pressa un peu plus la sienne dans un baiser tendre.

- … réveille-toi, marmotte. On est pile à l'heure.

- … hhnn… ?

Law le tira doucement de la voiture ; ensuqué, Ace se laissa faire en se frottant les yeux à travers ses cheveux longs, glissant ses pieds dans ses chaussures avant de sortir, se rendant vaguement compte qu'ils étaient au milieu d'une forêt.

- … c'quoi c'bruit ? balbutia-t-il en regardant tout autour de lui d'un regard lourdement ensommeillé.

Le grondement sourd le tirait peu à peu du sommeil ; Law posa une main sur ses yeux et glissa son bras libre autour de lui, le poussant en avant.

- Laisse-toi guider.

Ace se laissa faire de bonne grâce, tournant toujours la tête pour tenter d'identifier la source du bruit. Il ressemblait à la mer, mais en plus grave, plus profond, et plus proche, surtout.  
>Il s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure de leur marche.<p>

- … qu'est-ce que c'est… ? lança-t-il, toujours aveugle.

- Patiente encore une petite minute.

Leurs pas les menaient tantôt à droite, tantôt à gauche ; Ace laissait Law mener leur marche, alors que le grondement prenant de l'ampleur. Leurs pas ralentirent et quelque chose de mouillé aspergea Ace. Une bruine fraîche.  
>Il tendit les mains devant lui, intrigué. Celles de Law quittèrent ses yeux et ses mains vinrent entrelacer les siennes.<p>

- Tu peux regarder, chuchota sa voix à son oreille.

Ace ouvrit les yeux et les écarquilla, stupéfait. Law le lâcha et il traversa la passerelle sur laquelle ils se trouvaient pour s'accrocher à la rambarde et contempler le lever du soleil derrière les chutes d'eaux immenses qui s'étendaient à perte de vue.

Des dizaines et des dizaines de cascades, à la hauteur vertigineuse, qui s'alignaient le long d'une gorge qui semblait ne pas avoir de fin. L'origine du grondement. L'eau était blanche, pure, et la lumière qui s'y reflétait envoyait des arcs-en-ciel dans tous les sens.

- … où est-ce qu'on est… ? murmura-t-il.

- À Iguazù, entre le Brésil et l'Argentine. Les chutes d'eau les plus belles du monde, sourit Law en s'accoudant à la rambarde.

Ace se frotta le visage, comme s'il n'en croyait toujours pas ce qu'il voyait ; Law se délecta de son air émerveillé.  
>Jewelry avait toujours voulu voir les cascades d'Iguazù. C'était son rêve, entre autres, après la faculté – prendre leur voiture et rouler jusqu'à la frontière argentino-brésilienne pour admirer le spectacle.<p>

_« J'espère que ça te plaît autant qu'à lui, J.J. »_ songea-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Ace se tourna vers lui et lui offrit un sourire immense, les yeux brillants ; Law tendit le bras et caressa sa joue, repoussant ses mèches ondulées de ses yeux pour mieux le contempler.

- … heureux… ?

- Bien sûr que oui… ! merci, merci, merci… ! s'écria-t-il en se jetant à son cou, le serrant contre lui.

Sa bonne humeur et son enthousiasme étaient contagieux. Il fouilla aussitôt dans son sac et en sortit son vieux carnet en cuir rouge, ouvrant une nouvelle feuille pour y griffonner ses notes.  
>Law sortit son appareil photo, ajusta l'obturateur et immortalisa Ace sur la pellicule ; l'adolescent ne s'en rendit même pas compte, trop plongé dans ce qu'il faisait – encore heureux, il avait horreur d'être photographié, lui aussi.<p>

Ace rangea son carnet et sortit son petit caméscope, la langue entre les dents. Law le laissa faire et le regarda s'agiter et tourner sur lui-même en filmant la scène ; beaucoup plus calme, il se contenta d'admirer le paysage, les eaux tourbillonnantes blanches et turquoises, les roches, les falaises vermoulues et les arbres qui ondoyaient sous l'influx de l'air brassé par les cascades.  
>Le soleil avait doucement émergé à l'horizon, projetant ses lumières or et rose dans le ciel toujours d'encre à l'ouest.<br>Savoir que quelque part, le monde continuait de vivre sa vie comme il l'avait toujours fait rassurait Law ; quelque chose d'immuable et de certain dans sa vie lui assurait un repère – le ciel se levait toujours à l'est et se mourait toujours à l'ouest.

Ace s'éloigna sur la passerelle, échappant à son champ de vision ; il tâcha de ne pas s'inquiéter – il se sentait ridicule, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver une légère appréhension quand l'adolescent disparaissait de sa vue. Il attendit dix longues minutes avant de céder et de traverser la passerelle à son tour, ignorant le paysage, son regard uniquement dirigé sur le pont qui serpentait au-dessus de la Rio Paranà. Ace était tellement distrait parfois qu'il était bien capable de passer par-dessus la rambarde…

_« Non, pense pas à ça ! »_ s'affola sa conscience. _« J'suis sûr qu'il est pas loin, tu verras, il… »_

- Hé, Traf' !

Il tourna la tête ; Ace se trouvait sur le pont d'en face et filmait, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_« Comment est-ce qu'il est arrivé là-bas… ? »_

- Oh, arrête de bouder et souris !

Law leva un doigt équivoque et Ace le lui renvoya avec la même élégance, avant de le cadrer correctement.

- Bon, monsieur le guide, étalez votre culture, s'il vous plaît !

_« Prête-toi au jeu. Il a vraiment l'air heureux. »_

- Les chutes d'Iguazù sont formées de 275 cascades ! lança-t-il d'une voix forte pour couvrir le rugissement de l'eau. La plus haute… c'est celle-ci !

Il pointa la hauteur culminante d'une des falaises, qu'Ace filma aussitôt.

- La Gorge du Diable, appelée _« La Garganta del Diablo »_ en espagnol ! 90 mètres !

- Combien de litres d'eau ? le défia Ace en reportant la caméra sur lui.

- 12 milles mètres cube à la seconde en haute saison des pluies !

Un oiseau se posa près d'Ace dans un bruissement d'ailes ; l'intéressé le filma aussitôt, avant d'éclater de rire.

- Regarde, Traf' ! un toucan !

Ace semblait s'amuser comme un gosse ; sa conscience lui rappela en toussotant qu'Ace _était_ un gosse et que c'était normal qu'il se comporte ainsi, même s'il gardait une attitude fermée quand il ne riait pas.

Il tendit la main pour le toucher mais l'oiseau s'envola aussitôt, lui échappant de peu ; il lui courut aussitôt après, lui intimant de revenir – Law sourit en le suivant du regard.  
>Le soleil émergea totalement de la végétation luxuriante et déversa ses rayons dorés sur les ponts et les passerelles.<p>

- Wooaa, Traaaf', regarde ! qu'est-ce que c'est ?! s'exclama la voix d'Ace, derrière les arbres.

Law le rejoignit, les mains dans les poches, et haussa un sourcil en voyant le jeune homme assis en tailleur sur un des ponts, un animal de la taille d'un gros chat et ressemblant à un raton-laveur courant un peu partout autour de lui.

- Il est marrant, pouffa-t-il en tendant la main.

- C'est un coati.

Curieux, l'animal renifla ses doigts tendus avant de se détourner et de grimper souplement sur la rambarde, se rapprochant de lui par derrière, méfiant.

- Un coati… ?

- Il y en a partout, ici. Ils passent leur temps à manger… je pourrais te laisser avec eux, tu serais pas dépaysé, railla-t-il en s'accoudant à une balustrade, laissant les embruns des cascades toutes proches mouiller sa nuque et ses cheveux.

- Ha. Ha. Ha, marmonna Ace en grimaçant.

Le coati s'enfuit quand Law s'approcha et disparut dans les arbres ; il s'assit face à Ace et appuya son menton dans sa main, accoudé à ses genoux, contemplant pensivement l'adolescent.  
>Ace prit ses mains et joua avec ses doigts, traçant des arabesques dans ses paumes ouvertes du bout de l'index.<p>

- On est pas venus ici juste pour les cascades, je suppose… ?

- Tu supposes bien. On va passer… un moment dans le coin. Quelques semaines. Mais si ça ne te plaît pas, on pourra repartir.

- Pourquoi ici… ?

Law hésita ; il ignorait comment Ace allait prendre cette information. Le jeune garçon prit la parole à sa place, prudent et mesuré.

- … Jewelry voulait venir là ?

- C'était… un projet, éluda-t-il.

Ace le dévisagea longuement, et Law se sentit mis à nu sous l'intensité de son regard, qui semblait sonder les tréfonds de son âme et de ses pensées.

- … un projet… ? répéta-t-il, visiblement persuadé que ce mot était bien faible pour résumer leurs véritables intentions.

- On devait se marier en novembre, marmonna Law en baissant les yeux vers leurs doigts entrelacés. Et elle voulait venir ici pour notre… lune de miel.

Il releva le menton – Ace fixait ses chaussures en se mordant la lèvre, les sourcils froncés. Malgré ça, son expression restait indéchiffrable, et Law se sentit aussitôt stupide ; à tous les coups, il l'avait offensé.

Il aimait toujours Jewelry, et il n'était pas sûr que ce sentiment disparaisse un jour. Ils avaient vécu tellement de choses qu'il lui serait impossible de l'oublier.

En revanche, ce qu'il ressentait pour Ace restait à définir ; c'était intense, nouveau, et il ne doutait pas que l'adolescent partageait ses sentiments. Dans une plus forte mesure, peut-être. Alors, l'entendre parler de Jewelry ainsi devait le blesser dans ses sentiments et son amour-propre.

- … excuse-moi. Je ne devrais pas te parler d'elle, chuchota-t-il en secouant la tête. C'était idiot de ma part…

- Ça fait rien, bredouilla Ace en rougissant. C'est moi… je suis un crétin doublé d'un connard fini.

Il releva la tête et Law fut frappé par ce qu'il lut dans son regard.

- … je suis… juste jaloux à en crever. Et je me déteste pour ça. Si tu l'as aimé à ce point, alors elle devait être fantastique et au lieu d'être triste, je… j'ai…

Il étouffa ce qui restait de sa phrase – il ne se permettrait pas cette bourde.  
>Une partie de lui, infime mais pourtant bien présente, se réjouissait de cette disparition. Sans elle, il n'aurait jamais rencontré Law.<br>Sa conscience lui rappela d'un air dédaigneux que si Luffy n'était pas mort, il n'aurait pas non plus connu l'homme dont il était amoureux.

Amoureux, oui. Sans concession, sans détour, sans hésitation.

Law se pencha et posa son front contre le sien avec un léger sourire.

- Hé. Ne t'en fais pas… je comprends. Je ne suis pas fâché.

- T'as raison… je suis égoïste et immature.

- Ça ne fait rien. Je t'ai dit, je comprends. Ce n'était pas malin de ma part de te parler de ça.

- Mais ça te fait du bien… !

- Un peu, oui, mais à toi ça te fait du mal et ça m'est insupportable.

Il amena son visage au sien et l'embrassa tendrement ; Ace ferma les yeux et lui rendit son baiser avec entrain. Ils s'enlacèrent étroitement et Ace trouva refuge dans ses bras, blotti contre son torse, ses genoux ramenés contre lui.

- Il y a une ville à une quarantaine de kilomètres… Foz de Iguaçu. On va se trouver un hôtel et se poser un peu, ça va nous changer de la voiture. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis… ?

- Un hôtel… ? ouais, c'est pas mal, sourit Ace en rouvrant les yeux pour contempler son visage.

. . . . .

**_*Un peu plus tard, dans la journée*_**

_« Pas mal… ? pas mal ?! le pied intégral, ouais ! »_ brama sa conscience alors qu'il rebondissait sur le lit en souriant.

Il lui semblait qu'il n'en avait pas vu depuis des lustres ; l'idée de passer une nuit complète sur un matelas lui arracha un long gémissement de plaisir.

La voix de Law s'éleva aussitôt depuis la salle de bain :

- Encore en train de te palucher, Portgas ?

Ace répliqua en traversant la chambre en courant, s'apprêtant à lui balancer un coussin à la figure ; il se figea dans son geste en voyant que Law était occupé à se raser de près, ses yeux contemplant la longue lame de barbier qui allait et venait sur sa peau mate.  
>Plus calme, il s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire et le regarda faire, silencieux ; Law lui offrit un léger sourire en coin, presque provocant.<p>

- Dis… tu pourrais me raser, moi ? s'enquit Ace, soudain curieux.

- Je pourrais, oui, murmura Law en agitant la lame dans le lavabo rempli d'eau chaude pour se débarrasser de la mousse avant de reprendre son rasage.

- … tu veux bien me le faire… ?

- Pour ça, il faut qu'il y ait quelque chose à raser…

Ace rougit de la racine des cheveux à son cou, embarrassé ; Law retint un rire et tâcha de rester concentré, son regard rivé sur son reflet. Il s'assura de ne rien avoir oublié et s'aspergea le visage d'eau avant d'y passer une serviette et de relever la tête, examinant soigneusement son visage tout en évitant ses yeux. Ace se leva et vint poser son menton sur son épaule, son nez pressé contre sa joue ; il inspira son parfum et ferma les yeux – il aimait cette odeur de mousse à raser, fraîche et musquée.

- … tu veux bien me couper les cheveux, alors… ?

- Tu ne préfères pas le faire toi-même… ?

- La flemme. Juste histoire d'égaliser un peu, ils commencent à être un peu trop longs.

Law tira la chaise et lui fit signe de s'asseoir ; Ace obéit, souplement assis en tailleur, les mains sur les genoux, face à son reflet. Law lui mouilla les cheveux et entreprit de les démêler, attardant ses doigts dans ses longues mèches auburn. Elles étaient douces, légèrement ondulées, et exhalaient le parfum sucré de son jeune amant.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa tête et le peigna avec soin, pendant qu'Ace fermait les yeux.

- Tu as un truc prévu au programme… ?

- Dormir, déjà, sourit Law en fouillant dans sa trousse pour en sortir une paire de ciseaux. Pour les cheveux... sur la nuque… ?

- Mm-mmnn. Et demain ?

- Comme tu voudras. Dormir encore, se promener un peu, te faire visiter le coin… ce qu'il te plaira.

- Ce qu'il me plaira… ? murmura Ace en rouvrant les yeux.

- Ce qu'il te plaira, oui.

Law était concentré sur sa tâche ; les pointes coupées de ses cheveux longs tombaient sur ses épaules et cascadaient sur le sol avec régularité.

Ace baissa les yeux et en prit quelques-unes, les faisant tourner entre ses doigts, pensif.  
>Il était parfaitement capable de le faire lui-même, mais il aimait que Law le fasse. Il était la seule personne à qui il venait de laisser ce privilège, depuis les années qu'il s'occupait de ses cheveux.<br>Ses mains étaient douces mais s'activaient avec efficacité ; Ace se mordilla la lèvre, attirant l'attention de Law.

- … qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? murmura-t-il.

- À la fac… tu voulais juste devenir médecin ?

- Chirurgien, répondit-il après un long instant de silence. C'est la spécialisation que j'ai choisie pour mon internat.

- Et… Jewelry ? hésita Ace, craignant d'être trop curieux.

Law inspira profondément – après tout, Ace voulait simplement engager une conversation détachée et polie. Il semblait vraiment intéressé.

- Pareil. On était dans le même service.

- C'était pas trop compliqué à gérer… ?

- On faisait des concessions, mais avoir le même rythme de vie aide beaucoup.

Il ébouriffa ses cheveux et Ace secoua la tête, faisant tomber ses dernières mèches sur ses genoux avant de se contempler dans le miroir.

_« Parfait. »_

Il rejeta la tête en arrière et lui sourit ; Law se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement, ses bras noués autour de ses épaules.

_- Gracias_.

_- De nada_, sourit Law en caressant sa joue. Au lit, marmotte, il est une heure du matin.

Ace acquiesça, se redressa et contempla ses cheveux sur le sol en se grattant la tête.

- … t'as pas un balai ?

- Si, bien sûr, attends que j'vérifie deux secondes dans ma poche… ah non, tiens, c'est bizarre… ! j'en ai pas ! railla Law en rangeant les ciseaux dans la trousse de toilette.

- Très drôle. J'suis mort de rire.

- Va en demander un à la réception, la fille est sympa, elle te donnera ce qu'il faut.

- J'parle pas un mot d'espagnol.

- Justement. J'ai envie de te voir te taper une honte monumentale en essayant d'imiter un mec qui balaye, s'esclaffa Law en ouvrant la porte de leur chambre, sous le regard noir de l'adolescent.

_« … je hais ce type. »_

_._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rendez-vous au chapitre 14 pour la suite de nos aventures brésiliennes ! ;) (et oui, beaucoup d'entre vous étaient perspicaces... vous m'donnez des sueurs froides !)<em>**

**_Baci !_**


	14. Complications et souvenirs

**_Ohayo mina' !_**

**_Toujours plus de lectrices et de revieweuses fidèles au RDV, ça fait immensément plaisir ! merci à toutes pour vos appréciations et encouragements ! ça fait super chaud au cœur ! [*t'as pas d'cœur*] roooh, mais si !_**

**_Réponse pour une guest, Walker, qui m'a posé une question fort intéressante : je ne peux malheureusement pas te répondre, puisque cette unique chanson résume le dernier chapitre de cette fiction ! et je boycott les spoilers, alors... je te laisse prendre ton mal en patience ! :p [*t'es sadique*] mouiiii._**

**_On continue sur la lancée du Brésil, avec un épisode un peu spécial, toujours une touche d'humour, mais l'occasion d'en apprendre un peu plus sur... [*chuuuut-eeeuh*] gome~n ! Pour le découvrir..._**

**_Enjoy it !_**

* * *

><p><em>« Relax child, you were there<em>  
><em>But only didn't realize and you were scared<br>It's a place where you will learn  
>To face your fears, retrace the years... »<em>

_Queensrÿche_

.

Law monta les marches qui menaient à leur chambre, se demandant si Ace avait encore fait la marmotte, ce matin. Il était parti depuis un peu plus de quatre heures, le temps de s'occuper de quelques affaires personnelles, et Ace ne répondait pas sur le portable – soit parti en vadrouille, soit profondément endormi.

Il déverrouilla la porte, se glissa dans la petite pièce et referma derrière lui, balayant la chambre du regard. Le soleil de midi filtrait à travers les persiennes, les ventilateurs brassaient l'air de la pièce… le tout dans un silence complet. Pas de ronflement. Il déposa le sac de nourriture et les bouteilles d'eau sur la petite table et ôta ses chaussures, traversant la chambre vers les triptyques qui servaient de séparation avec le lit.

Une silhouette y était étendue de tout son long, sous un empilement de drap et de couvertures. Law se demanda comment, avec cette chaleur, Ace pouvait supporter autant de couches de tissu. Il grimpa doucement sur le lit et se hissa vers lui, apercevant ses cheveux châtains épars sur l'oreiller. Il les caressa doucement et se rapprocha de son visage.

- Lève-toi, marmotte, chuchota-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

Pas de réponse. Avec la ferme intention de l'emmerder dès le réveil – une excellente occasion de le faire brailler facilement – il se glissa sous le drap et se colla à son corps nu, avec l'idée de se lancer dans une séance de chatouillis appliquée, auxquels Ace était particulièrement sensible.

Il fronça les sourcils et posa une main sur son front, son ventre et ses omoplates – Ace brûlait de fièvre et ruisselait de sueur, malgré les frissons qui le parcouraient et hérissaient sa peau.

- … Ace ?

Il le secoua légèrement, avec douceur, pour le tirer de son sommeil. L'adolescent gémit et trembla, se tassant sur lui-même, dans la chaleur étouffante des draps.

- Réveille-toi… Ace, j'ai besoin que tu me parles, souffla-t-il en reculant, étendant Ace sur le dos.

- Quoi… ? grogna-t-il.

- T'es malade, il faut savoir d'où ça vient.

- Mal à la tête, geint-il en amenant une main à son front.

- C'est la fièvre. Je me demande bien ce que t'as choppé…

- Soif…

- J'peux pas encore te donner à boire tant que je ne sais pas ce que tu as.

Il le débarrassa des draps et des couvertures – Ace gémit, grelottant de froid, nu au milieu du lit. Law fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir des gants de latex et revint s'agenouiller près de lui ; il ne tenait pas spécialement à contracter la même cochonnerie, peu importe ce que c'était.

- Tu as mal quelque part ? à part la fièvre, je veux dire, murmura-t-il en observant ses yeux, sa bouche et ses oreilles.

- Mal partout… dans les muscles.

Il se tint le ventre et grimaça, agité de spasmes.

- … mal au bide…

- Je vais voir ça, murmura Law en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Attends un peu.

Il chercha son pouls, au creux de sa gorge, et jeta un regard à sa montre.

Pour l'avoir déjà pris, il savait qu'Ace ne dépassait pas les soixante-dix battements par minute – un chiffre qu'il trouvait déjà un peu étrange, puisque le gosse était un excité de la vie, incapable de tenir en place. Ici, il était à un peu plus de cent vingt. S'il partait du principe qu'un degré de température élevait le pouls d'environ 15 battements… Ace frôlait les quarante.

_« Et si on essayait de faire en sorte que le môme ne nous claque pas dans les bras ? »_ suggéra sa conscience.

_« Bravo, Sherlock, t'as d'autres remarques stupidement évidentes à faire ?! »_

Law palpa ses ganglions, les trouva enflés et poussa l'examen un peu plus loin, s'attardant sur son ventre. Ace gémit et Law l'embrassa sous l'oreille.

- C'est à l'estomac que tu as mal ?

- Non… là, geint-il en désignant son foie.

Law glissa une main dans son dos, tirant légèrement vers lui avant de palper la zone qu'Ace lui indiquait ; l'adolescent étouffa un cri de douleur et grimaça.

- Je sais que ça fait mal, mais essaye de bien respirer à fond.

- J'ai pas envie, geignit Ace.

- Ouais mais ça, je m'en fous. Je te colle la raclée de ta vie si tu respires pas correctement, Ace.

Il céda et Law sentit son foie monter et descendre sous ses doigts ; en théorie, le foie n'était pas vraiment palpable. Qu'il parvienne à le toucher montrait qu'il était gonflé.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu chopper, cet idiot… ? »_

Par curiosité, il leva le bras gauche du jeune garçon et vérifia l'état de sa rate, qu'il sentit aussi proéminente sous ses doigts.

- … ça te gratte quelque part… ?

- Plus maintenant, grimaça Ace.

- … c'était où ?

- Chevilles. Mollets. Deux-trois jours, j'ai dû me faire piquer par je sais pas quoi…

- C'était comment ?

- … hein ?

- Ace, fais juste un effort, s'il te plaît… c'était quoi, piqûre de moustique ou plutôt des plaques ?

- … des plaques. Mais y'a plus rien, là, on s'en fout…

- On s'en fout pas. T'es allé à la selle y'a pas longtemps… ?

Ace rouvrit les yeux et le foudroya du regard, malgré ses pupilles vagues et dilatées.

- C'est perso, ça… !

- C'est une blague ? excuse-moi, mais ton p'tit cul a cessé d'être quelque chose de perso depuis que j'y mets ma queue.

Ace s'empourpra plus encore et fronça le nez – si Law commençait à être vulgaire, c'est qu'il commençait à être vraiment agacé.

- C'matin, quand t'es parti.

- Et ?

- Et quoi… ?

- J'te jure, j'vais finir par perdre patience, là.

- … j'ai la diarrhée, marmonna-t-il. Ça m'fait des crampes dans le bide.

Il toussa et grimaça de plus belle. Law l'aida à s'asseoir et colla son oreille entre ses omoplates, les yeux clos – Ace avait la respiration sifflante. Il le souleva dans ses bras et traversa la chambre pour entrer dans la salle de bain, tendant le bras pour allumer l'eau de la douche où il déposa le jeune homme qui se roula en boule.

Ace cria quand l'eau fraîche, à peine tiède, tomba sur son corps en feu.

- Naaan ! c'est froid, arrête… !

- Je veux qu'on fasse baisser un minimum la fièvre, c'est ce qui me préoccupe le plus, répliqua Law en retirant ses vêtements.

- Q-qu'est-ce q-que tu f-fais… ? grelotta-t-il.

- J'te rejoins, histoire que tu te sentes pas seul.

Il s'assit, nu, à côté de son jeune amant et l'attira dans ses bras, frissonnant sous la fraîcheur de l'eau. Ace se lova contre lui et ferma les yeux, tremblant, cramponné à son cou.

- J-j'ai quoi… ?

- T'as marché dans de l'eau stagnante… ?

- Ouais, comment tu l'sais… ?

Law se plaqua une main sur les yeux et grogna.

- On va s'habiller et j't'emmène à l'hosto.

- Quoi… ?

- T'as besoin d'un traitement contre la bilharziose. Des vers, qui se foutent dans l'eau croupie et qui s'infiltrent par les pores de la peau. Ça se traite sans problème mais faut pas traîner.

- Pas un hôpital, gémit Ace en se terrant un peu plus contre lui.

- Y'a pas l'choix, il n'y a que là qu'ils te donneront le bon traitement.

- … j't'en prie… non…

Law posa ses mains sur leur front respectif, s'assurant que la fièvre, à défaut de baisser, ne gagnait pas en intensité. Il embrassa doucement sa tempe et lui caressa les cheveux.

- Ça se soignera pas tout seul et t'es pas en état de prendre la route pendant une semaine pour rentrer au pays. Hosto, point final. Pourquoi t'aimes pas ? les aiguilles, les infirmiers… ?

- … j'veux pas d-donner mon n-nom, murmura Ace.

_« Ah. »_

- J'en donnerai un faux, promit Law en le berçant. Mais sois raisonnable… j'veux pas qu'il t'arrive des complications pas possibles, je déteste te voir comme ça… tu veux quand même pas garder un aussi mauvais souvenir de notre trip ? sourit-il.

Ace sourit légèrement à son tour, toujours blotti contre lui, sous la fraîcheur de l'eau qui ruisselait sur eux.

- B-bon… OK… mais juste le temps d-d'avoir le traitement et après o-on y reste p-pas…

- Promis.

_« Et qu'est-ce que tu me caches encore, morveux... ? »_

. . . . .

Law caressa les cheveux d'Ace étendu dans le lit d'hôpital, blotti sous les draps ; les perfusions avaient fait leur effet et la fièvre était en train de baisser. Une jolie infirmière aux lourds cheveux noirs passait régulièrement les voir et s'assurait qu'Ace allait bien – Law avait prétendu que l'adolescent avait vingt-et-un ans et... elle ne semblait pas être dupe. Mais n'avait fait aucun commentaire et Law avait payé cash les frais d'hospitalisation, et personne n'avait posé de questions. Pas même leurs noms.

Ace cligna des paupières, remua faiblement dans les draps ; Law sourit et caressa sa joue.

- Salut, marmotte, murmura-t-il. Comment tu te sens… ?

- Mieux, admit l'adolescent en regardant tout autour de lui. On part bientôt… ?

- Relax, Ace, tout va bien. Tout le monde se fiche pas mal de la paperasse, dans cette ville. Ils te soignent, point barre.

- J'aime pas les hôpitaux…

- Je sais, morveux.

Le jeune garçon se pelotonna sur le côté, prit la main de Law et l'amena à son visage, inspirant son odeur, les yeux clos.

- … j'peux avoir un baiser ?

- En quel honneur ? sourit Law en caressant le bout de son nez.

- Le mien… ?

- C'est une bonne excuse.

Law se pencha et, tendrement, noua ses lèvres aux siennes ; Ace savoura la douceur de son baiser et rougit légèrement quand Law s'arracha à lui pour le contempler de ses yeux gris impénétrables.

- Ça dure longtemps le traitement... ?

- Un cachet en deux prises, et on se contente de surveiller. C'est plutôt efficace et tu seras totalement sur pieds en quelques jours.

Ace soupira et se tourna sur le dos en grimaçant, gardant la main de Law contre lui.

- ... Ace ?

- Mmn.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas donner ton nom... ? ce n'est pas celui que tu m'as donné ? proposa Law avec prudence, croisant les doigts pour qu'Ace ne se braque pas et ne lui offre son habituel visage fermé.

Le jeune garçon garda le silence un long moment, se contentant d'observer le plafond ; il semblait simplement peser le pour et le contre, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait s'autoriser à révéler ou non. Law préféra ne pas l'interrompre dans son moment de réflexion, trop rare et trop précieux – il ne le forcerait jamais à dire quoi que ce soit, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à des milliers de choses concernant son copilote.

Plus encore que la mort de Luffy, il sentait que quelque chose d'autre se cachait en lui.

- ... parce que je le hais. Je n'en veux pas mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de le porter. Et moins il sort de ma bouche, mieux je me porte.

Ace hésita un instant, avant de lever ses yeux vers lui.

- Tu sais, l'autre soir, à San Francisco... quand je... quand je suis sorti du bar... j'avais reçu un appel. Ça m'a foutu la rage.

- ... je vois.

- ... c'était ma mère.

Law prit le temps de digérer ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

C'était ça, la raison pour laquelle Ace avait brisé son téléphone ? Law avait longtemps pensé qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un geste maladroit – du grand Ace. Qu'est-ce que sa mère avait pu lui dire pour le sortir ainsi de ses gonds ? pour lui faire perdre le contrôle à ce point ? Ses parents lui avaient dit préférer sa mort à celle de Luffy... l'adolescent n'avait peut-être pas exagéré.  
>C'était à se demander quel genre de monstres étaient ceux qui lui avaient donné le jour. S'ils avaient toujours été comme ça, ou si la perte de leur plus jeune fils les avait rendus terriblement amers au point de négliger leur aîné.<p>

Ace ne semblait pas être l'archétype du gosse pourri gâté que Law avait eu l'occasion de croiser parfois dans ses internats, à l'hôpital. Il était trop doux, trop docile et trop conciliant pour ça. Il avait ses humeurs, mais comme tous les ados en mal de chamailleries.  
>Non, si Ace avait été traité comme un petit prince, il n'aurait pas cette attitude. Ses parents semblaient lui avoir réellement mené la vie dure.<p>

- Tu veux en parler... ? murmura Law en caressant ses cheveux.

- Non, murmura Ace en fermant les yeux. Pas maintenant. Plus tard, peut-être.

- Comme tu voudras.

Il ne put s'empêcher de reprendre ses lèvres dans un baiser doux, qu'il voulait délicat ; Ace sourit et inspira son parfum, avant de jeter un coup d'œil au soleil de plomb, à l'extérieur.

- Ça gâche tout. Que je sois malade.

- Pas du tout. On passera plus de temps ici pour compenser, ne t'en fais pas.

- T'es pas fâché...?

- Bien sûr que non, idiot ! répliqua Law en levant les yeux au ciel. Et si tu continues à parler pour dire des conneries, je te tranche la langue. J'en ai pour moins de trois secondes.

Ace frissonna et secoua la tête, visiblement rebuté par l'idée. Law se leva, s'étira et lui donna un dernier baiser avant de s'éclipser vers la porte, sortant dans le couloir pour observer le mouvement incessant du personnel soignant et des médecins.  
>Des rires des infirmières lui parvinrent, et avec eux des souvenirs à la pelle, doux et amers à la fois.<p>

Il fut ramené des années en arrière, dans les couloirs de l'hôpital universitaire. Le même bruit des chaussures sur le linoléum, les mêmes parfums d'éther, de chlorhexidine, les rires discrets des internes, les voix et le mouvement pressé dans les couloirs.  
>Le ballet, réglé comme du papier à musique, dans la salle d'opération. Suturer, aspirer, recoudre, entailler, nettoyer, changer, recommencer... ses premiers points de suture, il se les était faits lui-même à la jambe, sur le côté de la cuisse. Tellement tremblant, qu'il s'était loupé et en gardait une cicatrice, à présent cachée par un énième tatouage.<p>

Il y avait la pause café, deux fois par jour – les internes carburaient à la caféine – avec son _mug_ personnel : un _smiley_ noir étrange, hérissé de piques, sur fond jaune canari. Un truc que Jewelry avait trouvé dans une brocante. Pendant le peu de laps de temps libres que les internes partageaient, il lui arrivait de croiser Shashi et Penguin, eux aussi en internat, mais officiant l'un aux urgences, l'autre en trauma. Les moments de détente étaient rares, mais ils parvenaient à se réunir le temps de souffler, de se raconter leurs dernières inepties ou blagues salaces, avant de repartir pour d'autres interventions.

Il songea à Jewelry, toujours fourrée près du distributeur à cochonneries, et toujours aussi mince sous sa blouse et sa tenue – à se demander comment elle ne grossissait pas avec tout ce qu'elle s'empiffrait à longueur de journée, entre bonbons, barres de céréales et sachets de sucre. Un autre souvenir s'imposa à lui et lui arracha un léger sourire.

. . . . .

_"J'ai cru comprendre que tu as eu une journée stressante..."  
>"Law... pas ici..."<br>"On a trente minutes de pause. C'est largement suffisant pour t'aider à te détendre... l'endorphine, tu connais... ?"_

_Les soupirs de plaisir de Jewelry montent à mes oreilles alors que je glisse une main dans le pantalon de toile de sa tenue d'infirmière ; elle gémit quand je passe la barrière de son sous-vêtement et s'accroche à mes épaules avec force._

_"Law... attends, quelqu'un peut rent-... oooh..."_

_Je souris et l'embrasse dans le cou, mes doigts exerçant leur art entre ses jambes. Jewelry tremble et repousse mon visage pour pouvoir m'embrasser à pleine bouche, fébrile, avant de tirer sur le cordon qui retient mon pantalon et d'y glisser sa main._

_"J'croyais qu'on avait pas le temps..."  
>"La ferme, Traf'... continue à me faire du bien...!"<em>

_Nos bipers sonnent dans nos poches, nous arrachant un grognement simultané. On les ignore, avant que la sonnerie se fasse plus stridente encore. Agacé, j'ouvre mon portable, Jewelry imite mon geste avant de le porter à son oreille._

_"Quoi... ?!" soufflé-je, exaspéré.  
>"On vous entend, on est derrière la porte", ricanent les voix de Shashi et Penguin. "Bande de petits cochons, s'envoyer en l'air sur votre lieu d'travail..."<em>

_On serre les dents avant de raccrocher, le regard noir._

_"On va bientôt les buter, n'est-ce pas ?" soufflé-je contre ses lèvres.  
>"Exact."<br>"Dans un p'tit moment."  
>"Ils sont déjà morts", assure-t-elle en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.<br>"Ouais."  
>"Ouais", répète Jewelry, ses yeux violets plongés dans les miens.<em>

_Nos lèvres se sourient et nos mains retrouvent sagement nos hanches, en se contentant de s'étreindre doucement en s'embrassant. Des coups résonnent à la porte et Shashi nous hurle qu'on doit descendre avant de se faire allumer par le médecin senior pour "baise impromptue"._

_. . . . ._

C'était de ça qu'était faite sa vie avec Jewelry. Des rires, des études, des sorties entre amis, du sexe, un peu de violence et beaucoup de tendresse. Elle l'avait changé de la meilleure des façons. Elle avait tellement fait pour lui que toute une vie à ses côtés n'aurait pas été suffisante pour lui montrer tout le respect qu'il avait pour elle, et qu'il avait toujours aujourd'hui.

Il sortit sous le soleil et alluma une cigarette, s'adossant au mur tout en balayant la grande rue du regard. Oui, le monde tournait toujours, malgré toute cette folie, et il n'était pas près de s'arrêter.

Il pensa à ce que son père lui disait, quand il était encore enfant, pour sécher ses larmes : "Si la vie te donne une centaine de raisons de pleurer, alors montre-lui que tu as un millier de raisons de sourire."

Ace était, à lui tout seul, un bon million de raisons.

Il pensa à son sourire, ses baisers, ses caresses ; ses éclats de rire et la candeur de sa voix. Son envie de vivre, à présent plus forte que jamais. Sa volonté d'aller de l'avant, alors que lui, Law, remuait sans cesse le passé. Le gamin était plus mature, en un sens. Il avait accepté beaucoup de choses. À lui d'en faire autant.

Il sentit son portable vibrer ; intrigué, il le sortit de sa poche, l'ouvrit et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, presque tendre, quand le message d'Ace s'afficha à l'écran.

_"Yo, papy, remonte ! j'ai envie que tu me tripotes un peu, j'm'ennuie !"_

_« Quand même... ce gosse va finir par nous tuer » _déplora sa conscience.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ace va finir par donner de vrais cheveux blancs à Law s'il continue comme ça...<br>Juste un chapitre pour en apprendre un peu plus sur la vie de notre chirurgien ! ;)_**

**_En espérant vous revoir pour le chapitre 15 ! _**


	15. Bluff et déhanché

**_Ohayo mina !_**

**_Merciiii aux habituées et aux guests pour vos reviews et vos appréciations ! *ondule façon Chopper* j'me sens plus trop, là, mais je garde quand même les pieds sur Terre, si j'm'envole trop j'pourrai plus écrire la suite et ça serait un peu dommage... [ouais, quelle grosse perte...] *facepalm la conscience*  
>La partie que vous verrez vient d'un James Bond récemment [Récemment… ?] (Moins de 10 ans :D) sorti sur nos écrans…<em>**

**_Dernier chapitre de l'arc Amérique du Sud ! et oui, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin... je vous laisse le savourer, avant qu'on ne parte dans une direction toute autre ! Et après le cours de mécanique du chapitre 10... cours de Hold'em pour celui-ci !_**

**_Alors..._**

**_Enjoy it !_**

* * *

><p><em>« Top down and I'm at it again<br>It's hot now and I'm at it to win  
>Who want it with me ? Nobody wanna it with me<br>Oh I'm so fly  
>Sit it down, back up, bring it on back up<br>Move it till you feel something hard on your back… »_

_Juelz Santana_

.

Law s'étira et contempla les eaux calmes du fleuve Amazone, où ils avaient embarqué quelques kilomètres auparavant à Manaus, en plein cœur du Brésil.

Ils étaient restés à Foz de Iguaçu pendant environ quatre semaines, avant qu'Ace ne lui demande une faveur avant leur départ : descendre, sur quelques kilomètres, le plus grand fleuve au monde en bateau. Law avait trouvé un guide en quelques jours et Ace avait été insupportable pendant deux journées entières, surexcité – il réprima un sourire à ce souvenir et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour regarder l'adolescent occupé à bavarder avec le guide.

Il avait fait beaucoup de progrès en espagnol, et Law pouvait le laisser se débrouiller seul quelques heures en ville sans craindre de le retrouver avec un morceau en moins – ce qui aurait été _plutôt_ fâcheux.

Ace s'était également vite remis de son _léger incident_ et le reste de leur petit périple en Argentine et au Brésil s'était déroulé sans encombres. Du moins, jusqu'à maintenant – Law priait intérieurement pour qu'Ace ne fasse pas une des boulettes dont il avait le secret.

- Tiens, Ace, regarde, lança-t-il en désignant l'eau devant eux.

L'interpellé se détourna et écarquilla les yeux, se penchant pour contempler la surface avec une admiration mêlée de perplexité.

- Wooooaaah… classe… ! comment ça se fait ?!

Il désigna l'étrange phénomène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux ; une eau noire qui serpentait à côté d'une eau claire, couleur café au lait, sans qu'elles ne fusionnent, formant deux bandes distinctes s'écoulant côte à côte.

_- Es mágico_, sourit Law.

Ace lui jeta un regard de travers et Law pouffa de rire avec le guide. L'adolescent leur offrit la plus belle grimace de son répertoire et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, la susceptibilité incarnée.

- Te fous pas de moi.

- Pardon, c'était trop facile… le Rio Negro se jette dans le Solimoes. Mais à cause de la différence de rapidité… de densité… de température… les eaux ne se mélangent pas. L'Amazone coule à 8 kilomètres par heure et le rio Negro à 3… le flot rapide arrête le flot lent. Et les eaux du Solimoes sont à 20, 22 degrés environ, alors que celles du Rio Negro sont entre 28 et 35 degrés.

L'adolescent semblait émerveillé, comme d'habitude ; son carnet sur ses genoux commençait à être noirci de notes, et Law songea qu'il serait bon qu'il lui en rachète un autre, même s'il savait que _ce_ carnet-là était spécial.

- J'crois que tu vas devoir rajouter des pages.

- J'ai l'impression, ouais. Ça commence à être une vraie Bérézina là-d'dans, on dirait la chambre de Luffy, sourit-il.

Une photographie s'échappa du trombone qui la retenait aux pages et Law la rattrapa au vol, laissant son regard s'attarder sur l'image cornée.

Ace était très jeune sur la photo – cinq ou six ans, pas plus – tout sourire, et tenait un bébé noir de cheveux riant aux éclats dans les bras. Il la redonna à l'adolescent qui la contempla brièvement avant de sourire et de la ranger sous la couverture en cuir, la raccrochant avec les autres.

- C'est Luffy… ?

- Mn-mmnn. Il a même pas un mois sur la photo. Il braillait déjà toutes les nuits, j'te raconte pas le foutoir dans la maison. Ma mère en était dingue.

- Alors que toi, tu devais être un modèle de sagesse, se moqua Law en lui donnant un coup de coude.

- Mais parfaitement, monsieur. Y'avait pas plus calme que moi. Alors que Luffy était un emmerdeur de première.

- Marrant venant de la part d'un petit con dans ton genre, sourit Law en reportant son attention sur le fleuve paisible.

Ace secoua la tête en souriant, tourna les pages à la recherche d'une place libre et en trouva une seule.

Un large « ? » suivi d'une date… mi-août, un jour ensoleillé à San Francisco.

Avec un léger sourire pour lui-même, Ace raya ce qu'il avait écrit ce jour-là,  
>sous le Golden Gates,<br>avant de griffonner un :  
><em>« Le jour où je suis tombé amoureux de Trafalgar Law »<em>  
>à la place.<p>

Il referma son carnet et sourit plus franchement à Law qui le considérait d'un air intrigué. Le guide leur indiqua qu'ils retournaient bientôt à Manaus – le soleil était bas dans le ciel, et il leur restait assez de temps pour prendre la voiture et se rendre à Rio de Janeiro.

Une exigence de Law, cette fois-ci ; l'ambiance de cette ville, une fois la nuit tombée, était démentielle et il voulait qu'Ace en profite avant leur retour aux États-Unis. Il ne lui avait rien dit de leur destination et pouvait affirmer sans se tromper que l'adolescent allait adorer cette ville.  
>Le voyage sur le fleuve s'acheva et ils retrouvèrent la terre ferme, et la voiture garée sur l'embarcadère. Ace remercia Law d'un baiser, une fois à l'abri des regards, avec un des sourires immenses et espiègles dont il avait le secret.<p>

- C'était super… ! merci beaucoup !

- On verra ce soir pour les remerciements… il nous reste quelque chose à faire avant de partir, sourit Law en passant la première, s'éloignant dans la ville pour rejoindre la route principale, qui les mènerait à Rio de Janeiro.

- On en a pour longtemps ?

- Cinq heures de route. Je te conseille de dormir, parce que je ne vais pas te laisser te coucher avant le petit matin, Portgas.

. . . . .

***dans une rue de Rio de Janeiro, à la tombée de la nuit***

- Plus que quatre joueurs, donc… ?

Law hocha la tête, suivi par les trois hommes qui s'appuyèrent à la vieille table de bois installée en plein air, au milieu de la rue bondée de monde.

La nuit était brûlante sur Rio, et les gens étaient nombreux à se presser dans les avenues, ce soir-là, que ce soit pour danser, faire la fête, passer de bar en bar ou tout simplement flâner dans les rues pavées.

Law avait trouvé un moyen de se faire de l'argent facilement – un poker, qui avait démarré à huit concurrents, réduits au nombre de quatre à présent. Les mises avaient commencé bas, avant de grimper de plus en plus ; même lui avait cessé de compter.

Le type qui faisait office de croupier posa quatre cartes sur la table avant de les retourner ; Law les contempla avec indifférence.

Il appuya son menton dans sa main et ses trois adversaires se tendirent, chacun guettant les réactions de l'autre du coin de l'œil ; le premier n'était visiblement pas du coin – noir et bâti comme une armoire à glace, alors que le second semblait être un autochtone. Mais c'était sans compter le troisième, un blanc de peau avec un chapeau de cowboy, qui faisait encore plus américain qu'eux. La caricature parfaite du touriste.

- Ouverture à cinq cents. A toi de parler, lança le croupier à l'homme blanc.

Il jeta des billets sur la table.

- Relance à mille. Tête à tête. À toi, lança-t-il à Law.

- Deux.

Il posa le double de la mise sur la table.

- Sur-relance, deux milles. À toi, invita-t-il en désignant à nouveau l'américain, visiblement texan au vu de son accent.

Il prit longuement son temps pour réfléchir, ses yeux noirs plongés dans ceux de Law.

- … tapis.

- Pot à quatorze milles, murmura le croupier en se tournant vers Law, alors que le texan poussait son argent au centre de la table. À toi.

- Suivi, murmura-t-il en poussant sa mise à son tour.

- Comme tu le sens. Abattez vos cartes, les gars, réclama le croupier en ouvrant les mains.

Law montra son roi et son as sans quitter le texan du regard, affichant un visage neutre à toute épreuve.

_- Full_ aux rois par les as. T'as mieux ? sourit le croupier à l'américain.

Avec un immense sourire aux lèvres, il retourna ses cartes : deux valets, qui déclenchèrent les soupirs et exclamations de la foule.

- Oups, sourit-il.

- Carré de valets, la meilleure main, toussota l'homme en alignant les cartes. Tu gagnes.

- T'as dû croire que j'bluffais, non ? gloussa le texan en jaugeant Law d'un regard plein de mépris.

Law se contenta d'un léger sourire énigmatique, silencieux. Un peu frustré par sa retenue, le touriste fronça le nez et se rajusta sur sa chaise, déçu de ne pas le faire sortir de ses gonds. Un art qui n'était pas donné à tout le monde.

- Pause, lança le croupier. Allez cherchez à boire, on va attaquer la dernière phase, les gars. J'ai la gorge qui se dessèche, vous me filez des coups de sang depuis tout à l'heure avec vos mises…

- Une _cachaça_ pour moi, s'il te plaît, murmura Law à la jeune femme qui tenait le bar d'à côté et qui s'occupait de leur apporter à boire depuis le début de leur partie, une heure plus tôt.

Il se réinstalla correctement sur sa chaise et croisa ses longues jambes, contemplant la table de fortune et les cartes mêlées aux mises, pensif, ramené des années en arrière.  
>Plus de dix ans, maintenant.<p>

Quand les enfants normaux apprenaient à jouer aux petits chevaux ou aux dames, lui avait appris le _Texas Hold'em_. Une exigence de sa famille, qui voulait qu'il fasse honneur aux plus grandes tables lors que leurs regroupements.  
>A quinze ans, il égalait son père mais n'avait jamais pu le surpasser. Et Dieu seul savait qu'il était vraiment bon ; le meilleur joueur qu'il eut connu. Redoutable et plein d'assurance.<br>Alors, le blanc-bec qui lui faisait face était loin de lui faire peur ; s'il voulait l'impressionner, il avait encore beaucoup de chemin à faire. Law savait attendre son heure et perdre quelques plumes si ça en valait la peine.

La pause se prolongea pendant un bon quart d'heure, avant que tous ne reviennent s'asseoir et posent une nouvelle mise devant eux.  
>Le croupier battit et mélangea les cartes, opérant sa distribution avant d'en sortir cinq. Law jaugea l'as de cœur et les huit, six, et quatre de pique, jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses cartes et les garda tournées face contre la table – il n'avait pas besoin de les regarder plus longtemps, il savait déjà ce qu'il avait à faire. Peu de combinaisons possibles.<p>

- À toi de parler, lança le croupier à Law.

Un public conséquent s'était massé autour d'eux ; cet attroupement attira l'attention d'Ace, occupé à bavarder un peu plus loin avec un autre touriste américain de passage à Rio.  
>Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et aperçut les boucles d'or de Law – intrigué, il s'excusa auprès de son partenaire de comptoir et traversa la foule, rejoignant son amant toujours stoïque.<p>

_- Check_, murmura-t-il.

- … à combien est la mise ? marmonna Ace à un homme qui se tenait près de lui, dans le public.

- Si je me suis pas trompé, vingt-quatre milles, chuchota le type.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont choisi… ?

- Un _Hold'em_ à cinq cartes communes, deux en main.

_- Check_, annonça l'armoire à glace.

_- Check_, suivit le brésilien au regard perçant derrière ses lunettes de soleil.

_- Check_, concéda le dernier.

- Tout le monde a _checké_, soupira le croupier en déposant la cinquième carte, un as de pique.

Le brésilien fouilla dans son portefeuille et avança tous ses billets, annonçant un « tapis, six milles » qui déclencha des murmures dans la foule.

- Ouverture à six milles, lança le croupier. Tapis.

Le noir poussa ce qui restait de ses billets à son tour et montra cinq de ses doigts.

- Suivi, cinq milles, tapis. Six milles pour suivre…

- Relance, souffla le texan en poussant une partie de son argent.

- Relance, douze mille, marmonna le croupier, un peu perplexe quant au choix de l'homme. Hum… tête à tête.

Law leva les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de son adversaire, impassible ; le touriste garda son immobilité, yeux plissés. Ace contourna discrètement les badauds, et son regard croisa celui de Law, qui lui offrit un léger sourire en coin.  
>Les trois hommes frémirent et suivirent son regard. Law lui fit signe de le rejoindre et attendit qu'il se soit accroupi à côté de lui pour reporter son attention sur le texan.<p>

- T'as déjà joué au _Texas Hold'em_, Portgas… ?

- Une fois, avec des potes. J'suis pas très bon, j'arrive pas à bluffer.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas, sourit-il, amusé. Quarante mille et cinq cents dollars, tapis, souffla-t-il en poussant le paquet de billets qui s'amassait devant lui, alors que des exclamations montaient dans le public.

Ace se gratta la nuque, hésitant – il n'avait pas l'étoffe ou les connaissances d'un grand joueur, mais il en savait assez pour deviner que le jeu était serré depuis le début de la partie et que Law avait certainement déjà perdu quelques mains, au vu de la réaction des passants.  
>Il prenait des risques, comme toujours. Cette attitude plut à Ace, malgré son inquiétude.<p>

- Relance à tapis, annonça le croupier.

Le texan jaugea les cinq cartes avec un rictus amusé qu'il ne chercha même pas à dissimuler. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses deux cartes, soigneusement cachées aux regards indiscrets, et son sourire s'agrandit.

Il était visiblement sûr de gagner.  
>Les deux autres semblaient tout aussi confiants, dans une certaine mesure, mais aucun des trois n'affichait le flegme de Law. Avoir perdu précédemment ne semblait pas le perturber outre mesure.<br>C'était ça, le problème, avec lui, songeait Ace. On ne savait jamais vraiment ce qu'il pensait. Il n'avait pas besoin de se la jouer mystérieux, c'était simplement sa nature ; tranquille, réservée, calculatrice.  
>Encore une fois, Ace porta son regard sur les tatouages qui dépassaient de sa chemise entrouverte, retroussée sur ses coudes, et ne put s'empêcher de se poser mille questions sur ce qu'avait été la vie de Law <em>avant<em> Jewelry.

- Bien… je crois que je vais te suivre, cette fois, gamin, susurra le touriste.

Il jeta toute sa mise – une somme visiblement conséquente – au centre de la table avec dédain.

- Payé, lança le croupier.

Les quatre concurrents se jaugèrent du regard sans un mot ; Ace n'avait toujours pas vu les cartes de Law, qu'il tenait posées face à la table, comme les autres, mais avait eu le temps d'apercevoir brièvement celles de ses adversaires. Leurs jeux semblaient plutôt bons.

- … _há cem e quinze milhas na mesa_, lança une voix dans la foule.

Ace fronça les sourcils, et son regard croisa celui de Law, qui tendit la main pour chasser une mèche ondulée de son front avec patience.

- Il dit qu'il y a cent quinze milles sur la table, traduit-il, cynique.

- Vos cartes, messieurs, marmonna le croupier en passant une main sur sa nuque mouillée de sueur, un peu nerveux.

Le noir lui tendit les siennes. Le croupier les examina rapidement, sortit deux cartes des cinq alignées devant lui et les remplaça par les siennes.

- Couleur. As, roi, dame, annonça-t-il.

Ace jaugea l'As, le roi, la dame, le six et le huit de pique qui formaient le jeu du regard, profitant de ce moment pour s'instruire au passage – au moins, cette partie ne servirait pas à rien.  
>Le brésilien se lécha la lèvre, satisfait, et lança ses propres cartes au croupier qui les disposa devant eux, sous les murmures enthousiastes de la foule.<p>

_- Full_, aux huit par les as, toussota-t-il en alignant l'as et le huit de cœur, les huit de pique et de trèfle et l'as de pique. Meilleur main du moment. À toi, lança-t-il au texan, qui vibrait presque d'impatience sur sa chaise.

L'homme semblait n'attendre que ça ; il plaqua vivement ses cartes retournées sur la table, un sourire méprisant aux lèvres. Le brésilien grogna, alors que des rires et des exclamations s'élevaient de plus belle. Battu.

_- Full_ supérieur, aux as par les six, sourit le croupier, amusé, en positionnant les as de pique, cœur, et trèfle au milieu des deux six restants. Désolé, vieux, je vois pas ce que tu peux faire de mieux, soupira-t-il à l'intention de Law qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce.

- C'a été un plaisir de faire affaire avec toi, le bleu, susurra le texan.

Ace leva les yeux vers Law, qui jouait toujours avec une de ses mèches de cheveux, son regard plongé dans celui de son adversaire. Délicatement, il laissa ses cartes glisser vers lui et les retourna. Ace se hissa légèrement et écarquilla les yeux.

_« Putain, ce mec est sérieux ?! »_ hurla sa conscience en s'arrachant les cheveux.

Un cinq et un sept de piques.  
>Deux cartes merdiques, sans valeur aucune.<br>Des applaudissements s'élevèrent en fond.

- Cinq et sept de pique, murmura le croupier en les alignant avec les quatre, six et huit de pique du début de la partie. _Quinte flush_ par le huit… la meilleure main.

Le texan serra les dents, et ses ongles raclèrent la vieille table de bois.

Law laissa un sourire pervers étirer ses lèvres, entortillant toujours une mèche de cheveux de son amant autour de son doigt, imperturbable – Ace frémit en voyant son expression carnassière et arrogante.

Du grand Law Law, dans toute sa splendeur. Sûr de lui et séducteur.

- Perso, murmura Law en tendant un billet de cinq cents dollars au croupier. Pour le service.

_- Obrigado_, sourit l'homme. Tiens, tes gains… ils sont bien mérités.

Le texan se leva, renversant sa chaise, avant de fendre la foule et de s'éloigner, furieux. Le noir à la nationalité inconnue et le brésilien lui frappèrent l'épaule, _fair-play_, avant de disparaître à leur tour.

Law réunit les billets d'un habile tour de main, les frappant rapidement sur la table pour les empaqueter et les rangea dans son sac avec un soin tout particulier, satisfait.

- … faire un tapis sur un cinq et un sept de pique… t'es gonflé, quand même, marmonna Ace en se redressant.

- Il faut savoir vivre dangereusement, Ace. Tu apprendras ça plus tard, quand tu seras un peu plus vieux…

- T'as déjà réellement perdu au poker, dans ta vie ?

- Bien sûr que oui. Il n'y a que comme ça qu'on apprend.

Ils se mêlèrent à la foule à leur tour, traversant les rues jusqu'à l'Aston garée plus loin ; Law rangea son sac dans le coffre pendant qu'Ace prenait une dernière note dans son carnet, qu'il cacha dans la boîte à gants.

- C'est quoi le programme, maintenant… ?

- Quartier libre. Va te déhancher un peu pour voir si ton côté gay attire les filles… sourit Law, sentant qu'Ace allait tout de suite monter au créneau et s'énerver.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre et Law pouffa de rire quand le jeune garçon se jeta sur lui pour le marteler de coups de pieds et de poings en bramant qu'il était rien de plus qu'un « hétéro curieux ».

Ouais, vraiment trop facile.

. . . . .

***plus tard, dans la soirée***

Ace avala son verre de _caïpirinha_ que Law lui avait conseillé ; c'était l'alcool le plus répandu au Brésil et le cocktail qui se rapprochait le plus de leur _mojito_. L'amertume du citron lui piqua la gorge mais il s'efforça de ne pas le montrer – Law risquait de se foutre ouvertement de lui s'il montrait une énième faiblesse à un cocktail alcoolisé.

Mais il n'avait rien à oublier cette nuit, et ce deuxième verre allait lui suffire, puisqu'il tenait pitoyablement l'alcool ; un troisième serait de trop et il voulait pouvoir se souvenir de tout sans être malade.

Il toisa Law d'un regard noir en constatant que, de son côté, il avait descendu son énième verre ; son foie avait décidément une résistance à toute épreuve. Il détourna brièvement le regard pour reposer son verre et soupira de frustration en voyant qu'il l'avait perdu de vue – dans la foule, Law s'intégrait beaucoup mieux que lui avec son teint mat et ses cheveux de jais, alors que lui détonait au milieu des autochtones.

Dommage… ils avaient passé une bonne partie de la soirée et de la nuit à danser chacun de leur côté, seul ou avec des filles, et Ace aurait bien aimé passer un peu de temps avec lui à présent.

Quelques jeunes femmes s'étaient même intéressées de _très près_ à ses taches de rousseur, le faisant atrocement rougir avant que Law ne le sauve de là. Une fille, OK, mais plusieurs à la fois… c'était un cap qu'il ne se sentait pas de franchir.

_« Tapette »_ pouffa sa conscience.

_« Je t'emmerde. »_

Deux mains tièdes se posèrent sur ses hanches, à travers sa chemise, et une bouche frôla son oreille.

- Ramène ton p'tit cul par là, Portgas.

- J'sais pas danser la samba, marmonna Ace.

- Dis plutôt que t'es trop coincé pour danser avec moi en public, sourit sa voix dans son oreille.

- Ben ouais, c'est l'idée, rougit-il.

Il se sentit tiré en arrière – ses fesses heurtèrent les hanches de Law, lui arrachant un soupir de plaisir. Dieu qu'il avait envie de lui…

- … personne ne nous connaît ici et crois-moi, dans le coin, que deux hommes dansent ensemble, c'est absolument pas un problème…

Ace se laissa entraîner dans la foule grouillante, presque compacte, où la proximité des corps donnait en réalité une certaine intimité ; personne ne vous remarquait, vous faisiez partie d'une seule et même masse dansante. Law le garda serré contre lui, son torse contre son dos, ses mains sur ses hanches.

Ace ferma les yeux et posa ses mains sur les siennes en ondulant lentement des hanches ; Law le guidait en bougeant avec lui, bien plus à l'aise et loin d'être aussi réservé que son cadet.

- T'es beaucoup trop tendu, Ace, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Laisse-toi aller…

L'adolescent déglutit difficilement et hocha brièvement la tête, laissant ses mains remonter le long de son propre corps, sur ses flancs, son torse, passant dans son cou avant de les nouer derrière la nuque de Law, s'accrochant à lui en lui tournant toujours le dos, son corps guidant les oscillations du sien.

À cet instant, il regrettait de ne pas être une femme ; c'était tellement facile pour elles d'être séduisantes et sensuelles…

- Tu vas devoir me faire un cours accéléré sur la samba si tu veux que je sois à la hauteur… murmura-t-il.

- Pas besoin, sourit Law en caressant son ventre de sa main libre. Tu peux très bien t'en sortir tout seul…

- J'vois pas comment, monsieur le génie.

- Il faut... de l'assurance... de la sensualité...

Sa voix au creux de son oreille fit fondre Ace de désir.

- ... des hanches souples... les reins cambrés...

Ses doigts caressèrent le creux de son dos.

- ... en clair, t'as qu'à imaginer qu'on fait l'amour et que tu te déhanches sur moi, susurra-t-il à son oreille. Je crois me souvenir que tu es plutôt bon pour ça...

Ace rougit intensément – la chaleur de l'embarras lui incendia le visage et le cou.

_« Roh la honte. T'es vraiment une gonzesse »_ se moqua sa conscience.

Il l'envoya se faire voir à grands renforts d'insultes intérieures et tourna la tête à demi pour embrasser langoureusement le jeune homme, ondulant avec un peu plus de conviction contre lui.

Imaginer leur ébat… ouais, ça, il pouvait le faire. Sans hésitation.

Il ferma les yeux et se remémora la nuit qui avait vu leur dernière danse, sous les draps du lit de l'hôtel, deux jours auparavant. Il se rappela de Law, étendu dans les oreillers, de ses mains sur ses hanches pour le guider, et de son regard brûlant qui détaillait son corps nu avec un plaisir évident.  
>Ace avait toujours été pudique, mais une fois lancé, il oubliait sa réserve timide et se laissait aller, oublieux du reste ; il se sentait important dans les yeux de Law, lui qui avait toujours été considéré comme le deuxième après Luffy, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.<p>

Son esprit réveilla d'autres souvenirs : lui, ondulant sensuellement sur Law. Doucement, d'avant en arrière, de haut en bas... en se balançant lentement sur lui, comme la cabine d'un bateau tanguant sur les flots. Son déhanché, son corps trempé de sueur, leurs soupirs de plaisir... les ongles de Law raclant ses reins... puis leurs mains, qui se cherchaient, s'étreignaient, leurs doigts qui s'entrelaçaient et le chuchotis de leurs peaux qui semblaient se parler...

Ils ne s'étaient jamais dit : "je t'aime". Ace n'osait pas et ignorait si Law partageait ses sentiments dans leur plénitude. Il craignait d'être ridicule, de passer pour le gosse dépendant et entiché de l'autre, loin d'une relation mature comme celle que Law désirait peut-être.

Les minutes passaient et Law perdait peu à peu son contrôle chèrement acquis ; Ace sourit en sentant son désir de lui se presser contre ses fesses, passa une main dans ses cheveux humides pour les repousser de son visage et tourna la tête à-demi.

- T'as vraiment aucune retenue, Traffy.

- Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça et je t'abandonne ici, sourit sa voix.

- T'oserais pas.

- Ne te lance pas dans des paris foireux avec moi, Portgas, j't'ai déjà prévenu…

Ace sourit et se hissa légèrement vers lui pour happer ses lèvres dans son baiser langoureux ; la main tiède de Law passa sous sa chemise pour caresser ses reins brûlants et Ace sut que c'en était fini de sa résistance.

- J'ai envie de toi, chuchota Ace contre sa bouche.

- … maintenant… ? le taquina-t-il.

- Maintenant, ouais, j'attendrai pas une minute de plus…

- Pour un type pudique, tu me parais bien entreprenant tout-à-coup…

- C'est une habitude, chez toi, de te foutre de moi dès que t'en as l'occasion ? sourit Ace en ondulant toujours contre lui.

Law prit sa main et l'entraîna à travers la foule compacte, se frayant un chemin dans les rues pavées, pressant le pas ; ils finirent par courir jusqu'à l'hôtel où ils avaient loué une chambre et entrèrent dans le hall désert – le réceptionniste somnolait derrière son comptoir, les pieds croisés sur le plateau de bois.

Ace retint un rire et se laissa guider dans les étages, jusqu'au dernier palier ; Law déverrouilla la porte, le poussa à l'intérieur, claqua le battant et tira le verrou.

Ace se jeta contre lui, enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser passionnément. Law agrippa ses longues mèches et lui rendit son baiser avec acharnement. Ace gémit de plaisir et pressa son corps contre le sien.

- Dépêche-toi, implora-t-il.

- T'es toujours trop pressé, Ace, susurra Law en l'entraînant à reculons à l'autre bout de la chambre.

- Oh, tu parles, t'es… héééééé, le lit est par là ! brama-t-il en désignant frénétiquement le fond de la pièce.

- Tu parles trop, Portgas, occupe ta bouche utilement.

Law ramena son visage au sien pour un autre baiser et le poussa dans la salle de bain dont il claqua la porte derrière lui.

Rapidement, il saisit la chemise d'Ace et la fit passer par-dessus sa tête avant de reprendre ses lèvres ; l'adolescent, impatient, tira sur les pans de celle que Law portait – les boutons cédèrent et roulèrent sur le carrelage et Law lui jeta un regard noir.

Ace déglutit difficilement.

- … euh… désolé… ? bredouilla-t-il, pas certain de ce qu'il fallait dire à ce moment-là.

- Tu vas avoir de gros ennuis, Portgas.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bien, bien, bien... j'aime la frustration. Et vous frustrer, surtout. J'aimerais dire que j'suis désolée, mais... non.<br>À bientôt pour la suite du voyage ! RDV pour un nouveau trip !_**


	16. Glisse et souvenirs

**_Ohayo mina' !_**

**_Comme demandé par tout le monde [arrête de te faire mousser] (oh toi, ça va, hein -_-") Donc, comme promis, la suite est vite arrivée.  
>J'serai en mode pas trop disponible ce WE mais promis, dès que j'reviens à la civilisation, je réponds à vos reviews ! [si reviews il y a.] mais ouiii, y'en aura, j'sais qu'il y a des gens qui m'attendent au tournant. Nous ne citerons personne, ahem.<em>**

**_BREF. C'était la fin de l'arc Brésil... direction Ailleurs, à présent :) ["ailleurs"...] sans commentaire, merci.  
>Stop flood, bonne lecture et...<em>**

**_Enjoy it !_**

* * *

><p><em>« And I can barely look at you<br>But every single time I do  
>I know we'll make it anywhere<br>Away from here... »_

_Snow Patrol_

_._

- C'est quand qu'on arr- mmnff !

Ace s'étouffa quand Law lui rabattit son bonnet sur le visage et en émergea quelques instants plus tard, les cheveux en tous sens et le regard noir.

- Pour l'amour du ciel, _tais-toi_, gémit Law. Ça fait trois plombes que tu me demandes la même chose… !

- Mais j'en ai marre ! protesta Ace. J'ai envie d'pisser !

- Oh, quelle classe, railla le conducteur en descendant une vitesse pour donner plus de reprise au moteur.

L'Aston rugit et grimpa la pente raide et enneigée qui serpentait à flanc de montagne ; Ace regarda en bas et déglutit difficilement.

_« OK, mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise idée. »_

Law semblait plutôt à l'aise, malgré les congères qui rendaient le passage étroit et difficile ; une chute promettait d'être vertigineuse.

_« Et fatale, surtout, gros débile ! »_ s'excita sa conscience, affolée.

Ace se rassit sagement dans son siège et remit le nez dans le dépliant posé sur ses genoux.  
>Ils avaient joué leur destination à Shifumi, comme d'habitude, puisqu'ils avaient été incapables de se mettre d'accord (toujours comme d'habitude) – Ace, mauvais joueur, n'avait rien trouvé de plus intelligent que de tricher et Law avait manqué lui en coller une, ce qui lui avait radicalement fait passer l'envie de recommencer.<p>

Law pouvait être terrifiant quand il s'y mettait.

Ace avait tempêté, protesté, boudé, menacé, mais son partenaire n'en avait strictement eu rien à faire et il s'était retrouvé aussitôt après dans un magasin de sport, à choisir une combinaison de ski.  
>Law l'emmenait à Aspen, dans le Colorado, où se trouvaient les stations les plus réputées des États-Unis. Ace en avait déjà fait, mais sa dernière leçon remontait à ses dix ans et il était quasiment certain que monter sur des skis allait le tuer – Law semblait être de son avis mais la loi impitoyable du Shifumi en avait décidé autrement.<br>Ace s'étira et son tee-shirt remonta, dévoilant son ventre plat ; Law y jeta un coup d'œil et haussa un sourcil, arborant un sourire en coin terriblement moqueur.

- T'aurais pas grandi, toi… ?

- De quoi tu parles ? marmonna Ace en tirant sur le tissu.

- Mmn, c'est ce que je pensais. On va te racheter des vêtements.

- Déconne pas ! s'énerva Ace.

Law, surpris, le dévisagea brièvement. Ace était d'un naturel emporté et susceptible, et il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu dire pour l'échauffer de cette manière.

- … tu comptes jouer l'ado rebelle indéfiniment ou me dire pourquoi tu fais encore ta tête de con ?

- Je t'emmerde.

- J'avais compris, murmura Law avec patience. Mais ça ne me dit pas quel genre d'épine tu as dans le cul, aujourd'hui.

- Oh, ça va…

Ace croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et son tee-shirt se tendit légèrement sur ses épaules. Law se frappa mentalement : comment lui-même n'avait-il pas fait pour le remarquer… ? il le voyait plus nu que n'importe qui et il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que l'adolescent était en pleine poussée de croissance.

_« Donc ronchon et irritable plus encore que d'ordinaire ? quelle chaaaance... »_ railla sa conscience, toujours prête à la ramener.

- Je vois… c'est parce que je parle d'acheter des nouveaux vêtements… ?

- Ouais, maugréa Ace en détournant le regard vers la fenêtre. T'as pas à m'acheter des fringues, t'es pas mon père.

Sujet sensible. Démentiellement sensible ; les parents d'Ace.

- Je serais ton père, ça ferait longtemps que je t'aurais mis une raclée, parce que je peux te dire que t'es vraiment chiant quand tu t'y mets, sourit Law. Écoute, t'as besoin de fringues, j'suis sûr que ton jean fait feu de plancher si tu retires tes bottes… sois pas têtu.

- Je vais les acheter moi-même.

- J'avais pas l'intention de choisir pour toi.

- Je vais les _payer_ moi-même, corrigea Ace avec agacement. Pas besoin de toi pour ça, j'peux m'débrouiller tout seul.

- Bien, petit prince.

Ace leva les yeux au ciel et Law réprima un sourire, posant une main sur sa jambe pour la caresser doucement ; l'adolescent céda aussitôt et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens, tête baissée, dissimulé derrière ses cheveux longs.

- … excuse-moi, souffla-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

- Ça ne fait rien. J'oublie souvent que t'es qu'un morveux dirigé par des poussées de testostérone, sourit Law. Et qu'accessoirement, tu as un caractère de merde.

Il ne jouait pas avec le feu, il jetait carrément de l'essence dessus ; Ace tourna la tête et lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

_« Je suis dans la merde, moi. » _songea-t-il dans un soupir, alors qu'Ace braillait de plus belle.

. . . . .

**_*Aspen, fin de matinée*_**

Ace enfila ses lunettes de soleil et jeta un regard en biais à Law qui nouait son écharpe sous le grand col de sa combinaison noire.

_« Pourquoi il ressemble pas à une mouche, lui ?! »_

Law avait la classe et le style en toute circonstance – nu, en jean crasseux de cambouis ou en combinaison de ski, affublé d'immenses lunettes anti-UV.

Ace s'efforça de ne pas être jaloux – ça serait stupide, puérile et gamin – et entra, chaussures à la main, dans la petite pièce où le vendeur gardait skis et chaussures, Law sur ses pas. Il y en avait un nombre impressionnant et Ace se demanda brièvement comment est-ce qu'ils allaient trouver ce qu'il leur fallait, avant qu'une gifle mentale ne lui rappelle que le vendeur n'était pas là pour la décoration, mais pour leur attribuer le matériel ad hoc.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu peux être con, parfois »_ déplora sa conscience, consternée. _« J'ai honte d'être dans ta tête. »_

Le type s'appuya au comptoir et leur sourit, avenant. Ace hésita, timide, et Law retint un rire avant de s'adresser à l'homme.

- Bonjour… on va louer pour une semaine. Des _carvings_, s'il vous plaît.

- Pas d'soucis, j'vous écoute.

Ace haussa un sourcil.

_« … il nous écoute… ? j'pige rien. »_

- Quarante-quatre, un mètre quatre-vingt-onze, quatre-vingt kilos, énonça Law en s'asseyant sur le banc.

_« OK.  
>... aaaaah, ses mensurations ! wow, merde, combien j'mesure, moi ?!<br>La dernière fois que j'suis passé sous la toise j'avais quinze ans… »_

L'homme revint quelques instants plus tard avec une paire de skis et de chaussures, qu'il tendit à Law qui les enfila aussitôt, à l'aise.  
>Ace pinça les lèvres, embarrassé.<p>

- Je… j'connais pas trop mes mensurations, je sais juste que je chausse du quarante-deux.

- Tu me fais honte, Portgas, sourit Law en s'étirant.

Ace grimaça et suivit l'homme sous une toise au fond de la pièce, retirant son bonnet, menton levé ; l'homme ajusta le mètre sur crâne et, la langue entre les dents, prit note sur son carnet, avant de le faire monter sur une balance.

- Bon, si on compte la combinaison… on part sur soixante-deux kilos pour un mètre soixante-quinze.

- Va falloir manger de la soupe et penser à prendre du grade, Portgas, s'esclaffa Law alors que le vendeur s'éloignait dans ses rayons. Ça te ferait pas de mal de te remplumer un peu...

- C'est bizarre, j'ai pourtant l'impression d'avaler ma dose de protéines quotidienne, répliqua vertement l'adolescent en remettant son bonnet.

Law ouvrit des yeux ronds.

_« … il a pas osé dire ça… ? »_

_« Ben faut croire que si »_ grogna sa conscience, désapprobatrice. _« Le morveux prend de l'assurance, on dirait. Bientôt il va vouloir conduire ta voiture. »_

_« Ouais. Plutôt mourir. »_

Ace semblait satisfait de son petit effet. Il enfila les chaussures à son tour, remercia le vendeur et sortit dans l'air glacé, ses skis sur l'épaule, suivant Law qui remonta la route, où d'autres skieurs suivaient les chemins enneigés qui menaient aux pistes. Les groupes s'éloignèrent vers les télésièges et autres tire-fesses, alors que Law bifurquait sur la droite, là où personne n'allait. Ace pouffa en se demandant si Law allait l'emmener dans un coin pour le tripoter, avant de se rappeler que par moins cinq degrés, la situation risquait de rester au point mort.  
>Il s'avéra que Law l'emmenait vers des pistes plates, totalement désertes.<p>

- Ouais, coooool, marmonna Ace.

- Oh, si t'es joueur, on peut aller directement sur les pistes noires...

- Euh... non. On va rester sur celles-là pour l'instant…

- On va même y passer la journée si c'est nécessaire. Je veux qu'on passe aux pistes rouges avant jeudi, alors t'as intérêt à être un bon élève.

- Sinon quoi ? railla Ace en chassant la neige sous ses chaussures avant de monter sur ses skis.

- Pas de sexe pendant les trois semaines à venir.

_« ... ... ... j'le déteste. Vieux con réac'. Sale tortionnaire d'enfants. »_

Ace, chaussant son premier ski, donna un coup de talon un peu trop vigoureux et le ski glissa sur la neige ; il s'effondra sans aucune grâce dans la poudreuse et grogna, songeant que la journée allait être _très_ longue.  
>Law l'attrapa par sa combinaison et le releva d'une main – Ace se sentit insignifiant, comme d'habitude – avant de le remettre debout sur ses pieds et de l'épousseter.<p>

Ace persévéra et la quatrième tentative fut la bonne ; il chaussa enfin ses skis et chancela, alors que la poussée de son poids l'entraînait vers l'avant. Encore une fois, Law le rattrapa et ôta ses propres skis, songeant qu'il allait passer un moment à lui courir après.

- On va faire de la ligne droite, d'abord. Et quand tu sauras tenir sur tes skis, je t'apprendrai à tourner.

- J'espère que t'es patient.

- J'te supporte depuis juin et on est en décembre. Je pense que tu dois avoir une certaine idée de la patience que j'ai envers toi…

Ace rougit et s'enterra dans le col de sa combinaison pourpre jusqu'aux yeux ; Law sourit, ouvrit légèrement la fermeture Éclair et lui piqua un baiser rapide sur les lèvres.

- Essaye de garder les jambes très, très légèrement fléchies. N'essaye pas de te tenir droit, avec les chaussures c'est impossible. Ouvre un peu les jambes… voilà, comme ça. Détends-toi.

- « Ouvre les jambes… détends-toi… » chantonna Ace, avant de grimacer quand Law le frappa derrière la tête.

- Arrête de penser au sexe dont tu vas être privé si tu continues à te foutre de moi et sois attentif.

L'adolescent pouffa de rire et s'efforça de reprendre une contenance, suivant les conseils de Law comme il le pouvait. Skier avait l'air tellement évident quand on voyait les autres faire... la sensation de glisser était perturbante, il avait l'impression de ne rien maîtriser du tout.

Enfin... l'impression... non, il ne maîtrisait rien _tout court_, c'était indéniable.

À la dixième chute, il resta au sol, les bras en croix, excédé.  
>Le visage de Law apparut au-dessus du sien, et son beau sourire lui fit momentanément oublier son agacement.<p>

- Allez, debout. Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était facile.

- Et t'as bien fait. J'suis déjà mort.

- Rien qu'un bon bain chaud n'arrangera. Courage.

Il l'attrapa sous les aisselles et le releva aisément. Ace se rajusta et récupéra ses skis avant de remonter le petit bout de piste et de les chausser à nouveau ; il n'avait plus l'âge de faire un caprice, après tout.

_« Ah ! Dommage. »_

Finalement, à la fin de la matinée, il atteignit le but fixé par Law : tenir correctement sur ses skis et descendre une piste sans tomber. L'arrêt et le changement de direction restaient à revoir, mais Law lui avait promis que d'ici la fin de la journée, il aurait acquis un niveau convenable.  
>Et par convenable, il entendait « capable de descendre une piste sans mourir ou tuer quelqu'un sur ton passage ». Concept intéressant.<br>Pour une fois, Law le laissa manger à peu près tout ce qu'il voulait ; il prétexta l'excuse de la « faiblesse glycémique », qui risquait de ne pas fonctionner tous les jours – _« allez berner un médecin sur votre état de santé… » _– et retrouva ses skis de bonne grâce en début d'après-midi.

. . . . .

- Pour tourner, tu dois appuyer sur le ski extérieur, qui est donc en aval de la pente.

Ace se sentait comme une grenouille – encéphalogramme totalement plat. Law sembla remarquer son absence de réaction/compréhension et se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant.

- Bon, écoute-moi bien et s'il te plaît, _s'il te plaît_, essaye de réfléchir un peu.

_« Euh… est-ce qu'il l'a dit deux fois ? »_

_« Il l'a dit deux fois, oui »_ toussota sa conscience. _« Ouvre tes oreilles, mon pote. »_

- Pour tourner à _gauche_...

Ace plissa les yeux.

- ... tu te tournes vers la gauche en écrasant le sol avec ton pied _droit_. Le talon, pas le bout du pied, sinon c'est le cassage de gueule assuré. Tu as compris... ?

- ... pour tourner à gauche... je me sers du pied droit... ?

- Exact.

_« ... j'ai mal à la tête. »_

- ... euh... j'peux avoir une démo ?

Law acquiesça, chaussa ses skis avec une aisance qui fit rougir Ace d'envie et se laissa glisser sur la piste. L'adolescent le regarda faire, attentif au maximum – sa tête lui faisait _encore_ plus mal. Ça demandait pas mal de coordination moteur et c'était quelque chose dont il était malheureusement dépourvu depuis sa naissance.

_« Luffy se foutrait de ta gueule, s'il était là »_ railla sa conscience.

Et plutôt deux fois qu'une. À cinq ans, Luffy lui avait mis une trempe mémorable au ski lors de leur dernier voyage avec leurs parents. Totalement intrépide et inconscient du danger, le gamin s'élançait sur les pistes sans réfléchir, quitte à se faire vraiment mal ; ces élans avaient fini par le forger et à la fin de leurs vacances, il skiait avec beaucoup plus d'aisance que son aîné.  
>Ace crut presque entendre sa voix rieuse le traiter de gros froussard et ne put réprimer un sourire nostalgique. Law remonta le bout de piste et revint se positionner à côté de lui, ne relevant pas son air mélancolique et amusé à la fois.<p>

- À toi.

_« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! »_ brailla sa conscience furieuse quand il s'étala tête la première dans la poudreuse, planté dans une congère à la manière d'un cartoon, pour la énième fois de l'après-midi.

Il entendit le rire de Law, le bruit de ses skis sur la neige, avant que ses mains ne saisissent ses chevilles pour le tirer de sa prison de neige.  
>Il s'ébroua et soupira, découragé ; encore une fois, les lèvres de Law sur les siennes offrirent une distraction suffisante pour lui faire retrouver un semblant de bonne humeur.<p>

- On recommence… ?

- Ouais, mais j'suis déjà claqué.

- Encore une heure et après je te laisse tranquille, promis.

- J'suis nul, j'suis désolé.

- Là je vais perdre patience. Je t'ai déjà dit des centaines de fois de ne plus te dévaloriser. Vivre, c'est pas baisser les bras à la moindre défaite. C'est accepter de se planter... au sens propre comme au sens figuré, ajouta-t-il avec humour en désignant l'empreinte de son corps dans la neige.

Ace acquiesça avec un sourire mince et remonta sur ses skis avec un peu plus de conviction, bien décidé à montrer à Law qu'il pouvait le faire.  
>Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, et son regard s'attarda sur la date du jour.<p>

_« Ah. J'avais presque oublié. »_

Demain était le jour où son petit frère avait quitté ce monde.  
>Il en avait parlé à Law, la veille, et le jeune homme lui avait demandé s'il voulait rester au calme pour cette journée. Il lui avait promis qu'il ne l'obligerait pas à quoi que ce soit, mais Ace avait seulement répondu que ce dont il avait besoin était de la normalité. Il lui sembla voir Luffy lui sourire en levant le pouce et ne put s'empêcher de sourire pour lui-même, avant de se laisser glisser sur la pente.<p>

. . . . .

- Hhhhhnnn j'suis moooort… geignit Ace en se laissant tomber dans leur lit.

Law referma la porte derrière eux, poussa le verrou et retira ses après-skis, les déposant dans l'entrée de leur tout petit chalet et dézippa sa combinaison.

Ace claqua des doigts vers la cheminée et grogna, attirant l'attention de Law qui haussa un sourcil en le regardant faire.

_« … qu'est-ce qu'il fout, encore… ? »_

- Je peux savoir ce que tu essayes de faire… ?

- J'ai p't'être des pouvoirs magiques. Genre allumer un feu à distance _i tutti quanti_, quoi. J'ai lu un manga, une fois, un mec qui avait mangé un fruit et qui se transformait en feu, un truc trop classe ! y'en avait un autre qui pouvait découper des gens à distance avec un _nodachi_ et qui inversait les membres des corps ! et un autre élastique, ils vivaient dans un monde où y'a presque que des mers et ils voulaient devenir Roi des Pirates, et sur le chemin ils-

- Tu lis trop de bandes-dessinées, Ace, le coupa Law en levant les yeux au ciel. _« Découper des gens à distance... inverser des membres... qui sont ces cinglés qui vont dessiner des trucs pareils... ? non mais j'vous jure. »_ songea-t-il, consterné.

- Ça coûte rien d'essayer, rétorqua-t-il.

- Ben en attendant, sers-toi de tes pouvoirs magiques pour retirer ta combinaison, si tu meurs de chaud tu vas être malade et je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que tu peux être _particulièrement_ chiant en étant enrhumé…

Ace se tourna pour s'étendre sur le dos et se hissa sur les coudes, lui jetant un regard provocant qui amusa son amant.

- ... bof, tu me donneras du... _sirop_, si j'ai mal à la gorge... et tu pourras toujours prendre ma température...

- T'es glauque, comme mec.

Ace retomba dans les draps en pouffant de rire ; Law secoua la tête en souriant et accrocha sa combinaison dans la penderie de la pièce avant de s'agenouiller devant la cheminée pour allumer le poêle à bois.

Bientôt, la chaleur emplit l'espace – un léger ronflement s'éleva et Law soupira en se rendant compte qu'Ace s'était profondément endormi.

Il se releva et rejoignit le lit, débarrassant Ace de ses chaussures – ses pieds étaient glacés. Law dégrafa sa combinaison et le souleva dans ses bras pour l'étendre dans les couvertures, rangeant ses affaires sur le côté.

Ace ne broncha pas, les yeux clos et la respiration profonde.

Law lui retira son pantalon et son tee-shirt et tira la couverture sur ses épaules, écartant les cheveux échappés de son élastique qui balayaient son visage pour caresser son front, redessinant ses traits de la pulpe de ses doigts.

Il passa son pouce sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, se pencha et y noua les siennes, le réveillant d'un baiser lent et tendre ; Ace cligna des yeux, sourit contre sa bouche et lui rendit son baiser avec la même douceur, nouant ses bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer contre lui.

Leurs corps s'entremêlèrent sous les couvertures et Ace chercha aussitôt la chaleur de Law, inspirant son odeur rassurante et désormais familière.

- J'ai été sage aujourd'hui.

- … mmn oui. C'est vrai.

- Tu veux bien me jouer quelque chose… ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu préfères… ? murmura Law en jouant avec ses cheveux.

- Un morceau des _Rolling Stones_.

- Encore… ? sourit-il.

- Tu m'as converti, j'y peux rien.

- Hé bien, non, pas de _Rolling Stones_, ce soir. Je vais te faire écouter autre chose.

- D'accord, chuchota Ace en se blottissant dans l'oreiller quand il se leva du lit.

Il se pelotonna dans la couverture qu'il tira sous son menton, recroquevillé en position fœtale, ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine. Law avait abandonné son pull sur la table de chevet et il s'en empara, l'amenant contre son visage pour respirer son odeur d'épices mentholée.

Law sortit sa guitare de son étui, s'assit dans le fauteuil près du lit et ajusta le serrage de ses cordes, sortant son vieux cahier de tablatures qu'il feuilleta rapidement, balayant les pages du regard. Ace le regarda faire, fasciné ; il aurait aimé savoir jouer d'un instrument de musique mais il n'avait ni le temps, ni la motivation de le faire. Peut-être plus tard... il n'osait pas demander à Law de lui apprendre.

Law s'assit plus confortablement, plaquant quelques accords pour vérifier la justesse des sons avant de s'arrêter, tournant les chevilles de la tête du manche, inlassablement – Ace se sentait terriblement amateur, puisque le son n'avait aucune différence pour lui à ses oreilles.

En fait, pratiquer la musique était peut-être une mauvaise idée.

Law parut satisfait et, quelques instants plus tard, les premières notes s'élevèrent ; Ace ne reconnut pas le morceau, mais la voix de Law le subjugua assez pour lui faire oublier ce détail.

- _I'll sing it one last time for you, then we really have to go… you've been the only thing that's right in all I've done…_

Ace se lova contre l'oreiller et chassa ses cheveux de ses yeux pour mieux le contempler.

Il ignorait à qui cette chanson était destinée, mais il avait l'impression que Law lui chuchotait chacun de ces mots dans le creux de l'oreille.

Est-ce que cette chanson était pour Jewelry ? le rythme était lent, mélancolique, et les paroles étaient à la fois belles et terriblement tristes.

Malgré lui, il pensa à Luffy. Il se le représenta plus vieux, plus mature. C'était compliqué ; dans sa tête, Luffy restait un pré-adolescent à peine sorti de l'enfance, avec ses sourires candides et son visage lunaire. Et pourtant, c'était lui qui ressemblait le plus à leur père ; il était son portrait craché au même âge, alors que lui avait hérité des traits plus fins de sa mère.

Penser à ses parents le remplit d'amertume. Ace se demanda brièvement ce qu'ils pouvaient être en train de faire : préparer Noël qui approchait ? le maudire… ? le chercher ?

Est-ce qu'ils pensaient seulement à lui… ?

Ils lui avaient seriné qu'il était la chose la plus honteuse qui leur était arrivée.  
>Que Luffy était mort entièrement par sa faute.<br>Ils avaient réussi à le persuader que sa propre vie ne valait rien.

_« Et s'ils me retrouvent… ? »_

Cette pensée lui glaça le sang ; il n'imaginait même pas la trempe qu'il allait recevoir. Dans le genre impressionnant, son père avait la palme.

D'ailleurs, Ace s'étonnait de ne toujours pas les avoir vus rappliquer ; les connaissant, ils l'auraient déjà retrouvé en quelques jours.

Son père possédait assez de contacts et avait le bras suffisamment long – et encore plus d'influence – pour se permettre d'employer assez de détectives à travers les Etats-Unis pour remplir un terrain de football... lui mettre le grappin dessus aurait dû lui prendre _grosso modo_ moins de cinq jours.

... il ignorait comment prendre ce constat après presque sept mois complets de désertion de leur maison...  
>Ils avaient peut-être accepté l'idée qu'il ne reviendrait jamais.<p>

- ... Ace ?

La voix de Law lui parvint, lointaine ; il cligna des yeux et sa vision s'ajusta sur son visage tout près du sien. Law avait froncé les sourcils et était venu s'appuyer sur le lit, contemplant son visage avec une certaine inquiétude.

- ... ça va... ?

- Ouais, désolé, je pensais à des trucs, marmonna Ace en se frottant les yeux. Elle était cool, ta chanson... qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_- Run_ des Snow Patrol. Tu es sûr que ça va... ?

- T'en fais pas, j'étais juste parti un peu loin dans mes pensées. On a le temps d'un bain avant d'aller se coucher... ?

- Ça se négocie, sourit Law en caressant sa joue.

Ace se hissa vers lui avec un sourire en coin et s'empara de ses lèvres dans un baiser plein d'entrain.

Law préférait ça à l'expression dévastée qu'il arborait quelques instants plus tôt. La même expression qu'il voyait passer sur son visage à de nombreux réveils du jeune garçon – un regard perdu et humide de larmes, le menton tremblant et le pli amer de sa bouche qui retenait tant bien que mal un sanglot.  
>Et malgré tous ses efforts, Law ne pouvait rien contre ça ; il assistait régulièrement le matin au même sursaut, au même nom lancé comme une supplique.<br>Ace sanglotait le nom de Luffy avant d'ouvrir les yeux, en nage, encore à mi-chemin entre le rêve et le réveil.

Law le souleva brusquement du lit pour l'entraîner vers la salle de bain – l'adolescent se laissa porter de bonne grâce en riant, ses bras noués autour de son cou.  
>Ace songea que pour quelques instants encore, il pouvait oublier ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Au moins le temps du bain.<p>

Et les lèvres de Law sur les siennes ne firent que le conforter dans son idée.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>On retourne sur un arc Etats-Unis plus classique, mais c'est l'hiver et avec lui, le retour des souvenirs. La douceur se perd et le froid est un peu plus mordant...<em>**

**_En espérant toujours vous revoir pour la suite... à très bientôt !_**


	17. Maître et élève

**_Ohayo mina' !_**

**_On se retrouve pour un autre chapitre, toujours de la neige et du froid... merci pour toutes vos reviews, c'est tellement encourageant et... ouais, ça me motive toujours autant ! :)_**

**_J'ai une guest qui m'a laissé une review super-longue ! alors je te réponds ici, Lena18 : oui, j'te pardonne d'avoir été si longue à laisser une review ! :p _**  
><strong><em>Et mon énoOrme susceptibilité [t'es pas susceptible...] je sais, je déconne XD donc, je disais, mon énorme susceptibilité m'oblige à te dire qu'effectivement, tu as totalement raison de m'avoir fait remarquer ça, au Brésil, on parle officiellement le portugais !<br>Et que c'est justement pour ça qu'une des phrases du dialogue au poker se fait dans cette langue ;) et l'espagnol n'est que la 2ème langue du pays. Je m'excuse pour ce manque de précision ! [va mourir] j'y vais de suite u_u hAonte sur moi._**

**_Bwef [oui, oui, bwef, vous avez bien lu], après cette interlude, où vous avez pu voir que je suis faillible [t'étais pas censée partir mourir, d'ailleurs ?] ah oui, c'est vrai..._**

**_Enjoy it !_**

* * *

><p><em>« Cause I know you're there<br>Until I'm leaving  
>And there ain't no need for no grieving<br>And no time for no regrets neither… »_

_Bumcello_

.

Law se réveilla en douceur, ce matin-là ; ses yeux s'ouvrirent après une nuit sans rêves sur le plafond lambrissé du petit chalet qu'ils occupaient à Aspen.

Une voix s'élevait de la petite cuisine, chantant au rythme d'une chanson qu'il appréciait particulièrement – _« Beautiful you »_ de Bumcello.

Il se frotta les yeux et se hissa sur un coude, contemplant l'intérieur, cherchant Ace du regard ; l'adolescent était en boxer, les cheveux humides de sa douche, et s'activait à cuisiner tout en fredonnant doucement, à voix basse, cherchant visiblement à ne pas réveiller son amant endormi.

Law sourit et se rallongea, lové dans la chaleur des draps, contemplant le jeune garçon qui le croyait toujours plongé dans un profond sommeil.

Ace semblait affairé dans la préparation d'une recette bien précise, le nez dans ses saladiers et les poêles qui chauffaient. Law devait reconnaître qu'en plus de l'odeur délicieuse, la vue était loin d'être... désagréable. Son ventre gargouilla et il s'enterra sous les couvertures, mais c'était un peu tard pour ça ; Ace tourna la tête et lui sourit.

- Tu me reluques depuis longtemps ?

- Non, et c'est dommage, murmura Law en se redressant.

Ace abandonna momentanément ses préparatifs pour traverser la pièce et grimper sur le lit, se glissant sous la couverture que Law avait ouverte pour le laisser se lover près de lui. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement et s'enlacèrent sous les draps, inspirant chacun l'odeur de l'autre, les yeux clos.

- Bien dormi… ? murmura Law, prévenant.

Il savait que cette journée serait douloureuse pour Ace, et il avait l'intention de lui donner la normalité que l'adolescent lui avait réclamée, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

- Mmn, ça allait… j'étais réveillé tôt, j'me suis dit que te préparer un petit déjeuner m'occuperait.

- Tu comptes m'empoisonner ?

- Je cuisine super bien ! se défendit Ace. Alors que toi, tu fais toujours de la bouffe pourrie !

- Merci, morveux. J'adore.

- Ben quoi ?

Law secoua la tête et amena son visage au sien pour un autre baiser ; Ace le lui donna avec douceur et s'assit sur ses hanches, penché sur lui pour entremêler leurs corps. Il tira le drap sur eux, les enterrant sous les couvertures ; bientôt, des rires s'élevèrent et Ace se débattit alors que Law le chatouillait.

- Non, non, stop ! sanglota-t-il en se tortillant, mort de rire, s'empêtrant dans les draps. A-a-a-arrêteee !

- Pour avoir dit que je faisais de la bouffe pourrie, sourit Law en s'arrêtant, le laissant reprendre son souffle.

- Mais c'est vrai !

- Et tu t'enterres, en plus !?

Law se lança dans une autre partie de chatouillis appliquée ; Ace riposta aussitôt et sourit en voyant Law se démener pour tenter de lui échapper, écroulé de rire.

_« Putain ! il est chatouilleux ! ATTAAAAAAQUEEE ! »_ hurla sa conscience.

Law pleurait de rire, incapable de se défendre. L'adolescent eut la brève vision de Luffy hurlant, hilare, sous ses chatouilles et un sourire nostalgique brisa un instant sa concentration.

Finalement, leurs chatouillis devinrent caresses, puis étreintes plus fermes, plus sensuelles ; ils roulèrent sur le côté, Law dominant Ace, plaquant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête. Ace se hissa tant bien que mal vers lui et l'embrassa passionnément, leurs lèvres retrouvant celles de l'autre avec délice. Doucement, il ondula des hanches contre les siennes, et Law répondit d'un léger coup de bassin – Ace haleta brièvement et rejeta la tête en arrière, légèrement tremblant.

Il pensa à la douche quand Law passa une main dans ses cheveux humides et songea à celle qu'ils avaient prise à Rio ; ses pensées durent avoir une influence directe sur l'état de son sous-vêtement, puisque Law sourit contre sa gorge.

- À quoi tu penses, morveux ?

- À toi et tes exceptionnelles qualités sexuelles, rétorqua Ace.

Un silence s'étira, avant qu'ils n'éclatent de rire ; une odeur alerta Ace, qui renifla et écarquilla les yeux avant de bondir du lit, manquant envoyer Law voler au sol au passage. Il courut vers ses poêles et les releva du feu, les agitant brièvement avant de retourner les pancakes d'un coup de poignet souple.

Law repoussa les couvertures et se leva, traversant la pièce pour rejoindre son jeune amant qui s'activait à terminer le petit déjeuner.  
>Pancakes, donc, au sirop d'érable, à en juger les rivières ambrées qui coulaient dans leurs assiettes.<br>Des muffins au chocolat.

_« … il a utilisé le four et a trouvé le temps de faire des muffins… ? »_

_« On dirait, ouais. »_

Il y avait des toasts grillés au beurre. Law s'approcha et les jaugea d'un regard incertain ; non, pas des toasts. C'était quelque chose qui lui était totalement inconnu. Ace lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et sourit.

- C'est du pain perdu. Tu connais ?

- Pas du tout. Qu'est-ce que c'est… ?

- Du pain, des œufs, du lait, du sucre roux. On mélange les œufs et le lait…

Pendant qu'il expliquait, ses mains s'affairaient à brouiller des œufs dans une poêle – à la fourchette, s'il vous plaît. Law le regardait faire avec étonnement ; cuisiner était un talent qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

- ... on fait tremper le pain dedans, et on le poêle légèrement avec du beurre. Et on parsème de sucre. Moi je préfère le sucre roux, j'espère que t'aimeras ça… assieds-toi. Ça va bientôt être p-mmn.

Il se tut et sourit quand les bras de Law l'enlacèrent par-derrière, son torse nu pressé contre son dos ; des mains hâlées caressèrent son ventre, redessinèrent ses côtes et empaumèrent ses hanches. Ces caresses étaient douces, juste tendres. Law l'embrassa dans le cou, remonta à sa joue et leva une main pour tourner délicatement son visage vers le sien, nouant ses lèvres aux siennes.

Doucement, Ace lâcha ses saladiers et se tourna vers lui, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas briser leur baiser. Les mains fraîches de Law explorèrent ses courbes, retraçant son corps du bout des doigts, caressant sa peau nue. Ace l'imita, sentant ses muscles fermes sous ses paumes, et ne put s'empêcher de rougir en percevant leur différence.  
>Law sourit et caressa sa joue, délicatement.<p>

- ... pourquoi est-ce que tu rougis ?

- Faut que je me mette à la muscu, marmonna Ace contre ses lèvres. On va déjeuner, et après j'compte sur toi pour me montrer comment on travaille les abdos et les pecs, histoire que j'ressemble moins à un lombric.

- Ben... la position de la brouette est plutôt pas mal pour faire travailler le haut du corps, susurra Law en frôlant son ventre lisse de la pulpe de ses doigts.

Ace sourit et le repoussa lentement pour l'asseoir à leur table, avant de retourner à la gazinière. Law secoua la tête en réprimant un rire, patientant quelques minutes supplémentaires avant qu'Ace ne lui serve un petit-déjeuner royal, avec du jus d'orange, des céréales, du café à la noisette et un verre de lait.

- Tu veux me faire grossir ?

- Ouais, comme ça j'pourrai te bouffer. Et conduire ta voiture, railla Ace en s'asseyant face à lui. Bon ap' !

Law goûta à tout et fut encore plus surpris en se rendant compte que ça n'avait pas l'air seulement bon, mais que ça l'était réellement.  
>Ace surprit son expression et sourit largement, visiblement très fier de lui.<p>

- C'est super bon, hein ?

- Carrément... j'te nomme chef cuisinier de l'Aston, maintenant ! s'exclama Law en agitant sa fourchette vers lui. Où est-ce que t'as appris à cuisiner comme ça ?

- Ben, Luffy _bouffait_ littéralement, et j'ai toujours été un énorme mangeur. Avec du goût, merci mes parents. Du coup... j'ai demandé à ma mère si j'pouvais prendre des cours de cuisine et mon père m'en a payé pour que je leur lâche la grappe avec ça, expliqua-t-il patiemment. Et j'me targue d'être plutôt bon.

- Et bah, chapeau. J'aurais jamais soupçonné que t'avais un talent pour la cuisine, confessa Law.

Ace rougit de plaisir et d'embarras et plongea le nez dans ses œufs brouillés, gêné. Ils tendirent leurs jambes et les entremêlèrent sous la table, comme à leur habitude – tout était prétexte pour se toucher et se rapprocher.

S'il le pouvait, Ace passerait son temps dans les bras de Law, mais il savait que ce n'était pas possible ; toutefois, il appréciait de plus en plus la tendresse et la prévenance dont Law faisait preuve à son égard depuis quelques temps. Il avait l'impression, quelques semaines plus tôt, d'être le seul à réclamer caresses et baisers – il n'osait pas tellement, d'ailleurs, parce qu'il avait peur que Law ne l'envoie promener.

Depuis quelques temps, leurs rôles s'équilibraient ; Law lui volait ces baisers et ces caresses à son tour. Ace n'y prenait que plus de plaisir à répondre à ses étreintes.

Le portable de Law sonna, les faisant brusquement sursauter. Il avala une gorgée de son café-noisette, se leva et alla fouiller dans son jean, en sortant son téléphone qu'il contempla longuement avant de décrocher, portant son cellulaire à son oreille.

- ... Law.

Il ferma les yeux et laissa un infime soupir s'échapper, avant de se détendre ; c'était léger, presque imperceptible, mais l'adolescent le remarqua.

- Ouais, je sais, j'suis à la bourre. On peut repousser en mars ? murmura-t-il.

Ace mâchonna son pancake, le regardant intensément ; Law avait l'air un peu plus tranquille, et il se demanda ce qui se serait passé si son interlocuteur n'avait pas été celui qu'il espérait.

- Merci. Ouais, ouais, t'en fais pas. _Vaya con Dios_, mon frère, sourit-il avant de raccrocher. Désolé, lança-t-il à Ace en rangeant son téléphone.

- Pas d'problème. Tout va bien... ?

- Très bien, oui. Une vieille connaissance. Excuse-moi.

Il le rejoignit, déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et reprit sa place face à lui pour terminer son déjeuner, renouant leurs jambes ensemble, sous la table, leurs pieds nus jouant avec ceux de l'autre. Ace lui sourit et Law tendit la main, essuyant une perle de jus d'orange au coin de ses lèvres de son pouce.

L'adolescent s'empourpra et Law sourit, amusé.

- C'est quoi cette manie de rougir à tout bout-de-champ... ?

- J'en sais rien. T'aimes pas... ? le défia-t-il.

- Si. Surtout quand c'est moi qui te fais rougir.

Pour le coup, Ace se transforma en framboise trop mûre, et Law éclata de rire avant de remettre le nez dans le petit-déjeuner qu'Ace avait préparé avec tellement d'application.

. . . . .

***Quatre jours plus tard, en haut d'une piste noire***

Law enfila ses gants, contemplant la piste – ou tout du moins, ce qui y ressemblait – qui s'étendait sous eux, à côté d'Ace qui enfilait ses lunettes-masques sans un mot.

- Tu ne dis rien... ?

- J'me concentre. Y'a un mois de vaisselle en jeu et c'est hors de question que j'perde.

En deux jours, Ace s'était considérablement amélioré, pour une raison qui était totalement inconnue à Law ; au point de le surpasser.

Le jeune homme s'en était rendu compte quand Ace l'avait doublé sur une piste rouge avec une aisance qui l'aurait presque rendu jaloux, deux jours auparavant. Il avait décidé de passer l'étape au-dessus, très agréablement surpris, et avait initié Ace au _snowboard_.  
>L'adolescent avait mis peu de temps à s'y habituer et se montrait encore plus à l'aise que sur les skis, et Law avait pris sur lui de l'emmener sur une piste noire, histoire de voir ce qu'il avait dans le ventre. Ace ne s'était pas dégonflé et l'avait suivi, et ne semblait toujours pas vouloir se raviser.<p>

_« Quand l'élève dépasse le maître... »_

- Si tu tombes... j'veux pas t'entendre gueuler.

- Je gueulerai pas, répliqua Ace en ajustant son bonnet, avant de s'assurer que ses chaussures étaient bien fixées au _snowboard_.

- Celui qui arrive en bas le premier. Peu importe le chemin pris. Si tu te perds, c'est pas mon problème.

- Ça me va.

Ace avait presque l'air trop calme ; Law, soupçonneux, se tourna vers lui et tendit une main gantée pour saisir son menton et le tourner vers lui, scrutant son visage impassible. Ace ne broncha pas et releva son masque pour soutenir son regard.

- ... t'as l'intention de te suicider en te jetant dans un ravin ? l'interrogea-t-il.

- Ben, non, s'étonna Ace en haussant un sourcil. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- ... t'es toujours à gueuler pour rien et t'agiter partout. Ça m'étonne de te voir... si calme.

- J'suis en train de réfléchir et comme tu le sais, j'ai le cerveau d'un mollusque et j'peux pas afficher un air joyeux et penser en même temps, sourit le gamin, espiègle.

- ... mouais.

Law termina sa préparation et jeta un coup d'œil à Ace, qui venait de remonter sa fermeture Éclair sous son nez.

- ... t'es prêt ?

- Ouais. J'peux juste faire un truc avant ?

- Vas-y.

Ace tendit les bras et, incapable de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, attira le visage de Law au sien. Il noua ses lèvres aux siennes et sa langue avide explora sa bouche – Law se prit au baiser et soupira de plaisir, laissant Ace en prendre le contrôle, cette fois-ci. Sa langue caressa ses joues, chatouilla son palais, redessina l'arrondi de ses dents et s'enroula autour de la sienne.

Il fit la seule erreur à laquelle s'attendait Ace – se laisser distraire. L'adolescent sourit contre ses lèvres et le repoussa brutalement en arrière. Law s'effondra dans la neige dans un cri et Ace s'élança, atterrissant trois mètres plus bas avant de filer à toute vitesse entre bosses, creux et arbres sur son passage, prenant une précieuse avance sur leur parcours et leur course.

Il savait qu'il allait le payer cher, mais ça en valait définitivement la peine.

Enfin, en théorie.

Le vent fouettait son visage, et la sensation de glisse, désormais mieux maîtrisée, était grisante. Il lâchait prise, enfin.  
>La journée de l'anniversaire où Luffy l'avait quitté lui avait laissé un goût amer dans la bouche, mais il s'était efforcé de penser à la joie de vivre contagieuse de son petit frère, et aux paroles de Law.<p>

_Si toi tu n'as pas de rêves, alors poursuis celui de Luffy. Fais-le vivre à travers toi._

Être heureux, donc.  
>C'était ce qu'il faisait, en ce moment ; rire, embrasser Law, profiter de ses baisers, jouer, apprécier leur voyage et se laisser porter par la douceur de leurs moments.<br>Sans se poser de questions, ou alors... le moins possible.

Juste vivre.

Une bosse le projeta brièvement dans les airs avant qu'il n'amortisse le choc au retombé en pliant les genoux. Il reprit son équilibre tant bien que mal et un large sourire étira ses lèvres – évènement rare dans sa vie, il était fier de lui. Et ces moments n'étaient arrivés que deux fois, jusqu'à présent.  
>Il était fier d'être le grand-frère de Luffy. Fier d'avoir été le modèle de cette perle rare qu'était son petit frère, fier de l'avoir élevé en l'absence et la négligence complète de leurs parents trop occupés pour les voir grandir. Fier de l'avoir rendu heureux pendant les douze courtes années qu'avait été sa vie. Fier de voir ses yeux s'illuminer quand il venait le réveiller d'un baiser d'un matin. Fier de voir son sourire immense sur son visage quand ils se chamaillaient ou s'étreignaient simplement.<p>

Et il était fier d'être l'amant de Law. D'être celui qui comptait dans sa vie, alors qu'il semblait avoir vécu beaucoup plus de souffrances que lui. Fier d'être celui que le métis embrassait, d'être celui qu'il gardait dans ses bras la nuit venue, d'être celui au centre de ses attentions. Fier de lui donner du plaisir quand il le chevauchait, de voir ses yeux se fermer et son corps se tendre sous l'orgasme, de sentir ses mains l'étreindre avec force, de l'entendre gémir son nom au creux de son oreille. Fier de sentir sa main le chercher, parfois, au matin, pour l'attirer contre lui et s'enrouler autour de sa chaleur, sous les draps d'un lit quelconque ou la couverture dans l'Aston.

Une voix l'interpella et il tourna la tête – une boule de neige le frappa en pleine tête et manqua l'envoyer rejoindre le décor, alors qu'il essuyait son masque en râlant.

- CE SOIR, T'ES UN HOMME MORT, PORTGAS !

Il sourit et releva son masque sur sa tête, le vent lui cinglant les yeux ; la piste noire arrivait à sa fin et il donna une dernière inflexion, une dernière poussée, pour grappiller quelques secondes supplémentaires sur son amant. Il passa la dernière balise et s'arrêta dans une gerbe de neige, avant que quelque chose ne le heurte avec force, l'envoyant valser sur plusieurs mètres.

Law et lui dévalèrent légèrement la pente et son corps se retrouva bloqué sous le sien.

- Saleté de tricheur, grogna Law dans son oreille.

- J'avoue, murmura Ace en le dévisageant quand il se redressa, ôtant son masque pour plonger ses yeux gris dans les siens. T'es fâché... ?

- Très, oui, ça doit se voir, rétorqua Law en levant les yeux au ciel. J'aurais dû m'y attendre, t'es tellement prévisible... petit con.

Ace sourit et noua ses bras autour de son cou, plongeant son nez dans le col de sa combinaison pour inspirer son odeur. Law, un peu surpris, l'enlaça et lui frotta doucement le dos.

- ... hé... ça va ?

- Ouais. Du coup... la vaisselle, c'est pour ma pomme ?

- Non, on reste un coup sur eux. J'ai trouvé mieux pour te punir, murmura la voix de Law dans son oreille.

Ace sentit un ignoble frisson lui hérisser la nuque.

- ... qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ?

- Rien, justement. Pas de sexe pendant trois semaines.

_«Oh l'enfoiré. »_

. . . . .

Law s'étira et s'installa confortablement dans leur lit, le nez dans son livre.

L'eau de la douche coulait encore, Ace s'attardant sous l'eau chaude, comme toujours. Il l'entendait fredonner et sourit, se replongeant dans sa lecture.  
>Ils étaient rentrés après quelques courses supplémentaires, où ils avaient gagné et perdu à tour de rôle. Ce qui ne changeait rien à sa décision, malgré les tentatives pitoyables d'Ace pour le convaincre de changer d'avis.<p>

Bientôt, la douche se coupa et la porte de verre coulissa, avant que des pieds nus ne résonnent sur le carrelage de la salle de bain. La lumière s'éteignit et il leva les yeux, jetant un coup d'œil à la silhouette qui sortait de la petite pièce saturée de vapeur.

_« Mauvaise idée »_ toussota sa conscience.

Son regard était happé par le corps svelte d'Ace ruisselant d'eau, son boxer trempé collant à ses formes.

_« Je crois que c'est un message subliminal pour dire : viole-moi. »_

_« ... »_

_« T'en penses quoi... ? »_

_« ... »_

_« Bon, ben, c'est toi qui gères, hein... »_

Ace alla s'assurer que le chalet était fermé et retourna vers le lit, dans la pénombre de la pièce seulement éclairée par la lampe de chevet. Law contempla les perles d'eau qui roulaient sur sa peau, ses mèches ondulées humides et son regard insolent et charmeur.  
>Apparemment, Ace avait décidé que les trois semaines sans sexe seraient une torture pour <em>tous les deux<em>. Il marcha jusqu'au lit et Law reposa son livre.

- ... on dort... ? murmura Ace.

- Ouais.

- ... pas de regrets ?

- À quel propos... ? répliqua-t-il, feignant l'indifférence.

Ace grimpa sur le lit et avança vers lui à quatre pattes avant de se redresser, debout à genoux sur ses jambes. Law avala sa salive et soutint son regard en s'efforçant de penser à des tas de choses autres, susceptibles de l'aider à maîtriser les pulsions qui pourraient éventuellement le faire changer d'avis.

Ouais, penser à d'autres trucs.

Aux escarres des personnes âgées soignées lors de son stage en gériatrie.

Aux lymphogranulomatoses vénériennes.

Aux chatons morts.

_« Si tu vomis, Ace va se vexer. »_

_« Tant pis. Pas le choix. »_

Ace se mordit sensuellement la lèvre et passa une main dans ses cheveux, la laissant descendre dans son cou, glisser sur sa clavicule. Law se sentit blêmir quand il comprit ce qu'Ace avait en tête – le gosse allait l'allumer avec tout ce qu'il avait en réserve.

_« On est foutus. »_

_« On a encore une chance, déconne pas ! »_

_« Cite-moi un seul moment où t'as pu lui résister. »_

« ... »

_« Voilà, j'préfère. Maintenant, j'te dis bon courage, parce que moi, j'abandonne le combat. »_

Ace glissa sa deuxième main dans ses cheveux dans un geste sensuel et laissa la première errer sur la ligne invisible de son sternum.

_« Ça va... ? »_

_« Euh... ouais. Enfin j'en sais rien. »_

Ace se ré-avança vers lui et laissa ses doigts suivre des perles d'eau sur son ventre, traçant des cercles lents autour de son nombril, descendant à la lisière de son boxer. Law suivit la direction de ses mains, muet, la gorge nouée.

_« ... trois semaines, hein ? »_

_« Oh, ta gueule. »_

L'adolescent se pencha sur lui et passa lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres – Law entrouvrit sa bouche et la langue d'Ace s'y glissa brièvement, avant qu'il ne se recule, reprenant ses caresses sur son propre corps.

Il laissa une de ses mains s'immiscer sous son boxer et se caressa lentement ; Law se plaqua une main sur les yeux et soupira, secouant la tête.

- ... Ace...

- Mmn ?

- Arrête ça.

- J'vois pas pourquoi, chuchota-t-il, frissonnant.

Il balança lentement ses hanches dans sa main, et Law ne put s'empêcher de libérer son regard pour le contempler ; la tentation était trop forte. Ace semblait vraiment s'amuser, même si son visage était parfois traversé par des expressions qui trahissaient le plaisir qu'il se donnait lui-même.

- ... si tu fais ça pour te venger, c'est très réussi.

- Tu m'as dit trois semaines sans sexe _avec toi_. J'ai le droit de me _palucher_, non... ?

_« Il joue pas franc-jeu, là ! »_ beugla sa conscience, brandissant un carton rouge.

_« Mais tu vas la fermer, merde ?! »_

- Tu pourrais éviter de faire ça sous mon nez ?

- T'as peur de t'en prendre dans l'œil ? railla Ace en baissant son boxer de sa main libre, ne cachant rien de ses gestes à Law qui prit un oreiller pour y enfouir son visage.

_« Je vais le buter. Oh, ouais, lentement. Histoire qu'il déguste bien. »_

Ace lui retira brusquement le coussin et l'envoya voler au loin, plongeant son regard dans le sien, alors que sa main raffermissait son étreinte sur son érection, allant et venant un peu plus rapidement. Son souffle s'accéléra et quelques perles de sueur se mêlèrent à l'eau qui gouttait toujours sur son corps presque nu.

Un gémissement ténu s'échappa de ses lèvres et Law céda ; il le plaqua brusquement en arrière, saisit son sous-vêtement et le laissa glisser le long des jambes d'Ace qui affichait un immense sourire satisfait. Law se débarrassa du sien, se fit une place entre ses jambes et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, sa main fouillant dans le tiroir de la table de chevet pour en sortir le lubrifiant. Ace se laissa faire, nouant ses jambes autour de ses hanches, caressant son torse avec envie.

- Dépêche-toi... chuchota-t-il.

Law lui envoya une giclée de lubrifiant au visage et Ace pouffa de rire, se hissant sur les coudes pour regarder son amant s'enduire de gel – son cœur rata un battement, alors qu'il songeait qu'il avait rarement vu quelque chose d'aussi érotique dans sa vie.

Il se laissa retomber dans les draps quand Law se pencha sur lui, ses doigts mouillés et froids caressant son entrée avant de s'y glisser pour le préparer, lentement.

Ace gémit doucement et ferma les yeux, s'étirant, arquant le dos, croisant ses chevilles sur les reins de son amant qui laissait ses doigts aller et venir en lui ; leurs souffles se mêlèrent et ils s'embrassèrent longuement, avant que Law ne juge Ace assez préparé pour l'accueillir en lui.

Il se pressa contre lui mais Ace recula ses hanches, rouvrant ses yeux charbon pour les plonger dans les siens.

- Qu'est-ce que...

- J'veux t'entendre me le demander, chuchota Ace.

_« ... il déconne, là ? »_

_« J't'avais dit que le morveux prenait de l'assurance. »_

- Ace.

- Demande-le-moi...

Sa voix était sensuelle ; et Law était surpris et sidéré à la fois. Toutefois, son étonnement ne dura qu'une poignée de secondes – si Ace pensait qu'il n'était pas capable de le faire, alors il s'était trompé d'adversaire.

Il sourit, se pencha à l'oreille d'Ace et la caressa de sa langue, se délectant des frissons qui firent frémir la peau de l'adolescent.

- ... Ace... laisse-moi te prendre...

L'intéressé déglutit difficilement.

- P-pas assez convaincant.

- Bébé... j'ai trop envie de toi... j'veux t'faire l'amour...

Ace rougit et Law pouvait presque sentir son contrôle précaire partir en fumée. Il sourit et mordilla le lobe de son oreille, joueur, pressant son sexe entre ses fesses.

- ... comment... comment tu veux le faire... ? souffla Ace.

_« Menace-le plus souvent, mec. Sérieusement. C'est super pour la libido »_ gémit sa conscience en se faisant de l'air.

- Par-derrière, chuchota Law dans son oreille. Ta jolie petite tête dans l'oreiller, tes fesses en l'air... pour te regarder encaisser tout ce que je vais te-

Il éclata de rire quand Ace se tortilla sous lui pour se mettre sur le ventre, le souffle court. Doucement, Law se glissa en lui et Ace gémit de plaisir quand il débuta un va-et-vient doux et léger. Il s'étendit sur lui, faisant attention à ne pas peser sur son corps, et enfouit son visage dans son cou, sous ses cheveux qui embaumaient son parfum sucré.

Ace agrippa les draps devant lui et rouvrit les yeux quand Law entremêla ses doigts aux siens.

Il contempla leurs mains enlacées, mélange de blanc et de hâle cuivré,  
>de tatouage et de peau intacte.<p>

Il gémit quand Law heurta un point sensible et sentit ses baisers tendres dans son cou.

- L-Law... hhnnn...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Ace... ?

- U-un peu plus fort...

Law se plia à sa demande et Ace étouffa ses gémissements dans la couverture ; le plaisir était trop fort et il dut se résoudre à fermer les yeux, tremblant – ses caresses, l'attente... il savait qu'il allait venir bientôt. Law était particulièrement doué pour ça.

- Encore... encore... serina-t-il, leurs corps s'épousant et s'éloignant au rythme du va-et-vient de Law.

Il voulait lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Là, maintenant, alors que le plaisir l'étreignait au point de lui donner les larmes aux yeux.

Il voulait lui dire qu'il l'aimait, comme on chuchote un secret. Parce que c'en était un : un sentiment qu'il gardait au fond de lui, par peur d'être ridicule.

Il voulait lui dire qu'il l'aimait, parce que Law et lui avaient passé depuis longtemps le stade de la simple partie de jambes en l'air et de la pure attirance physique. Ils ne _baisaient_ pas, ils faisaient l'amour. C'était là toute la différence.

Il le voulait si fort… mais il n'avait pas ce courage.

Pas encore.

- Ace... gémit la voix de Law dans son oreille.

Ace serra plus fort sa prise sur les draps et les doigts de Law, qui lui rendit son étreinte. Il cria faiblement et se laissa aller, enfin, son corps se tendant sous celui de Law qui le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard en étouffant son soupir de plaisir dans son cou.

Le silence revint, une longue minute s'étira et Law se retira doucement, laissant sa bouche traîner dans le dos d'Ace pour parsemer sa peau de baisers. Il s'étendit sur le dos et Ace retrouva sa place sur lui, le nez contre son épaule, se tortillant pour tirer le drap sur eux.

Pas un mot, juste leurs souffles, et le bruit de leurs cœurs qui s'apaisaient enfin dans leurs poitrines. Doucement, Law entortilla une mèche de cheveux ondulée d'Ace autour de son index, pensif, son autre main caressant son dos mouillé de sueur.

L'adolescent se contenta de se lover sur son torse et de contempler les tatouages qui recouvraient son corps, sentant le sommeil le rattraper à toute vitesse.

- Bonne nuit, sale tricheur, sourit Law à voix basse.

- Bonne nuit, mauvais perdant.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Comme dirait Pyro, mon chauffe-patate : "time to awwww :3" !<br>Vous voyez, Ace sait faire des choses que Law ignore ;) j'espère que ça vous a plu !_**

**_Je vous annonce la fin de l'arc Aspen, mais je vous dis à bientôt pour un nouvel épisode neigeux..._**


	18. Joyeux Noël, Morveux

**_Ohayo mina' !_**

**_Merci pour vos reviews et vos insistances (sisi, ça existe, ça) pour avoir la suite.. motivatiooon ! *cape au vent*_**

**_Je vois que tout le monde a apprécié le dernier chapitre... légèrement... lemonesque [légèrement...?] oui, légèrement. Je suis désolée de casser l'ambiance, mais tout ne peut pas aller tout rose dans le meilleur des mondes, et comme je suis une irrécupérable garce (j'ai failli jouir juste en écrivant ça...), on retourne sur des choses plus tristes. La neige, encore et toujours..._**

**_Je prends le temps de répondre aussi à une guest qui m'a laissé 2 reviews : Aiko D ! ta proposition est sympa, j'aurais aimé pouvoir accéder à ta demande, mais je ne le ferai pas car techniquement, cette histoire est déjà "terminée" et réglée au chapitre près, et intégrer un personnage extérieur serait beaucoup trop compliqué... j'en suis désolée... *s'incline nez au sol* gomenasai._**

**_Sans plus m'attarder dans cet en-tête, je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël en retard [ou en avance...], et..._**

**_Enjoy it !_**

* * *

><p><em>« If blood will flow when flesh and steel are one<br>Drying in the colour of the evening sun  
>Tomorrow's rain will wash the stains away<br>But something in our minds will always stay... »_

_Sting_

.

**_*New York, près du Rockfeller Center*_**

Law sourit devant l'air émerveillé d'Ace et le regarda traverser la rue bondée en courant vers les galeries illuminées.

- Viens ! s'exclama l'adolescent, surexcité.

Ace n'avait jamais mis les pieds à New York, et Law avait décidé de marquer le coup pour le 24 Décembre. Il lui était physiquement impossible de lui offrir un vrai réveillon, mais il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour qu'Ace soit heureux ce jour-là.

Et visiblement, son idée fonctionnait.

Ace dût le trouver trop lent à son goût, puisqu'il fit demi-tour pour lui prendre la main et l'entraîner à sa suite vers ce qui avait attiré son regard.

- Regarde… ! qu'est-ce que c'est ?!

- Les boutiques de Bloomingdale's… tu ne connais pas ?

- Je devrais… ?

- Leurs boutiques sont très connues pour leurs vitrines de Noël.

L'adolescent le tira vers lui, forçant Law à presser le pas pour le suivre à travers la foule, pénétrant dans les galeries brillantes de mille feux ; Ace se dirigea aussitôt vers les boutiques de mobilier, et Law suivit sans broncher. Il avait des idées un peu bizarres parfois, et il avait cessé de se poser des questions depuis longtemps : Ace aimait ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire.

... ce qui expliquait pourquoi il lui montrait frénétiquement les dernières créations des _designers_ pour Noël. Law considéra d'un regard septique le bateau sculpté en forme de baleine géante, sobrement nommé « le Moby Dick » selon la petite pancarte qui lui était attribuée.

- ... quel intérêt... ?

- J'sais pas, j'le trouve cool... !

_« ... hum. OK. Ça doit être à cause d'Aspen… »_

Ace s'était pris un sapin de plein fouet lors d'une de leurs descentes et Law s'était sérieusement inquiété en ne le revoyant pas reprendre conscience immédiatement ; il s'en était sorti avec un bon mal de crâne et un œil au beurre noir plutôt conséquent.

À croire que les lésions étaient un peu plus profondes que ça.

Law ne put s'empêcher de sourire, moqueur ; Ace ne s'en rendit pas compte et l'entraîna de boutique en boutique, sa main toujours dans la sienne – chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite jusque-là, depuis les mois qu'ils étaient ensemble à présent.

Ensemble... cette idée amusait Law.

_« ... quoi, tu crois que Portgas est ton amoureux... ? »_ s'esclaffa sa conscience.

En tout cas, c'était ce qui s'en approchait le plus.

Ace se tourna vers lui et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens, se rapprochant pour chercher sa chaleur ; Law déposa un baiser léger sur son front et remonta la fermeture de la veste que portait l'adolescent, ajusta son écharpe autour de son cou.

- Merci Papa, railla-t-il.

- Tu veux dormir au chaud, ce soir, ou la voiture te suffit ?

- La voiture, murmura Ace en levant la tête pour soutenir son regard.

Law aurait dû s'en douter ; Ace n'avait rien contre passer une nuit, de temps à autre, dans un hôtel, mais il affichait une nette préférence pour leurs nuits dans l'Aston, où il se blottissait tout contre lui, oublieux du monde extérieur – là où sa nouvelle vie avait commencé.

Les flocons redoublèrent d'intensité et Law en chassa un posé sur le bout du nez de l'adolescent. Ace sembla soudain se rendre compte de leur proximité et s'éloigna, embarrassé ; ses doigts lâchèrent les siens et Law n'insista pas, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches alors qu'Ace cachait les siennes dans celles de sa veste.  
>La seule démonstration d'affection en public que Law avait obtenue d'Ace était leur danse au milieu de la foule grouillante, à Rio de Janeiro ; nuit où Ace avait un peu bu et où il avait réussi à le convaincre de se laisser aller à la douceur du moment. Depuis, rien, hormis les baisers volés quand ils étaient seuls.<br>Law ne s'en formalisait pas. Ace était timide et pudique, du moins quand il s'agissait de proximité physique, entourés de monde. Il rougissait pour un rien et son attitude amusait Law au plus haut point.

_« T'es amoureux »_ le nargua sa conscience.

Oh, ouais. Il l'était. Indéniablement.

- Tu viens... ? il est bientôt minuit, murmura Law en lui faisant signe de le suivre dans la foule qui s'éloignait en masse dans les rues vers le _Rockfeller Center_, où se trouvait l'immense sapin de Noël.

Ace acquiesça et le suivit, cachant mal son excitation ; Law dût le retenir plusieurs fois par la capuche pour l'empêcher de crapahuter trop en avant et éviter de le perdre en plein New York – ce qui aurait été _plutôt_ problématique.  
>L'adolescent ouvrit des yeux immenses, levés vers le sapin illuminé de mille feux, sous la neige qui tombait à gros flocons. Law s'arrêta derrière lui, le dépassant d'une demi-tête, assez pour voir les décors sans être gêné par la foule dense. Il posa son menton sur les cheveux d'Ace qui sourit, alors que des clameurs s'élevaient un peu partout.<br>Le sapin était démesurément grand, croulant sous les guirlandes et les décorations. Les gens riaient, s'enlaçaient, partageaient tous ce moment, se souciant peu du reste.

Comme Law l'avait déjà remarqué, le monde tournait toujours, quelque part.

Soudain, des voix et des applaudissements s'élevèrent, alors que les démonstrations d'affection se multipliaient.

Minuit était passé, et ils étaient le 25 Décembre.

Ace rejeta doucement sa tête en arrière, et son regard charbon croisa les yeux gris et mystérieux de son amant.

- Joyeux Noël, morveux.

- Joyeux Noël, papy.

Ils se sourirent, avant qu'Ace ne se tourne vers lui, nouant ses bras autour de son cou ; un peu surpris, Law resta immobile, attendant de voir ce que le jeune homme avait prévu de faire.  
>Ace leva la tête et, timidement, ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes. Law ferma les yeux et se laissa faire, enivré par ce baiser tendre et hésitant.<p>

_« On and on the rain will fall  
>Like tears from a star, like tears from a star... »<em>

Doucement, il l'enlaça et le serra contre lui, savourant sa chaleur et son odeur, totalement indifférent aux regards posés sur eux – bienveillants ou dédaigneux, il s'en fichait. Au pire, le premier qui tentait une réflexion se verrait envoyé au fond d'une boîte à quatre planches sous un mètre de terre, à bouffer les pissenlits par la racine.  
>Ace mit fin à leur baiser, les joues rouges et le regard un peu fuyant ; Law caressa son visage et le ramena à lui pour un autre baiser, que l'adolescent lui accorda de bonne grâce.<p>

- À quoi est-ce que je dois ça... ? sourit Law contre ses lèvres.

- C'est un... cadeau de Noël, bredouilla l'intéressé. Un... un baiser en public, j'me suis dit... que ça ferait un cadeau un peu original...

- Bien vu. Tu permets que je profite encore un peu... ?

Ace rougit et se laissa faire quand Law lui donna un troisième baiser, plus long et plus intense que les précédents.  
>Comme toujours, plus rien ne comptait à part eux ; Ace inclina la tête et approfondit leur baiser, lové tout contre lui, hissé sur la pointe des pieds. Indifférent lui aussi à ce qui pouvait se passer aux alentours.<p>

Il se sentait bien, ainsi. Au chaud dans ses bras, ses lèvres nouées aux siennes. Il se sentait enfin complet et heureux. Accessoirement, il aurait pu passer sa vie à embrasser Law – ses baisers étaient meilleurs que tous ceux qu'il avait pu recevoir dans sa vie.

- En fait, j'ai menti, marmonna-t-il quand Law brisa leur baiser. C'est pas le seul cadeau que j'ai pour toi.

- On avait dit qu'on ne s'en ferait pas.

- T'es un gros hypocrite. T'as caché le tien sous ton siège.

Law écarquilla les yeux : comment est-ce que le gosse l'avait su… ? Sa conscience lui toussota qu'il avait répondu lui-même à sa question.  
>Ace était un gosse et comme tous les gosses, il avait remué la voiture de fond en comble pour essayer de trouver un cadeau.<p>

_« ... est-ce qu'il a fouillé le coffre... ? »_

Son ventre se serra à cette idée, et une sensation glaciale se répandit dans son corps - l'adrénaline, le réflexe de fuite, son cerveau qui se préparait à toutes les éventualités possibles... mais la voix de la raison lui rappela qu'il ne se séparait jamais de ses clés et que par conséquent, Ace n'avait pas pu toucher à quoi que ce soit.

_« Toucher... ou trouver... ? »_ railla sa conscience.

- Tu l'as ouvert, le paquet ?

- Je... non ! bafouilla Ace, les yeux grands ouverts. N-non, non, je... j'voulais juste... savoir si tu... euh...

- Détends-toi, pouffa Law en lui ébouriffant les cheveux avant de l'entraîner à l'écart de la foule, vers un des bancs restés dans la pénombre, loin de l'agitation du sapin illuminé.

Il s'installa sur le dossier et Ace s'assit entre ses jambes, fouilla dans sa veste pour lui tendre un paquet soigneusement emballé ; Law l'imita et lui tendit son propre paquet, qu'Ace déballa aussitôt, fébrile – son impatience amusa Law qui le regarda faire, curieux de voir ce que son cadeau aurait comme effet.

_« Cent dollars qu'il pleure. »_

_« Tenu ! »_ brama sa conscience.

Ace repoussa l'emballage et, un peu tremblant, contempla le carnet neuf en cuir rouge que Law lui avait offert. Pris d'une intuition subite, il l'ouvrit et parcourut la première page du regard, la gorge nouée.

« Pour ta nouvelle vie, Ace. »

Il tourna la tête et croisa le regard amusé et bienveillant de Law, au cou duquel il se jeta, le serrant fort contre lui.

- Merci, couina-t-il en nichant son visage dans son cou. Merci, merci, merci... c'est... c'est...

- Deuxième leçon : apprendre à être moins émotif, tête à flammes, sourit Law en caressant ses cheveux, plantant un baiser sur sa tempe.

- Oh, crotte, sourit Ace à travers ses larmes.

Law le garda serré contre lui tout en déballant son propre cadeau. Il repoussa l'emballage et sourit en découvrant un paquet de cordes en cuivre pour sa guitare, ainsi qu'un capodastre flambant neuf.  
>Ace transpirait l'autosatisfaction en voyant son sourire ; Law le remercia d'un long baiser et agita la boîte.<p>

- La question qui me vient à l'esprit est : « quand est-ce que tu as eu le temps de trouver ça… ? »

- Oh, euh... ça fait un sacré moment, marmonna Ace, un peu rouge. Quand j'ai cherché un boulot, à Monterey. Je les ai planqués dans mon sac parce que je sais que tu n'y mets jamais les mains, mais j'ai failli me griller je sais pas combien de fois. T'as les yeux partout, c'est chiant, j'devenais parano...

Law laissa échapper un bref éclat de rire et lui donna un autre baiser, plus tendre, auquel Ace répondit avec entrain.

- Tu fêtais Noël, avec... Luffy et tes parents... ? hésita Law.

- Ouais, ouais. Thanksgiving, tout ça... nos parents sont assez traditionalistes. Pourquoi... ?

- Il y a quelque chose que tu aimerais manger ?

- Des escargots ! s'écria Ace, les yeux brillants.

- ... _pardon_ ?

- Des escargots !

Law haussa un sourcil et se gratta la nuque.

_« ... des escargots.  
>OK.<br>Chez moi, les escargots bavent et vivent sur les murs.  
>On doit pas avoir la même notion de ce que peut être un escargot, visiblement. »<em>

- Hum... tu parles bien... de la limace dans sa coquille ? le truc spongieux... ?

- Ben, ouais ! c'est super bon... !

Cette fois, Law se demanda si Ace n'était pas en fait le mec le plus répugnant qu'il ait croisé sur cette Terre.  
>Des escargots.<p>

- Tu... tu sais ce que c'est, un escargot ? vraiment ?

- Quoi, t'en as jamais mangé ? s'effara-t-il.

- Dans quel _putain_ de pays du monde est-ce qu'on bouffe des escargots ? s'exclama Law, les yeux écarquillés.

- En France ! et avec du beurre persillé ! s'exclama Ace.

_« OK, il veut me faire gerber. »_

En France... qu'est-ce qu'Ace était parti faire en Europe... ? et à quelle occasion ? Le voyage avait un certain coût et la vie là-bas était loin d'être si abordable.

Law jaugea l'adolescent d'un regard incertain ; il avait peur de le braquer et surtout, peur de gâcher ce Réveillon. Et pourtant, la curiosité le taraudait... comme une piqûre d'insecte qui le démangeait, quelque part dans sa tête.  
>Insupportable.<p>

- T'es allé en France, toi ?

- Euh... ouais, marmonna Ace en se renfermant aussitôt.

_« Bravo, Traffy. Bien joué. À quand la prochaine ? »_

- Bon... je suppose qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver un endroit où on peut manger des limaces... à New York, ça ne devrait pas être bien sorcier de mettre la main sur ça, sourit Law en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air toujours décontracté. Allez, viens.

Il passa un bras sur ses épaules – se rendant compte qu'Ace avait encore grandi – et l'entraîna à nouveau dans la foule, pianotant sur son téléphone de sa main libre, cherchant désespérément un restaurant possédant Ia _french touch. _

_« Tout pour lui faire plaisir, hein ? »_ se moqua sa conscience.

_« Tout, oui. »_

. . . . .

- Alleeeeez, goûte, quoi !

- Non.

- Mais s'te plaît !

- Non.

- C'est super-bon !

- Non.

Law était intraitable ; jamais une limace n'approcherait ses lèvres. Hors de question. Et de toute façon, l'idée le répugnait tellement qu'il était certain de se vomir dessus dès que ses dents croqueraient la matière caoutchouteuse – rien que d'y penser, des spasmes agitèrent son estomac, qui se tordit comme une machine en plein essorage.

_« Le gosse a l'air d'aimer ça. »_ objecta sa conscience.

_« Ce gosse est un attardé mental.  
>Tout ce qui ressemble à de la nourriture est une cible potentielle pour son estomac.<br>Objection rejetée. »_

Ace fit la moue et Law soupira, décroisant et recroisant ses longues jambes sous la table ; ils avaient marché pendant plus d'une heure avant de parvenir à mettre la main sur ce restaurant français _tenu_ par des français. Et force était d'admettre qu'Ace parlait un français tout à fait correct.

Quel gamin américain parlait mieux le français que l'espagnol, hein ? aucun. Law commençait fortement à soupçonner qu'un de ses parents était européen.  
>Ou alors, un voyage d'études longues, une correspondance, un échange de classes... ? trop bateau. Et Ace se débrouillait trop bien pour n'avoir que de simples notions de cours à tout juste dix-huit ans.<p>

Avec les aveux d'Ace, Law pensait avoir enfin élucidé le mystère qui planait autour de lui, mais il semblait au contraire s'épaissir un peu plus. Comme si une ombre planait autour de l'adolescent, une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête...  
>Ace entremêla ses jambes aux siennes, sous la table.<br>Law sourit légèrement – _« Il essaye de t'amadouer »_ – et appuya son menton dans sa main, pensif. Effectivement, il devinait que, rien qu'à la tête qu'il faisait, Ace essayait de le convaincre d'accepter.

_« Mec, si tu cèdes, alors autant lui donner tes boules, parce que ça sera la preuve que t'es vraiment une carpette avec lui. »_

_« Je ne suis pas une carpette. »_

_« Tu lui passes tout ! »_

_« Et alors... ? »_

Sa conscience cessa de lutter quand il entrouvrit la bouche ; Ace, un sourire éclatant sur le visage, tendit le bras et déposa l'escargot sur sa langue.  
>Law s'efforça de combattre sa répulsion et mâcha lentement, alors que l'adolescent le contemplait avec appréhension. Finalement, il déglutit, et renifla brièvement.<p>

- Alors ? le pressa Ace.

- ... immonde.

Il se renfrogna, et Law laissa un mince sourire étirer ses lèvres.

_« Putain, j'ai jamais mangé un truc aussi dégueulasse de ma vie. »_

- Quoi ? je ne vais pas te mentir, quand même !

_« Hypocrite »_ toussota sa conscience.

Bien sûr qu'il pouvait lui mentir. Il lui mentait déjà sur presque tout. Mensonge par omission, mais mensonge quand même.

- J'suppose que j'peux pas t'forcer... je pensais que t'aimerais, soupira-t-il en se grattant la tête.

- Ça fait rien, moi et mon saumon on se débrouille très bien sans tes limaces.

- C'est pas des limaces.

- Si, ça en est. Moi et les gastéropodes, on a jamais été très intimes.

Ace pouffa de rire et rougit quand Law tendit la main pour chasser une mèche encore mouillée de neige de son visage. Son pouce caressa sa lèvre, doucement, retraçant le contour de sa bouche.  
>Law pouvait passer des heures à contempler celui qu'il appelait affectueusement son « partenaire de draps ». Ou de banquette arrière, selon l'humeur – Ace n'aimait aucun de ces surnoms.<p>

- J'ai fini ! on retourne vers la neige ?!

- Va, j'te rejoins.

Ace sourit, le remercia et lui piqua un baiser sur les lèvres avant d'enfiler sa veste et de trotter vers la sortie ; Law sourit, secoua la tête et se leva, regardant Ace courir sur le trottoir vers les congères de neige.

_« On parie combien qu'il nous lance un projectile à la tronche quand on sort ? »_

_« Le gamin est prévisible. »_

Il paya – son cadeau de Noël, il avait fermement bataillé contre Ace avant le repas – et sortit dans la rue, dans le froid de l'hiver glacé de New York.

Ace s'amusait à casser les stalactites des bancs du parc d'à-côté ; il essayait désespérément d'en décrocher un entier, et son acharnement amusa Law, jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette ne passe devant lui. Des cheveux nacrés, une bouche ronde et rose... il tourna si vite la tête que ses cervicales protestèrent durement – il l'ignora, tétanisé par la vision qui s'offrait à lui.  
>Les cheveux étaient couleur chewing-gum... rien à voir avec les longues mèches irisées de Jewelry. Le rouge à lèvres trop criard et le visage trop rond... aucune ressemblance, juste une <em>punk<em> quelconque.  
>Il savait que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça, mais l'air heureux d'Ace le renvoyait cruellement à la douleur qui l'habitait toujours, quoiqu'il fasse.<p>

Il n'avait jamais aimé Noël, et plus encore depuis que Jewelry était partie.

Il songea au dernier cadeau qu'elle lui avait fait  
>et la douleur le terrassa encore plus, si c'était possible.<p>

- Law... ?!

La voix d'Ace était pleine d'angoisse ; il rouvrit les yeux et contempla le visage mort d'inquiétude de l'adolescent. Ses mains empaumèrent son visage et ses doigts glissèrent sur les larmes qui inondaient ses joues.

_« Putain. Je pleure. »_

Il contempla, sidéré, ses propres larmes qui ne semblaient plus vouloir s'arrêter de couler et qui ruisselaient sur les paumes de son jeune amant. Ace se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'enlaça, nouant ses bras autour de son cou avant de le serrer contre lui.

- Ne pleure plus, bredouilla-t-il. Ça va aller... j'te promets...

- Ace, tu... tu veux bien aller à la voiture, s'il te plaît... ?

Il déposa les clés dans sa main, et Ace sembla totalement paniqué.

- Quoi ?! non ! non, je... pas sans toi ! j'te laisse pas tout seul !

- Je suis un grand garçon. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps...

Sa voix était entrecoupée de sanglots, et il se détestait d'être aussi faible. C'était à lui de s'occuper d'Ace, pas l'inverse. Surtout pas l'inverse, non.  
>L'adolescent avait désespérément besoin de lui pour se remettre sur les rails et en finir avec ses idées noires ; Law s'était juré de tout faire pour le rendre heureux et Ace semblait vraiment aller mieux, ces dernières semaines.<p>

Et il venait de tout gâcher.  
>Il vit les larmes dans les yeux d'Ace et fronça les sourcils, plein d'incompréhension.<p>

- ... Ace...

- Fais pas de connerie, implora-t-il en caressant ses joues. J'ferai c'que tu voudras mais promets-moi de pas te foutre en l'air... !

- Je te promets de ne pas faire ça, souffla Law en passant une main dans les cheveux humides de neige du jeune garçon. C'est juré. Juste cinq minutes, d'accord... ? tu peux surveiller si tu veux, j'aurai pas besoin de plus. Va.

Il le repoussa doucement, enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et remonta la rue, le dos courbé, la tête baissée ; ses larmes le rendirent aveugle et il eut un mal fou à voir où ses pas le menaient.  
>Il bifurqua sur la gauche et s'éloigna vers une ruelle – il voulait être seul, il <em>devait <em>être seul. Quand il jugea qu'il était assez éloigné de tout, il se laissa tomber à genoux dans la neige, ses bras noués autour de lui.

La douleur de son cœur allait le tuer.  
>Il serra les dents, ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité – des mois trop longtemps retenus – et il éclata en sanglots, étouffant un hurlement dans son écharpe avant de se mordre le poing.<p>

_« On and on the rain will say  
>How fragile we are, how fragile we are... »<em>

Deux bras chauds l'enlacèrent et ses pleurs devinrent plus bruyants encore ; une partie de lui rejetait violemment cette sensation : la seule chose que son cœur voulait, c'était les bras de Jewelry, la douceur de ses cheveux longs et son odeur de fleurs et d'amande. Une odeur douce et réconfortante.

Et pourtant, sa souffrance s'apaisa quand d'autres cheveux, ondulés et doux, caressèrent son visage, quand un parfum de sucre brûlé envahit ses narines et que des lèvres touchèrent délicatement les siennes. Il se réfugia dans les bras d'Ace qui le serra contre lui, et laissa libre cours à son chagrin.

- ... je suis désolé, murmura Ace en caressant doucement ses cheveux noirs. Je sais que tu voulais que je reste à la voiture mais... j'peux pas. J'peux pas te laisser tout seul comme ça, pas alors que tu souffres tellement...

- Pardon, sanglota Law.

Il se sentait... oui, si faible. Si désespéré, lui qui s'était juré de ne plus faiblir.

Le souvenir de Jewelry venant le réveiller, le matin du 25 décembre, pour l'emmener près de leur sapin lui tordit l'estomac ; il avait envie de vomir, de cracher toute cette horreur, tout ce dégoût qu'il avait de lui-même…  
>Ace embrassa sa tempe et le serra dans ses bras minces, les yeux fermés. Doucement, il fredonna la berceuse que sa mère jouait à Luffy quand il n'était encore qu'un bébé ; il ne connaissait rien de plus apaisant, même si cette chanson ne lui était lui-même pas destinée.<br>Lentement, la respiration de Law s'apaisa ; ses sanglots se turent, et ses larmes se tarirent enfin. Ace se balança doucement d'avant en arrière, berçant le long corps recroquevillé dans ses bras, de la même manière qu'il calmait les tourments de Luffy.

- ... viens, souffla-t-il en se redressant, emportant Law dans son mouvement. Viens, on va à la voiture...

Law se laissa entraîner à travers les rues sans dire un mot, les yeux baissés sur le sol ; pour le moment, il n'avait pas le courage de regarder Ace en face. L'adolescent ne sembla pas s'en offusquer et déverrouilla la portière arrière, se glissant sur la banquette en emmenant Law avec lui.

Il ferma les portières de l'intérieur, tira les couvertures sur eux et s'étendit tout contre le métis, le reprenant dans ses bras.

Law enfouit son visage dans son cou, sous ses cheveux noirs, et inspira son odeur à pleins poumons.

Peut-être que pour une fois, il pouvait se permettre de craquer. Juste une fois...

Ses larmes revinrent et Ace le serra plus fort dans ses bras. Law se blottit contre lui, sous les couvertures, dans la chaleur qu'il dégageait.  
>C'était doux et réconfortant. Tout ce dont il avait besoin.<p>

- ... demain, ça ira mieux, murmura Ace. On n'en reparlera pas si tu le veux pas. Je veux... je veux que tu sois heureux.

Law ferma les yeux et se nicha étroitement dans ses bras, se laissant dériver dans un sommeil de plus en plus profond, bercé par les battements lents du cœur d'Ace.

_._

* * *

><p><strong><em>La neige et l'hiver, le temps maussade... toutes ces choses me rendent mélancolique. Vous aussi, peut-être, mais j'espère que malgré tout, ce chapitre vous aura plu, et que la suite vous intéressera, et que vous aurez toujours autant envie de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire...<em>**

**_À très bientôt, j'espère !_**


	19. Cauchemars

**_Ohayo mina !_**

**_Vos reviews m'ont fait super plaisir, comme toujours ! j'adore vous voir émettre des suppositions, tergiverser, hésiter... analyser ! *mention pour Mana.Y, Décortiqueuse d'Honneur !*_**

**_Bref, je suis sadique. J'aimerais dire que je suis désolée, comme d'hab'... mais ça serait pas très sincère... *je sors*  
>Ça cogite chez pas mal d'entre vous, mine de rien... alors pour une fois, ce sera un chapitre sans trop de réflexion. Juste du ressenti. Je vous laisse découvrir, et...<em>**

**_Enjoy it !_**

* * *

><p><em>« I've become so numb, I can't feel you there<br>Become so tired, so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
>Is be more like me and be less like you… »<em>

_Linkin Park_

.

_- Maman…_

_Ma voix est un sanglot dans le téléphone. Elle me demande de me calmer et j'inspire profondément, mais l'odeur de l'essence, du sang et de la gomme laissée sur le bitume me soulève le cœur et je vomis, encore une fois._

_L'urgentiste qui s'occupe de moi est minuscule, et elle a de longs cheveux bleus qui sont tâchés de sang, là où ils ont traîné quand elle a aidé à recouvrir Luffy._

_J'ai refusé de m'éloigner et ils essayent de me faire lâcher prise, mais je n'y arrive pas._

_Nefertari Vivi. C'est l'urgentiste._

_C'est ce qui est écrit sur son badge._

_Je suis ailleurs._

_Mes yeux accrochent tout ce qu'ils croisent sans vraiment le voir._

_- Maman, je… Luffy et moi… la voiture, je…_

_- Passe-le-moi, s'impatiente une voix._

_J'entends le rugissement de la berline qu'ils conduisent ; ils sont en route, visiblement. Mon père prend le relai et il pousse un long soupir._

_- Arrête de pleurer, Ace, tu n'as plus cinq ans ! comporte-toi en homme et dis-nous ce que tu as fait !_

_Même s'il a raison, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être furieusement amer ; tout de suite… ils en ont déduit que c'est moi, le problème. Sans même chercher à savoir ce qui s'est passé._

_J'ai envie de leur cracher à la figure._

_- Je… je roulais, je… et la pluie… j'étais dans le brouillard, j'ai pas fait attention au fossé… j'avais le nez dans l'autoradio, et je…_

_- T'as planté la voiture qu'on a achetée il y a six mois ? rugit la voix de mon père._

_Ma mère renchérit et j'ai envie de les tuer. J'ai envie que leur propre voiture s'encastre dans un arbre, j'ai envie qu'ils meurent, qu'ils souffrent, qu'ils voient leur mort venir comme Luffy a vu sa vie se terminer. Qu'ils comprennent, qu'ils m'écoutent, au moins une fois dans toute ma vie…_

_- LUFFY EST MORT !_

_Je hurle dans le téléphone et le silence me répond, seulement troublé par le bruit de leur moteur. Ça y est, la bombe est lâchée._

_Je serre plus fort mes doigts autour de ceux de mon petit frère caché sous un grand drap blanc tâché de rouge, lui aussi. Je tire sur le tissu, le visage baigné de larmes, alors que tout le monde s'affaire pour sécuriser la zone._

_Luffy a les yeux fermés, et son visage s'est apaisé. On peut même croire qu'il sourit, et ça ne m'étonne même pas. Luffy a toujours souri pour tout._

_Je me sens vide, las._

_- … Luffy est quoi ?_

_- Luffy est mort, répété-je d'une voix monocorde. J'ai voulu éviter le fossé et on est partis en tonneaux. Luffy s'était détaché pour récupérer son portable et il a été… éjecté de la voiture_

_- …_

_- … Papa… je…_

_La tonalité du téléphone m'indique qu'il a raccroché. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dire où je me trouvais, mais je suis certain qu'il le saura dans la minute. Mon père sait toujours tout. Tout le temps, à chaque instant. Il sait pertinemment où trouver les renseignements dont il a besoin._

_Je range mon cellulaire dans ma poche et je me penche sur le corps de mon petit frère._

_- Vous ne pouvez pas rester là, murmure la voix douce de l'urgentiste aux cheveux bleus dans le creux de mon oreille. Venez, il faut vous soigner…_

_- Non._

_Ma réponse est sans appel et elle n'insiste pas. Sous la pluie, le sang qui macule Luffy se dilue et s'éparpille sur l'asphalte. Sa peau retrouve sa couleur de neige et je repousse délicatement ses cheveux mouillés de son front, avant de me pencher pour y déposer un baiser._

_Sa peau est fraîche, mais son parfum l'a déserté depuis longtemps. Ses lèvres sont pâles… il a seulement l'air un peu malade._

_Si l'accident l'a brisé, il a toutefois épargné son visage. Je contemple sa perfection lisse et encore ronde de l'enfance, le pli de ses lèvres que je caresse du bout des doigts._

_Luffy… je suis tellement désolé._

_Je caresse sa joue et me penche sur lui ; mes cheveux nous cachent au reste du monde et mes lèvres trouvent les siennes. Elles sont encore douces mais, comme sa peau, leur parfum les a désertées._

_Mes larmes se mêlent à la pluie qui a coulé sur mes joues et j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou, le serrant contre moi. Je reste immobile et je l'entoure de mes bras, comme si je cherchais à le protéger. De quoi... je n'en sais rien._

_Je ne sais pas combien de temps se passe, mais j'entends un crissement de pneus._

_Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit que des bras m'arrachent à Luffy. Ma mère hurle et pleure. Je ne l'ai jamais vue dans un tel état, elle qui ne montre jamais rien – rien, si ce n'est de l'affection pour Luffy, qu'elle a toujours préféré à moi._

_Ils voulaient une fille, j'aurais dû être une fille… ils ont cru dur comme fer jusqu'à ma naissance que mon nom serait Ann. L'obstétricien était formel, même si je passais mon temps à me cacher sur les échographies._

_Mes parents m'aimaient parce que j'aurais dû être la petite poupée qu'ils avaient si ardemment désirée…_

_Et je suis né garçon._

_Ils sont restés sidérés quand l'accoucheur leur a annoncé qu'en fait, leur Ann était dotée d'un pénis. Le drame, la fin du monde, l'apocalypse. Une tragédie grecque, ou un évènement digne d'un veux _soap_ au scénario douteux.  
>Mon père s'est détourné de mon petit corps vagissant, le regard noir, et ma mère a fondu en larmes en se cachant derrière son oreiller.<em>

_C'a choqué tout le monde, à la maternité. Ma mère ne me touchait pas. Elle me laissait seul et moi, je restais bien sagement dans mes draps, silencieux. Comme si j'avais déjà compris qu'on ne désirait pas ma présence._

_C'est mon oncle Shanks qui a choisi mon nom, puisque mes parents étaient trop furieux pour le faire eux-mêmes. Celui-là même qui a offert son chapeau de paille à Luffy.  
>Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi Ace, il m'a répondu que les as étaient souvent les cartes maîtresses du jeu. Et qu'il avait senti que j'allais avoir besoin d'être le plus fort pour passer au-dessus des épreuves que la vie allait me réserver.<em>

_Ace…_

_Mon père ne m'a jamais reconnu. Et si ma mère avait pu me renier, elle l'aurait fait, mais l'éthique passait avait tout… alors, ils étaient bien obligés d'afficher leur bonheur fabriqué de toutes pièces. Par défaut, je porte son nom. Le nom de cette femme qui ne m'a jamais donné une étreinte, qui ne m'a jamais dit « je t'aime »._

_Un nom que j'exècre tout autant que si c'était celui que porte mon père._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! hurle mon père en me secouant._

_- Je… je suis désolé…_

_Mes larmes ruissèlent sur mes joues. Je m'en veux tellement… je me dégoûte à un point que personne ne peut imaginer._

_- Et tu crois qu'être désolé va nous ramener notre fils ?!_

_Les secours et les flics sont dépassés par ce qui se passe. Ils s'attendaient à ce que mes parents me réconfortent, me soutiennent – après tout, je suis leur fils… Cette pensée me soulève le cœur. Je partage le même sang que ces deux monstres d'insensibilité._

_J'ai merdé… sérieusement. J'ai tout foutu en l'air… sans moi, Luffy rirait toujours et sa peau n'aurait pas cette pâleur de mort. Mais… leur fureur… la haine dévastatrice qu'ils ont pour moi, plus forte que jamais…_

_- Je te déteste ! hurle ma mère en sanglotant, serrant le petit corps de mon frère contre elle, tâchant son tailleur hors de prix de sang et d'eau. Tu as tué mon ange !_

_Ils voulaient un deuxième enfant. Moi, je voulais une petite sœur, pour pouvoir l'embêter. Lui tirer les cheveux, tremper ses poupées dans la peinture, repeindre ses murs avec son vernis et son maquillage._

_J'ai eu un petit frère, aux immenses yeux curieux et aux cheveux d'ébène._

_J'ai passé mes nuits à le contempler, endormi dans son berceau, bébé minuscule blotti au milieu des oreillers et des peluches. Sa peau était douce et sentait bon, et son visage lunaire portait déjà les marques de ce qu'il allait être plus tard ; un magnifique petit garçon, et un adolescent qui promettait de s'embellir encore._

_C'est notre bonne qui s'est toujours occupée de moi. Nico Robin. Elle était douce et réservée, mais elle prenait toujours le temps de sécher mes larmes quand mes parents me témoignaient leur habituel mépris ou me punissaient pour ne plus m'avoir dans leurs pattes._

_N'importe qui aurait pu croire que Luffy était fils unique, en entrant dans notre maison bourgeoise. Aux murs, il y avait ses dessins, ses premiers pas, des photographies de son immense sourire, ses petites mains peinturlurées imprimées sur un papier. Une toise improvisée sur l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, qui commentait sa croissance._

_Et après l'accident, le peu de photographies que mes parents possédaient de moi avait terminé en brasier pour la cheminée._

_J'avais surpris ma mère à lacérer une de mes photos de classe avec une paire de ciseaux, le lendemain de l'accident, après qu'elle ait descendu une bouteille de vin. Ses yeux gonflés de larmes m'avaient fait mal, et chacun des coups de ciseaux sur le papier glacé m'atteignait en plein cœur._

_J'avais l'impression que c'était moi qu'elle poignardait et que, si elle en avait eu le courage, elle m'aurait planté ces lames dans la poitrine._

_J'ai toujours déçu mes parents, et pourtant j'ai toujours fait ce que je pouvais pour qu'ils soient fiers de moi. Multipliant les bonnes notes, leur obéissant aveuglément.  
>Faisant tout pour obtenir le moindre sourire, la moindre félicitation de leur part.<br>Juste… de la reconnaissance pour l'être que j'étais._

_Et la proximité que Luffy et moi avions les agaçait, mais ils ne se sentaient pas le cœur de réprimander leur petit trésor pour ça._

_Luffy ne se laissait pas gâter, et il se montrait volontiers un peu hostile, parfois, envers nos parents ; ils pensaient que je lui bourrais le crâne et ça me retombait immanquablement dessus, mais ça en valait la peine. Voir Luffy les envoyer bouler de temps en temps m'amusait._

_Il avait le courage de faire ce que moi je n'avais jamais osé._

_- T'as toujours été jaloux de lui ! vocifère ma mère, les joues noyées de larmes et de pluie. Tu crois que tu vas avoir toutes les attentions, maintenant ?!_

_- J'ai jamais voulu ça !_

_Je crie à mon tour, sidéré par ce que j'entends. Ils ne vont rien m'épargner, on dirait. Les secours sont sciés, eux aussi ils n'en croient pas leurs oreilles. Mais mon père les fera tous taire, comme toujours. Il en a le pouvoir et il ne se gênera pas._

_Roi tout-puissant dans son royaume…_

_Et ils vont me faire payer, chaque jour de ma vie, de leur avoir enlevé ce qu'ils considèrent comme leur unique enfant._

_- J'espère que ça te poursuivra chaque minute de ta vie, crache mon père en m'agrippant les cheveux pour m'obliger à regarder mon petit frère brisé, pantin disloqué dans les bras de ma mère. Je veux qu'à chaque fois que tu fermes les yeux, tu vois ce que tu as fait ! Et que tu l'assumes !_

_- Tu crois que j'assume pas déjà… ?_

_Ma voix se brise…_

_- Tu crois que ça ne me fait rien… ? que je m'en fous… ? J'ai tué la seule personne qui m'a jamais aimée et vous pensez sérieusement que ma vie ne sera pas différente… ?_

_… pour finir par s'éteindre._

_- Je ne veux plus te voir, murmure mon père en me repoussant brusquement. Va-t'en._

_Il rejoint ma mère et s'agenouille pour toucher Luffy et lui caresser doucement le bras._

_Mes larmes montent à mes yeux et je songe que même mort, mes parents ne m'accorderont jamais autant d'attention.  
>J'ai envie qu'ils le lâchent. Qu'ils arrêtent de le toucher, qu'ils le laissent en paix.<br>Je prie pour que Luffy, où qu'il soit, n'ait pas assisté à ça. Qu'il ne voit pas nos parents penchés sur lui, et moi, sous la pluie torrentielle, à quelques mètres de là._

_Seul._

. . . . .

Ace se réveilla en sursaut, le visage baigné de larmes ; ses yeux s'ouvrirent et croisèrent les prunelles de Law, grises et insondables.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Un cauchemar, murmura-t-il en lui caressant la joue. J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais te réveiller…

Ace se redressa et constata que la pendule du tableau de bord indiquait sept heures du matin. La neige recouvrait toujours entièrement les vitres, et il faisait nuit noire. Machinalement, il s'essuya le visage et se rallongea sur Law, nichant son nez dans son cou avant de fermer les yeux.

- … je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

- Je ne dormais plus depuis un moment, marmonna Law en caressant son dos.

Il s'était endormi dans les bras d'Ace après avoir pleuré tout ce qu'il pouvait, avant de se réveiller un peu plus tard, en proie à des cauchemars effroyables, à la même scène qui se rejouait en boucle dans sa tête depuis tout ce temps.

Law se voyait prendre cette décision, presque un an auparavant, faire ce choix, accroché au téléphone mural, le sourire aux lèvres. Une décision banale, un choix anodin.

Rien qu'un instant.

Il se hurlait à lui-même de ne pas faire ça, de se taire, de la fermer ; il voulait se secouer, se gifler… prendre le premier scalpel à portée de main et se trancher la gorge plutôt que de prononcer les mots qui allaient définitivement faire basculer sa vie de la pire des manières.

Il s'était réveillé à ce moment-là, au moment où la main de son double passé reposait le combiné et où lui-même hurlait en s'agrippant les cheveux, explosant en sanglots de rage et d'impuissance.

Ace dormait profondément, lui aussi, mais avait commencé à s'agiter au bout d'un long moment, alors que Law souffrait de ses éternelles insomnies. Le jeune homme avait fait ce qu'il pouvait pour l'apaiser, mais Ace semblait aux prises d'un cauchemar que ses étreintes n'étaient pas en mesures de chasser. Il avait alors simplement attendu qu'il se réveille, le gardant serré contre lui, parsemant son visage de baisers.

L'adolescent se lova un peu plus contre lui et rapprocha ses lèvres de son oreille.

- ... ça va, toi ?

- Mieux, oui, murmura Law en jouant avec ses cheveux longs. Merci.

- Pourquoi tu me remercies... ?

- ... pour avoir été là. Pour m'avoir ramassé alors que je me morfondais sur ma vie et la vacuité de mon existence.

Ace sourit et Law l'imita, vaguement amusé ; ils reprenaient un ton badin, comme toujours.  
>Sauf que Law avait très bien compris pourquoi ils faisaient ça : ils fuyaient tous les deux le dialogue. Un dialogue fatidique, définitif, où ils seraient obligés de livrer tous leurs secrets.<p>

Celui d'Ace résidait dans l'identité de sa famille, Law en mettait sa main à couper.

Et son secret à lui tenait dans son coffre. Ou... tout du moins, une partie. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour que n'importe qui soit en mesure de fuir, ou de se poser de sérieuses questions en voyant son contenu.  
>Il avait longtemps – et il continuait toujours – tenté d'imaginer quelle serait la réaction d'Ace en découvrant toute l'histoire. En sachant comment il en était arrivé là, à vivre dans cette voiture qui lui rappelait à chaque instant tout ce qu'il avait perdu.<p>

- Traf'... ?

- Mmn.

- ... qu'est-ce qui a réveillé tout ça...? chuchota Ace en restant blotti sous la chaleur de leurs couvertures.

Law reprit ses caresses le long de son dos, sous son tee-shirt. C'était doux... le calme après la tempête.

- ... une fille est passée dans la rue. Coiffée et maquillée un peu comme Jewelry. C'a suffit, je suppose. Il ne m'en faut pas beaucoup pour craquer, apparemment.

- Tu retenais ça depuis trop longtemps.

Ace enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs, le nez dans son cou, et inspira son odeur ; Law rouvrit les yeux sur le plafond de l'Aston et Ace se redressa, hissé à bouts de bras. Law contempla son visage et caressa ses joues tachetées, retraçant le dessin de ses lèvres de son pouce. Ace se pencha sur lui, inclina la tête et l'embrassa délicatement, effleurant sa bouche de la sienne. C'était doux, juste ce dont ils avaient tous les deux besoin.

Law respira l'odeur sucrée de ses cheveux qui caressaient son visage ; une image s'imposa à lui et son cœur se serra – Jewelry, allant et venant au-dessus de lui, ses longs cheveux nacrés frôlant son visage et ses épaules alors qu'elle se tenait penchée au-dessus de lui.  
>Il crut que sa conscience allait hurler, vociférer, l'insulter, mais elle restait silencieuse. Comme toujours lorsqu'il avait besoin d'elle, tiens.<p>

Le souvenir se volatilisa, remplacé par le visage et la silhouette de son joli brun. Law leva une main et chassa une mèche ondulée de ses yeux.

_« Dis-lui que tu l'aimes »_ l'encouragea sa conscience.

Quand on parlait du loup...

_« Allez. »_

_« Non. C'est beaucoup trop tôt. »_

_« Putain, mec, on te dit pas de le demander en mariage ou de lui promettre monts,  
>vaux et merveilles... ! Dis-lui juste "Je t'aime"... ! »<em>

_« T'as mélangé deux expressions. »_

_« Va chier, connard, et assume, pour une fois...! merde, t'as plus cinq ans, dis-lui ! il attend qu'ça ! ! »_

Il le savait pertinemment. Pas besoin que sa conscience le lui scande avec autant de véhémence, il s'en était rendu compte tout seul. Et lui-même se savait profondément amoureux du garçon qui partageait sa vie.  
>Mais voilà, là résidait toute la dualité de ce qu'il ressentait : s'il s'attachait à lui, il devrait être totalement honnête. Et l'honnêteté était un luxe qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre.<br>S'il s'attachait à lui, il prenait le risque de tout avoir... pour tout reperdre à nouveau. Et ça... il était sûr que cette fois-ci, il ne le supporterait pas.

Ace caressa les tatouages de son bras et remonta à son bracelet de force, jouant avec les boucles et les sangles qui le retenaient à son poignet. Law le laissa faire, pensif, se contenta d'empaumer sa joue et de le contempler.

- Ace...

L'adolescent tourna la tête pour le dévisager, et leurs yeux se croisèrent.

_« Law, putain de bordel de merde, mec, dis-lui ! »_ vociféra la petite voix dans la tête.

- ... je...

Ace se rapprocha et Law vit passer une lueur dans ses prunelles obsidiennes ; du doute, de l'appréhension, une envie brûlante et une impatience presque amusante. Law déglutit, caressa sa joue et amena le gamin à lui, légèrement tremblant.

- ... je...

Le portable de Law vibra et sonna dans la voiture sur l'air d' "_Ashes to Ashes"_ des Tarbox Ramblers, brisant le silence et la quiétude de l'instant. Ace se pencha et l'embrassa, mettant définitivement fin à ce moment où le temps s'était brièvement suspendu.

Law fouilla dans son jean et coupa son téléphone, pendant qu'Ace enfilait sa veste et déverrouillait la portière pour sortir dans l'air glacé du matin.

_« T'es qu'un con. »_

Ouais, mais ça, il le savait déjà.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bon. J'ai menti, hein, vous vous en êtes rendues compte... ça ne répond à aucune question. Je m'embourbe, héhé. Un jour vous allez me lyncher. Mais pas tout de suite... <em>**  
><strong><em>Le voyage se poursuit sur l'arc New York... je vous dis à très bientôt, comme toujours. Et je vous embrasse, vous êtes merveilleux :)<em>**


	20. Action ou vérité ?

**_Ohayo mina !_**

**_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews ! y'en a qui me donnent des suées et qui mettent ma réserve à l'épreuve, chaud-chaud patate ! vos suggestions et vos interrogations m'obligent à me tenir tranquille, j'ai tellement envie de vous répondre dans les PM... mais faut que j'résiste ! ["Résiiiste, prouve que tu exis-hum, désolée.] ... bref, après cet interlude France Gall, je remercie aussi la Guest Lena18 qui est toujours au RDV pour une review ;) et clin d'oeil à mon chauffe-patate dans ce chapitre !_**

**_Stop flood, je vous laisse apprécier et, comme pour le chapitre précédent, je vous souhaite en avance ou en retard une très bonne année :) ! so..._**

**_Enjoy it !_**

* * *

><p><em>« It's bugging me, grating me<em>  
><em>and twisting me around…<em>  
><em>Yeah I'm endlessly, caving in<em>  
><em>and turning inside out… »<em>

_Muse_

.

Ace fixa longuement Law par-dessus son verre et plissa les yeux, son cerveau explorant toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui.

La discothèque « Marquee » de New York était pleine à craquer, et l'ambiance était délirante. Rien à voir avec celle de Rio, dont Ace gardait un souvenir particulièrement… brûlant ; moins chaude, moins sensuelle… simplement plus électrique, plus intense en un sens.

Law était à l'aise dans les rues torrides brésiliennes, presque dans son élément, mais Ace préférait largement les boîtes de nuit du nord, maintenant qu'il y avait goûté.

Peut-être par pudeur : la discothèque, hormis ses lasers et les lumières des stroboscopes, restait dans la pénombre. Alors que la rue était illuminée par les lampadaires, lampions et autres clartés, qui vous révélaient au grand jour, au vu et au su de tous.

- Action ou vérité... ?

- Action, lança Law en avalant une gorgée de son cocktail, ses traits faiblement éclairés par les lasers.

- Y'a une nana qui te reluque depuis tout à l'heure.

- Laquelle ?

- La brune, là-bas. Avec les yeux bleus. Les cheveux longs.

- Avec le décolleté plongeant ? railla Law en l'avisant d'un regard critique.

- Ouais, celle-là. Comment tu la trouves ?

- Mmn... plutôt pas mal. Carrément mignonne, même.

- OK. Va la convaincre de t'embrasser et roule-lui un patin.

- T'as vraiment cinq ans d'âge mental, Portgas.

- T'as voulu jouer non ? allez, vas-y !

Law leva les yeux au ciel, se leva et fendit la foule vers la jeune femme qui le regardait avec un intérêt non-dissimulé depuis une bonne demie heure.

Ace le regarda lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille – elle sourit, tourna la tête, et leurs lèvres se nouèrent dans un baiser fougueux. L'adolescent sentit un coup de chaud lui enflammer les joues désir et jalousie mêlés.

Ce défi était une mauvaise idée, en fait.

La jeune femme semblait prendre un pied évident et Ace se surprit à songer à tout ce qu'il pourrait lui faire subir en matière de torture, pour avoir osé ressentir elle aussi ce que Law lui faisait ressentir _à lui_.

_« Il la baise pas »_ objecta sa conscience.

_« Pas faux. »_

_« Il la fait pas hurler son nom sur la banquette de l'Aston. »_

_« Je sais. »_

_« Il a pas la tête entre ses cuisses. »_

_« ... ... il l'a pas entre les miennes non plus. »_

_« Ouais ben ça, c'est parce que t'es trop coincé du cul  
>pour oser lui demander… »<em> déplora la petite voix.

_« Classe et poésie, bonsoir. »_

Law revint, l'air très satisfait ; de lui-même ou de l'inconnue ? Ace était incapable de le dire, et c'était bien ce qui posait problème. Est-ce que ses baisers à lui étaient satisfaisants ?

Il savait qu'il n'avait que peu d'expérience. Law ne semblait pas non plus être le genre d'homme à aimer exhiber fièrement un tableau de chasse interminable, mais lui pouvait se targuer d'avoir l'avantage de l'âge et des « connaissances anatomiques », comme il les appelait. Ace était sensible à chacune des caresses de ses doigts sur sa peau.

Et lui n'était encore qu'un gosse.

La nuit était beaucoup plus qu'avancée, et ils avaient prévu de s'amuser une heure ou deux dans la discothèque surchauffée avant de célébrer le nouvel an dans l'Aston, à l'abri des regards. Juste eux et personne d'autre.

Et entre deux danses, Ace et son esprit encore joueur et enfantin avait proposé l'idée de « l'action ou vérité » pour passer le temps ; Law avait commencé par l'envoyer bouler, comme d'habitude, avant de céder.

Encore.

- Action ou vérité ? sourit Law alors qu'ils terminaient leurs verres, récupérant leurs vestes pour sortir de la boîte de nuit trop peuplée.

- Vérité !

- … mmnn… ta plus grosse honte ?

Ace écarquilla les yeux en remontant les marches qui menaient à la surface ; ses joues s'enflammèrent et Law retint un soupir d'extase.

Il aurait dû s'en douter – Ace était une mine d'inepties à lui tout seul.

- Elle est naze cette question !

- C'est ça ou un gage, Portgas.

Le Portgas en question grogna et détourna la tête, terriblement embarrassé.

- Un jour, j'étais dans la salle de bain et… je… enfin, ma mère est rentrée au mauvais moment, grogna-t-il.

- Sois plus explicite, sourit Law, carnassier.

- Tu fais chier !

- Ouais, je sais… aller, s'esclaffa-t-il.

- Je me _paluchais_, comme tu le dis si bien, grinça Ace en le foudroyant du regard. Et ma mère est rentrée au moment où mon précieux fluide reproducteur offrait une retouche aux joints de la douche !

Law explosa de rire et applaudit alors qu'ils arrivaient dans l'air glacé et neigeux de New York, dans les rues encore bondées – minuit approchait.

- Excellent ! j'adore ! rit-il aux éclats.

Ace ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant aussi rieur ; c'était rare que Law s'amuse autant et démontre son émotion de manière aussi forte. Il avait même du mal à croire que cinq jours plus tôt, il avait trouvé Law à genoux dans la neige, pleurant de chagrin et de désespoir.

_« Pense pas à ça »_ grogna sa conscience.

- Action ou vérité ?

- Vérité.

Ils marchaient dans la neige, main dans la main, vers l'Aston garée un peu plus loin ; Ace entrelaça ses doigts aux siens et lui offrit un large sourire, gamin, insouciant, mais plein de malice.

- T'as déjà fait un 69 ?

- C'est moi ou toutes tes questions et actions ont un quelconque rapport avec un truc sexuel ?

- C'est l'intérêt du jeu, rétorqua Ace. Alors ?

- Déjà fait, oui. Pourquoi ? ça t'intéresse ?

Ace rougit violemment et Law sourit, se penchant pour l'embrasser ; l'adolescent lui rendit son baiser avec entrain et leurs lèvres se séparèrent à regret.

- J'ai pas dit ça, marmonna-t-il en contemplant la neige, embarrassé.

- Ben tiens, railla Law en passant son bras sur ses épaules, lui ébouriffant les cheveux en souriant. Action ou vérité ?

- Vérité, tiens.

Ils arrivèrent à l'Aston, où ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur, à l'abri du froid. Law démarra et Ace se pelotonna sur le siège, pendant que la voiture traçait dans les rues.

Le jeune homme réfléchissait à une question et Ace patientait, ses mains entre ses genoux serrés pour se réchauffer.

- Comment c'était, ta première fois ? sourit-il après de longs instants de silence, pendant qu'ils s'éloignaient dans les ruelles les moins fréquentées de la ville à la pomme.

- À l'arrache et rapide, sur le canapé de mon salon, marmonna Ace en levant les yeux au ciel.

À nouveau, Law explosa de rire et tourna dans une des rues désertes, se garant souplement entre deux fous rires. Ace se serait presque senti vexé, si voir Law aussi heureux ne le rendait pas heureux à son tour.

Il coupa le contact et la neige redoubla d'intensité, couvrant les vitres en quelques minutes ; bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent à l'arrière, Ace blotti dans les bras de son amant à la peau bronzée.

- Action ou vérité ?

- Action, sourit Law, curieux de voir ce qu'Ace allait lui demander, maintenant qu'ils étaient à l'écart de tout.

- Embrasse-moi…

Law sourit, amena son visage au sien et l'embrassa tendrement, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche pour l'emmener danser avec la sienne ; Ace se laissa guider, les yeux clos, lové sous le plaid qu'ils partageaient.

Du calme, de la solitude, enfin. Juste eux et rien d'autre.

- … action ou vérité… ? murmura Law contre ses lèvres.

- Vérité.

- Est-ce que t'as envie de moi ?

- Oui, souffla Ace en se hissant vers lui pour l'embrasser de plus belle.

Law sourit et l'enlaça, le serrant doucement contre lui lentement, Ace s'assit sur ses cuisses, noua ses bras autour de son cou et reprit leurs baisers, à l'abri des regards, comme toujours.

- Action ou vérité… ? lui demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire.

- Action.

- Passe tes mains sous ma chemise, chuchota Ace.

Law s'exécuta et caressa doucement sa peau nue ; Ace ferma les yeux et se laissa aller au mouvement léger de ses mains sur ses hanches. Ses doigts tracèrent des cercles lents sur ses reins, remontèrent le long de sa colonne et ses ongles griffèrent légèrement ses omoplates.

- Action ou vérité… ?

- Action.

- Déshabille-toi, murmura Law en dépliant la couverture pour la poser sur les épaules de l'adolescent, le protégeant du froid à venir.

Ils étaient seuls au monde, bien à l'abri derrière les vitres entièrement enneigées, et loin de tout. Et comme quelques jours plus tôt, minuit approchait. Une nouvelle année qu'ils avaient visiblement l'intention de fêter tous les deux comme il se devait.

Ace déboutonna sa chemise, lentement, descendit à son jean dont il fit sauter la pression et enfouit son visage dans son cou, repoussant son pantalon et son boxer sur ses cuisses, sa chemise tombant le long de ses bras dans le même mouvement.

Il se tortilla et bientôt, se retrouva nu sur Law qui fit attention à le garder au chaud sous le plaid, son corps dénudé tout contre lui.

- Action ou vérité… ? chuchota Ace à son oreille.

- Action.

- Guide mes mains sur toi comme tu aimerais que je le fasse…

Law sourit et prit les poignets d'Ace pour amener ses mains sur son cou, les faisant lentement descendre sur ses épaules ; Ace soutint son regard incendiaire, sentant son propre désir s'éveiller peu à peu entre ses jambes. Law laissa ses doigts retracer la ligne de ses pectoraux – Ace pinça légèrement ses pointes de chair à travers le tissu de sa chemise et le souffle de Law se coupa brièvement, avant qu'il ne mette lui-même fin à cette torture pour guider les mains d'Ace sur son ventre.

Ses doigts dessinèrent le renflement de ses abdominaux, s'attardèrent autour de son nombril ; Law libéra une de ses mains pour déboucler sa ceinture et dégrafer son jean, avant d'amener la main d'Ace à l'intérieur.

L'adolescent rougit furieusement mais referma ses mains sur lui, le caressant au rythme que Law lui imposait – de lents effleurements.

Bientôt, ses mains terminèrent sur ses cuisses, ses ongles raclèrent le tissu de son jean, descendirent à ses genoux avant que Law ne leur fasse refaire le chemin inverse, s'attardant cette fois sur ses hanches puis ses épaules.

- Action ou vérité ? sourit Law à voix basse.

- Vérité.

- Dis-moi ce que tu voudrais que je te fasse… susurra le métis.

_« Putain, Portgas, ce mec lit dans les pensées ! j'en suis sûr maintenant ! »_  
>hurla sa conscience, exaltée et paniquée à la fois.<p>

_« N'importe quoi… ! »_

- Je… hum, je…

Il rougit, se tortilla. S'il passait son tour, Law allait lui coller un gage qu'il était certain de ne pas apprécier.  
>De ne pas apprécier <em>du tout<em>.

D'un autre côté… avouer à Law ce qu'il avait en tête… c'était s'exposer à deux réactions tout à fait plausibles : que Law se foute de sa gueule de façon mémorable, voire _durable_… ou qu'il l'envoie bouler. La deuxième option étant tout de même la plus humiliante et surtout, la plus susceptible de se produire.

_« Lance-toi, mon pote ! »_

- Ace… murmura Law, légèrement menaçant – juste ce qu'il fallait pour lui rappeler qu'un gage l'attendait s'il s'avisait d'échapper à la question.

- Ouais, ouais, marmonna l'adolescent qui rougissait de plus en plus. Je… j'aimerais que tu… t'occupes de moi… avec la bouche… bredouilla-t-il avant de fermer fort les yeux, se préparant au hurlement de rire ou de protestation du siècle.

_« Voilà. Maintenant je peux mourir de honte. »_

Le silence s'étira et il osa rouvrir un œil ; Law semblait simplement… surpris. Ace songea qu'il ne connaissait peut-être pas Law aussi bien qu'il le pensait, ou alors que l'alcool aidait – il n'en savait rien.

En tout cas, il ne semblait ni pour, ni contre ; seulement plongé en pleine réflexion.

Ace n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose. Law le renversa brusquement à plat dos sur la banquette arrière et Ace trembla, se hissant sur les coudes pour regarder son amant parsemer son ventre de baisers brûlants.

_« Est-ce qu'il va… vraiment… vraiment me… »_

_« Et si t'arrêtais de penser ?! laisse-toi faire… ! »_

Law embrassa son genou, mordilla la chair lisse et douce à l'intérieur de ses cuisses en remontant de plus en plus haut, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée. Ace agrippa le cuir de la banquette et inspira brusquement quand Law lécha le pli de son aine, de sa hanche à son pubis.

Ses mains tatouées écartèrent lentement ses genoux et Ace se laissa retomber sur la banquette, le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine, les yeux grands ouverts sur le plafond.

Il préférait _sentir_ plutôt que _voir_…

… et ne regretta pas sa décision quand la langue de Law caressa son extrémité sensible. Il gémit et plaqua une main sur sa bouche, son dos s'arquant sous le toucher aérien de son amant sur sa peau.

- … tu vas pas me la faire précoce, Portgas, quand même… ? sourit Law contre sa cuisse.

_« Ce connard… »_

- Arrête de parler et fais c'que t'as à faire !

Law pouffa de rire et embrassa doucement son ventre, avant de redescendre à son entrejambe.  
>Ace avait déjà reçu ce genre… d'attentions, dans sa vie, par des filles qui avaient un peu (totalement) plus d'expérience en la matière que Law. Et pourtant, pour rien au monde il n'aurait échangé une minute avec Law contre une heure complète avec ces nanas-là.<p>

Doucement, son amant le caressa de sa langue et le prit entre ses lèvres ; Ace trembla et enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs, un faible geignement s'échappant de ses lèvres. Délicatement, Law l'aspira et le prit de plus en plus loin, et Ace décida de mettre ses préférences de côté pour relever la tête et profiter de la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

Un spasme contracta son ventre et son contrôle flancha sérieusement quand Law l'avala sur toute sa longueur.

_« Comment il fait ?! »_ hurla sa conscience en s'agrippant les cheveux.

_« LA FERME ! »_

- L-Law… stop… gémit-il, à deux doigts de craquer.

L'intéressé se retira lentement et remonta à sa hauteur, un autre sourire d'auto-satisfaction sur le visage. Ace se plaqua une main sur les yeux, s'efforçant de reprendre un souffle correct.

- … deux minutes, Portgas. Tu la joues timide, aujourd'hui… ?

- Puisqu'on en est aux questions déplacées… tu m'expliques comment t'as fait ça ?!

- Ça quoi ?

- … ben, ça ! s'empourpra Ace.

Law sourit plus largement et se redressa, ramenant Ace sur lui au passage.

- Jewelry s'est entraînée à faire ses premières fibroscopies sur moi. Au bout de la dixième, autant te dire que le réflexe de régurgitation est devenu inexistant, chez moi.

Ace écarquilla les yeux et Law pouffa de rire.

- … tu mens !

- J'te jure que non ! rit Law en le serrant contre lui, avant de parsemer son cou de baisers. Bon, à part ça… et si on arrêtait avec les sujets douteux pour revenir à quelque chose de plus… intéressant… ?

L'adolescent sourit, ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à ses baisers et ses caresses.

- Action… ou vérité… ? geignit Ace, alors que Law poussait ses attouchements un peu plus loin à chaque instant.

- Action…

- Fais-moi l'amour, chuchota l'adolescent au creux de son oreille.

Law déboutonna sa chemise pendant qu'Ace le débarrassait de son jean, tirant sur son boxer pour libérer son désir de lui ; leur étreinte se fit plus ferme, sensuelle et bientôt, ils finirent nus sous les couvertures, Law dominant Ace de sa longue silhouette. Le jeune garçon prit les doigts de Law entre ses lèvres et les caressa de sa langue, son regard plongé dans le sien. Law les récupéra et les glissa entre eux pour le préparer, et Ace se laissa aller, s'abandonnant à la sensation étrange mais agréable de ses doigts en lui.

Les minutes passèrent, le silence entrecoupé de respirations courtes, de baisers mouillés et de froissement de tissus, alors qu'ils s'embrassaient doucement, la main de Law toujours coincée entre eux.

Finalement, ses doigts quittèrent son corps et Ace gémit quand Law le pénétra, lentement, prenant son temps.

Doucement, Law débuta un va et vient délicat, ses hanches seules oscillant entre ses jambes ouvertes ; Ace frissonna et se blottit contre lui, nouant ses bras autour de son cou. Leurs regards se croisèrent et leurs souffles dans l'air froid se mêlèrent, alors que la buée formait une couche opaque sous la neige qui avait recouvert la voiture, et les coupait du reste du monde.

Ace l'attira à lui et ils s'embrassèrent sans se lâcher des yeux, tous les deux pensifs, ici et ailleurs à la fois. Il l'entoura de ses bras et de ses jambes et nicha son nez dans son cou, leurs corps ondulant lentement sous les couvertures.

- Ace… regarde-moi…

L'adolescent laissa sa tête retomber sur la banquette et plongea ses yeux noirs dans les siens, le cœur battant à un rythme fou dans sa poitrine.

Law se pencha et l'embrassa passionnément, s'arrachant à lui pour le contempler à nouveau, avant de fondre de plus belle sur ses lèvres. Ace se laissa faire, répondant à ses baisers avec la même ardeur que celui qui s'appliquait à les lui donner.

Ace geint doucement quand Law creusa les reins pour toucher sa zone érogène ; il lâcha son cou, sa tête bascula en arrière et son dos se cambra, l'amenant un peu plus profondément en lui. Law, appuyé sur ses coudes, enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux longs et mouillés de sueur et l'obligea à le regarder. Ace avait du mal à soutenir l'intensité de son regard, qui exprimait beaucoup plus que du plaisir.

Il l'avait déjà dit et redit, Law n'était pas le type le plus avenant du monde ; ses expressions glaciales suffisaient à refroidir n'importe qui.

Mais ses yeux, couleur de perle… Ace pouvait s'y noyer pendant des heures, parce qu'ils reflétaient toutes les pensées de son amant. Law lui disait qu'il l'aimait juste par un regard. Il ne pouvait pas encore lui dire, il le savait… mais ça lui suffisait. Savoir qu'il comptait pour lui de cette manière.

Le va-et-vient de Law se fit plus ferme, plus rapide, signe imminent de sa délivrance ; Ace haleta à chaque coup de rein qui l'enterrait un peu plus loin dans le plaisir.

- L-Law… geint-il, se mordant la lèvre pour s'obliger à ne pas détourner le regard.

- Je sais… souffla-t-il, pressant son front contre le sien.

Il caressa sa joue et son doigt se posa sur ses lèvres.

- … chut…

Encore trop tôt.

Ace voulait lui dire. Tant pis s'il n'avait pas de réponse… il en _avait besoin_. Il devait exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, peu importe les conséquences, peu importe toutes ces choses…

Les doigts de Law se crispèrent dans ses cheveux ; Ace gémit, tendit les mains et les enfouit dans ses mèches noires, l'attirant à lui.

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent mais ne s'embrassèrent pas, alors que leurs yeux ne se lâchaient plus. Leurs peaux se caressaient, leurs sueurs se mêlaient, leurs souffles se mélangeaient.

- Je t'aime… haleta Ace.

Law embrassa tendrement son front et vint nicher son nez dans son cou ; Ace colla sa bouche à son oreille et laissa ses larmes rouler sur ses joues.

- Je t'aime… je t'aime tellement… tellement fort…, balbutia l'adolescent, à mi-chemin entre les sanglots et les soupirs.

L'étreinte de Law se resserra sur lui et Ace cria de plaisir, se répandant entre leurs deux corps étroitement entremêlés ; il se cambra et lui griffa le dos, se cramponnant tant bien que mal à sa peau glissante. Une douce chaleur s'insinua en lui et Law soupira de plaisir dans son oreille, frissonnant de bien-être.

La pendule du tableau de bord s'arrêta sur minuit et Law se redressa, juste assez pour plonger son regard dans le sien ; il chassa du visage d'Ace les mèches mouillés de sueur qui collaient à sa peau et lui sourit, tendre.

- … bonne année, Ace.

- À toi aussi, Law, chuchota-t-il en se blottissant contre lui, fermant les yeux en inspirant son parfum épicé.

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent pour un long baiser alors qu'ils s'enterraient sous les couvertures, lovés l'un contre l'autre, leurs corps étroitement entremêlés.

. . . . .

Law changea les pistes de l'autoradio et s'arrêta sur _Wanted dead or alive_ de Bon Jovi. Il reporta son attention sur la route et contempla l'asphalte avalé par l'Aston, une main sur le volant. L'autre se perdit brièvement dans les cheveux d'Ace profondément endormi sur le siège passager, ses genoux ramenés contre lui, la bouche entrouverte.

_« Il bave. »_

Law sourit et reposa sa main sur le volant, vérifiant la jauge d'essence, un peu trop basse à son goût. Son ventre gargouilla et il songea que son dernier repas remontait à presque deux jours ; comme pour confirmer ses dires, une station se dessina dans son champ de vision, à quelques centaines de mètres.

Il ralentit, se gara sous l'auvent des pompes à essence et sortit de la voiture, la verrouillant derrière lui ; Ace dormait toujours, lové sur lui-même.

Law s'étira, contourna la voiture et rejoignit la boutique, où le vendeur avait le nez dans le journal du matin – leurs regards se croisèrent et Law eut un bref sourire de circonstance.

- Bonjour… vous pouvez faire le plein, s'il vous plaît ?

- Ouais, bien sûr… une Aston ? sourit-il en se levant.

- Aston, oui. Essayez de pas réveiller le dragon qui dort à l'intérieur, il a pas encore mangé et il risque d'être ronchon.

Le vendeur acquiesça avec un autre sourire et sortit dans l'air froid du matin du premier janvier ; Law remplit un panier de nourriture, l'apporta à la caisse et attendit que l'homme revienne, contemplant le comptoir où s'entassaient des tas de coupures de presse. Law tendit le bras et saisit le journal, le parcourant du regard, tournant les pages pour voir ce qui se passait dans le monde hors de l'Aston, lisant les gros titres.

_« Le lobby NRA attaque Aokiji, l'ancien maire de New York, et décide d'en faire sa nouvelle cible politique… le régulateur FCC prévoit d'instaurer un traitement préférentiel pour les connexions internet… Le secrétaire à la Défense Gol D. Roger raffermit les mesures contre l'immigration… Playoffs de la NBA : Les Spurs chutent, Portland et Miami confirment… le chef de la Commission de la Sécurité intérieure Monkey D. Dragon joue la montre dans le dossier de fusion avec la Garde côtière des États-Unis… Ben, super-joyeux, tout ça… »_ songea Law en refermant le journal, alors que le vendeur revenait, sa facture à la main.

- Les actualités font envie, avec cette nouvelle année, hein ? railla-t-il en passant derrière son comptoir.

- Comme d'habitude. On vit vraiment dans un pays de fous, soupira Law en ajoutant du tabac à rouler et des feuilles au panier.

- C'est notre président qui est fou, si vous voulez mon avis… Sakazuki Akainu… lui, on se demande vraiment comment il est passé, grogna le vendeur en scannant les articles avant de les ranger dans des sacs. Il a organisé son gouvernement d'une telle manière… c'est totalement surréaliste. Il n'y a que des acharnés qui occupent les postes les plus hauts placés… !

- C'est dans sa nature, je suppose. Il a décidé de faire la chasse à tous ceux qu'il considère comme des nuisibles…

- C'est plus une chasse, c'est de l'obsession, rétorqua le vendeur en prenant les billets que Law lui tendait pour encaisser l'argent. Me dites pas que vous l'appréciez... ?

- Non, non, murmura Law en secouant lentement la tête. Il est... beaucoup trop...

- Extrême. Et sa femme ne vaut pas mieux que lui. Moi, des gens comme ça, m'est avis qu'ils méritent autant la chaise que ceux qu'ils y envoient. Ils ont convaincu assez de sénateurs pour rétablir la peine de mort dans plus de la moitié des états...

- C'était dans son programme. Les gens en avaient assez du laisser-aller du gouvernement précédent... ils ont choisi quelqu'un de... plus combattif, tempéra-t-il avec un léger sourire.

- S'il est combattif, qu'il ose monter sur un ring. Et qu'il se défoule autrement... sérieux, dans ses discours, vous sentez pas le mépris qui lui dégouline de la bouche...? il vous fait vous sentir comme un moins que rien. C'est limite si vous vous sentez pas coupable de la crise économique en l'écoutant...

- Bon point pour vous. On a vraiment l'impression qu'il nous tient pour responsables des choix des décisionnaires économiques du pays...

- Content que quelqu'un soit d'accord avec moi... ce type est d'un sinistre… s'il a des gosses, je les plains. Enfin bon. Bonne année, comme on dit… !

- Bonne année à vous aussi, sourit Law en récupérant sa monnaie et ses sacs.

L'homme hocha la tête et Law sortit dans le froid, rejoignant la voiture pour déverrouiller le coffre et y déposer les sacs, fouillant à l'intérieur pour en sortir les pains au chocolat qu'il avait achetés pour sa tête à flammes.

- … 'lut, marmonna une voix ensommeillée à côté de lui.

- Héééé ! brailla Law, surpris, avant de claquer brusquement le coffre. Putain, Ace, annonce-toi !

- Ben c'est c'que j'ai fait, souffla l'adolescent en s'étirant, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour lui voler un baiser.

Il avisa les pains au chocolat et s'empara de la boîte avec une certaine brusquerie, qui lui attira une claque derrière la tête.

- Doucement, sale goinfre !

- J'ai faim ! grogna Ace en se réfugiant à l'avant avec son précieux petit-déjeuner.

Law leva les yeux au ciel, contourna la voiture et s'installa au volant, démarrant l'Aston qui vrombit dans le silence. Ace mordit dans un pain au chocolat et en tendit un à Law qui le prit entre ses dents et passa la première, s'éloignant sur le parking avant de monter sur la route.

Ace mâcha lentement en regardant le paysage défiler, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'autoradio et de brancher son baladeur, cherchant une chanson à lancer, alors que Law terminait sa viennoiserie en contemplant la route.

- Bon, on va où ?

- J'ai pas encore décidé. J'te propose ça dans une heure quand on arrivera à l'échangeur autoroutier.

Le jeune garçon acquiesça et se hissa à nouveau vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, ses lèvres s'y attardant longuement. Assez pour que Law sourit, amusé.

- J'te trouve bien guimauve, depuis hier soir, Portgas…

- Parce que je t'embrasse et que je te dis que je t'aime ? sourit Ace contre son oreille.

- C'est l'idée.

- Bon, ben… j'assume. Vieux con.

Il lança _Lucifer_ de Jay-Z et Law plissa les yeux, ses mains se crispant sur le volant.

_« … c'est parti… »_ songea Ace avec un sourire  
>alors que Law hurlait au blasphème.<p>

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bon bon bon... j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu tout autant que les autres...! Time to awwww pour Ace, thumbs up, il a du courage le gamin !<br>Je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite. Et histoire que tout le monde se prépare psychologiquement, sachez que l'on approche lentement mais sûrement de la fin..._**


	21. Rien qu'une petite différence : I

**_Ohayo mina !_**

**_Merci pour toutes vos reviews :) vos compliments sont tellement... tellement... tellement ! [très constructif] Merci pour vos encouragements, vos crises, vos hémorragies nasales et vos fleurs ! tout autant de raisons de toujours continuer ! :)_**

**_Je suis bien conscience que trop de suspense tue le suspense, mais je le dis encore : toutes vos interrogations auront une réponse. C'est juré. On pourra même ouvrir un FAQ à la fin de cette fiction x)_**

**_Sans plus tarder..._**

**_Enjoy it !_**

* * *

><p><em>«<em> _Her ghost hides in my mind in the night_  
><em>In a way she's haunting me<em>  
><em>I'm wanting her still...<em> _»_

_Screaming Trees_

_._

**_*Interstate 95, entre Orlando et Miami* _**

Ace sortit de l'Aston en s'étirant, courbaturé, à peine réveillé, et esquissa quelques pas sur le bord de la route déserte où ils s'étaient arrêtés pour la nuit. Law était adossé à un arbre et se brossait les dents, pensif, le regard levé vers la cime des sapins.

Le soleil se levait timidement dans l'air frais de février.

Ils avaient fêté le nouvel an cinq semaines auparavant, et Law avait pris comme bonne résolution de faire de la musique un peu plus souvent, alors qu'Ace s'était promis de ne plus bouder à la moindre réflexion.

Bonnes résolutions brisées d'être la première semaine de janvier, bien entendu...

Pour le moment, ils étaient en route vers Miami ; Ace avait gagné au Shifumi, à savoir Washington D.C. ou la capitale de la Floride, deux jours auparavant.

Inutile de préciser que l'adolescent était totalement surexcité à l'idée de découvrir cet endroit, où le climat était particulièrement doux malgré les mois de printemps. Ace fouilla dans leur sac, en sortit un pain au chocolat et le cala dans sa bouche avant de rejoindre son amant, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

- ...'lut, articula Law, brosse dans la bouche. Bien dormi… ?

- Pas top.

- Désolé, j'ai pas arrêté de bouger, cette nuit… s'excusa-t-il.

- Ça fait rien. C'est moi la crevette qui me tortille tout le temps d'habitude.

Law sourit, se rinça la bouche dans son gobelet et rangea ses affaires dans sa trousse, voyant Ace s'éloigner entre les arbres.

- … où tu vas ?

- Pisser. Tu veux m'donner un coup d'main ?

- Faut voir, rétorqua Law. Il caille un peu, j'm'en voudrais qu'tu galères à la sortir !

Une branche vola dans sa direction ; il l'évita en riant et son sourire se fana quand le bâton heurta violemment la carrosserie de l'Aston.

- … euh, pas fait exprès ! lança la voix d'Ace, invisible dans la noirceur des sapins.

- T'ES MORT, PORTGAS !

Ace écarquilla les yeux en entendant un bruit de course et aperçut le visage rageur de Law, blême et furieux. Il remonta fébrilement sa braguette et courut à travers les bois, totalement paniqué, Law sur les talons.

- Pardon ! cria-t-il en courant à travers les fougères.

- REVIENS ICI !

Law était beaucoup plus grand et, par extension, ses foulées beaucoup plus longues. Il eut tôt fait de rattraper Ace, qui se sentit tiré en arrière par le col de son _sweat_. Ils tombèrent au sol, roulèrent dans les cailloux et Ace planta ses doigts dans la terre, affolé, tentant de s'extraire de l'étreinte de Law qui semblait décidé à lui faire payer son offense.

- J'suis sûr qu'elle a pas une égratignure ! gémit Ace. Et elle a connu carrément pire, ta caisse !

- Ah ouais ?! comme quoi ?!

- La boucle de ma ceinture ! brailla-t-il en ruant contre l'étreinte de Law.

_« Un bon point pour le morveux. »_

- Et ben pour la peine, tu la nettoieras !

- Tu rêves !

- Si t'espères pouvoir balancer des trucs sur mon bébé sans en subir les conséquences, tu te goures, trou d'uc !

Il l'autorisa enfin à se relever et Ace le suivit à la voiture, piteux ; Law rangea ses affaires à l'arrière et surprit son regard penaud.

- … quoi ?

- T'es fâché… ? bredouilla Ace en se triturant les doigts.

- À mort, ouais, ça se voit, non ? j'en bave de fureur, ironisa Law en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, plantant un baiser sur son front. Allez, va te laver.

Ace acquiesça, rasséréné, et prit la bassine que Law lui avait laissée, mais déjà remplie d'eau tiède – cette prévenance le toucha mais il ne fit pas de commentaire ; Law n'aimait pas qu'Ace lui fasse remarquer les quelques attentions qu'il avait pour lui.

Trop gênant.

Law le regarda s'éloigner pour faire un brin de toilette et s'assit dans la voiture, allumant la radio pour chercher une station. Les ondes grésillèrent, et la vieille musique d'Etta James résonna dans l'habitacle.  
>Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres et il leva les yeux vers le pare-soleil, contemplant l'image de Jewelry étroitement mêlée à lui.<p>

. . . . .

_« Ça craint, ici, mec… » déplore Buffalo en regardant tout autour de lui._

_Ouais, c'est pas faux. On est sortis de notre quartier pourri pour aller se mêler aux bourges friqués de la discothèque de la ville. Dans la salle, il n'y a que ça : pétasses sponsorisées Chanel/Vuitton et mecs BCBG, étriqués dans leurs costards à mille dollars._

_Buffalo et moi, on détonne dans le décor, avec nos jeans élimés, nos tennis et nos débardeurs qui ne cachent rien de nos tatouages et de la couleur sombre de notre peau. Des regards s'attardent sur nous et on les foudroie d'un coup d'œil noir ; le premier qui l'ouvre…_

_On se mêle à la foule ; la musique n'est pas trop mal et bientôt, le rythme m'entraîne. J'accroche un regard dans la masse un regard étrange, qui m'attire et me fascine._

_Des prunelles mauves. Un bleu très doux teinté de rose._

_Je lui donne du clin d'œil et elle s'effarouche. Comme si ça allait m'arrêter…  
>Je traverse le monde grouillant et nos regards se croisent de plus belle, et je ne peux m'empêcher de la reluquer sans la moindre gêne.<em>

_Elle porte des bottines à talons hauts, un short minimaliste et un débardeur blanc qui lui colle à la peau et me révèle ses formes ; sa taille est mince, ses hanches souples et ses seins ronds. Juste ce qu'il faut pour mes mains, j'en suis persuadé._

_J'ai envie d'enrouler ses cheveux nacrés autour de mon poignet et de lui imposer le rythme que j'ai choisi… là d'où je viens, les filles sont faciles et la notoriété de ma famille me donne tout ce que je veux._

_Elle me regarde, se mordille la lèvre, hésitante, et s'éloigne vers le comptoir ; je la suis et m'installe à une bonne distance d'elle, avant de commander une bière et de demander au barman d'offrir un mojito à la jeune femme aux cheveux roses._

_Il acquiesce, me sert et prépare un cocktail, qu'il lui apporte en lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille et en me désignant du pouce. Elle lève la tête et je lève ma bière avec un hochement de menton.  
>Elle appuie le sien dans sa main et m'offre un sourire sensuel avant de porter le verre à ses lèvres.<em>

_Je rêve d'y poser les miennes ; elles sont pleines, roses, teintées d'un léger brillant, et je me prends à imaginer leur parfum. Groseille ? Framboise ?_

_Un fruit rouge, forcément._

_Son regard happe toujours le mien, je me décide à me lever pour me rapprocher et m'installe sur le tabouret à ses côtés ; elle me dévisage de haut en bas et laisse un sourire en coin étirer ses lèvres._

_« T'es pas d'ici. »_

_« Ça s'voit tant qu'ça ? »_

_« Le look musclé ténébreux, c'est pas trop le genre de la maison ! » rit-elle en trinquant, avant de boire une gorgée de boisson._

_Elle passe sa langue sur ses lèvres et j'ai très envie qu'elle fasse connaissance avec la mienne.  
>Elle m'obsède déjà… c'est presque douloureux.<em>

_Je lui tends la main, formel, et lui offre un sourire en coin._

_« Trafalgar Law. »_

_« Jewelry Bonney. »_

_« Jewelry… ? joli nom. »_

_Nom de bijoux. C'est exactement ce qu'elle est. Une pierre précieuse, fascinante. Inondant ce qui l'entoure de son éclat._

_J'en ai connu, des nanas, et de tous les genres ; grandes, petites, minces, rondes, blanche ou noire de peau… mais aucune ne m'a jamais autant attiré que cette Jewelry, avec ses cheveux de nacre et son piercing en croissant de lune sur la pommette._

. . . . .

Ace secoua la bassine pour en chasser les gouttes d'eau et revint à la voiture, surprenant Law assis au volant, le regard pensif, écoutant une chanson un peu vieillotte – _I just wanna make love to you_, de souvenir ; ses parents l'écoutaient sur leur vieux tourne-disque, quand il était enfant.

Cette expression ne signifiait qu'une chose : il pensait à Jewelry.

Il avait appris à décoder les expressions de Law, au fur et à mesure du temps passé. Six mois à ses côtés l'avaient forgé un peu plus à chaque instant, et il avait pris l'habitude de l'observer pour jauger ses réactions.

Law n'en avait pas tellement. Les seuls extrêmes qu'il lui avait connu étaient ceux de San Francisco et New York. Haine et souffrance innommable.

Le souvenir de son visage baigné de larmes et de l'horreur dans son regard le fit frissonner – il pensait savoir ce qu'était la douleur en abandonnant Luffy en chemin, mais l'expression insoutenable de Law lui avait appris qu'il était encore très loin d'avoir... assez perdu pour pouvoir un jour comprendre ce que ressentait le jeune homme.

Ace tenta de se faire discret, pour ne pas troubler ses pensées, mais Law l'entendit et tourna la tête pour lui offrir un sourire en coin.

- Hey. Terminé ?

- Mm-mmn.

Ace s'assit près de lui, sur le siège passager, et se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement.

- À quoi tu pensais… ? À Jewelry ?

- Oui. Elle aimait bien cette chanson.

- Les paroles sont… assez…

- Ouais, assez équivoques, sourit Law.

La chanson se tut et le présentateur annonça qu'il était huit heures du matin, avant de lancer le flash infos ; Ace étira ses jambes sur le tableau de bord et se ravisa aussitôt sous le regard teigneux de Law – mieux valait ne pas le provoquer davantage aujourd'hui.

« … et maintenant dans l'Est des États-Unis, nouveau rebondissement dans l'affaire de l'explosion de l'usine SAD, à Atlanta dans l'Alabama. Ce qu'on pensait être lié à un incident est en réalité lié à une affaire beaucoup plus récente, à savoir l'arrestation des deux bras droits de la Famille Don Quixote : Vergo et Monet. On se souvient des échauffourées devant le Palais de Justice quand leur libération sous caution avait été accordée, et des investigations de la police qui n'avaient donné aucun résultat exploitable pour les parties civiles. Encore une fois, Doflamingo, depuis longtemps soupçonné d'être la tête pensante du réseau Dressrosa de par sa position dans le clan Don Quixote, se serait retrouvé mêlé à une sombre histoire de plus et aurait à nouveau usé de toutes les finalités possibles pour se dégager de toute responsabilité. Et toujours encore une fois, chacun se demande jusqu'où s'étend son ombre et son influen-… »

Ace coupa vivement la radio, le visage fermé. Law haussa un sourcil, le regard interrogateur.

- … Ace… ?

- On peut éviter d'écouter ça ? souffla-t-il, la voix blanche.

- Pas de problème, murmura Law en jaugeant son expression. Tu es sûr que ça va… ?

- Ça va très bien.

Law n'insista pas _« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore dans le cul, aujourd'hui… ? »_. Il chercha un moyen de relancer la machine, Ace s'enterrant de plus en plus dans un silence buté, son expression se figeant dans le masque que Law détestait.

- Ça te dirait de conduire… ?

Gagné.  
>Ace releva aussitôt la tête et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, toute contrariété oubliée.<p>

_« Je vais lui faire prendre du Lithium, pour voir.  
>J'suis sûr que ce gosse est bipolaire, ou une merde dans le genre. »<em>

- … conduire l'Aston ?

- Ouais. T'as ton permis, non ?

- Oui, oui… mais…

- Quelques kilomètres, histoire de.

L'adolescent le considéra avec étonnement et se mordilla la lèvre, hésitant ; Law se demanda à quoi il pouvait bien penser, encore. Le choix était pourtant simple. Conduire ou ne pas conduire, il ne le forçait à rien. L'Aston était un peu capricieuse, d'accord, mais elle n'exigeait pas une grande expérience de conduite, c'était tout sauf une Ferrari ou un modèle de sport à la vitesse démentielle.

Alors, pourquoi est-ce que le gosse hésitait… ?

- … dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

- C'est Jewelry qui la conduisait.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Et moi, tu me laisserais la conduire… ?

- Sans problème. Tu l'as assez bricolée pour avoir le droit de la tester un peu. Et puis, tu t'es envoyé en l'air avec moi sur la banquette arrière, ta tête et tes mains ont testé à peu près toutes les vitres… alors je pense que je peux te faire l'honneur de t'asseoir à la place du pilote.

Le souvenir de leurs séances de sexe torrides le fit rougir et Law sourit, amusé ; Ace s'était retrouvé la veille la tête dans le pare-brise, les mains plaquées sur le tableau de bord, dos tourné à Law, à encaisser ses coups de reins – la place du conducteur pouvait effectivement paraître plus confortable. Ace remercia le ciel de l'avoir doté d'une certaine souplesse, avant de rougir de plus belle ; un sourire timide étira le coin de sa bouche.

- Bon… alors… d'accord.

- Allez, bouge, intima Law en se levant pour contourner la voiture.

Il s'arrangea pour qu'Ace ne le voit pas et se signa, priant silencieusement pour que rien n'arrive à son bébé avant de s'engouffrer côté passager, lançant Ace s'installer au volant.

Le gosse régla le siège à sa bonne hauteur, avant d'inspirer profondément et de démarrer.

Le moteur vrombit allègrement et Ace sortit du bas-côté, s'engageant sur le bitume lisse, où il monta en régime avec précaution. Law le regarda faire et, encore une fois, ses souvenirs revinrent à la pelle.

. . . . .

_« C'est une Torino ? »_

_Je lui jette un regard, surpris ; je m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle reconnaisse le modèle de ma voiture – enfin, celle que j'emprunte régulièrement à mon père. C'est notre deuxième rendez-vous et je lui ai proposé de l'emmener dans un drive-in près de la ville, pour voir un des films qui passaient ce soir-là. _

_Elle s'est habillée décontractée, pour l'occasion – jean un peu large, genre baggy, débardeur, chemise à carreaux et une vieille paire de Taylor's – et a relevé ses cheveux, dégageant une nuque délicate et aussi pâle que le reste de sa peau._

_Pas vraiment de maquillage, juste un trait sombre sur les yeux ; sobre et délicat, rien à voir avec les filles que je fréquente habituellement._

_Elle me plaque un baiser sur la joue et son parfum m'enveloppe. Fleur et amande douce._

_« Une Torino, ouais. »_

_« Une fastback, vu le coffre ? »_

_« Exact. »_

_« Quelle année ? »_

_« 1975. »_

_« Oh… V8 ? 32 soupapes ? »_

_Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, et son sourire à elle est éclatant. Visiblement, elle s'y connait en mécanique. Ou, tout du moins… elle a un goût prononcé pour les voitures anciennes ; et je ne peux qu'avouer que je suis à la limite de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, en totale vénération._

_Je lui ouvre la portière et elle pouffe de rire en me remerciant, s'installant côté passager alors que je monte au volant, démarrant dans une pétarade de moteur avant de m'éloigner à plein régime sur la route._

_« C'est quoi le film du soir ? »_

_« Un film d'horreur. Ça te gêne pas ? »_

_« T'espères me filer les chocottes pour que je me colle à toi ? » me défit-elle avec un regard intense._

_« J'ai pas l'impression que tu sois ce genre de nana. J'me trompe ? »_

_« Non, pas du tout. Et c'est pas parce que j'ai accepté de te revoir que j'vais me laisser tripoter comme les pétasses de ton lycée, Trafalgar Law » sourit-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine._

_Décidément, cette fille me plaît. J'en suis déjà dingue._

. . . . .

Ace surprit son regard mélancolique mais ne releva pas ; il tendit la main et lança l'autoradio, fuyant à nouveau les informations pour trouver une station de musique un peu jeune.

Un rythme hip-hop résonna mais Law s'efforça de ne pas relever – après tout, c'était Ace le maître de la voiture, en ce moment. Il avait une conduite plutôt tranquille, et était relativement attentif à ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Le soleil était totalement levé, à présent, et inondait la route qui serpentait entre les arbres.

Law lui jeta des regards à la dérobée ; il aimait bien la façon dont Ace conduisait, souple et décontractée, une main sur le volant, l'autre battant la mesure de la musique sur le corps central. Il fredonnait et sa nonchalance amusait Law autant qu'elle lui plaisait. Ace se détendait, et le voir insouciant le rendait heureux.

Soudain, au loin, deux balises s'allumèrent, et deux silhouettes se dessinèrent sur le bord de la route ; Ace se crispa et Law lui posa une main sur la nuque, sous ses cheveux longs – il la sentit moite et glacée.

- Calme-toi, Ace, c'est rien qu'un contrôle de flics.

- ...

- ... Ace ? s'inquiéta Law en le voyant changer de couleur.

- ...

- Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça.

Ace déglutit difficilement et Law se pencha vers lui pour embrasser sa tempe, dans un baiser qu'il voulait apaisant. S'il ne se calmait pas, les policiers allaient être méfiants, à tous les coups, et ce n'était vraiment pas dans son intérêt.

Ni... dans celui du morveux, visiblement.

Ils ralentirent et se garèrent sur le bas-côté ; aussitôt, l'un des deux hommes commença un tour du véhicule, alors que l'autre s'approchait de la vitre, relevant son chapeau d'une chiquenaude de l'index.

- Messieurs, bonjour… les papiers de la voiture, s'il vous plaît, et permis et papiers d'identité.

_« Bon, ben, j'crois qu'le voyage s'arrête ici »_ soupira la conscience d'Ace, dépitée. _« C'était sympa. »_

_« Putain, non, non, non, j'vous en prie, non… »_

Il avait envie de hurler, de pleurer, de partir en courant.

Law fouilla dans la boîte à gants et tendit ce qu'il demandait, sans un mot. L'autre inspecta l'arrière, contemplant la guitare et le plaid plié sur la banquette arrière.

Le flic feuilleta les papiers, leur jeta un coup d'œil et rendit les papiers à Law, qui le remercia et les rangea dans la boîte à gants.

Ace était sidéré. C'était tout… ? il ne lui ordonnait pas de descendre, ne l'emmenait pas à l'arrière de sa voiture et ne lui demandait pas de se tenir tranquille jusqu'à leur arrivée chez son père… ?

Il avait loupé un épisode, ou quoi ?

De toute évidence, quelque chose clochait. Déjà, pouvoir passer la frontière mexicaine l'avait beaucoup surpris. Surtout deux fois de suite. Bon... il avait accordé ça au fait qu'il n'était pas parti de chez lui depuis très longtemps. Mais là... plus de sept mois plus tard...

Son père aurait vraiment déjà dû lui mettre la main au collet. Il en était certain à deux cents pour cent. Il avait assez de relations, d'indicateurs, de pouvoir et d'étendue pour se mettre toutes les unités de police de l'Est américain dans la poche... au minimum. Alors... pourquoi le flic n'avait eu aucune réaction en voyant son nom ?

Law lui avait filé un billet de cent dollar entre deux permis, ou quoi...?  
>Ace avait mal à la tête.<p>

- Jolie voiture, commenta le flic.

- Ça demande de l'entretien, plaisanta Law en s'appuyant au tableau de bord. Mais ça reste agréable à conduire.

- Vous allez où, comme ça ?

- On va passer un peu de temps en Floride pour se détendre avant les examens.

Ace sentit son cœur changer de rythme dans sa poitrine une course rapide et effrénée.  
>Si Law s'embarquait dans ce genre de discours, et qu'il gardait un silence de mort… qu'est-ce que le flic allait penser ? que ça cachait quelque chose ?<p>

- Examens de… ?

- Médecine, murmura Ace en désignant Law, et mécanique pour moi.

- Vachement lourdes, comme études, non ?

- Question de motivation, sourit Law. Et vous, sous le soleil à attendre les conducteurs, ça va ?

- Question de motivation aussi, plaisanta le flic, croisant le regard de l'autre qui désigna le coffre. C'est juste pour une formalité, mais ça vous dérange pas d'ouvrir l'arrière ? On doit contrôler tous ceux qui vont dans l'axe Miami-Orlando. Trafics en tous genres...

- Ouais, bien sûr.

Il fit signe à Ace de lui donner les clés et se leva, contournant la voiture pour déverrouiller le coffre et l'ouvrir. Le deuxième flic contempla l'intérieur, ouvrit le sac de provisions et tapota ceux qui contenaient leurs affaires.

- Vous pouvez ouvrir, s'il vous plaît ?

Law se plia à son injonction polie et ouvrit leurs sacs, prenant soin de ne pas regarder ce qu'il y avait dans celui d'Ace – c'était personnel, et lui-même avait demandé à Ace de ne pas chercher à aller dans le coffre de sa propre initiative.

Ils avaient chacun leurs limites, chacun leurs secrets, et s'étaient toujours efforcés de ne jamais franchir les frontières de l'autre. Ils partageaient beaucoup plus qu'une place dans la voiture, désormais ; ils avaient des sentiments forts l'un pour l'autre, qui restaient à définir, et leur relation n'était pas basée que sur des chamailleries et du sexe dans la voiture, c'était beaucoup plus que ça.  
>Une confiance et un respect mutuel étaient nécessaires pour que chacun n'ait pas la sensation d'étouffer et possède son propre espace vital.<p>

Law avait besoin de son coin à lui,  
>et son coffre était son <em>no man's land.<em>

Le flic balaya sa lampe torche à l'intérieur du coffre, observateur ; Law resta tranquille – une vieille habitude – et attendit qu'il se redresse, son regard croisant le sien.

- Tout est OK, c'est bon. Merci, conclut le flic en l'enjoignant d'un signe de tête.

- Pas d'quoi.

Law referma leurs sacs, claqua le coffre, le verrouilla à double tour et retourna dans la voiture, avant de redonner les clés à Ace qui démarra.

- Passez une bonne journée, et soyez prudents, sourit le policier en s'écartant pour leur laisser le champ libre.

- Merci, vous aussi, sourit timidement Ace en embrayant pour passer la première, avant de s'engager sur le route et d'accélérer pour s'éloigner des deux voitures de police.

Les minutes passèrent et Ace avait les dents serrées et le regard sombre ; son expression spéciale "tête de con", que Law détestait par-dessus tout. Le silence s'étira, avant que le jeune homme ne se pince l'arête du nez dans un long soupir.

- Tu vas te décider à me dire quel est le problème avec ton nom ? t'étais prêt à clamser pour pas aller à l'hosto alors qu'on était au Brésil, et là, t'étais à deux doigts de la syncope parce qu-

- Non, marmonna Ace, les mains sur le volant, visage buté. J'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler.

- Et tu crois que je vais te laisser esquiver éternellement la question ?

- Je crois juste que ça me regarde, point barre.

Il haussa un sourcil et le fixa lourdement ; Ace resta stoïque, fermé au possible, les yeux rivés sur la route devant eux. Law inspira profondément, jugulant son propre emportement.

Tout ça commençait à l'énerver sérieusement. Lui aussi avait ses propres secrets, des démons qu'il ne se sentait pas prêts à libérer… mais ceux d'Ace semblaient surpasser ce qu'il s'était imaginé.

_« Le gosse est au taquet, ce matin... »_

Cette histoire le _gonflait_.

- Tu penses que je ne suis pas en mesure de comprendre… ?

- Je pense que t'es juste mal placé pour me faire des remarques.

_« Il fallait bien que ça pète un jour ou l'autre »_ marmonna sa conscience, défaitiste.

Law se tourna vers lui et contempla ses traits durcis par une colère qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Ace était boudeur, comme tous les ados frustrés, mais jamais il ne lui avait vu cette détermination. Même ce soir-là, à San Francisco, Ace n'avait pas eu ce regard, cette expression.

- Donne-moi ton vrai nom, ordonna Law,  
>alors qu'Ace lui jetait un regard sombre à travers ses cheveux longs.<p>

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Vous avez officiellement le droit de me tuer, vous en avez l'autorisation. Sisi, j'vous jure. Bon, par contre, autant vous le dire... *toussote en voyant les fourches s'agiter sous son nez* ... si vous me butez, y'aura pas la partie 2. Après, c'est vous qui voyez, hein...<em>**

**_Mon sadisme ayant ses limites, je vous dis à très très vite pour la partie II. Sinon je sens que j'vais me faire défoncer (doux euphémisme) par écrans interposés._**


	22. Rien qu'une petite différence : II

**_Ohayo mina !_**

**_J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre... j'espère aussi que cette suite vous plaira ! Ça me fait bizarre de voir que j'en suis déjà au chapitre 22... la fin s'amorce.  
>Et je vous préviens, je pousse un coup de gueule à la fin de mon chapitre. Vous verrez bien si vous avez le courage de lire le bas de page...<em>**

**_J'arrête de m'apitoyer, je ne m'attarde pas plus et je vous laisse lire cette suite que j'imagine très attendue ! [tes chevilles...] (...vont très bien, merci). Alors..._**

**_Enjoy it !_**

* * *

><p><em>« Combien de rêves en route abandonnés ?<br>D'automensonges pour se contenter ?  
>Combien de verres pour que tombes ton masque ?<br>Combien de faux adieux, de come-back ?  
>Combien d'échecs avant que l'on comprenne ? »<em>

_J.-J. Goldman_

_._

_Dans le chapitre précédent :_

_- Tu penses que je ne suis pas en mesure de comprendre… ?_

_- Je pense que t'es juste mal placé pour me faire des remarques._

_« Il fallait bien que ça pète un jour ou l'autre » marmonna sa conscience, défaitiste._

_Law se tourna vers lui et contempla ses traits durcis par une colère qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Ace était boudeur, comme tous les ados frustrés, mais jamais il ne lui avait vu cette détermination. Même ce soir-là, à San Francisco, Ace n'avait pas eu ce regard, cette expression._

_- Donne-moi ton vrai nom, ordonna Trafalgar,_  
><em>alors qu'Ace lui jetait un regard sombre à travers ses cheveux longs.<em>

. . . . .

- Donne-moi ton vrai nom.

- Portgas D. Ace.

- Déconne pas.

- Portgas D. Ace, répéta l'adolescent. Et d'ailleurs, à ce propos, si t'avais donné mon nom aux flics, je suis sûr qu'ils ne m'auraient jamais laissé passer. Donc t'as donné une fausse identité pour moi. Et j'suis prêt à parier que t'as fait la même chose pour toi.

_« Putain, il cherche la merde. Foutu marmot capricieux. »_

- Il n'y a aucun Portgas D. Ace recherché dans les bases de données du comté de Forsyth à Winston-Salem ! s'emporta Law. T'étais mineur, tu t'es barré à des milliers de kilomètres de chez toi ! alors si t'es pas recherché, pourquoi est-ce que l'idée de donner ton nom te met dans des états pareils ?!

Ace pilla, donna un coup de volant et se gara brutalement sur le bas-côté dans un nuage de poussière ; il se détacha et se tourna vers Law, le foudroyant du regard.

- Mes parents ont sûrement déjà fait retourner la Caroline de fond en comble ! ils savent que je n'aurais jamais l'envie de rester là-bas ! c'est ailleurs qu'est le problème, c'est ailleurs que mon nom attire l'attention ! Et me dis pas que t'es pas foutu d'le comprendre, puisque t'as réussi à me dégoter des faux papiers ! Toi aussi, tu te caches ! t'es invisible, t'existes nulle part, j'en mettrais ma main au feu !

Law se détacha à son tour pour lui faire face, sentant sa colère prendre le dessus sur sa raison, mais Ace semblait ne pas avoir fini sa logorrhée furieuse.

- Comment t'as fait ça, hein ? quand ?! Et puis merde, t'as fait des recherches sur moi ?! tu me fais pas confiance ?! vociféra-t-il.

- Ça n'a rien à voir, espèce de crétin ! t'es-un-putain-de-gosse, martela Law en l'attrapant par son pull. Un gamin que j'ai ramassé à moitié mort de faim et de soif dans le désert ! tu crois quoi, que j'ai aucune conscience ?! que j'me fous de toi ?! si j'ai fait des recherches, c'est parce que je m'inquiète pour toi !

- T'as une manière assez bizarre de t'inquiéter pour les gens ! rétorqua Ace avec toute la hargne dont il était capable.

- C'est quoi le problème ?! hein ?! dis-le, merde !

- C'EST MON CONNARD DE PÈRE, LE PROBLÈME ! hurla Ace en frappant le volant. C'est lui qui fout la merde ! Il est même pas là et il continue à me pourrir la vie ! j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il est là, dans l'ombre, à me surveiller, à m'épier, à tout savoir de mes faits et gestes ! C'EST INSUPPORTABLE !

Les paroles d'Ace ramenèrent Law plus de dix ans auparavant, devant le grand portail de fer forgé d'une maison richement décorée, et une Jewelry profondément remontée faisant les cent pas devant lui.

. . . . .

_« Tu veux savoir c'est quoi le problème, Law...?! C'est mon père ! Il est toujours sur notre dos, toujours à m'étouffer, à me contrôler... j'en ai assez de tout ça ! »_

_Jewelry hurle de colère, les yeux noyés de larmes. Son père, encore et toujours. Il n'approuve pas mon arrivée dans la vie bourgeoise et équilibrée de sa fille unique. Il la protège jalousement et, en voulant m'atteindre, c'est elle qu'il blesse. _

_« C'est insupportable ! il... je contrôle rien, et lui il en joue ! il le sait, j'enrage, je... »_

_Elle ne trouve plus les mots et je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. _

_. . . . ._

C'était toujours la même histoire, peu importe où il allait, peu importe qui il rencontrait. Tous enfants d'une génération de "paraître" et de "responsabilités", à différents niveaux, qui importaient plus que tout le reste à leurs parents qui faisaient passer leur progéniture au second plan.

Law relâcha l'étreinte sur son pull et laissa sa main remonter avec douceur sur sa joue. Une lueur passa dans les yeux d'Ace – sa fureur s'apaisa, même si ce fut bref.

- ... pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'engueule, déjà ?

- Ton entêtement à ne pas vouloir donner ton nom à une personne autre que moi, marmonna Law.

- Ah, ouais. C'est vrai. Et ta foutue manie de poser des questions.

- Tu me fais chier, Ace.

- Et toi tu m'emmerdes. Ton problème à toi, c'est Jewelry.

- Jewelry n'est pas un problème, répondit Law avec tout le calme olympien qui le caractérisait.

- ... t'as raison, c'est pas Jewelry le problème, c'est ce que tu lui as fait, rétorqua vertement l'adolescent.

L'accusation, même si elle était justifiée, lui tomba dessus comme un coup de massue.  
>Sidéré, Law plongea son regard dans le sien, laissant sa main retomber entre eux. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Ace avait dit ça. Est-ce qu'il réalisait la portée de... ? non. Il ne savait rien de lui, de Jewelry, de leur histoire. De leur acharnement, leurs sacrifices, de l'amour insensé qui les liait. Law s'efforça de se dire qu'Ace n'avait dit ça que pour le faire réagir. Par puérilité, par défi. Lui-même aurait fait la même chose à dix-huit ans. Et d'ailleurs...<br>Law se rappela brièvement la petite frappe qu'il était, à cette époque, de son assurance arrogante et de ses excès.

Il était l'anti-thèse d'Ace.

Ils n'étaient pas faits pour s'entendre, il le savait pertinemment. Il n'y avait qu'à comparer les deux êtres radicalement différents qu'ils formaient, tant sur le point de vue physique que mental.

Law contempla la peau d'Ace, si blanche par rapport à la sienne. Son corps mince, longiligne. Ses cheveux ondulés, ses taches de rousseur. Même à son âge, Law avait déjà presque tout d'un homme, tandis qu'Ace stagnait dans ce corps d'adolescent alors que ses dix-neuf ans allaient sonner en juillet.

À dix-huit ans, Law pouvait se débrouiller par ses propres moyens. Plus illégaux que légaux, il l'admettait, mais c'était un fait avéré, là où il vivait - si vous n'étiez pas capable de vous dépêtrer seuls de vos emmerdes, tant pis pour vous. Tout ce qu'il avait eu, on ne le lui avait jamais donné, il avait dû aller le chercher et le mériter, peu importe la manière. Et des choses... Law en avait convoitées, dans sa vie.

Et il était obligé de reconnaître qu'Ace en faisait partie.

À dix-huit ans, Ace s'émerveillait d'un rien, alors que sa propre vision des choses était entachée par celle de la ville corrompue où il vivait. Ces riens qui fascinaient Ace le laissaient de marbre, quand il avait son âge. Jewelry lui avait appris à apprécier tout ce qui pouvait l'entourer. Elle lui avait montré ce que lui n'avait jamais eu et n'avait jamais su chercher.

À dix-huit ans, Law n'avait jamais fait l'amour. Couché, oui, mais sans sentiments, sans tendresse, sans toutes ces choses qui le faisaient vomir. C'était Jewelry qui lui avait appris à le faire, il avait aimé ça au-delà du raisonnable et en avait redemandé encore et encore. C'était la première chose qu'elle avait changée en lui – sa façon de la toucher.

À dix-huit ans, sa vie aurait déjà dû être toute tracée, et la suivre l'aurait mené sur des chemins que malheureusement, il se sentait prêt à reprendre. L'arme au bout de son bras à San Francisco n'avait fait que confirmer ce qu'il pensait à ce propos.

À son âge, Ace avait déjà eu du sang sur les mains. Celui de Luffy, avec toute la culpabilité qui en découlait, la haine de ses parents, la peur d'être rejeté à nouveau... toutes ces choses, tous ces sentiments que n'importe quel humain normal serait susceptible de ressentir.

De sang, Law, lui, en avait déjà été éclaboussé de la tête aux pieds.

Un torrent rouge, qu'Alvida avait goûté sur sa joue du bout de sa langue. Cette folle sadique qui lui collait au train pour mieux le surveiller. Pour vérifier qu'il restait bien ce qu'il était destiné à être.

Law ignorait depuis combien de temps il était aux proies de ses pensées. Une minute ? dix ? peut-être plus ? Ace le ramena à la réalité en refermant ses doigts sur sa chemise.

- Il faut que tu le dises, murmura sa voix. Que tu laisses tout ça s'en aller.

- Pour quoi faire, hein ? et au lieu de me donner des conseils, occupe-toi de faire du vide dans les cadavres que t'as dans _ton_ placard, Portgas.

- Mon placard ferme encore très bien. Alors que le tien il est plein à craquer. Quand est-ce que t'as trouvé le temps de me faire faire des faux-papiers ? et par qui...?

- Oublie ça, c'est vraiment pas le plus important, crois-moi.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça...? rien t'y obligeait. Et t'as eu l'idée de faire ça tout seul... j'sais même pas pourquoi.

- Et ben, on va dire que j'étais inspiré ce jour-là, rétorqua Law. On dirait qu'ils te servent plus que ce que je ne le pensais, ces faux papiers.

- Tu exiges de moi que je sois honnête... mais t'es pas foutu de l'être toi-même.

- J'ai jamais dis que je répondrais à tes questions en échange d'une réponse aux miennes.

- ... tu ne m'aimes pas, marmonna Ace.

Law haussa un sourcil et se redressa, saisissant son menton pour tourner son visage vers le sien. Le morveux avait de ces sorties, parfois... c'était quoi, encore, sa pulsion de l'instant ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu ne m'aimes pas.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation, un constat, une remarque. Law ignorait si Ace le pensait vraiment ou s'il le provoquait. Venant de lui, les deux solutions étaient encore plausibles.

- D'où tu sors une telle connerie ?

- Je t'ai dit mon secret. Pas toi.

- Regarde dans un dico. Avouer un secret implique pas une notion de réciprocité, grogna Law.

- Donc tu m'aimes ?

- Sérieusement, tu commences à m'emmerder, là. Ce que je fais tous les jours te suffit pas à comprendre que...

- Montre-moi que j'ai de l'importance pour toi, souffla Ace en l'attrapant par le col de sa chemise.

Law l'attira à lui avec brusquerie et leurs bouches se trouvèrent, leurs mains s'égarant sur les courbes de l'autre. Et un autre souvenir, plus douloureux que les autres, remplaça les lèvres d'Ace par une bouche plus ronde et ses cheveux par de longues mèches irisées de rose.

. . . . .

_Mine de rien, je pose mon bras sur le dossier du siège passager ; l'obscurité nous enveloppe, et le visage de Jewelry n'est brièvement éclairé que par les animations de l'écran géant du cinéma en plein-air. Nous n'avons pas de voisins à proximité et c'est tant mieux, pour ce que je prévois de faire._

_Elle ne me résistera sûrement pas longtemps. Enfin… elle n'a pas l'air d'une fille comme les autres, en tout cas, alors ça va sûrement prendre un peu plus de temps qu'avec celles que j'ai l'habitude de tirer. Je la vois sourire, avant de pouffer de rire. Je hausse un sourcil, surpris par son amusement qui sort de nulle part._

_« Ben, qu'est-ce que t'as ? »_

_« Tu crois que j'te vois pas venir ? » rit-elle. « Ton bras, gros malin ! »_

_« C'est juste pour le confort. »_

_« Et joli menteur, avec ça. Y'en a beaucoup qui sont tombées dans ton piège ? »_

_« Y'a jamais de piège » souris-je._

_Pas besoin, en tout cas.  
>Elle tourne la tête vers moi et m'offre un sourire presque moqueur.<em>

_« Tu m'attires pas du tout. »_

_« Jolie menteuse. »_

_Elle rit, et son rire réveille quelque chose de doux en moi. Du revers de l'index, je caresse sa joue et elle sourit._

_« Là, c'est mieux », m'encourage-t-elle._

_J'entortille ses longues mèches nacrées entre mes doigts et caresse doucement sa tête, avant de reporter mon attention sur le film. Elle pose sa tempe sur mon épaule et mon bras se pose sur les siennes, nonchalant._

_En fait… ça me suffit.  
>Juste une étreinte, même brève. C'est doux.<em>

_Le film passe, elle rit, frissonne ou marmonne pour elle-même au rythme de l'intrigue. C'est hilarant de la voir comme ça, alors que moi, je suis statufié. Elle exprime tellement d'émotions..._

_Ce sont finalement ses lèvres qui cueillent les miennes au moment où je m'y attends le moins – en pleine scène gore – et je réponds à son baiser avec la même délicatesse. Juste nos bouches qui se trouvent. J'ai horriblement envie de plus, mais la braquer est la dernière chose à faire ; je l'embrasse avec une tendresse teintée de passion et nos langues se rejoignent, se touchant, s'effleurant, avant de finalement se mêler l'une à l'autre._

_Je n'ai jamais embrassé de cette manière et n'ai jamais été embrassé ainsi non plus. C'est étrange, mais c'est loin de me déplaire. Sa main caresse ma joue et vient s'enfouir dans mes cheveux alors qu'elle approfondit notre étreinte. J'y réponds toujours avec mesure... parce que je sais qu'elle n'attend rien d'autre de moi ce soir._

_Les filles que j'ai l'habitude de mettre dans mon lit le temps d'une nuit ne veulent qu'une chose : du sexe, point. Jewelry a visiblement un credo et des étapes qu'elle tient à respecter. Une première accroche, des rendez-vous, une étreinte... et pas n'importe laquelle._

_C'est à ce moment-là que je me rends compte que Jewelry me donne mon premier vrai baiser. Quelque chose de soigné, de langoureux... _

_Doucement, je me penche sur elle et je caresse son cou, la naissance de sa poitrine, avant de retracer sagement ses clavicules. Elle sourit contre mes lèvres, je rouvre les yeux et deux yeux bruns me fixent, à travers des mèches sombres qui balayent un visage constellé de taches de rousseur. Qu'est-ce que... ... ..._

. . . . .

- Tu penses à elle, hein ? murmura Ace en caressant sa joue.

Law était encore sous le choc, surpris, déstabilisé par la puissance de son souvenir ; il avait la nausée.

- C'était elle que t'embrassais, pas moi, chuchota Ace en se rasseyant dans le siège, contemplant le volant avec amertume.

_"C'est un goût sur tes lèvres, juste après les baisers  
>Une amertume à peine devinée…"<em>

- Je…

- C'est rien. J'ai l'habitude, c'est pas la première fois que ça arrive. J'sais très bien quand tu penses à elle. Tes baisers sont… différents.

Law avait salement merdé, il le savait. Déjà, l'autre jour, à New York, l'image fugitive de Jewelry penchée sur lui avait momentanément occulté la place de l'adolescent. Cette erreur s'était déjà produite, dans le passé : l'impression d'embrasser la femme de sa vie plutôt que le garçon qui partageait ses journées et ses nuits. Mais aujourd'hui...

Law tendit les bras et attira Ace contre lui, reprenant ses lèvres avec ardeur ; Ace s'accrocha à lui et noua ses bras autour de son cou, fermant les yeux pour savourer le contact de sa bouche.  
>Il avait appris à voir ce changement. Rien qu'une petite différence... quand Law l'embrassait, <em>lui<em>, il était sensuel, délicat et osé à la fois. Quand il l'embrassait en pensant à Jewelry, ses lèvres devenaient plus douces, sa langue joueuse, et ses mains caressaient ses joues avec une tendresse qui ne lui était pas familière.

Ace retrouva enfin le parfum de ses baisers habituels, et se laissa aller dans son étreinte.

- Je te demande pardon, chuchota Law contre ses lèvres. J'suis désolé… si tu savais à quel point je…

- Hé… ça fait rien, souffla Ace en se blottissant contre lui. T'as passé dix années de ta vie à aimer la même femme… tu peux pas faire une croix là-dessus après quelques mois de… de relation avec un autre, rougit-il après un temps d'hésitation. Et puis, je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça tout à l'heure, parce que je suis aussi vraiment mal placé pour te juger.

- … pourquoi tu…

- Quand je me réveille, la nuit… c'est pas toi que je cherche. C'est Luffy. Ça ne dure que quelques secondes… mais ça m'arrive encore. D'essayer de trouver son parfum, ou la chaleur de son corps. Alors… on est quittes.

- T'as une drôle de façon de faire des compromis.

Ace sourit, et se réinstalla sur le siège pour se tourner vers la route, remettant le contact de la voiture.

- Ton nom, Ace.

- Portgas. Je te jure que j'te raconte pas de crack. J'ai aucun intérêt à te mentir, murmura-t-il.

- Tu ne me mens pas, tu me caches des choses. C'est différent mais c'est du pareil au même.

- J'te l'ai dit, t'es pas vraiment en droit de m'adresser des critiques, Law...

- Je ne rends de comptes à personne, à mon âge. Alors que...

-... alors que moi, je suis le blanc-bec immature qui est censé vivre dans les jupes de ses parents ? mon père est une ordure, et ma mère ne vaut pas mieux. Mon immaturité, j'la gère tout seul.

- Pour un type qui se gère tout seul... tu m'avais l'air d'être plus proche de la mort que de la vie, dans les Mojaves.

Ace pinça les lèvres, coupa le moteur et ouvrit la portière, sortant dans l'humidité du matin. Law l'imita et s'appuya au toit de la voiture, soutenant son regard noir.  
>Apparemment, le gamin aimait aller au-devant des problèmes. Law pensa à leur petit règlement de comptes à San Francisco et se demanda ce qu'Ace allait être susceptible de lui cracher à la figure, aujourd'hui.<p>

Leur voyage l'avait endurci ; il ne semblait plus prêt à se briser sous la moindre étreinte, plus prêt à ployer sous le poids de ses maux. Ace avait visiblement l'intention de l'affronter comme Law l'avait fait.

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie. OK, d'accord, c'était sympa de ta part. J'me suis pas jeté sous tes roues pour que tu t'arrêtes. Ton choix, tu l'as fait tout seul. Laisse-moi faire les miens.

- C'était "sympa de ma part"... ? t'es sérieux ? crever comme un chien au bord de la route t'aurait fait ni chaud ni froid ?

- J'avais peur, admit Ace en détournant le regard. J'avais la frousse de mourir, même si je le voulais.

- Dis-moi que cette lubie débile t'es passée, grogna Law en se passant une main sur le visage.

- ... ma lubie débile ?

- Mourir, espèce de crétin.

- Ah, ça...

Ace resta pensif, semblant peser le pour ou le contre ; Law garda le silence, jaugea ses réactions... ou plutôt, son _absence_ de réactions, et balaya le visage indéchiffrable d'Ace du regard.  
>Il serait prêt à payer cher pour savoir ce qui pouvait bien passer dans la tête du gosse à ce moment-là.<p>

- ... en fait, je vais suivre le même objectif que tu t'es fixé.

- ... mon _objectif_...? s'étonna Law avant de froncer les sourcils, suspicieux, se demandant ce que le morveux avait encore concocté comme ineptie mémorable et effroyablement stupide et dangereuse.

- ... c'est facile de mourir. Vivre, c'est plus douloureux. Alors je préfère vivre.

- Mais pas pour les bonnes raisons.

- Ça, c'est ce que tu penses et ça ne change rien à l'estime inexistante que j'ai pour moi. Laissons tomber pour cette fois… je hisse le drapeau blanc, murmura l'adolescent.

Law acquiesça, ils remontèrent dans la voiture et Ace redémarra, plongé dans ses pensées, refermant dans un claquement sec le pare-soleil où la photo de Jewelry était encore épinglée.

_« Comme tu veux, gamin… mais pour combien de temps encore… ? »_

_._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Et voilà... la route ne peut pas toujours être paisible, n'est-ce pas... elle a ses hauts et ses bas. L'entente parfaite, cordiale et amoureuse n'existe pas, selon moi. J'espère vous avoir fait passer ce message le plus doucement possible. Et comme dit le proverbe, "All good things come to an end." [une chanson de Nelly Furtado aussi !] ... il faut toujours que tu viennes foutre ta m*rde, toi... [m-mais... je...] *agite la main* laisse tomber, laisse tomber.<em>**

**_Je prends le temps ici de répondre aux reviews des guest :_**

**Lena18 : désolée, je poste trop rapidement ;) j'espère que la suite aura comblé tes attentes ! merci d'être toujours là au RDV, c'est toujours super de voir des guest prendre le temps de reviewer... [faut qu'elle se créée un compte !] oui, excellente suggestion de ma conscience x) et ta mallette de torture était fichtrement efficace : tu vois ? j'ai vite posté ^^ merci pour ton soutien, ça fait chaud au coeur, surtout quand on voit que des gens démontent ton boulot. Je n'ai pas l'honneur de connaître "Sur la Route" ! mais pour ma fiction je me suis inspirée d'un film où on voit un conducteur prendre quelqu'un en auto-stop. La scène dure 30 secondes dans le film et ça m'a suffit x)**

**Aiko D. : bon, plusieurs choses qui m'ont fait réagir ! :p  
>"Y'aura combien de chapitre après le 21 ?" : tu verras bien ! je ne peux pas répondre en public, tu t'en doutes, j'espère ^^. On amorce la fin, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Sinon ça n'a aucun intérêt de savoir quand sera le jour du dernier chapitre... ça gâcherait le suspens.<br>"Ace est bien émotif pour un simple carnet" : le carnet rouge est tout ce qui reste de son petit frère qu'il adorait et chérissait plus que tout ce qu'il avait au monde. Law a remarqué qu'il était rempli et lui en a offert un neuf. C'est symbolique sur plusieurs plans : une nouvelle vie qu'il démarre avec lui et qui lui permet de passer à autre chose. Et en même temps, la continuité de la vie qu'il partageait avec Luffy, un lien ténu qui le relie à lui, même si Luffy n'est plus de ce monde. Alors bien sûr qu'il est ému que Law lui en offre un !  
>"Au passage, c'est Anne et non Ann (cf tome 56 chapitre 551)" : ouhlà, ma susceptibilité m'oblige à répondre... qu'au passage, je lis mes scans en anglais ^^ Je t'invite donc à te référer au tome 56 chapitre 551 dans la langue de Shakespeare... c'est Ann. Même dans la version originale d'Oda. "Anne" a été francisée, dans le même genre que "Pipo" pour Usopp... et même "Ruffy" pour "Luffy". Navrée pour les puristes françaises.<br>"Je trouve ça un peu dommage que tu n'aies pas mis l'anniversaire d'Ace le 1er Janvier. Parce que c'est sa date." : je sais qu'il est né le premier janvier, mais c'est une fic AU, et... voilà, AU résume bien. Et j'avais besoin qu'il soit né en juillet.  
>Hormis ça... merci pour tes reviews et ton passage ! ;)<strong>

**_Je réponds aussi à quelqu'un qui a laissé un message en "anonyme" au chapitre 21. Je vous invite à en prendre connaissance, vous, mes lectrices, puisqu'elle vous insulte au passage, mais je prends le temps de lui répondre (même si elle ne le mérite pas). Merci à Pyro pour le message !_**

**Bonjour, d'abord. La politesse ça se travaille. Autant que ton orthographe d'ailleurs, qui m'a piqué les yeux au même titre que ta syntaxe inexistante et ta grammaire défaillante. Je ne pense pas mériter la mort, même pour tous les reproches que tu as à me faire.  
>Le fait que Trafalgar ait de l'argent en abondance a été un peu révélé dans le chapitre 15. Je te rappelle qu'il a gagné 115 mille dollars au poker. Jolie somme non ? Et puis, l'origine initiale de sa fortune n'a pas encore été montrée. Et vous n'en connaissez pas l'étendue... c'est ça le suspens.<br>Pour la différence d'âge, cette histoire une FICTION. Et non, non non et NON, je ne FAIS PAS l'apologie de la pédophilie, et je suis certaine que mes lectrices non plus. Je ne laisserai personne nous insulter de cette manière. Tes accusations sont graves, sérieusement, je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte de ça.  
>Quant à ta phrase : "celles qui se disent être des lectrices", petit message personnel de Pyro : "Nous ne sommes peut-être pas des lectrices, mais nous arrivons à apprécier la beauté d'un texte sans nous baser sur des préjugés fumeux. Pour la plupart, nous nous efforçons de laisser des reviews à chaque chapitre en faisant des critiques constructives s'il y a besoin, et en essayant de rester correctes. Les messages de rageuses dans ton genre, qui ne prennent pas la peine de s'imprégner de l'histoire et qui ne trouvent que du négatif à dire, me laissent juste un sale goût dans la bouche. Cordialement, Pyrolouve."<br>Merci Pyro !  
>Je n'ai jamais dit qu'Ace était le fils de Doflamingo. Par ailleurs, si c'était le cas, encore une fois, ceci est une FICTION ! J'en fais ce que je veux, point barre. Maintenant, si ça ne te va pas, je te suggère d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis.<br>Si tu ne veux pas voir la fin, ne la lis pas, ça ne m'empêchera pas de dormir la nuit.  
>Quant au fait de tuer One Piece, si une seule fiction comme la mienne ruinait Oda, je crois qu'il ferait fermer le site...<br>J'ajouterai que quand on poste des reviews comme celle-là, on a la décence de se créer un compte afin que l'auteure puisse te répondre en privé. Mais le courage n'a pas l'air d'être ce qui figure en tête de ton CV.  
>N'ayant pas été élevée chez les cochons et étant relativement polie en général, je te souhaite une bonne continuation sur le site, sans histoires pédophiles, et une bonne journée.<br>Harlem.**

**_Et c'est là que je remercie mes lectrices qui me soutiennent et mettent particulièrement du baume au cœur, à savoir mon irremplaçable Pyro, mais aussi Larmes-Noires, Osmose-sama et Lena18. Merci, c'est rassurant de voir qu'il y a des gens normaux dans ce monde ! _**

**_Et allez, j'me la fais à la Luffy : "Je ne veux pas savoir où est le One Piece ! Je ne veux pas savoir si c'est un trésor ou non !" parce que moi, j'ai déjà trouvé mon One Piece : c'est vous, mes lectrices :)_**

**_Merci du fond du cœur. Vous êtes merveilleuses, je vous embrasse, et je vous dis toutes à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !_**

**_*Harlem, votre dévouée.*_**


	23. Aveux, danse et capot glissant

_**Ohayo mina' !**_

_**Merci pour vos dernières reviews pleines de **__**soutien**__** (parce que mine de rien, y'a quand même de sacrés trou d'uc sur Terre, et qu'ils se rappelent à votre bon souvenir) mais aussi pleines de **__**frustrations**__**, de **__**rage**__** et de **__**promesses de torture**__**. Hé hé hé.  
>Aujourd'hui, je promets, pas de questionnement ou d'autres fumisteries. Juste un chapitre pour se laisser un peu aller à la douceur de la vie, aux rires et aux sourires... avant que l'on n'attaque les derniers chapitres (oui, les derniers, vous pouvez commencer à vous impatienter d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire) et, par extension, les sujets qui fâchent.<strong>_

_**C'est aussi (tapez-moi, y'a pas d'problème) un gros clin d'oeil à Pyro, qui reconnaîtra la chanson et une conversation que l'on a eue il y a... de très, très, très nombreuses semaines de ça ! la deuxième partie du chapitre est pour toi !**_

_**Je ne blablate pas plus que ça et je vous laisse profiter ! alors...**_

_**Enjoy it !**_

_« Back in black, I hit the sack !  
>I been too long I'm glad to be back<br>Yes I am !  
>Let loose from the noose<br>That's kept me hanging about… »_

_AC/DC_

_._

Law n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Oh non, pas ça _du tout_.

Qu'Ace lui demande quelque chose… soit. Qu'il trépigne, proteste, menace, couine ou frappe du pied, ça lui était totalement égal. Mais qu'il y ajoute son air d'enfant battu, et qu'il lui chuchote tout ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire une fois à l'ombre de l'Aston s'il acceptait de céder… Law avait un mal de chien à ne pas craquer.

Ace avait de bons arguments, en prime : anonymat, petite ville perdue à quelques kilomètres de Miami, étrange temps de chien qui ne leur donnait pas envie de traverser le parking pour rejoindre la voiture… et l'envie qu'il avait de l'écouter chanter.

Ils prenaient leur temps sur la route, vivant toujours leur vie de _roadies_, et chaque jour différait de la veille ; il n'y avait pas de routine, juste une tranquille habitude qui rythmait leurs voyages.  
>Ace aimait s'endormir le nez dans le cou de Law, pour respirer son odeur... et Law aimait entrelacer ses doigts aux siens pour sentir sa présence.<p>

Les cauchemars du gamin s'éloignaient, et ceux de Law semblaient s'apaiser à leur tour.

Il avait passé le cap fatidique de l'année entière écoulée sans Jewelry, la semaine dernière, et Ace lui avait pardonné ses emportements et ses crises de colère de cette journée de février. De même qu'ils avaient passé le cap de leur prise de tête au bord de cette route, entre Orlando et Miami. Une remise à plat qui leur avait fait beaucoup de bien : _ne pas empiéter sur les plates-bandes de l'autre_.

Leurs démons semblaient enfin s'éloigner et leur laisser du répit, voire des journées entières à ne penser qu'à eux.

- Allez, s'te plaît… !

Ah, ça. Il avait presque oublié pourquoi Ace le suppliait de ses yeux trop doux.

_« Foutu gosse. »_

Il soupira et secoua la tête.

- Non c'est non. N-O-N.

- J'aime bien quand tu chantes… et tu joues super bien !

Le barman frappa contre le comptoir en demandant à la petite foule si quelqu'un se sentait de prendre un instrument et d'improviser quelque chose pour l'ambiance, et Ace tira frénétiquement sur le _sweat _de Law.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans un bar-scène à la demande d'Ace, pour passer une soirée hors de l'Aston. La ville, pas loin de Jacksonville, était discrète, les gens plutôt accueillants, et une rivière passait juste à côté pour la toilette quotidienne ; la fraîcheur de l'eau était loin de déranger Law, mais Ace avait fait tout un foin pour ne pas y rentrer.

Frigorifié, les bras serrés autour de lui, il s'était dandiné sur la berge, jusqu'à ce que Law perde patience et le pousse dans le courant. Ace y était tombé en hurlant et avait refait surface, furieux, lui balançant des pierres trouvées dans le fond pour exprimer son énervement. Law, hilare, l'avait envoyé promener et s'était éloigné pour le laisser passer sa susceptibilité sur les hautes herbes de la rive.

C'était une fois propres qu'ils avaient rejoints le bar, où les groupes du soir se produisaient sur la scène.

Le dernier venait de partir, et Ace commençait à devenir aussi pénible qu'un caillou dans sa chaussure.

_« Fais-lui plaisir »_ s'impatienta sa conscience. _« Allez, juste une chanson ! ça t'dérangeait pas de jouer devant toute la fac de médecine, tu vas pas commencer à faire ton timide devant des gens que tu reverras jamais ! »_

_« Toi, tu l'ouvres pas ! »_

_« Tu peux toujours t'exciter, j'suis la p'tite voix que tu peux pas frapper ou faire disparaître. »_

_« C'est pas toi qui me traites de carpette quand j'lui cède un truc ?! »_

Sa conscience ne trouva rien à redire à ça, et il eut du mal à cacher sa satisfaction. Il jeta un regard en biais à Ace, soupira et se leva, faisant signe au barman qui sembla surpris de voir un étranger se lever, mais qui demanda aux personnes présentes de saluer le grand courageux.

Law traversa le bar, monta sur la petite scène et croisa le regard d'Ace qui lui offrit un des sourires immenses dont il avait le secret.  
>Bon. Raison définitive de rester là, juste parce que ça le rendait heureux.<p>

- Alors, d'où est-ce que vous venez ? s'enquit le barman en souriant.

- Philadelphie, mentit-il en ajustant le réglage de la guitare mise à disposition.

- Oh, et qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, monsieur le pennsylvanien ?

- Besoin d'un peu de dépaysement, sourit-il en passant la bandoulière de la guitare sur son épaule. Très joli coin, la Floride.

- Ah, le temps est meilleur, c'est certain ! s'esclaffa le barman. Vous allez nous jouer un air du Nord ? y'a pas mal de bons chanteurs qui viennent de Pennsylvanie… Pink, Taylor Swift…

- Au risque de m'attirer les foudres de ceux qui sont ici, je ne les qualifierai pas de « bonnes chanteuses »… pas vraiment mon style, en tout cas, s'excusa Law avec un sourire.

- Et pour vous, c'est quoi un bon chanteur pennsylvanien ?

- Bret Michael Sychak ! scanda une voix dans la foule, avant que des rires ne s'élèvent.

- Ah, là, on est d'accord, sourit Law en plaquant quelques accords de la chanson _« Valley of lost souls »_ du groupe _Poison_ dont le chanteur venait d'être cité.

Sifflements et applaudissements montèrent et Ace sourit, toujours assis au fond de la salle, jouant avec sa bouteille de bière. Ouais… Law était indéniablement doué. Leurs styles musicaux différaient, mais Ace ne se lassait pas de l'entendre jouer.

Et plus que tout, il avait hâte d'entendre sa voix. Basse, douce et mystérieuse…

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Law resserra les chevilles de la guitare. Maintenant qu'il y était… il ne pouvait plus reculer.

- On veut pas vous influencer, alors on vous laisse démarrer et si vous plaisez au public… on signe pour une autre chanson ! merci de montrer l'hospitalité des floridiens à cet homme venu du nord !

Des clameurs s'élevèrent et Ace se demanda soudain d'où venait réellement Law ; Philadelphie était un mensonge éhonté, il le savait. Et sa peau métisse, ses tatouages… et un accent, indéniable, à peine audible, qu'Ace était incapable d'identifier…

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser davantage la question ; les lumières baissèrent un peu, et des accords qu'il ne connaissait pas s'élevèrent.

_« J't'aimerais même avec la gueule de travers  
>J't'aimerais même en femme, même en militaire… »<em>

Le silence revint dans la salle ; la voix de Law imposait toujours le respect même si, pour le moment, il chantait en français.  
>Ace sentit son cœur se serrer – une chanson juste pour lui. Law s'était souvenu de cette particularité, de cette langue qu'il parlait avec aisance, et les paroles n'étaient destinées qu'à lui. Lui et personne d'autre.<p>

_« J't'aimerais n'importe où n'importe comment  
>J't'aimerais même si tout à coup j'pouvais faire autrement… »<em>

Il n'avait jamais dit « je t'aime » à son amant. Pas parce qu'il ne le pensait pas – il était profondément amoureux de lui, c'était une certitude, pour Ace. Seulement… peut-être que par pudeur…

_« J't'aimerais même sans charme, même sans ce sourire  
>Qui me fout des larmes au milieu des rires… »<em>

Les mots pouvaient paraître maladroits, mais c'était tout le contraire ; même si Law utilisait souvent un vocabulaire soigné et affable, il était doté d'un franc-parler qu'Ace n'égalerait jamais.

Il lui avait souvent parlé de son sourire, qu'il voulait ne jamais voir partir de son visage. Il suffisait que ce sourire étire ses lèvres pour que Law l'embrasse.

_« J't'aimerais l'air de rien au-delà de tout  
>J't'aimerais rage aux poings, j't'aimerais corde au cou… »<em>

Ah, ses humeurs… hormis quelques dérapages – fureur à San Francisco, larmes à New York – Law restait égal à lui-même ; calme, détaché et plein d'assurance. Ace, lui, était sa petite « tête à flammes », changeant et imprévisible comme le feu. Tour à tour emporté, nerveux, ou empli d'idées noires. Law avait visiblement appris à composer avec ça.

_« J't'aimerais contre tout, avec des bas et des hauts  
>J't'aimerais même si tout à coup t'étais plus le plus beau… »<em>

Encore un compliment glissé entre deux phrases. Ace se rappela brièvement leur première fois : sa gêne, d'être nu devant Law, sa voix qui lui murmurait qu'il était beau… tout l'or du monde à ses yeux.

_« J't'aimerais toujours trop mais jamais assez  
>À en devenir beau à ne pas m'en vanter »<em>

Law était déjà beau ; il le savait, puisqu'il pouvait user de son charme pour avoir à peu près tout ce qu'il désirait, mais n'y faisait jamais allusion.

Ace se demandait encore comment un homme aussi parfait que Law pouvait lui accorder un tant soit peu d'importance, à lui qui n'avait rien d'exceptionnel.

_« J't'aimerais dans la boue, j't'aimerais en enfer  
>J't'aimerais même si tout à coup j'avais aut' chose à faire… »<em>

Ace contempla l'homme qui lui disait enfin ce qu'il brûlait d'envie d'entendre depuis des mois, et sentit sa gorge se serrer.

Ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer et surtout, ce serait vraiment trop embarrassant.

_« J't'aimerais à genoux moi qui ne prie jamais,  
>j't'aimerais même si tout à coup tu me disais que…<em> tu m'aimais… »

Peut-être que c'était ce que Law avait attendu; qu'Ace lui dise ce qu'il ressentait. A cette pensée, Ace sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Avouer à Law _toute_ l'intensité de ses sentiments… ?

C'était encore trop tôt. Il ne se sentait absolument pas le courage de faire ça. Et même, ça lui semblerait… trop banal. Et trop pauvre, surtout.  
>Oui, il aimait Law. Mais c'était encore plus fort que ça. C'était… plus que tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir dans sa courte vie.<p>

Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, mais il savait qu'ils avaient tous les deux besoin de temps pour aller plus loin.

Des applaudissements s'élevèrent, des huées, des voix qui en réclamaient plus ; Law eut un bref sourire et Ace acquiesça – lui non plus n'en avait pas assez.

Law sembla brièvement réfléchir, avant de changer l'accordage de la guitare et d'esquisser quelques accords.

_« Aaaah, ça, j'connais… ! »_

Law aimait particulièrement cette chanson et la mettait souvent dans la voiture. Une note beaucoup plus légère, qui déclencha l'enthousiasme de la foule.

Apparemment, tous branchés vieux rock.

_« On est seuls contre tous, Portgas. Personne écoute de musique moderne »_ grogna sa conscience.

Ace laissa sa conscience maugréer et reporta son attention sur Law, qui chantait les premières mesures de _Sharp dressed man _du groupe ZZ Top. Il s'installa plus confortablement dans sa banquette et avala une gorgée de bière – ici, personne ne semblait faire attention à lui.

Law s'arrangeait toujours pour ne tomber que sur des endroits qu'il appelait « sans prise de tête » ; par là, Ace comprenait que personne ne lui demandait de cartes d'identité. Lui-même serait bien dans la panade si quelqu'un s'aventurait à lui demander une justification pour son âge.

En théorie, l'alcool était interdit aux moins de vingt-et-un ans, comme la cigarette. Law semblait pas mal se ficher de ça et considérait qu'Ace devait apprendre à se gérer tout seul. En le traitant comme un adulte… comme son égal.

L'ambiance était au beau fixe, et Ace sentait que leur nuit allait encore être longue.  
>À la fin de la chanson, Law récolta encore une salve d'applaudissements. Des titres fusèrent et Ace entendit quelqu'un crier "Johnny B. Goode".<p>

_« S'il joue et chante ce truc, on le massacre. Trop la honte. »_

Notion de honte qui laissait Law totalement indifférent, apparemment ; les premières notes résonnèrent et Ace se frappa le front contre la table, désespéré. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait au ciel pour tomber sur le seul adulte de moins de trente ans qui n'écoutait que de la musique anté-90... ?

_« Faut qu'on lui montre c'qu'on sait faire. »_

_« Hors de question. »_

_« Merde, Portgas, montre-lui qu't'en as dans l'froc ! »_

_« Il le sait déjà... »_

_« ... ... Portgas, joue pas au con avec moi. J'suis ton Jiminy Cricket  
>et je t'ordonne d'aller lui montrer un truc<em> vraiment_ cool. »_

Ace, maugréant contre la purge sans nom qu'il hébergeait dans un coin de sa tête, termina sa bière d'une traite quand la chanson se termina et se leva sous les huées et les clameurs.

- Oooh, un autre courageux ! du Nord, vous aussi ? sourit le barman dans le micro.

- Du Nord, oui, lança Ace en balayant la salle du regard, cherchant quelque chose qui avait attiré son regard dans la décoration. Ça vous gêne pas si j'vous emprunte ça ?

Il désigna quelque chose au fond, près de la scène, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'endroit visé ; le barman haussa un sourcil en souriant et se contenta d'ouvrir les bras.

- Ce qui est à moi est à toi... !

Ace alla chercher l'objet de sa convoitise sous les rires et décrocha le _fedora_ un peu poussiéreux fixé au mur avant de se tourner vers Law, qui le considérait d'un regard surpris – il n'aimait pas se faire remarquer, étant plutôt réservé mais en termes de timidité et de discrétion, Ace avait la palme. Law se demandait ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire.

L'adolescent épousseta le chapeau avant de monter sur l'estrade, qu'il jaugea du regard. Un plancher stratifié... le pied intégral. Il délaça ses chaussures et d'autres rires s'élevèrent, avant qu'une voix ne clame "Michael Jacksooon !" au fond du bar. Ace leva le pouce, un large sourire aux lèvres.  
>Law haussa un sourcil alors que le barman fouillait dans ses disques pour en sortir un album de l'artiste, qu'il inséra dans la chaîne reliée aux enceintes fixées aux coins du bar. Le gosse allait réellement improviser une danse... ? Bon... il reconnaissait qu'Ace était plutôt bon pour se déhancher en général – boîte de nuit, et même quelques pas improvisés pendant leurs pauses. Même à Rio, en quelques minutes, son corps s'était mû de lui-même contre lui, sur le rythme sensuel de la musique qui résonnait dans la rue.<p>

Ace, en chaussettes, fit signe à Law de lui laisser la vedette et, visiblement très sûr de lui, fit signe au barman de lancer une musique, posant le_ fedora_ sur sa tête. _Smooth Criminal_ résonna dans le bar et Law ne put réprimer un large sourire en voyant Ace lui monter un nouveau talent caché. La chorégraphie de Jackson était parfaite, exécutée avec une aisance déconcertante, et il ne put s'empêcher d'applaudir au milieu des cris enthousiastes du public quand Ace exécuta un _moonwalk_ avec une perfection révoltante.

Son regard croisa celui de l'adolescent qui lui offrit un sourire en coin sans cesser de danser.  
>Law n'était pas tellement étonné, en réalité : Ace était un garçon plutôt sensuel. Qu'il se déhanche avec une telle facilité n'était vraiment pas surprenant. Il eut l'idée géniale (ou catastrophique, au choix) de repenser à un autre genre de déhanché dont Ace lui faisait une régulière démonstration et sentir ses doigts se crisper à mort sur le manche de la guitare, manquant faire sauter les cordes qui grincèrent sous la tension exercée.<p>

_« ...la soirée va être longue... »_

. . . . .

***plus tard, dans la nuit***

_« I keep looking at the sky cause it's gettin' me high  
>Forget the hearse cause I'll never die<br>I got nine lives cat's eyes… »_

Les larmes qui tombaient du ciel semblaient ne pas vouloir s'arrêter ; l'Aston filait sur la route mouillée, alors que la musique s'éteignait dans l'habitacle.

- À mon tour, lança Law en tendant la main vers son iPod.

- Oooh, s'te plaaaaît, laisse-moi en mettre une autre ! argumenta Ace en lui offrant sa mine de cocker.

- Hors de question ! c'est moi qui choisis !

- Maaais t'as joué que du rock ce soir ! moi j'veux du rap ! et j'ai super bien dansé ! c'est ma récompense !

- C'est mort, Portgas. Et fais gaffe à tes ch'villes.

Ace, boudeur, le regarda sélectionner une nouvelle chanson ; ses yeux se posèrent sur le profil concentré de Law, qui surveillait la route et cherchait un titre à lancer.

Doucement, il tendit le bras et laissa ses doigts errer sur le bras de Law, qui lui jeta un regard noir.

- Essaye même pas de me prendre le baladeur par la force. T'y arriveras pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est ce que j'essaye de faire… ? chuchota Ace, mutin.

Law haussa un sourcil ; Ace était tout sauf un allumeur. Il avait ses moments charmeurs, mais rien à voir avec l'expression qu'il affichait en ce moment même. Bon, il avait eu son instant de gloire à Aspen en se caressant devant lui, mais c'était soigneusement calculé – juste pour le faire renoncer à sa privation de sexe.

Il s'efforça de l'ignorer – juste pour le faire rager – et reprit le tri de ses chansons, gardant un œil sur la route déserte éclairée par les phares crus de l'Aston.

Ace frôla son épaule, remonta le long de son cou et redessina l'arc de sa mâchoire, s'amusant de voir un frisson parcourir la peau de son amant.

Law semblait plutôt réceptif à sa caresse, et Ace poussa le vice à se tendre vers lui pour caresser son oreille du bout de sa langue. Law se crispa et sa main se referma sur le volant avec force, arrachant un sourire à l'adolescent qui laissa son autre main errer sur sa jambe, avant de se glisser entre ses cuisses.

- Tu cherches les emmerdes, Portgas.

Ace sourit et mordit son cou, joueur, alors que sa main se plaquait contre sa braguette.

_Back in black_ d'AC/DC éclata dans la voiture, que Law gara brusquement sur le bas-côté ; il serra le frein à main, ouvrit sa portière et sortit sous le temps maussade, alors qu'Ace le regardait faire avec des yeux ronds.

_« Euh… il va me foutre dehors ou quoi ?! »_

Law ouvrit sa portière, le saisit par le poignet, détacha sa ceinture et le tira hors de la voiture.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Tu m'allumes ? pas d'soucis, assume et assure, Portgas.

Ace claqua la portière derrière lui et se jeta sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant à perdre haleine, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Law lui rendit son baiser avec ferveur et l'entraîna, dans la lumière des phares, au nez de la voiture pour le plaquer contre la calandre. Ace défit la ceinture du jean de Law, tira sur la pression du pantalon et glissa sa main sous son boxer – Law gémit doucement et Ace en profita pour inverser leurs positions, le plaquant contre le capot avant de tomber à genoux devant lui.

- Que…

- Tu m'as demandé d'assurer, non ? haleta Ace en repoussant son sweat vers le haut, dévorant son ventre de baisers et de coups de langue.

- T'es sûr de vouloir te lancer dans ce genre d'exercice ? souffla Law en repoussant vers l'arrière les cheveux longs et trempés de pluie de l'adolescent, dégageant son visage.

Ace ne lui avait jamais fait ça ; Law en avait toujours eu furieusement envie, mais avait préféré se taire, parce qu'il ne se voyait pas demander cette faveur à Ace. Non pas par gêne ou pudeur, mais parce qu'il estimait que ce n'était pas à lui de décider de ça.

- J'peux faire l'étoile de mer, si une fellation appliquée te plaît pas, chuchota-t-il en mordant sa hanche musclée, tirant son jean sur ses cuisses, entraînant son sous-vêtements au passage.

- Oh, j'voudrais surtout pas te contrarier, souffla Law en caressant sa joue.

Ace se lécha la lèvre, se pencha et laissa sa bouche courir sur son érection, passant lentement le bout de sa langue sur son extrémité sensible. Law tressaillit et se mordit la lèvre, plaquant sa main libre sur le capot pour se soutenir.

La pluie était torrentielle, glaciale, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'y prêtait attention. Ace griffa les muscles de son ventre et le prit lentement dans sa bouche, jouant de sa langue sur lui. Une part de lui-même, qui n'était pas concentrée sur sa tâche, se demanda si Law aimait ce qu'il lui faisait.

_« Lève les yeux, crétin »_ l'apostropha sa conscience.

Ace s'exécuta.

… oui, Law avait l'air d'aimer.

Beaucoup, même.

Il décida de ne pas jouer la carte de la bravoure ce soir – il aurait tout le temps de s'exercer une autre fois – et referma ses doigts sur ce qui ne se trouvait pas entre ses lèvres ; Law geint quand il le suça lentement et ses doigts se glissèrent sur sa nuque.

_« Tu peux m'dire où ce gosse a appris à faire ça ?! »_ brailla sa conscience alors qu'Ace alternait pression et succion à merveilles.

_« J'en sais rieeeeeen... la feeerme... »_

Sa langue tourna lentement autour de lui alors que ses doigts allaient et venaient ; Law sentait la caresse de ses lèvres sur son sexe et sa résistance atteignait ses limites. Les joues d'Ace se creusèrent quand il l'aspira profondément, ses yeux bruns plongés dans les siens ; c'était tellement intense que Law avait du mal à soutenir son regard.

Il laissa échapper un faible cri de plaisir quand Ace laissa ses dents traîner sur sa longueur – juste un peu, ce qu'il fallait pour provoquer un lourd frisson qui hérissa sa peau de ses reins à sa nuque. L'adolescent l'aspira, encore et encore, s'attardant sur les zones qu'il devinait sensible en écoutant la respiration tantôt apaisée, tantôt affolée de Law. Puis, finalement, ses mains se refermèrent sur ses hanches, et Law poussa un long geignement de surprise et de plaisir quand Ace le prit tout au fond de sa bouche, le bout de son nez caressant son ventre ; Ace déglutit et Law sentit les mouvements de sa gorge autour de lui. C'était beaucoup plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

Il enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux mouillés d'Ace et le força à se redresser quand il sentit que sa libération était beaucoup trop proche ; sa bouche vint cueillir la sienne et Ace sourit contre ses lèvres.

- … la prochaine fois, fais pas ta mijaurée et laisse-moi finir c'que j'ai commencé, susurra-t-il.

- J'sais pas si c'que tu dis relève de la pure provocation ou si l'idée que je décharge dans ta bouche te plaît à ce point, rétorqua Law avec un sourire pervers.

Ace rougit, légèrement embarrassé ; Law mordilla sa lèvre, tira dessus, jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent ne geigne de douleur. Une perle de sang brilla sur son menton et Law la récupéra du bout de sa langue, plaquant Ace contre le capot, saisissant ses cuisses pour les relever à hauteur de ses hanches.

Ace noua ses jambes autour de lui et s'étendit sur la carrosserie ruisselante d'eau.

Ce moment, il en rêvait depuis Big Sur. Depuis cet après-midi ensoleillé, où Law l'avait monstrueusement chauffé avant de le laisser en plan, étendu sur l'Aston, le souffle court et l'esprit en ébullition. Depuis des mois, cette idée hantait ses pensées.

Avoir une séance de sexe torride sur le capot de cette voiture.

Les mains de Law dégrafèrent son jean – son corps quitta momentanément le sien et le tissu imprégné d'eau glissa le long de ses jambes, avant de tomber au sol, entraînant ses chaussures au passage.

Son tee-shirt ne fut bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir ; Law plaqua ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête, haletant, et plongea son regard dans le sien.

Ce moment était tellement intense qu'Ace avait à peine conscience d'être totalement nu sur le capot, sous l'averse diluvienne, exposé au regard de Law malgré la nuit noire, dans le faible contre-éclairage des phares.

L'endroit était désert, il n'y avait rien qu'eux, la pluie, la musique et leurs corps pressés de s'unir.

Ace se rallongea, ses cheveux épart sur le capot noir, le corps trempé par le déluge qui s'abattait sur eux.

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux...

- Toi...

- C'est pas assez, Portgas.

L'adolescent soutint son regard, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration courte et saccadée. Il se mordit la lèvre et Law sentit son coeur rater un battement - Ace n'avait aucune idée d'à quel point il pouvait être désirable. Surtout à cet instant, sous l'averse.

- Prends-moi, chuchota-t-il, une légère rougeur s'étalant sur ses joues.

Law tira son _sweat_ par-dessus sa tête, le laissa tomber sur le côté et se pencha sur lui, frôlant ses lèvres des siennes, retraçant le contour de sa bouche du bout de sa langue, savourant son parfum mêlé à celui de la pluie. Ace ferma les yeux et se pressa contre lui, impatient – Law aimait prendre son temps, faire durer, alors qu'Ace voulait toujours qu'il cède à ses avances dans la minute.

Toutefois, Law semblait aussi pressé que lui, ce soir ; Ace ouvrit ses genoux et Law l'amena à lui, glissant ses doigts à son entrée.

Ace geignit de plaisir quand les doigts de Law s'immiscèrent en lui et cambra les reins, alors que la sensation d'intense bien-être se diffusait dans son ventre.

Au fur et à mesure de ses mouvements, Ace se tortilla sous lui, avide de plus ; Law sentait sa propre envie devenir douloureuse à force d'être contenue et finit par retirer ses doigts. Ace laissa échapper une plainte, frustré par le vide aussitôt ressenti, avant de se cambrer et de gémir de plaisir et de douleur mêlés quand Law les remplaça par son envie durement éveillée.

Il débuta un va-et-vient lent, précautionneux, laissant Ace s'habituer à lui puis, peu à peu, leurs corps dansèrent sensuellement, cherchant un maximum de contact.

Leurs hanches allaient et venaient, avec volupté et délice ; leurs souffles se mêlaient, leurs gémissements se confondaient.

- Aaaahh… plus fort, haleta la voix d'Ace, presque inaudible.

Il sentait sa peau crisser sur la carrosserie à chaque allée et venue de Law en lui. La brûlure qui en résultait était la seule chose qui lui permettait de ne pas perdre pied, alors que leurs peaux trempées se caressaient au rythme de leur danse.

Law balança plus fort ses reins entre les jambes qu'Ace referma étroitement autour de sa taille, laissant ses bras retomber au-dessus de sa tête, abandonné à ses caresses et à la sensualité du moment.

L'homme qui le prenait frappa de plein fouet sa zone érogène et Ace cria de plaisir, sentant sa retenue se déliter à chaque heurt qui le rapprochait de leur plaisir final.

- Hhhnnn… L-Law… continue… !

Law se tendit alors qu'il butait à chaque fois un peu plus fort sur son point sensible de son amant – son corps réagissait intensément, électrisé par l'ardeur de leur ébat et le froid du torrent de pluie.

- … Ace… chuchota Law à son oreille.

L'adolescent rouvrit les yeux, les plongeant dans les siens ; Law souriait. Le voir totalement abandonné au plaisir qu'il lui donnait devait être _grande_ source de satisfaction à en juger par son expression. Ace frissonna, son corps secoué par le va-et-vient profond et rythmé que Law lui faisait encaisser.

- … touche-toi…

Ace rougit atrocement et le sourire de Law s'agrandit ; il tenait enfin sa vengeance pour Aspen. Et ça valait largement la peine d'attendre deux mois entiers pour ça.

_« Excellent ! »_ s'extasia sa conscience en entamant une petite danse de la victoire.

_« Merci, merci. »_

Ace sembla s'enhardir, au vu de son regard soudain déterminé ; même si la pluie rendait ça inutile, il prit soin de porter ses doigts à sa bouche pour les humidifier, son regard ancré au sien, avant de glisser sa main entre eux. Law se redressa légèrement, assez pour regarder Ace se prendre dans sa main.

- Voyeur, haleta l'adolescent en commençant un va-et-vient lent mais ferme.

- Oh... tu peux parler... souffla Law entre deux coups de bassin.

Le gosse rougit de plus belle et Law sourit, se penchant sur lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Les doigts d'Ace caressaient son ventre à chaque mouvement de sa main sur son érection et la sensation était... plus que plaisante.

Ace accéléra l'inflexion de son poignet en même temps que Law donnait un entrain supplémentaire à ses hanches ; ils gémirent tous les deux de plaisir et s'embrassèrent de plus belle, avide l'un de l'autre.

Puis, aussi violent que soudain, l'orgasme vint, chaleur brûlante au creux des reins. Ace arqua le dos, laissa sa tête basculer en arrière et vint dans un long cri de plaisir ; Law laissa son front retomber sur sa poitrine et le suivit de près dans un gémissement sonore, qu'il étouffa comme il le put.

Ace rouvrit les yeux et contempla le ciel couleur d'encre ; les gouttes de pluie tombaient sur ses lèvres, ruisselaient dans sa bouche, coulaient dans sa gorge serrée d'avoir trop gémi.

Law se redressa, hissé à bout de bras-dessus de lui et se pencha pour embrasser son front, l'arête de son nez, ses taches de rousseur avant de descendre à ses lèvres, lui donnant un long baiser tendre.

Il bougea lentement ses hanches et Ace geignit, encore sensible ; son désir se réveilla et Law sourit, amusé.

- … déjà prêt pour un second _round_… ? tu t'améliores, Portgas…

- J'y peux rien si j'ai tout le temps envie de toi, chuchota-t-il avec un léger sourire, avant de soupirer quand Law se retira.

- Obsédé.

- Ouais, comme si ça te dérangeait, papy, souffla Ace en s'appuyant sur ses coudes, se redressant pour s'emparer de ses lèvres à nouveau.

La pluie chassa les traces de leur plaisir sur leur peau et la carrosserie ; le jean de Law était trempé d'eau et tenait par une quelconque intervention divine sur ses hanches, et le capot ruisselant était devenue une vraie patinoire.

Doucement, Law souleva Ace dans ses bras ; l'adolescent noua ses jambes autour de sa taille, ses bras autour de son cou et y nicha son visage, inspirant son parfum exacerbé par l'eau qui tombait sur eux.

Law le serra contre lui et s'appuya contre l'aile de la voiture, fermant les yeux en l'enlaçant.

Ace semblait si mince et léger… si fragile, comparé à lui.

- J'dois pas avoir l'air très fin, comme ça, sourit Ace à voix basse contre son cou.

- Ça manque de classe, c'est vrai. Mais moi j'te trouve plutôt sexy.

- Au moins tout ça, pouffa-t-il en frottant le bout de son nez sur l'arc de sa mâchoire.

Il éternua et Law récupéra leurs affaires abandonnées sur le sol pour les jeter dans la voiture, se glissant souplement à l'intérieur, claquant la portière derrière eux, coupant les phares et la musique, les laissant dans le noir complet.

- J'te vois plus.

- J'suis là, pourtant.

- Ouais, je sais, mais ça fait bizarre, marmonna Ace en tendant les mains à l'aveugle pour toucher son visage, alors que Law l'étendait sur la couverture étalée sur la banquette arrière.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent dans un baiser tendre et les doigts de Law démêlèrent doucement les cheveux de son amant.

Ace frissonna et Law caressa sa peau mouillée.

- … tu as si froid, chuchota-t-il en parcourant son corps de ses mains, s'attardant sur son ventre plat, ses hanches et sa taille.

- Réchauffe-moi… murmura Ace en ondulant sensuellement contre lui.

- C'est c'que j'ai l'intention de faire...… répliqua Law en se penchant sur lui pour reprendre ses lèvres, ses hanches retrouvant leur place entre ses jambes.

_« So look at me now I'm just makin' my play  
>Don't try to push your luck just get out of my way<br>Cause I'm back… »_

_. _

_**Bon, j'espère que ce petit lemon vous aura satisfaites, ainsi qu'un nouveau talent caché pour Ace et un début de déclaration pour Law... vous avez vu, j'ai pas menti, pas de tirage de cheveux aujourd'hui ! [et t'appelles ça une victoire ?] c'est pas une défaite au moins !  
>Merci encore à tous (?) et toutes de poursuivre le voyage avec moi, et je vous dis à... très vite pour le chapitre 24 !<strong>_


	24. Aiguilles et tergiversations

**_Ohayo mina' !_**

**_On se retrouve pour ce chapitre 24 qui va sérieusement vous énerver dès le début (j'aime attaquer fort) ou, tout du moins, vous agacer mais qui va vous plaire quand il touchera à sa fin.  
>En théorie.<em>**

**_Merci encore à toutes pour vos reviews ! Je pense notamment aux guests qui laissent traces de leur passage en sachant qu'elles n'auront peut-être pas de réponse... je pense à Lena18 et Bubulle ;) et d'autres anonymes ! Je vois que j'ai un peu plus de personnes qui me suivent et je vais juste dire aux dernières arrivées que vous êtes des p*tains de chanceuses, parce que vous n'aurez pas à subir la frustration que celles qui me suivent depuis le début endurent à chaque chapitre... mais bienvenue tout de même ! :D_**

**_Bon, j'arrête de vous faire attendre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et..._**

**_Enjoy it !_**

* * *

><p>« <em>One pill makes you larger<br>And one pill makes you small  
>And the ones that mother gives you<br>Don't do anything at all  
>Go ask Alice, when she's ten feet tall… »<em>

_Jefferson Airplane_

_._

Ace cligna des paupières, sa vision brouillée reconnaissant vaguement l'intérieur de l'Aston. Il se redressa, s'étira et regarda les gratte-ciel et les immeubles défiler derrière la vitre.  
>La main fraîche de Law caressa sa nuque, attirant son attention ; il se tourna vers lui et lui sourit, encore ensommeillé.<p>

- … hey.

- Déjà réveillé… ?

- Mmmn.

- Ferme les yeux, il est encore tôt, murmura Law en caressant sa joue.

Ace prit sa main, embrassa sa paume et la garda contre lui, le nez dans la manche de son pull. Il neigeait, dehors, et il n'avait pas du tout la moindre idée de l'endroit où ils étaient.

La ville semblait grande et fréquentée, malgré l'heure matinale – le poste radio indiquait six heures trente.

Law récupéra brièvement sa main pour passer une vitesse et la redonna à Ace, qui ferma les yeux en la serrant contre sa joue. La radio crachotait, mais pas assez pour être inintelligible. Les informations, encore. Ace les détestait mais Law aimait savoir ce qui se passait dans leur pays ou le reste du monde.

« … et toujours en premier titre des journaux du pays et de nos ondes, l'affaire qui oppose Don Quixote Doflamingo à l'_attorney _général, Sengoku. Le président Akainu lui-même a tenu à intervenir sur ce sujet et nous accorde une entrev- … »

Ace grimaça, s'attirant le regard en biais de Law.

- Coupe, c'est naze !

- Ace.

- Mais quoi ?! on s'en fout de ça ! ils sont tous pourris dans notre gouvernement ! ils valent pas mieux que ceux à qui ils s'en prennent !

- J'ai envie de savoir ce qui se passe en ce moment. Tu permets… ?

Pour toute réponse, Ace tenta de couper l'autoradio ; Law lui frappa la main, agacé.

- T-t-t. J'aimerais vraiment écouter.

L'adolescent marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et Law monta le son pour couvrir ses grognements.

« … et c'est pour cette raison que je peux affirmer que l'ère de Don Quixote Doflamingo est terminée. Il fait partie de cette ancienne génération et nous savons tous comment ce genre de criminels agit » martela la voix intraitable d'Akainu dans le micro du présentateur. « C'est leur point fort et leur point faible : tout le monde les croit brillants, alors qu'ils ne sont rien de plus qu'une meute de chiens enragés. Il suffit de savoir comment les appâter. »

- Ben tiens, grimaça Ace, boudeur, dans la veste de Law.

- Boucle-la ou j't'en colle une, sérieux.

« … -velles informations, et serait donc en mesure de faire tomber définitivement le réseau Dressrosa si leur commanditaire venait à chuter. Le Procureur a toutefois soulevé les interrogations d'une éventuelle passation de pouvoirs, et donc l'avènement d'une nouvelle génération pour le clan. On ne sait pas grand-chose sur les liens directs de Don Quixote mais tout porte à croire que son fils pourrait reprendre le flambeau. Fils dont nous rappelons toutefois que nous ne connaissons pas le visage et qui semble s'être volatilisé depuis -… »

- J'vois pas c'que ça t'apporte de savoir ça, grogna Ace en coupant la radio d'un habile coup de coude.

- T'es chiant, marmonna Law en lui donnant une chiquenaude sur le nez.

- Aïeuh ! c'toi qu'es chiant !

_« Belle preuve de maturité, Portgas »_ railla sa conscience.

Ace l'ignora et garda les yeux clos, le nez dans la manche de Law.

Ils revenaient tout juste de leur voyage à Miami, qui s'était prolongé un peu plus que prévu – quatre semaines au lieu des huit jours planifiés. Ace était définitivement tombé amoureux de cette ville animée et Law avait allongé leur séjour autant qu'il leur était possible, avant qu'ils n'aient dû se résoudre à partir.

- Où on est… ?

- Chez moi, murmura Law.

Ace rouvrit aussitôt les yeux et se redressa, à présent parfaitement réveillé.

- Enfin… là où je vivais avec Jewelry. Je ne viens pas d'ici, mais j'ai vécu dans cette ville pendant à peu près dix ans. Avant de… partir. On est à Baltimore, dans le Maryland, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air plein d'incompréhension d'Ace.

- … j'aurais dû m'en douter, murmura l'intéressé. T'étais élève à l'Université Johns-Hopkins… ?

Law acquiesça et reporta son attention sur la route, semblant chercher quelque chose de précis. Ace contemplait les rues, pensif, alors qu'une drôle d'impression l'étreignait. Ni bonne, ni mauvaise. Juste… une impression.  
>Il fouilla dans son sac resté à l'arrière et en sortit son carnet, portant le crayon à ses dents pour tirer sur le bouchon et commença à griffonner ses notes sur la ville où ils se trouvaient. Maladroit, comme d'habitude, il laissa échapper des photographies, que Law rattrapa au passage.<p>

- ... tu permets ? lui demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire.

- Mmn, vas-y, concéda Ace alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient à un carrefour désert.

Law balaya les clichés glacés du regard. Ace portait Luffy sur ses épaules, au pied d'une construction qui n'était pas étrangère à Law.

- ... c'est la Tour Eiffel ? en France ?

- Ouais pour les deux questions, murmura Ace, plongé dans ses notes.

Law regarda une autre photographie ; sa culture des autres pays était relativement limitée, et il n'aurait pas su dire si ces monuments se trouvaient aussi en France, mais les images semblaient avoir été prises à la même période.

- C'est quoi, ça ?

- L'Arc de Triomphe. Et la pyramide du Louvre... c'était bizarre, ce truc moderne au milieu du château.

- Ils bouffent des escargots et ça t'étonne de les voir construire ça ? railla Law. T'es allé en vacances là-bas ?

- Euh... ouais, marmonna Ace en se grattant la tête. Ma... mes parents aimaient bien ce pays.

Law lui redonna les images et Ace les rangea, refermant le carnet avant de le remettre dans son sac. Law ne commenta pas l'expression un peu amère que l'adolescent arborait et reprit leur route, laissant Ace à ses pensées et ses souvenirs. Il aimait trop lui-même se complaire dans les siens pour avoir la force de mettre fin à ceux dans lesquels le gamin aimait se perdre.

Finalement, après une longue demi-heure passée dans les rues, Law se gara le long du trottoir avant de sortir son portable et de composer un sms.

- J'ai un… rendez-vous à honorer. Tu veux venir ?

- Je… veux pas te déranger.

- T'en fais pas pour ça. Viens, tu vas t'amuser, sourit Law en sortant de la voiture.

Ace replia le plaid, le rangea sur la banquette arrière, renfila ses chaussures et sortit dans l'air glacial, sous la neige qui commençait à tenir au sol. Mars était froid, dans le Nord-Est des Etats-Unis, et Baltimore, malgré son climat tempéré, n'échappait pas à la règle.

Coup dur après un mois passé à se dorer sous le soleil de Miami.

Il enfila sa veste et contourna la voiture, que Law verrouilla soigneusement avant de lui faire signe de le rejoindre ; Ace le suivit le long de la rue, passant devant les rideaux de fer et les portes closes. Ils croisèrent peu de passants – le quartier où ils se trouvaient ne semblait pas être celui où beaucoup s'attardaient. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, mais le ciel était clair malgré les nuages de neige.

Une seule enseigne semblait ouverte ; Ace eut tout juste le temps de lire l'écriteau _« Have fun, be Lucky »_ avant qu'ils n'entrent dans une boutique aux murs sombres, éclairés par des néons crus.

- J'pensais pas te revoir ici avant un moment, mon salaud, s'esclaffa une voix. Un an… ça passe vraiment vite !

Ace tourna la tête – Law le délaissa un instant pour aller étreindre un homme grand, musclé et mince, bardé de tatouages et de piercing en tout genre. Ils se donnèrent une brève mais intense accolade, avant que le type ne pose une main large comme un battoir à viande sur l'épaule de Law.

- T'es pile à l'heure, _hombre_. T'as ramené un nouveau client ? sourit-il en désignant Ace du menton.

- C'est moi ton seul client aujourd'hui, vieux, sourit Law. J'te présente Ace, je l'ai ramassé alors qu'il traînait dans les Mojaves. Ace… lui c'est Wiper, mon tatoueur attitré.

- Hum… salut, s'empourpra l'adolescent.

- Le seul, l'unique, sourit Wiper en lui serrant la main. Va t'installer, tu sais où c'est…

Law fit signe à Ace de le suivre à l'arrière de la boutique, à travers un dédale de couloirs ; la pièce où le tatoueur opérait était claire, malgré les murs chargés de croquis, d'essais et de photographies. Les étagères métalliques supportaient tout un tas de matériel, et une table semblable à celle d'une salle d'opération trônait en son milieu. Law ôta sa veste et l'accrocha au porte-manteau, sous le regard d'Ace qui commençait seulement à comprendre ce qui en découlait.

_« Putain, t'es long à la détente ! la prochaine fois, demande-moi ! »_

- Euh… tu vas te faire tatouer ?

- Yep. Et on en a pour un bon moment, mais je ne veux pas te laisser te promener dans le coin. Les blancs, ici, c'est comme les noirs pendant l'Apartheid dans le Sud : t'as intérêt à courir vite.

- Et tu vivais ici ? avec Jewelry ?

- Ils ont pris le pli, et elle avait ses habitudes, même si c'était la petite blanche. Elle s'est intégrée comme elle a pu. Prends un bouquin… ou dors, si tu veux, sourit-il.

Ace secoua la tête, retira sa veste et la suspendit près de celle de Law, avant de prendre un des fauteuils et de s'y installer, regardant son amant se défaire de son _sweat_ et de son tee-shirt.  
>Le dénommé Wiper entra quelques minutes plus tard et referma la porte, avant de se mettre face à son miroir et d'attacher ses cheveux longs sur sa nuque. Il s'arrêta devant un lavabo et se lava les mains jusqu'aux coudes, jetant un coup d'œil à Law par-dessus son épaule.<p>

- Tu veux un truc nouveau, ou juste un rafraîchissement ? sourit-il en savonnant tout ce qu'il lui était possible de nettoyer.

- Un truc nouveau, tu m'connais… tiens.

Il sortit une feuille de papier de sa poche et la déposa sur le plan de travail ; Wiper y jeta un coup d'œil tout en se séchant les mains, et laissa un sourire amusé étirer le coin de ses lèvres.

- Tu m'donnes vraiment du boulot, Law. Tu l'sais, ça ?

- C'est ton métier, non ?

- Ouais, mais tes dessins à toi sont d'un compliqué… t'as une idée de l'endroit où tu veux faire ça ?

- J'crois qu'il me reste encore un peu de place sur la hanche, sourit Law en débouclant sa ceinture.

Wiper s'esclaffa, enfila des gants en latex et tira une desserte près de lui avant d'y poser tout un tas de matériel, sous le regard intrigué d'Ace toujours tapi dans son fauteuil.

Il déposa une machine près de la table d'opération, verrouilla les roulettes des tablettes et déposa un plateau d'aluminium couvert d'une feuille à côté de lui, avant d'ouvrir des capsules noires qu'il remplit d'encre. Il mit son masque, tira un tabouret roulant sous ses fesses et déboucha un feutre, faisant signe à Law de rester debout. Son regard erra de la feuille au torse nu de son client ; il désigna son jean et Law tira sur le tissu, dévoilant son iliaque et le pli de son aine.

_« Tu baves »_ grogna la conscience d'Ace, qui s'efforça d'avoir l'air détaché.

- Ouais, là, ça passe pile-poil. J'vais être obligé de déborder un peu, en largeur, tu préfères que j'passe sur le ventre ou les fesses ? sourit Wiper en traçant quelques traits au feutre sur sa peau.

- Le ventre. Ma résistance à la douleur a ses limites.

- J'pensais que c'était le contraire, s'étonna Ace, osant enfin ouvrir la bouche. Que le gras faisait moins mal.

- Le gras, ça pince sévère. Le muscle est moins douloureux.

- T'insinues que mes fesses sont grasses ? lança Law à Ace, qui piqua un fard monumental.

- Hein ?! n-non, j'ai pas dit ça ! je… je…

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire et Ace comprit, avec un train de retard, qu'ils se fichaient de lui. Il leva les yeux au ciel et ramena ses genoux sous son menton, alors que Wiper continuait ses esquisses sur la peau métissée de Law.

- J'vais commencer par le plus désagréable. Allez, sur le dos, à poil.

Ace songea brièvement que Law avait de la chance de ne pas être pudique, et ne put s'empêcher de regarder le sol alors que le jean de son amant tombait sur le carrelage. Wiper jeta un drap de papier sur la nudité de Law et rapprocha son tabouret, assemblant les curseurs, les buses et les aiguilles sous vide de la machine avant de la mettre en route.

Il trempa les aiguilles dans l'encre et, le modèle posé près de lui, se pencha sur le ventre de Law, qui inspira profondément quand les pointes percèrent sa chair.

- T'as pu faire… c'que tu voulais ? lança Wiper avec un temps d'hésitation.

- Ace sait pour Jewelry, murmura Law en croisant ses mains derrière sa tête, contemplant le plafond dallé. Et oui, j'ai pu faire ce que je voulais.

- … t'es retourné à Iguazù ?

- Un peu, mon n'veu. Et je pense que c'a plu à mon copilote, sourit-il en tournant la tête vers Ace.

L'adolescent acquiesça sans lâcher les mains de l'homme du regard. Des perles de sang se mélangeaient à l'encre, alors que le dessin prenait peu à peu forme sous ses doigts. Il semblait vraiment doué, et Ace se demanda si ce Wiper avait réalisé tous les tatouages de Law.  
>Est-ce que ça faisait mal ? Law ne bronchait pas, mais n'avait pas l'air franchement détendu non plus. Wiper dessinait vite, mais le modèle que Law désirait semblait être vraiment complexe et minutieux. Ses yeux bruns allaient et venaient entre la feuille et la peau qui lui servait de support, et ses mains s'activaient, traçant, remplissant, détaillant…<p>

Deux heures passèrent, dans un silence quasi-complet ; Law somnolait, à présent, alors que le tatouage descendait le long de sa hanche. Ace, lui, s'était carrément endormi, pelotonné dans son fauteuil.

Wiper se redressa et fit craquer les articulations de sa nuque et de ses épaules en grognant, reposant le curseur sur la tablette.

- Pause clope, j'en peux plus. J'vais finir presbyte avant l'heure, moi.

- Le jour où j'te vois avec des lunettes…

- Oh, m'en parle pas, sourit-il.

Law garda le drap autour de lui, prenant soin de ne pas toucher l'œuvre inachevée de son tatoueur avant de le suivre dans le couloir, où une porte les mena dans la petite cour intérieure. La neige avait recouvert le sol dans une mince couche immaculée, et Law frissonna quand l'air froid l'enveloppa.  
>Il coinça une cigarette entre ses lèvres et l'alluma d'un coup de Zipo, qu'il tendit à Wiper – l'intéressé le remercia d'un clignement d'yeux et expira un long panache de fumée, qui se perdit dans la fraîcheur de l'air.<p>

- T'as vraiment trouvé ce gars dans les Mojaves ?

- Je lui donnais pas trois jours avant de passer _ad patres_, marmonna Law en s'adossant au mur du couloir, contemplant l'extérieur par la porte ouverte. Complètement perdu, le gamin.

- Tu le traînes depuis combien de temps ?

- Fin juin, à peu près.

- Wow. Et on est en mars… j'pensais pas que tu tiendrais aussi longtemps en compagnie d'un autre être humain, sourit Wiper, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la silhouette endormie, dans la pièce du fond.

- Moi non plus, vieux.

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur la neige qui tourbillonnait toujours. Neige, qui le renvoyait encore à cet après-Noël où Jewelry était partie. La douleur dans son cœur était moindre, à présent ; les mois passés avec Ace avaient lentement fait leur chemin, et ses angoisses s'apaisaient enfin.

Wiper contempla les méandres que leurs fumées mêlées créaient sous le plafond bas, pensif.

- Shashi et Penguin se rongent les sangs. Ils pensent que tu t'es foutu en l'air.

- Tu leur diras que je vais bien.

- Tu le feras toi-même, ducon. J'suis pas messager.

- Si je suis là, c'est juste pour les tatouages, tu le sais bien. J'ai dit que je ne voulais revoir personne, et je m'y tiens.

- Il va falloir que tu te trouves un autre tatoueur, alors, sourit Wiper derrière un nuage de fumée.

- C'est en projet. Ducon toi-même.

Ils rirent, jetèrent leurs mégots dans le cendrier resté au sol ; Wiper claqua la porte et ils retournèrent dans la salle de tatouage, où Law se réinstalla, sur le ventre cette fois-ci, pendant que l'artiste reprenait son savonnage méticuleux.

Ace dormait toujours, lové sur lui-même ; ses cheveux se soulevaient à chacune de ses respirations, et Law ne put s'empêcher de contempler longtemps son visage endormi. Ses lèvres entrouvertes, son souffle régulier, ses traits apaisés…

Wiper remit des gants et un masque, avant de s'atteler à nouveau à sa tâche ; il lui fallut quatre heures supplémentaires pour terminer son travail, pendant lesquelles Ace resta tranquille, plongé dans un profond sommeil. Law observa brièvement le résultat dans le miroir et sourit.

- Alors ? satisfait ?

- Bien sûr que oui, c'est parfait.

- Ramène-toi.

Law resta immobile pendant que Wiper nettoyait sa peau à vif, avant d'y appliquer une crème qui enflamma ses chairs malmenées ; il ne protesta pas – s'y efforça, tout du moins – et attendit que les compresses soient posées avant de se rhabiller, pendant que le tatoueur ôtait ses gants et son masque.

Il ferma son jean et réveilla Ace d'une pichenette sur le bout du nez ; l'adolescent sursauta et se redressa, totalement à l'ouest, sous les ricanements des deux hommes. Il se gratta la tête et s'étira en bâillant, avant de jauger Law d'un regard un peu inquiet.

- T'as fini ?

- Il est presque quatorze heures, sourit Law en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Marmotte.

- Mais c'est pas vrai, gémit Ace, faut que t'arrêtes de me laisser dormir comme ça… !

- Pendant ce temps, tu me fiches la paix.

Ace lui offrit la plus belle grimace de son répertoire et contempla avec une certaine envie l'endroit où le tatouage de Law serait bientôt guéri, sous le tee-shirt qu'il avait renfilé. Law surprit son regard et haussa un sourcil, quelque peu surpris.

- Quoi ? tu veux un tatouage, aussi ?

- J'ai que dix-huit ans, rétorqua Ace. J'ai encore un peu de temps avant de pouvoir choisir où en faire un.

- Wiper ?

L'adolescent songea que la conversation prenait un tour qui lui échappait. L'encre devait avoir bousillé la logique et la raison de Law. Forcément.

Il ne pensait tout de même pas à le…

L'homme leur jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, interrogateur.

- Mmmn ?

- Jusqu'à quel point t'es à cheval sur le règlement ? lança Law, alors qu'Ace blêmissait.

- Faut voir. Le gosse est partant ?

- On dirait.

Ace secoua frénétiquement la tête, les yeux ronds.

- Arrête, t'es dingue ! j'suis sûr que j'vais hurler à la mort, ça doit faire un mal de chien !

- J'pensais pas que c'était de la douleur qui t'inquiétait le plus, sourit Law en allant s'appuyer au plan de travail, près de Wiper qui jaugeait Ace d'un regard songeur. T'en penses quoi ?

- J'ai pas encore rangé la machine. J'ai juste le curseur à passer à l'autoclave et des aiguilles à changer… ça nous laisse assez de temps pour plancher sur un dessin, à moins que le gosse n'ait déjà une idée de ce qu'il veut…

L'adolescent sentait qu'il était dans une panade monstrueuse ; bien sûr, Law ne le forcerait jamais à faire quoique ce soit, mais il ne ferait rien non plus pour l'en dissuader. Il lui répétait qu'il était toujours libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, quand il le désirait, mais Ace avait encore du mal à suivre ce précepte à la lettre. Et encore aujourd'hui, Law lui laissait l'opportunité de choisir, entre suivre les convenances ou suivre son envie.

_« T'as pas deux heures, décide-toi maintenant. »_

_« Tu pourrais arrêter de me foutre la pression ?! »_

_« Tu te fous la pression tout seul, Portgas. »_

- … d'accord.

. . . . . .

- AAAAH !

Ace serra les dents et rejeta la tête en arrière, sur la table d'opération, agrippant les bords à s'en faire mal aux mains – l'aiguille perça sa chair de plus belle et la vibration du curseur se répercuta dans l'os de son iliaque.

Wiper pouffa de rire derrière son masque mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

- L'os, c'est c'qu'il y a d'plus douloureux, gamin. T'as pas choisi un endroit facile, commenta-t-il.

- Laisse-le, ça lui fait du bien de douiller un peu. Pas vrai, Ace ?

- Gggnnnn… ! se contenta de grimacer le jeune garçon à travers ses dents serrées. PUTAIN ! 'POUVIEZ PAS ME L'DIRE AVANT ?!

Law sourit, assis derrière lui, et passa discrètement une main dans ses cheveux châtain épars sur la table. Le geste, apaisant, le força à se calmer.

- Si Wiper t'a promis vingt minutes, il en mettra pas une de plus. C'est bientôt fini.

Ace acquiesça sèchement et garda les yeux fermés, s'efforçant de se dire que ça en valait définitivement la peine.

Si un jour ses parents voyaient ça…

_« T'as plus l'intention de les revoir. Et la seule manière de voir ça, ça sera de te trimbaler avec le caleçon sur les cuisses. Aucun risque »_ argumenta sa conscience.

Il plaqua ses mains sur son visage et laissa échapper un cri quand le curseur gratta sa peau pour remplir le motif. Les vibrations se diffusèrent dans son os et la douleur lui arracha d'autres cris.

- PUTAIN DE… … DE MERDE !

_« Nom de Dieu de putain de bordel de merde de saloperie de connard d'enc-… ! »_

Il n'alla pas plus loin – l'aiguille quitta sa peau et Wiper sourit derrière son masque, satisfait.

- Terminé. Tu peux pleurer, gamin.

- Ace ne pleurera pas, sourit Law en lui tapotant l'épaule. C'est un grand garçon, pas vrai ?

Ace renifla, les yeux humides, inspira à fond et se hissa sur les coudes, contemplant le travail de Wiper qui coupa sa machine. Law contourna la table et jaugea le motif avec un léger sourire en coin.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi t'as choisi ça… ?

- Non, sourit Ace en observant l'as de pique stylisé gravé dans la chair de son iliaque. Sauf si tu me payes.

- Ça y est, un tatouage et tu prends de l'assurance ? s'esclaffa Law. La bonne blague.

Wiper nettoya la zone douloureuse et Ace glapit, arrachant un rire moqueur à son amant qui secoua la tête en remettant son blouson – le tatoueur badigeonna le tatouage de crème et y plaça les compresses.

- Law est très bon pour s'occuper de ces trucs-là mais on sait jamais, alors tu nettoies ça tous les jours avec le savon que je vais te donner. Avec les mains. Tu rinces bien, et tu mets la pommade. Et tu _te grattes pas_...! Si ça saigne ou que ça suinte, même de l'encre, c'est normal, pas la peine de baliser. Et d'ici une quinzaine de jours ça devrait avoir bien commencé la cicatrisation.

- Allez, la vocaliste, pouffa Law en coinçant sa cigarette fraîchement roulée au coin de ses lèvres. On règle nos dettes et on file, on a encore pas mal de choses à faire aujourd'hui.

Ace remonta son boxer et son jean, baissa son tee-shirt et remit sa veste, suivant Law jusqu'à la boutique, toujours déserte.  
>Il se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient pas été dérangés de la journée ; son regard accrocha la pancarte, qui indiquait « Fermé le lundi ». Lundi, c'était justement aujourd'hui. Wiper avait ouvert sa porte… juste parce que Law le lui avait demandé ?<p>

Finalement… Wiper était peut-être plus que son tatoueur attitré. Peut-être même qu'il en savait beaucoup sur la vie de Law et son passé. Ace songea qu'il était totalement stupide d'éprouver de la jalousie. Et pourtant...  
>Wiper ne tarda pas à revenir, passant derrière son comptoir en feuilletant son livre de compte, sourire carnassier aux lèvres ; Law semblait amusé, au vu de l'expression qu'il arborait.<p>

- J'te fais un prix d'ami, vieux mec… on part sur neuf cents dollars ?

- _No problemo_. En échange, tu t'assois sur un barreau de chaise, OK ?

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Law sortit une liasse de billets de son cuir, qu'il plaqua sur le comptoir usé par les passages.

- Sept cents, comme d'habitude. Et cinquante de plus pour celui du morveux, t'as même pas passé une demi-heure dessus.

- Ça me va. _Deal_.

Il rangea l'argent et dévisagea longuement Law, avant qu'ils n'échangent un sourire plutôt nostalgique avant de se serrer la main.

- Tu fais gaffe à ton cul, OK ?

- T'en fais pas. Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir, Wip.

- Et moi donc, _hombre._ J'espère ne plus revoir traîner tes miches par ici. Et toi, l'emmerde pas trop, il pourrait bien décider de te planter si tu le fais trop chier, lança-t-il à Ace qui se contenta de sourire.

- J'y penserai. Merci pour le tatouage… !

- Pas d'quoi. Allez, dégagez le plancher, j'ai une sieste à faire, sourit-il derrière l'écran de fumée de sa cigarette.

- _Vaya con dios_, murmura Law dans un sourire en ouvrant la porte de la boutique.

Ils sortirent dans la neige qui avait envahi les trottoirs, au milieu des nombreux passants qui allaient et venaient dans la rue à présent bondée.

Law claqua la porte derrière lui, prit sa main et l'entraîna vers la voiture, allumant sa cigarette de sa main libre.

- … tu le connais depuis longtemps ? s'enquit Ace, hésitant.

- Très longtemps, oui. T'étais même pas né quand j'ai fait la connaissance de Wiper.

- C'est lui qui t'a fait tous tes tatouages… ?

- C'est lui, affirma Law.

- Et… c'est lui qui t'a appelé quand on était au ski ?

Law était étonné ; il ne pensait pas qu'Ace allait se souvenir de ça.

- C'est lui, répéta-t-il, toujours un peu surpris.

Ace hésita encore – il n'était pas très doué pour la subtilité et il ne se voyait pas utiliser des chemins détournés pour faire avouer quelque chose à Law. Et pourtant, il savait qu'à tout instant, Law pouvait décider de se fermer comme une huître et de ne plus répondre à ses questions.

- … tu m'as bien dit que tu n'avais vécu que dix ans ici ?

- Exact.

- Alors… d'où est-ce que tu viens ? chuchota Ace en serrant plus fort sa main dans la sienne.

Law contempla la neige sous ses pieds et ses doigts lâchèrent ceux de l'adolescent, qui sentit une violente amertume lui laisser un goût acide dans la bouche. Le jeune homme déverrouilla l'Aston et monta au volant sans un mot, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Ace monta à côté de lui et claqua la portière, s'efforçant de ravaler sa colère et sa frustration. Qu'est-ce qu'il savait de Trafalgar Law... ? rien, hormis qu'il avait un passé compliqué – sûrement de délinquant – qu'il s'était reconverti dans la médecine et qu'il avait joué un rôle bien plus qu'actif dans la mort de sa petite-amie, Jewelry Bonney.

Law glissa la clé dans le contact et démarra, jetant un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur avant de sortir de sa place et de rouler dans les rues enneigées. Ace tourna la tête vers la vitre et contempla les passants, tentant de mettre de côté sa colère qu'il savait totalement puérile.

- ... tu veux savoir le nom de la ville où j'ai grandi, aux États-Unis... ou d'où est-ce que je suis originaire ? murmura Law dans le silence.

Surpris, Ace se tourna vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts ; Law affichait le visage du type qui se résout à faire quelques confidences, histoire d'avoir la paix. Mais c'était mieux que rien.

- C'est...

- Je sais que _tu sais_. J'ai beaucoup travaillé mon accent mais ça s'entend encore, murmura Law, plein d'évidence.

Ace le soupçonnait depuis longtemps de venir de beaucoup plus loin que leur continent ; même si Law était très à l'aise avec les langues latines, Ace ne le voyait pas venir de l'Amérique du Sud.

- Le... les deux.

- J'ai grandi à Détroit, dans le Michigan, marmonna Law en gardant son regard fixé sur la route. Jusqu'à mon départ pour Baltimore. Depuis mon arrivée aux USA quand j'ai eu deux ans.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et s'arrêta au feu rouge, ses doigts pianotant sur le volant. Ace contempla les lettres "D.E.A.T.H." sur sa peau et songea que ce n'était pas surprenant qu'il arbore ce genre de tatouages, au vu de l'endroit où il avait grandi.

Sérieusement, cette ville craignait. De toutes les manières possibles. Le FBI annonçait une moyenne de 1.220 crimes violents pour 100.000 habitants. La ville en comportait un peu plus de 700.000. Statistiques de folie.  
>La ville était en faillite et rien ne tenait plus debout.<br>Ace n'était pas surpris qu'un homme comme Law ait grandi dans cet enfer ; ce qui expliquait aussi son aisance à manipuler une arme à feu comme si elle était une extension de lui-même. Ace détestait les clichés, mais il fallait reconnaître que Law avait le profil du mec infréquentable par nature, malgré sa beauté physique.

- ... je suis né à Whakatane, en Nouvelle-Zélande.

Aussitôt, Ace baissa les yeux pour contempler les tatouages qui dépassaient de ses vêtements, tout en songeant aux dessins immenses et complexes gravés dans sa chair mate, qui recouvraient son torse, ses hanches et une partie de ses jambes, jusqu'à ses pieds.

Ses tatouages _maori_.

Law lui jeta un regard et observa sa réaction ; Ace releva les yeux et ils se fixèrent longuement, silencieux, chacun plongé dans ses pensées.

- ... Ace ?

- Ouais... pardon. T'es Néo-Zélandais, alors... ? sérieux ?

- Je pense pas avoir la tête du natif américain bon teint qu'on croise dans les villes de l'Est, murmura-t-il avec un léger sourire en coin.

Ace sourit à son tour et contempla la peau tatouée de Law. Mate, donc, entre le bistre et le caramel. Sombre, mais pas forcément foncée. Il tendit la main et la toucha, apposant sa propre peau blanche sur la sienne – les couleurs qu'il avait prises à Miami étaient pitoyablement dérisoires.  
>Il songea à leurs ébats, à leurs corps qui se mêlaient ; Ace pouvait passer des heures à contempler le contraste que formaient leurs peaux nues.<p>

Law, lui, contempla la carnation presque laiteuse d'Ace, les taches de rousseur et les grains de beauté de sa peau blanche, sans savoir que l'adolescent partageait ses pensées.

Ace releva la tête au moment où Law redémarrait au feu vert, la voiture s'éloignant vers l'extérieur de la ville. À en juger par l'endroit où les entrepôts de multipliaient et les habitations se raréfiaient, Law se rendait vers les quais. Un endroit désert où ils auraient la paix, comme toujours.

- ... hé, Law.

_« Mauvaise idée, Portgas... » _toussota sa conscience, sentant le danger venir.

- Mmn.

_« Oublie ça. Maintenant. »_

- ... tu sais faire le _haka_... ?

_« Et merde... »_

Law lui jeta un regard noir et Ace couina  
>en ramassant une carte routière en pleine figure.<p>

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Soyez heureuses ! vous en savez un peu plus ! on progresse, la fiction approche dangereusement de la fin... *renifle en songeant qu'un jour, elle sera en "complete"*aujourd'hui, vous avez pas le droit de me balancer quoique ce soit à la face !<em>**

**_J'espère que tout le monde est bien installé, le chapitre 25 est en vue... à bientôt pour la suite !_**


	25. La guerre d'un homme : I

**_Ohayo mina' !_**

**_Allez, on revient en forme après ce dernier chapitre ! Je suis certaine que celui-ci vous plaira ! [Y'a pas de lemon !] C'est pas pour ça que ça leur plaira pas ! [Han, cet optimisme... j'ai presque pitié de toi] *kick-la-conscience* Faîtes pas attention. Vous allez apprécier._**

**_Merci pour vos reviews et vos alertes et ajouts, ça fait vraiment plaisir :) de même, bienvenue aux nouvelles arrivantes ! vous (les anciennes) avez le droit de leur balancer des trucs à la figure pour ne pas avoir à supporter l'attente que vous avez subie... [Incitation à la violence ! c'est honteux !] mais oui, mais oui..._**

**_J'ai piqué une chanson de Kool Shen pour l'occasion, en changeant quelques trucs pour l'accorder au passage ! Mea culpa._**

**_Bon, je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps, alors..._**

**_Enjoy it !_**

* * *

><p><em>« There is a house in New Orleans<br>They call the Rising Sun  
>And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy<br>And God I know I'm one… »_

_The Doors_

_._

***Quais de Baltimore, nuit avancée***

- Aïe ! putain !

- Arrête de te plaindre, Portgas !

Ace serra les dents pendant que Law nettoyait son tatouage, ses doigts frottant doucement la zone écorchée. La nuit était tombée sur la ville et Law tenait à s'en occuper malgré l'obscurité, dans la lumière crue des phares. Le savon incendia sa peau déjà malmenée et il trépigna, s'attirant le regard noir de Law qui lui frappa la cuisse.

- Tu l'as voulu, assume. C'est bientôt fini.

L'adolescent s'efforça de se tenir tranquille pendant que Law rinçait sa peau et la séchait en tamponnant doucement sa chair enflammée. Il appliqua la crème et Ace mordit son _sweat_.

- T'es vraiment qu'une gonzesse.

- Et 'a 'ain 'ans ta 'ueule, ch'a f'ra 'onzeche, auch'i ? grogna-t-il, son pull dans la bouche.

- J'espère pour toi que t'as pas dit ce que j'ai cru comprendre, rétorqua Law en massant sa peau. Voilà... c'est fini.

Il rabattit le tee-shirt d'Ace sur la zone douloureuse et remonta son jean, le reboutonnant habilement par-dessus le tissu pour protéger le tatouage des frottements. Ace se calma et alla s'appuyer contre la voiture, jetant sa capuche sur sa tête pour éviter d'être enseveli sous les flocons, pendant que Law se lavait les mains avant de s'occuper de son propre tatouage. Ace le contempla longuement, dans le crépuscule ; les dessins étaient la suite logique de ceux qui se profilaient déjà sur tout son corps. Du _maori_, encore. Ace contempla les dessins et Law surprit son regard pendant qu'il nettoyait le sang et l'encre sur sa peau.

_- _Mmn ?

- Ils veulent dire quelque chose, ces dessins ?

- Bien sûr. Ça dépend aussi de l'endroit où ils sont placés, expliqua Law avec patience, sans broncher, sous les yeux admiratifs de son amant. Va dans la voiture, le chauffage doit avoir réchauffé l'intérieur.

- Nan, c'est bon, j'vais rester. J'pourrai choisir la musique ?

Law leva les yeux au ciel et acquiesça.

- J'écouterai les infos d'abord.

- Tu commences vraiment à être chiant avec ça, tu t'en préoccupais pas autant avant, bouda l'adolescent en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Avant, il n'y avait pas cette histoire aussi exacerbée entre Doflamingo et le reste du gouvernement.

- Et ça t'intéresse vraiment ?

- Je m'y intéresse de _très près_, oui. Les temps changent, le monde change. Rien n'est immuable, et la position de Doflamingo aussi. Je suis curieux de savoir comment les choses vont évoluer pour lui.

- Tu te demandes qui va reprendre le flambeau ? marmonna Ace.

Law se contenta de reporter son attention sur son tatouage, pensif.  
>Ace ne sut pas comment interpréter son silence et décida de ne pas y penser ; pour le moment. Il attendit que Law ait terminé ses soins avant de contourner la voiture et de grimper à l'arrière, gardant ses chaussures, découragé à l'idée de se retrouver pieds nus dans ce froid.<p>

Law ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et coupa le contact, déposant la clé au pied de la banquette ; il s'étendit sur le cuir et Ace trouva refuge contre lui, sous le plaid que Law jeta sur eux. Leurs jambes s'entremêlèrent et Ace frissonna en se blottissant contre son torse.

- On fait quoi, demain ?

- J'ai pas encore décidé. On verra ça au réveil, ça presse pas, murmura Law en le caressant doucement à travers son _sweat_. Dors, Ace.

- Mmn. 'ne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, tête à flammes.

Ace sourit, nicha son nez dans son cou et ferma les yeux, se laissant enfin dériver vers un sommeil profond.

. . . . . .

***Baltimore, au petit matin***

- Putain, on s'les pèle…

Ace sortit de l'Aston garée sur le quai de Baltimore ; la journée avait été fraîche, et la nuit était carrément glaciale. Le plaid de Law et leurs vestes ne suffisaient plus à le réchauffer. Seul endroit où trouver quelque chose de chaud : le coffre. Hors de question de réveiller Law pour ça – il dormait tellement peu qu'Ace culpabilisait de le sortir de son sommeil chaque matin en gigotant. À regrets, il quitta momentanément la tiédeur des bras de Law, prenant sans un bruit les clés restées sur le plancher de l'Aston avant de contourner la voiture et d'ouvrir le coffre, qui grinça à peine en s'ouvrant.

Il se pencha sur l'ouverture, dont le désordre était visible à la lueur du soleil qui perçait à peine, à l'est.

Ace n'y avait jamais jeté un œil, et il ignorait le bazar qu'il pourrait trouver à l'intérieur.

Il repéra la caisse à outils, d'abord ; il y avait les sacs qui contenaient les pièces de rechange, les tréteaux pour monter le moteur… il trouva la planche, leurs provisions, où Ace subtilisa un biscuit…

…et une couverture.

_« Bingo ! »_

Ace tendit le bras et tira dessus, grognant en la sentant coincée. La langue entre les dents, il prit appui sur le pare-choc et insista, tirant encore et encore. La couverture lui sauta à la figure dans un bruit sonore ; le choc avait démonté le plancher du coffre, qui s'ouvrit sur un pan creux, révélant un double fond.

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça… ? »_

Il écarta la couverture et se pencha en avant, scrutant le fond obscur, laissant ses yeux s'accommoder. Law n'avait pas bronché – Ace lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus la plage arrière et le vit pelotonné sous le plaid, profondément endormi.  
>Il reporta son attention sur le double fond et écarquilla les yeux.<p>

Quatre mallettes noires soigneusement rangées.

Prudent, Ace tira la première à lui, alors qu'une petite voix dans sa tête lui murmurait de ne pas faire ça. Ça ne le concernait pas, et c'était totalement irrespectueux. Law n'irait jamais mettre le nez dans son carnet. Et pourtant… la curiosité l'emportait sur le reste.

Verrouillée.

La mallette fonctionnait avec deux molettes à code. Ace, frustré, la reposa et testa la deuxième, qui s'ouvrit dans un claquement sec. Curieux, il scruta l'intérieur – des photographies de Law et Jewelry, des vieilles feuilles de papiers…

Des cours, à première vue. Griffonnés, commentés, étudiés ; biologie, histologie, neuroscience…

_« Ses cours de médecine. »_

Ace reconnut l'écriture brouillonne de Law. Il reposa les cours en faisant attention à ne rien mélanger et fouilla dans la mallette, avant que sa main ne trouve quelque chose au milieu des feuillets.

Un paquet cadeau, le genre qu'on reçoit à Noël.

Long et mince, type plumier, ou boîte pour un bracelet.

Le papier doré était froissé, et le ruban autour semblait avoir été fait et défait de nombreuses fois. Plus curieux que jamais, Ace le déballa et trouva un boitier tout en longueur, qu'il ouvrit avant de hausser un sourcil, intrigué.

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ce truc ? »_

La boîte contenait un objet en plastique, long, plat et blanc, doté d'un bouchon bleu. Ace plissa les yeux dans le noir et le prit entre ses doigts. Ça ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait pu voir dans sa vie. Qui avait pu offrir quelque chose de ce genre à Law… ?

Il décida qu'il aurait tout le temps de trouver la réponse plus tard et rangea soigneusement l'objet dans sa boîte, refermant le papier cadeau et le ruban, avant de reprendre ses fouilles.

Il y avait des tablatures, comme celles que Law griffonnait sur des coins de feuilles ou de serviette, dans un snack, quand l'idée lui venait.

Elles étaient consignées dans des carnets ou d'autres feuilles volantes. Il trouva des partitions – cette découverte l'étonna, il ignorait que Law savait jouer du piano – et…

… ce qui semblait être une chanson. Maintes fois rayée, mais rédigée après ce qui semblait être de nombreux essais.

Ace l'exhuma du tas de feuilles et la parcourut du regard, reconnaissant l'écriture de Law.

_"Chère J.J,  
>Je t'écris cette lettre, plein de solitude, l'âme en peine, comme d'habitude, depuis que t'es partie, depuis que t'es plus là, c'est plus la même… <em>

_J'ai perdu ma Reine, et d'un coup mon Royaume tout entier s'est vidé. _

_Mon visage aussi s'est ridé, mon cœur lui s'est bridé, un truc en moi ce matin-là s'est brisé et même si je réponds : « Ça va, merci. », j'ai dans la bouche comme un mauvais goût d'inertie."_

_« J.J. … ça doit être Jewelry. »_

_"J'essaye de le masquer mais c'est dur, J.J, j'te jure, ouais, putain c'est dur, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a plus rien, j'ai peur, en fait, depuis que tes yeux me regardent plus, il se passe plus rien, et ça je le vis mal, j'enchaîne les merdes et t'es plus là au final : _

_il me reste quoi à moi, hein, à part des souvenirs, des tonnes de photos usées  
>et puis ton sourire trop longtemps figé ?<em>

_Je peux plus, ou plus pareil alors chaque jour je me tue même un peu plus que la veille, je tue le temps, parfois mal, de là-haut tu le sens, je le sais mais tu me manques, bébé, tu me manques…"_

Ace déglutit péniblement ; Law était doué pour mettre des mots sur ses pensées. Au moins à l'écrit. Cette chanson était criante de désespoir et d'un amour dévorant pour celle qu'il avait aimée plus que tout.  
>Il se demanda si, un jour, il serait en mesure de comprendre l'intensité du lien qui unissait Law et Jewelry. Jamais, sans doute.<p>

_"Toi et moi, on a tout fait, toujours prête à m'donner ton oxygène dans les moments où tu sentais que j'étouffais, t'étais prête à tuer si on me touchait, prête à décrocher la lune même si je la voulais. On a grandi ensemble, construit ensemble, traversé les pires moments, et vieillir ensemble : c'est ce qu'on voulait, et même si on était plus ensemble on s'en foutait, c'est ce qu'on visait. _

_Tu te rappelles nos fous rires, nos premiers instants, ton sourire, les moments de silence qui voulaient tout dire ?  
>On pouvait se nourrir l'un de l'autre, tellement j'étais toi, t'étais moi et ça, nos proches en étaient témoins.<em>

_T'étais ma vie, mon cœur et mon sang, t'étais mes tripes, mon moteur et mon sens à tout ça, alors depuis je tue le temps, parfois mal et de là-haut tu le sens, je le sais mais bébé tu me manques…"_

Law aurait donné sa vie pour elle, c'était certain. Comme Ace aurait donné la sienne pour Luffy. Mais lui et Luffy ne partageaient qu'un amour fraternel. Immense, d'accord, mais seulement un lien induit par le sang qu'ils partageaient.

Le coup de foudre ne suffisait pas à expliquer la force dévastatrice et irraisonnée des sentiments que Law et Jewelry avaient l'un pour l'autre. C'était beaucoup plus que ça ; ils partageaient quelque chose qui échappait totalement à Ace, car rien de ce qui lui venait à l'esprit n'était une justification suffisante.

_"Qu'est-ce que je peux dire de plus ? À part qu'il n'y a pas que toi qui me manques, c'est un gouffre que vous avez laissés. J.J, tu sais qu'aujourd'hui toutes les nuis vos morts me hantent, et pour moi depuis longtemps il n'y a plus d'été, mais… t'en fais pas J.J, je vais relever la tête, je sais que t'aurais voulu me voir plus fort, alors, je vais faire ce qu'il faut pour m'en remettre…"_

Ace essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main et contempla le « vous » rageusement griffonné au milieu des paroles. « Vous » et « vos morts »… Jewelry n'était pas la seule à être partie ce jour-là ?  
>Un accident de voiture, aussi, plusieurs amis décédés au même instant… ? ses parents ?<p>

Law lui avait dit avoir un rôle dans la mort de Jewelry… et s'il avait été responsable de beaucoup plus que ça… ? Ace ne pouvait qu'imaginer la douleur de perdre la femme de sa vie… mais est-ce que ça justifiait les terribles cauchemars dont Law souffraient et qui l'empêchaient de dormir… ? il s'était toujours douté qu'il y avait plus que ce qu'il voulait lui faire croire.

Ace était rongé par la curiosité et le doute ; Law lui cachait des choses, beaucoup plus que lui. Sa conversation lourde de sous-entendus avec Wiper… sa vie passée à Détroit… Il avait une arme et semblait _plutôt bien_ se débrouiller pour la manier.

Ace ne l'avait plus jamais revue, et il se doutait qu'elle était soigneusement rangée dans une des mallettes.

Il ouvrit la troisième et eut un violent mouvement de recul.

_« Putain. »_

Des billets dégringolèrent de la mallette.  
>Des billets, soigneusement empilés. Non pas des billets de cinq, de dix ou de vingt dollars… non. Des billets de cent, assemblés par liasses.<br>Et un sachet plastifié, où des tas de passeports s'entassaient.

_« Qu'est-ce que… »_

Il les sortit du sachet et écarquilla les yeux en voyant que les cartes d'identités et les passeports comportaient _tous_ des noms différents.

C'était à s'en arracher les cheveux.

Law lui avait dégoté des faux papiers visiblement assez convaincants, parce qu'il savait qu'Ace était dans les ennuis. Une seule carte d'identité et un permis, avec un seul autre nom. Ici, Law en avait plus d'une dizaine.

Si Law cherchait à dissimuler son vrai nom… s'il était recherché, d'une quelconque manière… comment avaient-ils pu passer la frontière mexicaine ?

Il avait la réponse sous les yeux : une fausse identité.

Et puis, merde… est-ce que Trafalgar Law était son vrai nom… ?!

Ace, un peu tremblant, s'empara de la liasse de billets qui était la plus proche et la compta silencieusement, prenant son temps. Ses doigts dérapèrent plusieurs fois, mais les billets étaient classés par cinq cent. La mallette devait faire un peu plus de vingt centimètres d'épaisseur, à raison de cinq d'épaisseur par liasse. Il y en avait donc quatre couches, pour sept fois cinq liasses par couche…

_« Trente-cinq fois quatre… ça fait cent quarante liasses… et multiplié par cinq cent…  
>soixante-dix mille billets. De cent dollars. Ça fait… putain de merde… »<em>

- Sept millions de dollars, murmura une voix grave et basse dans son dos.

Ace fit volte-face, les yeux écarquillés ; il glissa dans la neige et tomba les fesses sur le sol, les yeux levés sur la silhouette qui le surplombait, et qui lui paraissait immense, dans la pénombre.

- C'est pas ton fort, de compter dans ta tête, hein ? chuchota Law.

_« T'as encore parlé tout haut »_ grogna sa conscience désapprobatrice. _« Et j'sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens qu'on est dans la merde jusqu'au cou. »_

Law rempila les liasses tombées dans le coffre et referma soigneusement la mallette, la repoussant au fond du coffre.

Ace déglutit difficilement, le regardant se redresser, porter une cigarette à sa bouche et l'allumer d'un coup de briquet, qui claqua dans le silence de la ville endormie. Ses yeux gris, froids et inquisiteurs, se posèrent sur lui et Ace sentit la honte lui tordre l'estomac.

Law lui faisait confiance.  
>Pendant des mois, il avait dormi avec les clés de la voiture dans sa poche ; maintenant, il les laissait à la portée d'Ace, et il avait violé la seule règle que Law avait imposée – ne pas fouiller dans leurs vies respectives.<br>Et lui, il avait tout foutu en l'air.  
>La neige s'infiltrait dans son jean et lui glaçait les reins, mais c'était totalement secondaire. La sensation d'avoir déçu son amant lui donnait envie de vomir. Law fuma sa cigarette sans un mot, son regard toujours plongé dans le sien. Les minutes passèrent, silencieuses et angoissantes.<p>

- Je t'épargne les questions superflues. Il y a la même somme dans la dernière mallette. Et celle qui est verrouillée…

Il tendit le bras – Ace ne le vit pas composer le code, toujours avachi sur le sol, mais sursauta quand la mallette s'ouvrit dans un claquement sonore. Law expira un panache de fumée blanche et s'accroupit, une main plaquée sur le parechoc de la voiture, lui coupant toute échappatoire. Le canon de son arme scintilla devant les yeux terrifiés d'Ace.

- Tu as déjà fait connaissance avec lui, non ? murmura-t-il, imperturbable.

- J'te d'mande pardon… bafouilla-t-il, sous le choc.

Law soupira, rangea l'arme dans sa ceinture et s'agenouilla dans la neige, face à Ace qui s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il jeta son mégot au loin, prit ses poignets et écarta ses bras – Ace sursauta violemment et Law se crispa, vexé et déçu.

- … tu crois vraiment que je vais te faire du mal… ?

- Je sais plus quoi croire, marmonna-t-il, ramenant ses genoux contre son visage.

Law se rapprocha, empauma ses joues et le releva vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement, essuyant ses larmes de ses pouces. Ace, stupéfait, resta un long moment sans réaction, alors que Law parsemait sa bouche de baisers légers.  
>Il ne le détestait ? il ne hurlait pas, ne le chassait pas en lui balançant son sac à la figure ?<p>

Plein d'espoir, il se raccrocha à lui, inconsolable, se pressant désespérément contre son corps.

- Pardon, pardon, pardon, répéta-t-il entre deux baisers.

- Ça ne fait rien, murmura Law en le serrant dans ses bras. Arrête de pleurer, je ne suis pas fâché…

- D'où ça vient, tout ça… ? pourquoi t'as jamais rien dit… ? et… et dans ta chanson… de qui tu parles… ? pourquoi tu dis qu'ils sont plusieurs à être partis… ? gémit Ace, les questions se bousculant dans sa tête.

Law soupira, pressa son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux, pesant longuement le pour et le contre. Il semblait en proie à des interrogations qu'Ace ne se sentait pas d'interrompre – et qu'il n'aurait aimé avoir pour rien au monde.

- J'savais que… que c'était beaucoup plus que ce que je pensais ! haleta-t-il. L'argent pour tout payer, les mises au poker, les faux papiers que t'as été capable de dégoter… ton flingue, tes mensonges par omission…

Sa vie lui semblait si simple à côté de celle qu'avait vécue Law…  
>Tout s'embrouillait. Les questions, ses interrogations, les réponses que son esprit formait... il fallait que Law lui dise la vérité, ou il était certain de devenir fou. Un mal de crâne menaçait de poindre derrière son front. La voix de Law résonna dans le silence, le tirant de ses pensées désordonnées.<p>

- … il est peut-être temps pour toi que tu saches.

. . . . .

Le pêne crissa dans la serrure grippée, mais Law insista et la porte se déverrouilla dans un écho sinistre. Il poussa le battant et fit signe à Ace d'entrer.

L'adolescent pénétra dans le vestibule et contempla les murs chargés de photographies : Law et Jewelry, leurs voyages. Des lettres, des mots. Des phrases et des dessins au mur.

L'habitation était plus un petit loft qu'un véritable appartement ; un comptoir pour la cuisine, une grande pièce où canapés, poufs et fauteuils délimitaient le côté salon, avec une table haute et des tabourets.

Il y avait un écran de télé, un peu vieillot, dans le genre tube cathodique qu'on ne trouvait plus nulle part, à l'ère du numérique. Des consoles de jeux, toutes plus ou moins démontées – Ace ne doutait pas que Law devait prendre plaisir à étudier ce genre de choses – et une chaîne Hi-fi qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, à côté d'un empilement à l'équilibre douteux de CD et de vinyles, près du tourne-disque.

Law referma derrière eux et tira le verrou, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches, contemplant l'intérieur comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

Les rayons du soleil passaient à travers les persiennes, laissant l'endroit dans la pénombre, mais pas assez pour cacher les volutes de poussières qu'ils déplaçaient sur leur passage.

- … tu n'es plus venu là depuis que Jewelry est partie… ? chuchota Ace.

- Non. Ça fait un peu plus d'un an que personne n'est entré ici.

Il y avait une salle de bain, sur la gauche ; des tas de produits de beauté étaient disséminés sur le lavabo avec, au milieu, un flacon de mousse à raser et un gel douche masculin. Ace ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et Law suivit son regard. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres à son tour.

- Jewelry était plutôt coquette. Elle disait que manquer cinq heures de sommeil par jour allait pas l'empêcher d'être jolie. Elle l'était avec ou sans artifices, de toute façon ajouta-t-il après un silence.

Il disparut à l'angle d'un mur et Ace le suivit ; une porte, dans le salon, ouvrait sur leur chambre. Une grande penderie pour elle, une commode pour lui. Un lit à barreaux, où une paire de menottes en acier était encore accrochée. Law rougit un peu et Ace se mordit la lèvre pour réprimer un sourire trop grand.

- Joueuse… ?

- Et joueur aussi, murmura Law en s'appuyant à l'encadrement de la porte.

Ace s'arrêta au milieu de la grande pièce à vivre et laissa son regard errer sur ce qu'avait été la vie de Law et Jewelry, avant que tout ne bascule.

Des vêtements étaient encore suspendus au séchoir, des livres de médecine pêle-mêle au milieu des romans abandonnés sur la table basse, une tasse de café depuis longtemps évaporé laissée sur l'accoudoir du canapé…  
>Un plaid, où Ace était prêt à parier qu'ils se lovaient tous les deux. Quelques dessins suspendus à des fils, ci et là ; des croquis au fusain. Il s'en approcha et sourit en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que de schémas anatomiques.<br>Son regard se promena sur le reste du salon et un détail attira son attention ; là, sur la table basse. Il se rapprocha et saisit l'objet en question, le soulevant à la lumière des rayons du soleil.

Une peluche.  
>Un petit ours blanc, à l'apparence neuve.<p>

- Il s'appelle Bepo.

Ace jeta un regard à Law et vit les larmes sur son visage, malgré le léger sourire qui étirait ses lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que…

. . . . .

_Oh. Putain de réveil._

_J'ai une flemme monstre, ce matin._

_Une main caresse mes cheveux et je souris malgré moi._

- _J.J…._

- _Lève-toi, grosse marmotte. _

_Je me retourne et je prends ses lèvres. Roses et gourmandes, qui se mêlent si bien aux miennes… je l'aime. Je l'aime plus que tout ce que j'ai au monde._

_Elle est la chance que je n'aurais jamais dû avoir,  
>mais que j'ai su saisir quand elle s'est présentée.<em>

_Elle sourit contre mes lèvres et se pelotonne contre moi. Je respire son odeur, je savoure la douceur de sa peau. Ma bouche erre dans son cou, le long de sa clavicule ; elle pouffe mais gémit doucement quand mes lèvres caressent ses seins à travers le tissu de son débardeur. Je tire sur une bretelle et ma langue prend le relai de ma bouche._

_J'ai envie d'elle._  
><em>Encore.<em>

- _… Law… tu vas être à la bourre, halète sa voix._

- _Et alors… ?_

_Mes doigts retracent ses courbes, minces et délicates. _  
><em>L'arrondi de sa poitrine, le dessin de ses flancs, l'incurvé de sa taille et de ses hanches… finalement, ma bouche s'arrête sur son ventre et j'y pose mon oreille en fermant les yeux.<em>

_Un pied minuscule me pousse et je souris, alors que Jewelry caresse mes cheveux._

- _Déjà réveillée… ? demandé-je, amusé._

- _Depuis longtemps. Il n'y a que toi qui dors comme une souche, dans cet appartement._

_J'embrasse son ventre rond avec tendresse et je laisse mes doigts retracer la petite ligne marquée qui court sous son nombril. Jewelry s'agite et repousse mes doigts en riant, chatouilleuse._

_Je remonte à son visage et je l'embrasse encore ; j'ai l'impression que je ne m'en lasserai pas, même après ces dix années déjà passées à ses côtés._

- _T'as vraiment l'air épuisé, murmure-t-elle en caressant mes cernes du bout des doigts._

- _Shashi était trop malade, alors j'ai assuré sa garde, tu sais bien._

- _Soixante-douze heures sans dormir… t'as l'air d'un panda dépressif qui a pris l'eau. T'as encore besoin de récupérer, on dirait._

- _J'adore quand tu me complimentes._

_Elle rit, et je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver belle, encore, en vieux pyjama et les cheveux de travers._

- _Ça va aller, toi, aujourd'hui… ?_

_Je m'inquiète, comme toujours, quand la fatigue tire ses traits. Mais elle est intraitable et refuse de se faire arrêter, sous prétexte qu'elle n'est qu'à cinq mois de grossesse. Idiote trop têtue._

- _Bien sûr que oui, ta petite baleine n'en est pas encore au stade de faire craquer le sol de la salle d'opération ou de bloquer l'ascenseur… rit-elle._

_Elle se lève, assise au bord du lit ; je passe mes jambes de chaque côté des siennes et je la serre contre moi, en inspirant son parfum ; mes mains caressent son ventre arrondi et elle sourit en entrelaçant nos doigts._

- _On doit y aller, Traf'… Eustass va vraiment nous tuer si on est en retard._

- _Eustass-ya va _me_ tuer… toi, il t'aime trop pour oser élever la voix. Et il a trop peur de s'en ramasser une._

_Notre service est mouvementé ; la chirurgie est toujours sur les starting-blocks, et chaque jour, chaque heure apporte son nouveau lot de blessés à opérer en urgence._

_Jewelry a menacé d'émasculer Kid, notre chef, s'il s'avisait de l'éloigner un tant soit peu des blocs opératoires, et je pense que le message est plutôt bien passé._

_Mais bon, notre garde commence – pas de chirurgie aujourd'hui, seulement une garde au service des urgences, « histoire de nous rappeler qu'on est encore des foutus gamins », d'après Kid – et un coup d'œil à la pendule qui indique vingt-et-une heures m'arrache un grognement. Tu parles d'une vie…_

. . . . .

Ace était abasourdi ; son regard balaya la petite chambre, à côté de celle de Law et Jewelry. Il y entra à la suite de Law et contempla l'intérieur avec le ventre noué. Le petit lit à barreaux était déjà monté, mais la commode restait encore en kit, avec l'armoire. La table à langer était en cours de réalisation, au milieu des cartons et des vêtements en attente d'une étagère. Il y avait déjà des jouets, ci et là, et des peluches sur une couverture posée au sol.

_« Un test de grossesse. C'était ça, dans le paquet cadeau… ? »_

Law tendit le bras et fit tourner, pensif, le mobile accroché à la tête du lit de leur bébé. Quelques notes de musique résonnèrent et Law laissa son bras retomber, ses yeux accrochant la peinture que Jewelry avait faite pour décorer le mur du fond.

. . . . .

_Je suis pressé, comme d'habitude. Les urgences sont toujours pleines à craquer malgré la nuit bien avancée, et Shashi et Penguin vont et viennent sous les indications d'Eustass, notre médecin référent._

_J'ai la liste de tous les bilans sanguins à aller chercher ; c'est à l'autre bout de l'hôpital, et je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour ça… les salles de consultations sont pleines et je vais perdre un temps précieux._  
><em>Je décroche le téléphone mural et j'appelle Jewelry sur son portable ; elle décroche au bout de quelques sonneries, un peu surprise.<em>

- _Ça ne va pas… ?_

- _Si, si, j'suis désolé d'te déranger… tu veux bien me remonter les derniers résultats du labo en revenant, s'te plaît ?_

- _Tu fais chier, Law, soupire sa voix._

- _Ouais, je sais, j'suis désolé, mais là j'suis overbooké… !_

- _Ça s'payera en parties de jambes en l'air._

- _Promis, tout c'que tu veux, dans toutes les positions. Levrette, petite cuillère, l'amazone, Andromaque… c'est toi qui choisis._

_Je sens le sourire dans sa voix, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire moi aussi ; je suis fou de cette femme._

- _Autant que mon gros bide me le permet._

- _J'ai pas eu l'impression que c'était gênant, hier après-midi. Et hier matin non plus… et avant-hier, et avant-avant-hier, et…_

- _C'est moi la femme enceinte bourrée d'hormones censée être obsédée, pas toi, crétin… !_

- _Tu penses que je vais m'excuser d'avoir envie de te faire l'amour chaque jour… ?_

_Elle rit, et toussote pour se reprendre – elle fait toujours ça quand elle rougit, ou qu'elle est un peu gênée. Ça veut sûrement dire qu'elle n'est pas seule, et l'imaginer virer couleur tomate alors qu'elle parle de sexe au téléphone à côté de nos collègues me fait marrer._

- _Ta fille va se demander pourquoi la terre tremble, argumente-t-elle une dernière fois._

- _Elle fera des galipettes avec nous, t'en fais pas pour elle. Elle a l'habitude._

- _Bon, d'accord… à tout à l'heure, sale pervers._

- _Je t'aime, bébé._

- _Je t'aime aussi, Doc, sourit-elle avant de raccrocher._

_Je retourne à mes examens et je me bidonne en voyant Shashi trébucher et s'étaler de tout son long sur le lino. Andouille.  
>Jean Bart, le colosse qui nous sert d'ambulancier, est mort de rire, et l'atmosphère se détend d'un iota, avant que Kid ne se ramène de son éternel air pas commode et nous demande de nous activer. Je cite : "On est pas à crèche, bande de crétins !" ... on prend note.<em>

_Dans le premier bloc, une fillette s'est ouvert le genou et saigne comme c'est pas permis. Sa mère est dans tous ses états et je songe brièvement qu'au moins, avec Jewelry, notre fille n'aura pas de crises de larmes venant d'une mère dépassée._

_J'ai presque plus de mal à la calmer que la gamine, qui ne bronche pas quand je pique la blessure avec quelques doses de xylocaïne. _

- _Ça va… ? je ne te fais pas mal ? _

- _Non ! pas mal du tout ! bafouille-t-elle avec la bravoure des enfants qui se retiennent._

_Elle pleure, mais elle essaye de ne pas se faire remarquer ; ça me plaît. J'ai rien contre les gosses, même si j'en suis pas un fan inconditionnel... surtout quand ils braillent pour rien. Mais bientôt, la douleur s'estompe et je peux commencer les sutures._

_Il y a du bruit, de l'agitation dans les couloirs ; ça gronde, j'entends des éclats de voix._

_Une urgence, le plus souvent. Un type qui arrive en miettes, fracassé dans un accident de voiture. C'est le lot commun et il faut apprendre à y faire face, même si c'est usant de travailler dans des conditions comme ça. Mais j'y renoncerais pour rien au monde – c'est cet univers-là qui me plaît. La frénésie, l'agitation. Ça permet de ne pas penser. Je déteste l'oisiveté._

- _Law !_

- _J'ai pas l'temps, là ! rétorqué-je en terminant la suture._

_Je nettoie la plaie, pose un pansement et réponds aux inquiétudes de la mère, qui me toise d'un regard en biais assez lourd pour être insultant – elle a vu les tatouages sur mes mains, mes avant-bras et mon cou et elle flippe, alors que ça amuse sa fille. Elle balise à mort._

_Ben tiens. Comme si j'allais assassiner la gosse._

- _LAW !_

- _Plus taaard !_

_J'peux pas être au four et au moulin. J'ai déjà bien assez à faire avec mes-…_

_La porte s'ouvre dans un fracas innommable ; la mère et la fille sursautent, et je me tourne pour jeter un regard noir à celui qui ose rentrer ainsi alors qu'il n'y est pas autorisé sans s'être annoncé. _

_Ma réplique cinglante se perd dans ma gorge quand je vois Penguin, le regard halluciné, blême comme la mort. Il transpire tellement que sa sueur goutte sur sa blouse._

- _Qu'est-ce que…_

- _Pardon, j'suis désolé, faut qu'tu viennes… !_

_Il ne me laisse pas le temps du pourquoi et du comment ; sa main agrippe mon bras et je me fais traîner dans le couloir, où c'est le branle-bas de combat général._

_Kid, au téléphone, est d'une lividité affolante.  
>Déjà qu'en temps normal, ce type a pas le visage le plus avenant du monde, mais alors là… il me voit et j'ai l'impression qu'il va tourner de l'œil. Quoi, j'ai un scalpel planté dans l'oreille ou …? ça veut dire quoi ce regard ?<br>Il me regarde avec un mélange indescriptible de terreur, de chagrin et de prudence, comme s'il allait s'adresser à une bête blessée._

- _Law, mon vieux, écoute, tu…_

_Shashi arrive en courant par l'aile nord ; il est tremblant et son visage n'est pas mouillé de sueur, mais de larmes. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?_

- _… … … Jewelry, souffle sa voix cassée._

_._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Euh... me dites pas que vous vous y attendiez pas... ? 'fin le titre, la "partie I"... toussa... non... ? ah. Navrée.<em>**

**_La suite arrive vite. J'espère que ce qu'il y avait dans le coffre vous a convenu. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis à ce propos ! vos appréciations mais aussi vos déceptions, je les attends avec plaisir (et un peu de crainte, j'avoue) ! et sur le reste, tout ce qui concerne Jewelry et Law... bref, reviews et PM sont bienvenus, comme toujours, pour avoir vos ressentis !_**

**_Je vous dis à très vite pour le chapitre 26, promis ! [C'est quoi très vite... ?] Genre... dans deux jours...? [... bien négocié.]_**


	26. La guerre d'un homme : II

**_Ohayo mina !_**

**_Je vous avais promis deux jours. Et comme toute femme d'honneur (?), voici venu le temps [des cathédrales ? :3] (oh, tais-toi -_-) du chapitre 26. Enfin. J'espère que je ne vous aurai pas trop fait attendre, et que les réponses à d'autres questions viendront dans ce chapitre. Je vous le dis tout de suite : il manque encore des éléments de réponse, et c'est normal. Je ne peux pas tout dévoiler non plus en deux chapitres._**

**_Il y a beaucoup de spéculations, de tergiversations, certaines ont tapé juste, d'autres totalement à côté... y'en a qui m'ont collé des sueurs... mais quelque chose de bien, hein... ! Bref.  
>Merci à Carmin, Bubulle et Lena18 d'être là au rendez-vous... ! Je sais que vous avez beaucoup de question qui restent en suspens, mais... courage ! ça va venir...<br>Merci encore pour vos compliments ! ^^_**

**_J'arrête de vous faire attendre ! [si ça s'trouve, elles ont même pas lu...] mmn... ouais, c'est pas faux. Mais bref, allons-y..._**

**_Enjoy it !_**

* * *

><p><em>« Pour me comprendre,<br>Il faudrait savoir qui je suis.  
>Pour me comprendre,<br>Il faudrait connaître ma vie… »_

_Michel Berger_

.

_Dans le chapitre précédent : _

- _Law, mon vieux, écoute, tu…_

_Shashi arrive en courant ; il est tremblant et son visage n'est pas mouillé de sueur, mais de larmes. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?_

- _… … … Jewelry, souffle sa voix cassée._

. . . . .

_Il ne m'en faut pas plus, et ma course m'emmène dans les couloirs bondés de l'hôpital. Mes chaussures couinent sur le linoléum. Mon cœur bat lourdement dans ma poitrine – je n'entends que ça. Les cris de Shashi et Penguin m'atteignent, mais je m'en fous._

_Ce monde pourrait bien crever, s'effondrer, partir en sang… ça m'est égal._

_Je cours de plus en plus vite, et mon souffle précipité résonne dans mes oreilles._

_J'ouvre les portes doubles, qui s'écrasent avec fracas contre les murs sous la poussée. Je m'en tape.  
>Jewelry. Il n'y a que son nom dans ma tête, rien d'autre. Le seul objectif que j'ai, c'est la retrouver.<em>

_Je dévale les marches et j'arrive à l'accueil des urgences, où un monde noir s'est amassé ; je n'ai jamais vu ça de toute ma vie. Toute cette foule… je pousse les gens : patients, personnel soignant… qu'ils dégagent. Qu'ils dégagent tous, merde !_

_J'arrive au centre du cercle qu'ils forment et là, quelque part en moi, quelque chose se brise. Ça fait le même bruit qu'un verre qui tombe au sol, qu'une vitre qui éclate… _

_Le bruit de mon cœur qui se fend dans une douleur immonde._

- _… que…_

_Je tombe à genoux et je patauge dans la mare de sang gluant qui semble ne pas cesser de grandir sous son corps. _

- _Jewelry…_

_Ses yeux clairs contemplent le plafond, et ses lèvres sont déjà pâles. Presque rien ne vient entacher la perfection de son visage. Presque rien, si ce n'est le filet de sang pourpre qui s'écoule encore de ses lèvres. Si elle saigne, c'est qu'elle est toujours vivante… elle peut revenir, je le sais, je le sais, je le sais…_

_Ou alors c'est un rêve. Rien qu'un rêve. Parce que ça ne peut pas être réel. _

_Le sang qui macule mes vêtements blancs me prouve le contraire. Je ne serais jamais capable de rêver d'une telle chose. Je me serais déjà réveillé, et j'aurais cherché la chaleur de Jewelry pour me rassurer._

_C'est si… stupide. Totalement aberrant. Complètement contre-nature. Injuste. Pas ce que ça ne peut pas, ça ne _doit pas_ se finir comme ça._

_Tremblant, je prends son visage entre mes mains._

_Mes mains._

_Rouges, si rouges…_

- _… Jewelry…_

_Je descends à son cou, laissant des traînées sanglantes là où mes mains se sont posées._

_Il n'y a plus de pouls. Le sang qui coule encore sur sa joue n'est qu'un trop-plein qui lui inonde la bouche. _

_Mes tremblements secouent mon corps et le sien ; sa main à elle est crispée sur son ventre, à travers le tissu de sa tenue. L'autre est recroquevillée sur les résultats que je lui ai demandé d'aller me chercher._

_Mon regard glisse sur la blessure de son sternum, et l'auréole de poudre brûlée sur sa blouse blanche est comme un deuxième coup de poignard. Ma main tremblante se pose sur le renflement de son ventre rond et mes doigts s'enfoncent dans sa peau, alors que mes jointures blanchissent. Le bébé…_

- _… Jewelry…_

_Quelque chose se brise à nouveau en moi. Ce n'est pas mon cœur, puisqu'il n'y a plus de cœur à briser. Ce n'est que la digue qui retient le flot de mes larmes._

_Elles ruissèlent sur mes joues et gouttent le long de mon menton._

_Un homme est maintenu au sol par deux policiers, à quelques mètres de là. Son arme est encore au sol et il hurle des choses sans queue ni tête ; il a le regard dilaté, le nez rouge et humide, et la bouche pâteuse. Totalement incohérent, en plein délire._

. . . . .

- Ce fils de pute était défoncé au crack, murmura Law en replaçant les peluches dans le lit à barreaux. Jewelry a voulu l'emmener dans un service à part où ils auraient pu le traiter correctement mais il a sorti son arme quand elle s'est approchée de lui et il lui a tiré une balle dans le ventre.

Ace avait envie de vomir. Il avait largement dépassé le stade des larmes. C'était… beaucoup plus qu'il ne pouvait assimiler.

Jewelry était enceinte.

Law touchait du bout des doigts la vie qu'il semblait avoir toujours voulue – une situation stable, un job éreintant mais qui lui plaisait, une femme qu'il aimait passionnément, un bébé à venir, un mariage…

… et il avait tout perdu en quelques minutes. Passer d'une vie comblée au néant total… Ace sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine au point de lui causer une violente douleur.

- Le labo est au rez-de-chaussée, juste à côté de l'accueil des urgences. Elle a fait un détour pour chercher ces… putains de résultats que j'aurais dû aller chercher moi-même, cracha-t-il. Si je lui avais pas demandé ça… elle serait jamais allée foutre les pieds là-bas et… et…

Ace se tendit : et quoi ? qu'est-ce que Law ne lui disait pas...?

Son expression était indéchiffrable. Pas parce que neutre... mais parce qu'elle reflétait trop de choses pour qu'Ace puisse les interpréter correctement.

- Il était pas là par hasard.

_«_.._. quoi ?_ _»_

C'était insensé. Fou, irréfléchi. Ace vit Law serrer les dents et ses muscles se nouer.

- ... tu veux dire q-

- Don Quixote Doflamingo, murmura Law en contemplant les jouets autour de lui. Il s'est chargé de me rappeler à son bon souvenir.

Ace se figea en entendant ce nom, mais Law ne le remarqua pas. Ses yeux ne voyaient plus que ça : la mare de sang et le corps sans vie de Jewelry. Comme s'il y était.

- ... Doflamingo...?

- Disons que... j'ai eu affaire à lui, dans le passé. Et il s'est arrangé pour que la punition soit à la hauteur de la trahison.

L'adolescent était totalement perdu. Quel rapport y avait-il entre Law et lui... ? Il songea à l'argent, à ses tatouages, sa vie à Détroit, son arme... tout autant de détails qui laissaient croire que Trafalgar n'était pas l'homme le plus fréquentable du moment.  
>Qu'avait-il fait qui justifie la colère de Doflamingo... ? Qui justifie de perdre tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir... ? Ace se doutait que Law avait trempé dans des histoires sordides ; c'était une certitude. Ce qui l'était moins, en revanche, c'était ce que Law avait bien pu faire, pour que le chef du réseau Dressrosa en ait ainsi après lui.<p>

- Il savait qu'on serait aux urgences, elle et moi. Il savait qu'elle allait finir par se montrer, à un moment ou à un autre, souffla Trafalgar, pâle malgré sa peau sombre. Doflamingo avait décidé que ça serait ce jour-là, le mec a reçu une consigne. Il avait plus qu'à attendre qu'une médecin aux cheveux roses se pointe. Ou encore mieux, que ce soit moi qui me ramène.

. . . . .

- _Law… _

_Deux mains saisissent mes bras et je résiste. J'entends du bruit autour de moi. Je me penche et mes mains souillées de sang prennent le visage de la femme de ma vie ; mes pouces caressent ses lèvres et j'y laisse une trainée de sang encore tiède._

_Mes larmes brouillent ma vision._

- _Law… !_

_Shashi. Il est accroupi à côté de moi. Les mains de Penguin essayent de me faire lâcher Jewelry mais je m'accroche à elle._

_Le bébé… J.J. … je pose mon front sur son ventre rond et je sanglote. Mes pleurs sont de plus en plus bruyants. Si mon père était là, il me traiterait de lavasse en grognant. Ce n'est pas digne d'étaler ses sentiments devant un parterre de crétins immobiles._

- _Faut pas rester là… Law… !_

- _… J.J…._

_Je te demande pardon, J.J. . J'ai juré de te protéger et le peu que je t'ai promis… j'ai même pas été foutu de le faire. Et tout ça pour quoi… ? un bilan sanguin ?  
>C'est moi qui aurais dû prendre cette balle. C'est moi qui méritais de mourir. Et plutôt deux fois qu'une. Pas toi...<em>

_Jewelry est encore plus froide ; ou alors, ce n'est qu'une impression. Je n'en sais rien. Ses cheveux roses sont lourds et poisseux de sang. Le rouge ne lui va pas… je lui ai toujours dit que je n'aimais pas cette couleur. Trop éclatant, trop…_

_Le rouge avait bercé la première partie de ma vie. Et il venait se rappeler à moi… il me montrait qu'il ne m'avait pas oublié._

- _Lâchez-moi… LÂCHEZ-MOI !_

- _Law, arrête, on peut plus rien pour elle…_

- _Et le bébé… ?_

_C'est ce qu'il y a de pire ; l'espoir. C'est la plus formidable des armes. J'étais le premier à me servir de ça : faire croire à ceux que j'allais tuer qu'ils avaient encore une chance de vivre. Il n'y a que comme ça qu'on finit par amener un homme au désespoir absolu... en lui laissant une chance d'espérer._

_Je suis irrationnel, je le sais. Mais c'est tout ce à quoi je peux me raccrocher.  
>Mon bébé. Le bébé de J.J. et moi.<em>

_Penguin craque et pleure enfin, alors que Shashi essaye toujours de me faire lâcher prise._

- _… Law…_

- _Je… je veux que… le bébé, elle… _

- _Jewelry a à peine entamé sa vingt-deuxième semaine de grossesse… même si ta fille est encore vivante… elle pourra jamais survivre… tu le sais…_

_Il essaye de me raisonner mais j'ai largement dépassé ce stade. Dans ma tête, l'idée est ancrée : Jewelry ne peut pas mourir. Pas comme ça, pas maintenant, pas alors que notre vie était enfin celle qu'on avait toujours voulue._

_Il faut que je sauve ce qui reste d'elle et moi. Notre bébé…_

- _Non… non, non, non, non, non…_

_Un bruit bizarre s'élève dans l'entrée des urgences ; je mets longtemps à me rendre compte que ce geignement s'élève de ma bouche. C'est de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus sourd. À l'image de l'horreur de la réalité qui se distille dans chacune de mes veines._

- _Non…_

_Shashi renonce à me faire lâcher et se contente de serrer ses bras autour de moi, alors que mon gémissement se mue en cri._

_Finalement, je hurle ma rage, mon impuissance, mon dégoût de moi-même ; la souffrance qui me submerge n'a aucun nom. Je préfèrerais qu'on me fasse subir les pires tortures plutôt que de sentir un millième de cette douleur qui m'oppresse._

. . . . .

Les expressions qui animaient le visage de Law effrayaient Ace ; résignation, espoir, souffrance, apaisement…

L'adolescent était certain qu'un temps donné, Law avait totalement tourné la carte. Qu'il en était devenu fou, avant de se reprendre et de partir sur la route. Law semblait toujours osciller entre deux eaux, et Ace comprenait qu'il ne lui en fallait pas beaucoup plus pour basculer d'un côté ou de l'autre.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas cherché à retrouver Doflamingo pour le tuer... ? La villa du mafieux n'était pas un lieu tenu secret, tout le monde savait où il résidait.  
>Ace comprit avec effroi que Law n'avait pas à se venger. Que la dette était réglée. Qu'il avait payé de deux vies le prix de sa trahison. C'était comme ça que Doflamingo s'occupait de ses affaires ; Ace le savait très bien. Quand vous vous engagiez, c'était à vie. Si vous tourniez le dos au clan, à la <em>famiglia<em>... alors votre peau ne valait pas chère.

Law avait payé son tribut de sang au même titre que ceux qui avaient déserté avant lui.

. . . . .

_Je suis recroquevillé dans notre lit, hagard, le cœur en sang et l'esprit vide._

_Je regarde la bague de fiançailles que je lui avais offerte. _

_Elle est encore tachée de sang._

_Terminée, notre vie à peine commencée._

_Plus d'amour._

_Plus de baisers enfiévrés._

_Plus de corps à enlacer, plus d'étreinte à donner._

_Plus de rires, de sourire._

_Plus de mariage._

_Plus de bébé._

_Je repense à décembre, au test de grossesse que Jewelry avait emballé au pied du sapin. Mon cadeau de Noël. Le dernier._

_Je repense à mes larmes de bonheur quand j'ai pensé au petit bout d'elle et moi qui grandissait quelque part dans son ventre, un mélange de ce qu'elle et moi nous étions._

_Je repense à ses larmes, à elle, quand elle avait trouvé la bague que je lui avais offerte dans son paquet de céréales préférées. Elle en avait ri à se rouler dans le lit._

_Je m'étais toujours demandé à quoi notre fille ressemblerait. Aurait-elle des cheveux nacrés, des cheveux sombres ? un peu des deux ? Et ses yeux… je voulais qu'elle ait ceux de sa mère, mauves. Et la couleur de sa peau ? quelque part entre ma peau métissée et celle de Jewelry, blanche, sans imperfection. Une peau douce comme celle de la femme de ma vie, un peu hâlée comme la mienne…_

_Souvent, quand on s'endormait, le soir, on s'amusait à tirer des plans sur la comète. _

_Imaginer ce qu'elle deviendrait plus tard : avocate, cosmonaute… pirate. Ça faisait hurler de rire Jewelry, qui répondait que de toute façon, elle ne voudrait jamais faire médecine. Trop chiant._

_On ne lui avait même pas encore trouvé un nom. Je voulais l'appeler Nami… ça veut dire « vague », et je trouvais ça joli. Jewelry me braillait que sa fille n'aurait pas un nom de strip-teaseuse – impossible de savoir d'où elle tenait ça – et elle argumentait en disant que c'était elle qui allait lutter sur la table d'accouchement, donc que c'était elle qui aurait le privilège de choisir son prénom. Elle voulait l'appeler Perona et je lui disais qu'en plus d'être moche, c'était d'un sinistre… elle s'énervait et on se réconciliait sur l'oreiller. Toujours. Et nos disputes reprenaient de plus belle le lendemain._

_J'ai tout perdu, cette nuit-là. Je n'avais qu'elles et on me les a volées, comme tout le reste._

_Je pense à Jewelry,  
>à notre petite fille qui ne verra jamais le jour,<br>et le désespoir m'aspire sans fin._

_. . . . ._

- Tout ça pour un putain de bout de papier. Toute une décennie de sacrifices foutue en l'air pour une feuille que j'aurais pu aller chercher moi-même, souffla Trafalgar, la voix blanche. Si c'est pas le comble de l'ironie, ça...

Ace se tourna vers lui et regarda Law retrousser ses manches, les yeux baissés vers ses mains. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait... ?

- Tout ça pour avoir pris la décision la plus simple et la plus anodine qui soit… j'en ai fait, des conneries. Des erreurs, des boulettes… mais celle-là, c'est vraiment ce que j'ai pu faire de pire.

Law tira sur les sangles de ses bracelets de force et les sortit des boucles, patiemment, sous le regard inquiet de l'adolescent.

- Tout ça parce que ce jour-là, j'ai eu la flemme de bouger mon cul moi-même pour aller chercher cette merde… !

Sa voix exsudait une rage qui ne demandait qu'à sortir, après les torrents de larmes.

Ace se sentait mal ; son côté encore enfantin, vulnérable, regrettait d'avoir poussé aussi loin la curiosité – il n'était pas prêt à entendre ça, il le savait. La douleur qu'il ressentait pour Law et la souffrance sans limite qu'il devait ressentir égalait presque celle d'avoir perdu Luffy.

Perdre ses envies, ses ambitions, la femme qu'il avait prévu d'épouser et leur enfant à naître… L'adolescent secoua la tête pour lui-même, encore sous le choc.  
>Comment ne pas devenir complètement cinglé… ?<p>

- Si je l'avais fait moi-même... c'est moi qui serais mort. C'est comme ça que ça aurait dû se passer ; une balle dans le ventre pour moi, et la vie pour elle. Pour elle et pour le bébé.

Les boucles cliquetèrent et Law tira sur les bracelets de cuir.

Ace ne l'avait presque jamais vu les retirer, à quelques rares exceptions près ; douche ou baignade. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment prêté attention.

Et pourtant, cette fois, son regard sut tout de suite quoi accrocher.

Les longues estafilades blanches, sur ses poignets, achevèrent le peu de résistance qu'Ace avait. Imaginer Law s'infliger ça et tenter de se donner la mort lui brisa le cœur et lui laissa un amer sentiment dans la bouche.

Il frissonnait lorsqu'il prit les mains de Law dans les siennes, contemplant les marques irrégulières qui tranchaient sa peau. Il les caressa du pouce, tremblant ; elles semblaient terriblement profondes…

- … tu…

- Je voulais atteindre les tendons, marmonna Law d'un ton monocorde. Pour ne plus pouvoir pratiquer la chirurgie.

_« Pour me comprendre, il faudrait connaître mes nuits.  
>Mes rêves d'amour… et puis mes longues insomnies.<br>Quand vient le jour, la peur d'affronter la vie. »_

. . . . .

_Putain de… humpf. Ça fait un mal de chien._

_Shashi et Penguin vont me tuer._  
><em>Enfin… je serai déjà mort quand ils me trouveront. Et si ça n'est pas le cas… alors mes mains seront foutues.<em>

_C'est mon nouvel objectif à atteindre : bousiller le peu d'espoir que j'ai de poursuivre notre rêve. Sans elle, il ne me sert à rien. _  
><em>J'ai un goût de cendre dans la bouche. Ma cigarette se consume toujours.<em>

_OK pour la main droite. Le sang coule à mort. J'ai dû trancher l'artère radiale au lieu des veines du réseau carpien. Merde._  
><em>Mon téléphone sonne mais j'en ai rien à foutre. J'suis aux abonnés absents, j'ai vraiment pas envie qu'on m'emmerde.<em>

_Ma main tremble – j'ai entamé le nerf médian, j'arrive même plus à fermer les doigts. Je suis à la fois plutôt content et furieux contre moi-même : et comment j'suis censé me finir l'autre main ?!_  
><em>Je n'ai déjà plus la force pour trancher le poignet gauche. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes…<em>  
><em>Je presse la lame contre mon poignet et j'appuie de toutes mes forces ; histoire d'être sûr de défoncer un truc. La douleur éclate de mes doigts à mon coude et un cri m'échappe brièvement quand elle s'enfonce loin dans ma chair. Putain de zone innervée… <em>

_Je me laisse couler dans le bain et je croise mes chevilles sur le rebord de la baignoire – elle a toujours été trop petite pour moi. Je jette mon mégot sur le carrelage et je m'allume une autre cigarette en luttant comme un con. Va craquer une pierre quand tu peux plus plier les doigts..._  
><em>J'expire une lourde bouffée blanche qui se perd dans le plafond et mes mains retombent dans l'eau. Ça va empêcher la coagulation, mais ça va quand même prendre du temps. <em>

_Du temps, c'est tout ce que j'ai. J'attendrai._

_Je repose ma tête sur le bord en céramique et je ferme les yeux. L'eau clapote et le silence règne dans l'appartement._

_Il n'y en avait jamais, de silence, avant que Jewelry ne parte – toujours de la musique, des chansons massacrées, des éclats de voix. Bientôt des rires de bébé et des pleurs. _  
><em>J'ai toujours pensé que j'exécrais les gosses.<br>Trop chiants, trop bruyants. Jewelry n'en avait jamais vraiment parlé. Je pense qu'elle sentait que le sujet n'était pas à aborder avec moi. Elle avait une peur monstre de m'avouer qu'elle était enceinte. Elle m'avait expliqué qu'elle pensait que j'allais l'engueuler, hurler, protester... ou la forcer à avorter. Comme si je pouvais lui demander une telle chose... ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment, entre nos études, nos horaires délirants et la fatigue qu'on trainait déjà... mais c'était ce que j'avais toujours voulu. Avoir une famille. Pouvoir m'occuper de quelqu'un à mon tour._

_Jewelry m'avait aidé quand personne ne pouvait le faire pour moi. Elle m'avait présenté à sa bande et Jean Bart, Shashi et Penguin étaient devenus mes meilleurs potes. Tous en médecine, tous avec l'envie d'aider les autres. Je m'étais pris au jeu qu'ils jouaient, je m'étais intégré, j'avais eu ce que je n'avais jamais espéré avoir un jour.  
>Et elle doutait de mon envie d'en avoir encore plus...?<br>Cette idiote._

_Je souris pour moi-même et je baisse les yeux vers la surface._

_L'eau est un peu trop chaude. Et vachement rouge, maintenant. _

_J'ai l'impression que ça ne fait que quelques minutes que je suis là, mais un coup d'œil à la pendule m'indique que ça fait déjà une heure que je patauge dans ma connerie. Je pense au ralenti. Ça vient, lentement mais sûrement. Ma vision se brouille. _

_Mes pensées flottent avec le sang qui se répand dans l'eau. Je divague...  
>Je repense à J.J., au premier instant où je l'ai vue, sous l'éclat des lasers. Je repense à notre premier baiser, dans la Torino, dans l'obscurité. Je repense à notre première fois, à mon hésitation, son amusement mêlée d'appréhension, ma peur de lui faire mal – difficile de croire que j'étais celui qui allait lui prendre son innocence. Et pourtant... elle n'avait que dix-sept ans, comme moi. J'étais trop habitué aux filles de Détroit qui se donnaient trop jeunes pour pouvoir faire comme les autres. J.J me répétait qu'elle attendait le bon garçon et le bon moment. Et elle avait choisi : moi, dans son lit, sous le soleil de l'après-midi. <em>

_Elle était à l'image de son nom ; un joyau précieux, inestimable, que je devais toucher avec respect et précaution. Comme si elle pouvait se briser au moindre choc. _

_Il y a des coups à la porte. Putain, les mecs, vous êtes vraiment trop bruyants… laissez-moi délirer tranquille.  
>Quelqu'un hurle mon nom et des mains agrippent mes poignets. Je me prends une tarte en pleine gueule et mes yeux se rouvrent – l'image de J.J. nue dans les draps de son lit se dissipe, et je distingue un visage encadré de longs cheveux châtains. Et des lunettes noires.<em>

_Shashi, j'vais te buter. C'est quoi cette gifle, ça fait mal, merde… !_

_Penguin est le plus fort et c'est lui qui me tire de l'eau du bain. Ils m'étendent sur le carrelage et leurs voix sont de plus en plus lointaines. J'ai peut-être encore une chance d'y passer, finalement. Une troisième personne rentre et je me sens vraiment comme un con.  
>Le vieux Eustass est là.<br>La vache, la tronche qu'il tire… glauque.  
>J'aurai même foiré ma mort. L'hôpital est tout près, et dans une heure je serai suturé avec toutes les perfusions qu'il faut. <em>

_Et merde._

. . . . .

_« Il y a peut être quelque part  
>un bonheur dont j'aurai eu ma part.<br>Dommage… j'aimais tant certains paysages. »_

- C'est Kid lui-même qui s'est occupé de sauver mes mains. Et il a réussi.

Ace eut du mal à encaisser le choc. Law avait volontairement voulu tirer une croix définitive sur sa capacité à réaliser son rêve, puisque ce rêve qu'il partageait avec Jewelry était dénué de sens sans elle à ses côtés.

- Tu as toujours pensé que tu manquais de courage… et pourtant tu as décidé de vivre malgré tout, murmura Law en pressant son front contre le sien. Alors que moi, j'ai baissé les bras dès le début.

Ace le serra contre lui de toutes ses forces ; Law embrassa sa tempe et ferma les yeux, nichant son visage dans son cou. Il avait été lâche. Et pourtant… il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être furieux contre Ace quand cet idiot avait clairement annoncé son envie d'en finir. Quand il avait renoncé, quand il avait rendu les armes.  
>Lui qui s'était toujours promis de ne plus laisser la vie lui prendre quelque chose… il ne se serait jamais pardonné de laisser Ace mourir, peu importe la manière, par lui-même ou assassiné par un autre monstre.<p>

- Ne pleure pas, chuchota-t-il en caressant ses cheveux.

- Je suis… si… si désolé pour toi, haleta Ace en l'étreignant un peu plus étroitement. J'ai… si mal quand j'pense… à ce que tu ressens… à tout ce que tu gardes… t'as tellement perdu… Jewelry… votre bébé… toute ta vie, et… et…

Law soupira et inspira le parfum de ses cheveux ; son odeur le rassura et sa peine s'allégea encore un peu plus. Doucement, il tournait la page. Sans oublier, mais sans le ressasser non plus.  
>Ace l'aidait à voir autre chose qu'une vie de solitude, à ruminer le passé.<p>

- … c'est pour ça qu'au lieu de penser à ce que j'ai perdu, je préfère penser à ce que j'ai toujours, chuchota Law.

Il le repoussa doucement, juste assez pour contempler son visage ; il empauma ses joues et embrassa son front.

- Je voulais continuer ma route. Un auto-stoppeur, ça m'intéressait pas. Et quelque chose m'a ordonné de freiner… c'est ce que j'ai fait, et j'en suis là aujourd'hui. Jewelry me manquera toute ma vie… mais avec toi, je sais que ça ne me fera plus jamais autant de mal. Tu le comprends, ça… ?

Ace acquiesça – oh oui, il comprenait. Law mettait des mots sur ses propres pensées. Le jeune homme l'attira dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Ace avait désespérément besoin de cette étreinte, de son odeur.

- … j'ai… fait beaucoup de choses dont je ne suis pas très fier, dans ma vie, murmura Trafalgar en caressant ses joues. J'ai rencontré Jewelry quand j'avais besoin que quelqu'un me sorte de la merde noire où j'étais. Elle aurait pu avoir une vie de rêve avec quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de son monde, mais elle m'a préféré au reste et elle m'a maintenu la tête hors de l'eau.

Doucement, ses pas l'obligèrent à reculer ; Ace se laissa faire, le nez contre son torse. La porte se referma derrière eux, la clé tourna dans la serrure et Ace resta dans l'étreinte de ses bras. Son corps mince s'enroula autour du sien et Law l'entraina dans les escaliers, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Irrécupérable morveux.

- … parle-moi encore… murmura Ace, ses bras serrés autour de son cou.

- Je venais d'avoir dix-sept ans quand j'ai rencontré Jewelry. Je dealais.

Ace se tendit et Law lui caressa le dos dans un geste qu'il voulait apaisant.  
>Il neigeait toujours à gros flocons quand ils sortirent de l'immeuble pour rejoindre la voiture. La rue était déserte, malgré l'après-midi bien entamé.<p>

Law déverrouilla l'Aston et déposa Ace sur le siège passager, lui volant un baiser avant de faire le tour pour monter côté conducteur. Il jeta un dernier regard aux persiennes fermées et s'engouffra au volant, claquant la portière avant de démarrer et de s'éloigner vers les quais, là où il savait que personne ne viendrait les déranger, comme la nuit dernière.

Ace se pelotonna contre lui et Law prit une longue inspiration.

- … j'étais un foutu drogué. Jewelry s'en est vite rendu compte et elle m'a aidé à me sevrer. C'a pris une année entière mais elle l'a fait. _On_ l'a fait. Ça n'a pas été une partie de plaisir, mais juste à nous deux, on a réussi. Elle m'a poussé à reprendre le chemin des études, et on s'est installés ici quand nos deux familles nous ont lâchés. On appartenait à deux mondes beaucoup trop différents pour qu'ils nous comprennent… on s'en foutait.

Ace enfouit son visage dans son cou et inspira son odeur, le laissant continuer. Il avait attendu ça pendant tellement longtemps… ce moment où Law lâcherait prise.

L'intéressé traversa la ville sous la neige et arriva aux quais déserts, derrière les entrepôts destinés aux déchargements sur le fleuve. Il serra le frein à main et ouvrit ses bras à Ace qui s'y réfugia, le nez dans son cou.

- C'est de ça que vient l'argent dans les mallettes. T'as pas idée du prix que les gens sont prêts à mettre pour un gramme de coke… je vendais du désespoir pour combler le mien. Si c'est pas pitoyable…

Ace lui caressa doucement le torse, dans un geste qui l'invitait à continuer. Il avait déjà des dizaines de questions à lui poser, mais toutes lui semblaient futiles, en comparaison à ce que Trafalgar était en train de lui dévoiler.

Il savait que s'il l'interrompait, Law était susceptible de se taire.

- Je ne connaissais rien d'autre. Voler, mentir, marchander… tuer… je monnayais mes services, et je gagnais de l'argent. On ne m'avait appris que ça et je me contentais de faire ce qu'on me demandait. C'était la seule manière de vivre un tant soit peu confortablement, là où je vivais, et j'avais choisi la facilité pour ça aussi. Je commençais à être vraiment bon quand Jewelry m'a mis le grappin dessus.

Il inspira profondément et Ace le vit pincer les lèvres.

- Tout cet argent, je l'avais gardé. Sans le dire à Jewelry. Elle m'aurait obligé à m'en débarrasser et j'ai préféré ne pas le faire, parce qu'on ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait arriver. Et il me sert encore aujourd'hui… quand j'y réfléchis, c'est totalement stupide. On s'en sortait très bien sans. La vie n'était pas aussi facile que celle qu'on avait tous les deux connue, chacun de notre côté, mais… ça nous suffisait. Alors… si je l'ai gardé, ce fric… c'est peut-être parce qu'au fond de moi je savais déjà que tout ça, ça ne durerait pas. Mon inconscient s'était sûrement dit que je ne méritais pas la vie que j'avais. Que c'était beaucoup trop facile, que je n'avais pas assez souffert pour compenser tout le bonheur que j'avais avec elle.

Law caressa pensivement les cheveux de son amant et embrassa son front ; Ace rouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans les siens.

- Et… les passeports… ? tous tes papiers…

Le plus délicat. Ace était loin d'être bête et Law le regrettait presque ; enfin, non. C'était parfait comme ça – Ace et la vivacité de son esprit encore jeune et innocent. Comme n'importe quel enfant, il visait juste et trouvait toujours le moyen d'attirer l'attention sur ce que les autres cachaient.

- …c'est juste pour pouvoir couper tous les ponts avec ma famille. Quand j'ai besoin de donner un nom, si je n'ai _vraiment_ pas d'autres choix, alors… j'en utilise un autre. J'ai tiré un trait sur mon passé quand j'ai commencé ma vie avec Jewelry, ce n'est pas pour le voir ressurgir….

- … est-ce que je dois continuer à t'appeler Trafalgar Law… ?

- C'est mon nom, murmura-t-il en caressant sa joue. Moi non plus, je ne t'ai jamais menti sur ça.

Ace referma les yeux et Law le serra contre lui. L'adolescent se blottit dans ses bras et le silence s'étira dans la fin de l'après-midi et l'Aston silencieuse. Law se sentait mieux ; ressasser tout ça lui avait fait du mal, mais la nouvelle impression de soulagement qui le baignait en valait définitivement la peine.  
>Il n'avait jamais aimé se confier, pour la bonne raison qu'étaler ses problèmes lui faisait se sentir faible, et c'était un sentiment qu'il haïssait : la faiblesse. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui… il s'en fichait.<p>

Puisqu'il était avec Ace, le seul qui avait le droit de le voir faillir.

- Dis, Law…

- Dors, chuchota Law en caressant sa joue. On a encore tout le temps pour les réponses.

- Demain… ?

- Demain, oui. Promis.

Ace se hissa vers lui pour l'embrasser dans le cou et Law tendit le bras pour prendre le plaid resté à l'arrière, les couvrant tous les deux, alors que la neige recouvrait la voiture.

Oui, demain…

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alors ? *appréhension* Oui oui oui, encore des questions... ça va venir ! la fiction arrive vraiment sur la fin. Moins de trente chapitres, épilogue compris, on touche au bout. J'espère que vous avez encore le courage de poursuivre le voyage un peu plus loin, pour voir jusqu'où tout ça nous mène. <em>**

**_Bon, on arrive au sujet qui fâche : la publication de la suite. *se prépare pour la soupe de poisson avariée* Professionnellement, je vais avoir quelques obligations, qui vont perturber mon emploi du temps de façon... radicale. Je maintiens quoiqu'il arrive la publication hebdomadaire, mais je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps de monter jusqu'à 2 voire 3, comme je le fais habituellement. En m'excusant encore... il n'y aura donc peut-être pas de publication en milieu de semaine prochaine. Mais rien n'est sûr._**

**_Je vous dis néanmoins à bientôt pour le chapitre 27 ! *esquive une hache* o_O bon, je cours. Et vite._**


	27. Le droit de vie ou de mort

**_Ohayo mina' !_**

**_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et votre patience ! Comme promis, le nouveau chapitre ce WE :) bon, question boulot, autant vous prévenir tout de suite, ça va pas s'arranger. Je maintiens l'état "d'alerte générale" jusqu'à au moins fin juin.  
>... la fiction sera finie d'ici là de toute façon x) vous aurez passé votre BAC, votre BTS, vos concours, toussa toussa... et moi j'serai au boulot. Bande de fénéantes.<em>**

**_Merci encore pour vos encouragements, c'est un tel plaisir de vous lire et de _****vous_ faire plaisir... merci d'être au RDV, re-bienvenue aux nouvelles venues...  
>En parlant de nouvelles, c'est officiel : prochaine fiction en cours ! la publication démarrera rapidement après la fin de celle-ci, j'espère vous retrouver nombreuses :) [tu t'fais d'la pub] (et je t'emmerde) [roooh.]<br>Pour celles qui vont "fangirliser", je me suis servie d'une réplique du film "Hook" dans la première partie du chapitre ;)_**

**_Bref, je m'égare. On y va pour le chapitre 27... j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes ! *traîne un gros carton de Kleenex* et j'suis prévoyante, z'avez vu un peu... ! et les musiques sont toujours sur le profil ! (update à ce propos, j'ai eu pas mal de demandes alors ça fait pas d'mal de rafraîchir les mémoires :p)_**

**_So..._**

**_Enjoy it !_**

* * *

><p><em>« Ne baisse pas les bras, ne lâche pas,<br>Prends le temps de te dire qu'il y a un ange derrière toi...  
>Relève toi, et va trouver le plus fort en toi, au fond de toi<br>Le bonheur est au bout des doigts, ne l'oublie pas… »_

_K'Maro_

_._

Law rêvait.

Il le savait, puisqu'il était dans son lit, à Baltimore, couché sur le côté face à Jewelry. Elle dormait dans son sempiternel débardeur blanc et ses cheveux étaient de travers, mais il la trouvait toujours aussi belle. Ses grands yeux mauves le contemplaient avec douceur, mais toujours un fond de tristesse. Elle tendit la main et caressa sa joue – il frissonna au contact de ses doigts chauds et ferma les yeux, appuyant son visage contre sa paume.

- ... tu me manques.

- Je sais, murmura-t-elle. Toi aussi.

- T'as toujours été nulle pour me mentir. Je peux pas te manquer là où t'es, J.J.

- J'aurais au moins essayé.

Elle se blottit dans ses bras et Law la serra contre lui, nichant son nez dans ses cheveux irisés. Il inspira son parfum, odeur florale mêlée d'amandes, et soupira avant d'embrasser son front. Jewelry lui manquait, oui. Quoiqu'il fasse.

- ... tu l'aimes ? chuchota-t-elle.

- Oui. Différemment de toi... mais oui.

- Il est parfait pour toi. Il a besoin de toi et toi... tu as besoin de lui.

- Je surveille ses arrières et les miennes, t'en fais pas.

- ... hé, Traf'.

- Mmn.

Jewelry caressa ses tatouages du bout des doigts et il en profita pour toucher sa peau et retracer ses courbes avec délicatesse, savourant ses formes qui épousaient les siennes. Elle embrassa sa peau brune et promena son nez le long de ses pectoraux.

- ... il faut que tu arrêtes. De mener la vie que tu as. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi.

- Si je ne l'avais pas fait, je n'aurais jamais rencontré Ace.

- Oh, l'excuse de merde, railla-t-elle en lui pinçant la peau du ventre.

Il pouffa et leurs rires s'élevèrent du tas de draps et de couvertures sous lequel ils étaient enfouis : Jewelry avait toujours été frileuse. Ils se chamaillèrent, comme ils en avaient coutume, chacun luttant pour prendre le dessus sur l'autre.  
>Elle termina assise sur ses hanches et Law repoussa ses cheveux longs derrière ses oreilles pour contempler son visage, sous le soleil qui inondait leur chambre. Il caressa son front, sa joue, joua avec l'anneau fixé à sa pommette et descendit à sa bouche, dont il dessina le contour du bout des doigts.<p>

- ... embrasse-moi, murmura-t-il.

Elle sourit et se pencha sur lui pour lui donner un baiser ; leurs lèvres se nouèrent et Law respira son odeur, se délectant de la sensation de ses cheveux balayant son visage. Jewelry se redressa et rougit sous son regard.

- ... arrête de me regarder comme ça, t'es flippant.

- Idiote.

Il baissa les yeux et contempla l'arrondi de son ventre qui tendait son débardeur ; il le caressa et Jewelry sourit, caressant la rondeur à son tour.

- ... tu dois lâcher prise. Il faut que tu acceptes de nous laisser partir, murmura-t-elle.

Law retraça le renflement entre ses hanches, silencieux. Pensif.  
>Ses cauchemars se gravaient à l'acide dans sa mémoire, mais ses rêves lui échappaient toujours. À son réveil, il <em>savait<em> qu'il avait rêvé, mais il était incapable de se souvenir à quel propos. Mais au moins, ces matins-là, il ne se réveillait pas en hurlant, ou baigné de sueur ; il se contentait d'ouvrir les yeux et de croiser les prunelles encore brouillées de sommeil de son ado d'amant, ou son visage profondément endormi face au sien.

Il ne voulait pas se réveiller. Pas tout de suite.

- Je sais. J'ai pas de volonté, j'y suis pour rien.

- Si, tu en as, crétin. T'as juste la flemme, Doc, comme d'habitude.

- C'est génétique.

- La belle affaire, rétorqua-t-elle en caressant ses cheveux de jais. T'es juste un gros flemmard qui adore passer ses journées au lit.

- Rectification : je passais mes journées au lit _avec toi_. Tout seul, ça n'a aucun intérêt.

- Et pervers, avec ça. Quand t'auras une maison avec Ace, tu passeras ton temps libre à lui faire des avances.

- Une maison ? avec Ace ? dans quel monde tu vis...?

Elle sourit et baissa les yeux sur son ventre, que Law caressait toujours avec une infinie tendresse, ses grandes mains enveloppant le rebondi qui pointait sous le tissu blanc.

- Un jour ça sera facile, je te le promets. Mais tu dois arrêter de ressasser le passé. Profite de ce que tu as... parce que tu ne sais pas ce qui peut se passer. Toi plus que n'importe qui... tu devrais savoir ça. Que ce soit en bon ou en mal.

- J'essaye. Je te jure que j'essaye.

- N'essaye pas, fais-le, chuchota-t-elle. Crois-moi, il y a bien pire que nous perdre...

- Pire que perdre ma femme et mon bébé...? j'crois pas, non, marmonna-t-il.

- ... tu pourrais perdre Ace.

Aussitôt, quelque chose se serra dans sa poitrine ; il releva les yeux et croisa le regard doux de Jewelry, qui entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

- Je le lâche plus depuis Frisco. Une fois m'a suffi.

Le soleil disparut et Jewelry frissonna ; aussitôt, Law tira le drap sur ses épaules, mais sa peau garda sa froideur de marbre. Il la serra contre lui et enfouit son visage dans son cou, la gorge nouée.

- ... reste. Reste encore un peu...

- Traf'...

- Je veux pas me réveiller. C'est... trop tôt...

- ... tu vois ce moment entre le sommeil et le réveil, ce moment où on se souvient d'avoir rêvé ? murmura-t-elle avec un sourire.

- ... ouais.

- C'est là que je t'aimerai toujours, c'est là que je t'attendrai.

Law sentit ses larmes revenir et rouler sur ses joues ; Jewelry les essuya et reprit ses caresses dans ses cheveux noirs.

- Et maintenant, tu as mieux à faire qu'échanger avec ton subconscient, murmura-t-elle dans son oreille.

- Et quoi...?

- ... Ace a besoin de toi.

- Le morveux dort, je vois pas ce qu-

- AAAHHH !

Ace se réveilla dans un sursaut quand la portière s'ouvrit brusquement et hurla ; une main l'attrapa par son _sweat_ et le tira à l'extérieur. Il voulut crier de plus belle, mais une autre main le saisit pour le ramener en arrière.

Law passa souplement par-dessus lui et sortit de la voiture, debout dans l'encadrement de la portière, le canon de son revolver plaqué contre le front de l'homme planté face à lui.

Le réveil était brutal ; Ace se croyait en plein cauchemar.

À en juger par la nuit tombée sur Baltimore, ils avaient dormi de longues heures depuis la fin de l'après-midi, où Law était enfin passé à confesse. Ace était désorienté.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? menaça Law.

- Celui que tu traînes avec toi, répliqua une voix grave dans son dos.

- Papa… ? s'étouffa la voix d'Ace.

Law ne lui avait jamais entendu ce ton soumis et craintif ; Ace agrippa sa main libre et il l'attira contre lui, le laissant se lover contre son dos.  
>Si la silhouette drapée de noir était son père, alors il était une force de la nature. Un vrai géant d'au moins deux mètres, à la carrure impressionnante – difficile à croire qu'Ace soit son fils.<p>

_A contrario_, la femme qui l'accompagnait était mince et menue, et frissonnait de froid dans la neige.

- On vient chercher Ace, annonça-t-elle en cherchant son fils du regard.

- Le contraire eut été étonnant, rétorqua Law en posant son doigt sur la détente.

Les hommes qui entouraient la voiture le mirent en joue et Ace, paniqué, sortit aussitôt de la voiture, se plaçant entre les armes et Law qui voulut le repousser.

- Non ! protesta Ace en se cramponnant à lui. Traf', baisse ton arme… pour l'amour du ciel, fais-le… !

- Hors de question.

- Bouffe ta fierté mal placée et étouffe-toi avec, mais je t'en supplie, _baisse ton arme_… ! gémit Ace en agrippant son pull.

Law marqua un temps d'hésitation, et laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps. Soulagé, Ace fit volte-face pour se tourner vers ses parents, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

- Tu m'expliques ce que tu fiches avec lui ? grogna son père. Où est-ce que tu étais passé… ? t'as passé ton temps à te volatiliser… aucun flic ne m'a rapporté ta présence. Nulle part. Un vrai fantôme.

- Vous vous inquiétez de ça au bout de dix mois ? répliqua Ace, les mains tremblantes. Law a été là quand vous, vous étiez pas fichus de vous occuper de moi… !

- Laisse-moi rire, ricana-t-il. Lui, s'occuper de toi… ? alors qu'il n'est pas capable de s'occuper de lui ?

- Ouais, OK, pousse-toi, Ace, siffla Law en le repoussant sur le côté.

Ace agrippa le bras qui tenait l'arme, implorant.  
>Au moindre faux pas, Law se ferait abattre d'une balle entre les deux yeux et ça, il ne le supporterait pas.<p>

Plutôt mourir que de perdre une deuxième fois ce qu'il avait de plus cher.

- Tu sais rien sur lui ! protesta Ace, tremblant. Et j't'interdis de…

- Tu _m'interdis…_ ? ça y est… quelques mois de vadrouille et tu te crois d'avoir des prétentions… ? ricana l'homme de sa voix grave teintée d'une moquerie perverse.

- Et vous… ? qu'est-ce qui justifie que vous lui parliez de cette manière… ?

Law commençait à sérieusement croire qu'Ace n'avait pas exagéré ; il avait en revanche beaucoup de mal à comprendre comment deux individus de ce genre avaient pu donner naissance à un garçon aussi parfait qu'Ace, ou doux comme Luffy.

L'homme laissa un sourire étrange étirer ses lèvres, dans la pénombre. Law ne voyait pas ses yeux et ça le dérangeait.  
>Qui était ce type… ?<br>Le sourire s'agrandit – un sourire fourbe – quand l'homme remarqua sa perplexité et Law sentit que le reste de la conversation n'allait pas lui plaire.  
>Pas lui plaire <em>du tout<em>.

- … Trafalgar Law. Comment va ton père ?

_« L'enfoiré. Fils de pute. »_

Law serra les dents et Ace amorça un mouvement de recul, surpris.

Law avait toujours prétendu que ses parents étaient morts ; pourtant, cette réaction n'était pas celle de la colère ou du chagrin, mais l'expression d'un lourd sentiment de haine et d'appréhension. Qu'avait-il à redouter, s'il était orphelin ?

- Alors ? insista-t-il.

- Je n'ai plus de père ! martela Law, furieux.

- La belle affaire. Il ne t'a pas oublié, tu sais… ? il attend le retour du fils prodigue…

- Traf', de quoi il parle… ?

- De rien du tout ! Vous, bouclez-la… !

- Il se demande où est passé son unique et adoré petit garçon, depuis toutes ces années. Il a pris soin de se rappeler à ton bon souvenir mais tu n'as pas eu l'air de bien saisir le mess-

Trafalgar ôta le cran de sûreté de son arme et tendit le bras, le canon s'immobilisant à quelques centimètres du front de l'homme qui souriait toujours dans le noir, imperturbable.

Ace cria et tenta de le faire lâcher prise, mais c'était peine perdue.

- Fermez-la, cracha Law, hors de lui, alors que des points rouges se figeaient sur son front et son cœur.

- LAW ! ARRÊTE ! hurla Ace en courant se mettre devant son père. Papa, ça suffit, on rentre !

- Tu n'iras nulle part avec eux ! rétorqua Law. Hors de question que j'te laisse partir avec des cinglés pareils !

- Est-ce que tu sais seulement qui je suis ? s'emporta l'homme en s'emparant de la lampe torche qu'un de ses hommes portait, la braquant sur son propre visage.

Sous le choc, Law écarquilla les yeux, et ses doigts se relâchèrent sur la crosse de son arme ; un des gardes du corps en profita et il fut plaqué au sol, le visage dans la neige, un genou entre ses omoplates l'empêchant d'esquisser le moindre mouvement.

Une chaussure cirée se glissa sous son menton et le releva ; Law serra les dents, un filet de sueur perlant sur sa joue malgré le froid polaire qui régnait dans la nuit.

- Tu me reconnais, maintenant… ?

Law garda le silence et le garde du corps lui tordit le bras.

- Réponds !

- Gol D. Roger, cracha-t-il en soutenant son regard noir. Le Secrétaire à la Défense…

S'il s'était attendu à ça… Ace protestait et se démenait contre les bras qui le retenaient. Law avait du mal à réfléchir. Les supplications de l'adolescent le perturbaient et l'empêchaient de penser rationnellement.

- Tout juste. Alors, si l'envie me prend de te faire croupir le reste de ta misérable existence dans la prison la plus reculée de ce foutu pays, sache qu'il ne me faudra pas plus d'une heure pour que l'_attorney_ général ne m'accorde ce petit privilège…

- Et en vertu de quoi est-ce que vous m'enfermeriez ? le nargua Law. Vous n'avez strictement rien contre moi.

Lentement, Roger s'accroupit, empoigna ses cheveux et lui tira violemment la tête en arrière ; Ace voulut se jeter entre eux mais un des gardes l'en empêcha, le rattrapant à la volée – et l'adolescent était loin de faire le poids.

Law soutint le regard du visage qui lui faisait face.  
>Ace tenait un peu de son père, c'était indéniable. Les mêmes cheveux sombres, l'expression du visage en général. Le même sourire, même si c'était dur à avouer. Luffy lui ressemblait plus, à ce qu'il avait vu des photographies.<br>Ace avait les traits plus fins de sa mère. Ses yeux en amande, ses taches de rousseur, l'ovale de son visage. Sa mère…

Son cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure, une grosse partie tournée sur la situation désastreuse dans laquelle il se trouvait, et une autre qui se remémorait tout ce qu'il savait d'Ace. Son regard se tourna sur la silhouette menue qui se tenait près du géant, et son esprit fit le reste. La femme de Gol D. Roger... il devait faire un considérable effort de mémoire. Ses souvenirs des dernières élections, où le gouvernement d'Akainu avait été présenté à la Maison Blanche, quelques semaines après l'investiture, cinq ans auparavant.

Rouge. Portgas D. Rouge. C'avait soulevé par mal d'interrogations, à cette époque. Roger était un puriste, un "sang-pur" comme il aimait s'appeler. Un descendant direct des _Pilgrim Fathers_, qui avaient fondé les États-Unis d'Amérique. Il revendiquait ses idées racistes et militait contre l'immigration – logique hypocrite, quand tu nous tiens – quand il n'était encore qu'un sénateur, pas même encore dans la ligne de mire d'Akainu pour son administration. Alors... qu'il s'entiche d'une étrangère...  
>Elle avait fermement lutté contre ça, prétextant être une pure américaine, mais elle n'avait dupé personne.<p>

Voilà pourquoi le gosse parlait aussi bien la langue de Molière : Portgas D. Rouge était française.  
>Ils poussaient l'hypocrisie jusqu'au bout... Ace l'avait prévenu. Ses parents étaient de vraies ordures et mentir devait faire partie de leurs prérogatives.<p>

Ils étaient tous les deux hauts placés dans l'administration d'Akainu. Leurs revenus leur assuraient un train de vie très confortable, et Law était prêt à parier qu'en plus de ça, ils passaient leurs vacances là-bas. D'où les photographies qu'il avait vues dans le carnet d'Ace.  
>Et si Rouge parlait français dans leur maison, pas étonnant que le gosse ait appris cette langue avec une facilité déconcertante.<p>

Et dire qu'il s'était imaginé les pires scénarios sur le passé du gamin… la réponse était là, sous son nez. Ace et son aversion des informations, parce qu'elles lui rappelaient la présence constante de ses parents. Ses parents, qui avaient la mainmise sur toute la Caroline, et dont l'ombre s'étendait sur chaque kilomètre carré des États-Unis.

- Enlèvement et abus de mineur. Ace avait 17 ans quand il est parti de la maison, pas 18. Tu peux tirer pas mal de décennies de prison pour ça et je peux te garantir que je pourrais m'assurer que tu les fasses jusqu'au bout. Incompressibles. Et qu'on oublie de te faire apporter de la flotte et de la bouffe pendant le mois qui suit ta supposée libération. Personne n'osera faire le contraire, crois-moi.

- Papa, arrête… ! implora Ace. J't'en prie… ! Maman, fais quelque chose… !

- C'est de ta faute, Ace, répliqua-t-elle. Si tu ne t'étais pas enfui comme un lâche, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé ! assume, maintenant !

L'adolescent se tendit, et Law vit passer dans ses yeux bruns une expression qu'il s'était juré de ne plus laisser revenir – une immonde culpabilité.

Tous ces mois passés à lui faire surmonter ce sentiment n'avaient servi à rien ; Ace était bel et bien persuadé qu'il était encore une fois responsable de cette situation.  
>Law voulait hurler sa rage et son impuissance. Faire comprendre à Ace que ses parents faisaient tout pour le voir ployer à nouveau, pour le briser et mieux le contrôler.<p>

- Les écoute pas ! s'écria-t-il. Ace, c'est pas de ta faute, ça n'a rien à voir ! j'te l'jure !

- Si, c'est d'ma faute… ! si tu m'avais laissé crever comme un chien dans ce désert… t'aurais continué ta vie et je…

- Je refuse de t'entendre dire ça ! cria Law en se débattant contre l'étreinte du garde du corps. T'entends ?! …

Roger lui écrasa le visage dans la neige d'un coup de talon, le faisant immédiatement taire avant de tourner la tête vers Ace, le regard sombre.

L'adolescent vit beaucoup de choses dans ce regard : de la haine, de la colère. Des sentiments violents, que Roger ne lui cachait pas, et qui lui étaient entièrement destinés. Ace avait la preuve définitive que son père le haïssait et, pire, ne l'avait jamais aimé. Pas un seul instant.

Ace avait souvent rêvé d'une vie où ses parents l'auraient chéri, où sa mère l'aurait étreint en lui murmurant qu'elle l'aimait, où son père l'aurait félicité pour ses notes et lui aurait fêté son anniversaire chaque année. Rêvé d'une vie où tout aurait été plus simple, où Luffy serait toujours là.

Rêvé, seulement.

- Il ne t'a jamais rien dit sur sa famille, pas vrai… ?

- Je m'en fous ! s'écria Ace en s'arrachant enfin à l'étreinte du garde pour se jeter à genoux dans la neige, repoussant la jambe de son père pour dégager le visage de Law.

Law cracha dans la poudreuse le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre fendue et fixa le géant avec hargne. Il n'allait pas le dire… il n'oserait pas… ?

- Don Quixote Doflamingo, murmura Roger.

- Hé ben quoi ? rétorqua Ace en essayant de repousser le garde qui maintenait toujours Law au sol.

- C'est son père. Le père de l'homme avec qui tu t'envoies en l'air, cracha Roger.

Ace baissa les yeux vers Law qui détourna le regard, les dents serrées. Il s'était juré de ne plus jamais avoir affaire à lui, et voilà que ce nom ressurgissait à nouveau du passé, malgré toutes ces années. Il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour éviter soigneusement celui qui l'avait élevé. Et pour cause.

Abasourdi, Ace se laissa tomber les fesses dans la neige, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Il avait déjà entendu ce nom à de très nombreuses reprises. Don Quixote Doflamingo était à la tête d'une pègre en plein développement dans les états de l'est, où il vivait comme un roi et exerçait une influence considérable sur tout ce que son regard embrassait.

Trafics en tout genre, gangs, exécutions… il avait la main sur tout ce qui se tramait de louche dans la côte Est des États-Unis et la manufacturing belt, et son empire gagnait peu à peu du terrain.

Il était la raison pour laquelle Roger et Rouge n'étaient pas allés chercher Luffy, ce jour-là, au collège : trop de travail et de préoccupations politiques après l'explosion de l'usine SAD.  
>Don Quixote monopolisait leur attention depuis des années ; Ace en entendait vaguement parler – ses parents n'étaient jamais à la maison, trop occupés à suivre les directives de leur acharné de président – entre deux conversations de ses géniteurs, et les informations à la télévision.<br>Cet homme représentait tout ce que Sakazuki, Roger et Dragon haïssaient. Et Ace, par extension, détestait celui qu'il considérait comme le responsable indirect de la mort de Luffy.

… et c'était lui, Law, qui était chargé de prendre la relève de son père. Le fils dont personne ne connaissait le visage, pour la bonne raison qu'il n'était plus aux ordres de son père depuis une décennie entière.  
>Ace songea avec amertume qu'il avait fait assassiner la future femme de son propre fils par simple vengeance. Et Law n'avait jamais cherché à laver cet affront, en une année entière... ? Ace en doutait, à présent. Lui-même n'aurait pas besoin de grand-chose pour se retourner <em>mortellement <em>contre ses parents s'ils s'étaient avisés de faire du mal à Luffy.

- Doflamingo l'a adopté alors qu'il n'était qu'un gamin même pas sorti des jupes de sa mère. Il lui a appris toutes les ficelles du métier, et il était en train de devenir la même belle petite ordure que son père quand sa bourgeoise lui a ramené les pieds sur t-…

Law lui cracha à la figure ; le garde lui décrocha un coup de pied dans le cou qui lui coupa le souffle, tandis que Roger s'essuyait lentement, le regard sombre.

- Pas… Jewelry… geint Law, furieux. J'vous… interdis de… parler d'elle…

- Tu crois que tu es en position de me dire quoi que ce soit… ? s'esclaffa Roger en lui relevant le menton du bout de sa chaussure. Si je décide de te mettre une balle dans la tête _maintenant_…

Un canon froid se posa sur sa nuque et Ace implora de plus belle, désespéré et paniqué. Law ferma les yeux, résigné.

Il n'était plus à ça près.

- … personne n'en saura jamais rien, et ta petite vie merdique s'arrête là. Ace est promis à quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand que votre vie de _roadies_, et je ne permettrai pas que mon fils s'abaisse à vivre dans une antiquité rouillée avec une pourriture dans ton genre.

- Alors allez-y, murmura Law, les yeux baissés dans la neige. Si vous me connaissez si bien, comme vous le prétendez, vous devez savoir qu'on m'a appris que mourir n'était qu'une expérience. Alors faites ce que vous avez à faire, qu'on en finisse.

Ace se tirait les cheveux à se les arracher, totalement paniqué ; il était inconcevable, dans son esprit, que Law puisse mourir. Pas comme ça. Pas alors qu'il l'aimait désespérément.

Désespérément…

Pris d'une intuition soudaine, Ace agrippa l'arme de service d'un des gardes et colla le canon sous son menton – sa mère cria et il l'arrêta d'un regard noir, malgré les larmes qui inondaient ses joues, alors que tous se tendaient autour de lui.

- Si tu le tues, alors je meurs aussi ! cria-t-il à son père.

- Tu n'auras pas ce courage, sourit Roger. Tu n'en as jamais eu et tu n'en auras jamais.

L'adolescent ôta le cran de sûreté et posa son doigt sur la détente ; s'il devait retenir quelque chose de tous ces mois passés avec Law, c'était ça : le courage. La force des convictions, la liberté et l'envie de vivre.

Tous ces principes, pas forcément incompatibles, même en cet instant – mourir sans regrets, puisqu'il en avait l'envie. Puisqu'il avait _choisi_.  
>Roger fronça les sourcils et leva une main ; le canon se retira de la nuque de Law qui tourna la tête et plongea son regard dans celui du jeune garçon.<p>

- Ne fais pas ça, murmura-t-il. Crois-moi, ça n'en vaut pas la peine… _je_ n'en vaux pas la peine.

- C'est à moi de décider, et je préfère mourir plutôt que de laisser quelqu'un se sacrifier pour moi… !

- C'est un cercle sans fin, morveux. S'ils me tuent, tu meurs. Et si tu meurs par toi-même, ils me tuent.

Ace se sentit aussitôt stupide – Law avait raison. Comme toujours.

- Lâche prise, chuchota Law. Tu m'as promis de vivre et je _veux_ que tu tiennes cette promesse. Ton père a raison, il y a beaucoup mieux pour toi que cette vie.

- C'est pas c'que j'veux et tu le sais…

- On ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut, Ace…

Oh non. Il le savait plus que quiconque ; tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était emmener Ace loin d'ici et lui dire les mots qu'il n'avait jamais osé lui dire avant cet instant.

Et ça non plus, il ne pouvait pas le faire.

Roger baissa les yeux, son regard vrilla Law toujours au sol et sa bouche se tordit dans une expression sévère. Et autoritaire, qui ne supporterait aucune réplique.

- Tu as deux minutes pour dire définitivement adieu à Ace. Et si tu cherches à le revoir, peu importe la manière… je te tue. J'espère que le message est clair. Pour vous deux.

Il releva la tête et toisa son fils.

- On part, lança Roger en faisant signe à son équipe. Deux minutes, Ace. Considère que c'est bien assez. Et compte sur moi pour te faire passer l'envie de nous faire tourner en bourrique.

Le garde du corps consentit à relâcher sa prise sur Law, qui se releva en époussetant la neige accrochée à ses vêtements ; Gol D. Roger et Portgas D. Rouge s'éloignèrent vers la limousine restée en arrière, escortés par les agents impassibles.

Doucement, il essuya les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues d'Ace ; ils n'avaient plus que deux minutes et c'était beaucoup plus qu'il ne pouvait espérer.

- Law, je-

- Attends, laisse-moi parler, souffla-t-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

- Je sais très bien c'que t-…

- Ace, s'il te plaît, pour une fois dans ta vie, tais-toi et écoute-moi, on a pas beaucoup de temps.

Le jeune garçon ravala ses protestations et posa ses mains sur les siennes, le dévisageant en s'imprégnant de chacun de ses traits.

- Tu vas me faire une promesse.

- L-…

- Non, tais-toi ! je veux que tu me promettes de tout faire pour être heureux. Tout, d'accord ? Vis. Amuse-toi. Profite de ce que la vie te donne, parce qu'on ne sait jamais quand est-ce qu'elle décide de tout reprendre…

- Elle nous a déjà tout pris, chuchota Ace en se rapprochant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'elle nous prenne de plus… ?

- Si tu meurs, alors je n'aurais définitivement aucune raison de rester là.

- Je… j'veux pas d'une vie comme ça, je… la mienne vaut rien, à leur yeux…

- Et pour moi elle vaut plus que tout ce que je pourrai jamais te donner…, murmura Law en passant son pouce sur ses lèvres, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

C'était un baiser comme Ace n'en avait jamais eu ; à la fois plus tendre, et plus passionné que tous les autres. Avec un goût salé, légèrement amer. Un parfum de larmes.

Un baiser d'adieu.

Il se cramponna à sa veste et lui rendit son étreinte avec la force du désespoir ; Law s'arracha à lui mais Ace reprit ses lèvres, avide – il n'en avait pas eu assez et, s'il avait su, il aurait profité des baisers de Law beaucoup plus souvent.

Leurs langues se caressèrent, leurs lèvres se mélangèrent ; ils se respirèrent l'un l'autre, s'enlaçant étroitement, leurs corps s'épousant à la perfection.

Ace songea à son corps qu'il n'étreindrait plus, à son parfum qu'il ne humerait plus jamais. À son visage qu'il ne verrait plus à son réveil.

- Deux minutes, claqua la voix de Roger, au loin. Ace, viens ici.

Quinze seconde de dialogue et un peu plus d'une minute de baiser effréné ; Ace n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Il ignora la voix de son père et noua ses bras autour du cou de Law. Des pas se rapprochèrent et Law le repoussa brusquement avant de se détourner et d'ouvrir rageusement la portière de l'Aston.

- Tu as promis, rappela-t-il.

- Law…

Il claqua sa portière, mit le contact et démarra ; le moteur rugit, cachant la voix d'Ace qui l'appelait désespérément.

L'adolescent était retenu _manu militari_ par deux gardes, qui l'empêchaient de se ruer vers la voiture.

- Law !

Il l'ignora, passa la marche arrière et s'éloigna dans une gerbe de neige, avant de donner un coup de volant pour se mettre face à la route ; il n'avait qu'à passer une vitesse, et tout serait terminé.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le volant et il tourna la tête, jetant un dernier regard empli d'amertume et de regrets à sa petite tête à flammes.  
>C'était mieux comme ça. Roger avait été clair ; si Law cédait et retrouvait Ace, il le tuerait. Et Ace était assez fou et dépourvu d'espoir pour se suicider... et ça, Law ne l'acceptait pas. S'ils étaient séparés, ils vivraient. Douloureusement, mais comme ils l'avaient tous les deux dit... c'était plus simple de mourir. Trop aisé.<p>

Il voulait faire demi-tour. Emmener Ace avec lui. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir pris le temps de savourer les moments passés à ses côtés. Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir lui demander de quitter l'Aston et d'avoir un endroit à eux, rien qu'à eux, sans le reste et l'ombre de leur passé.

Il regrettait tout, comme d'habitude.  
>Dix mois de rires, de larmes et d'étreintes, qui se terminaient en quelques minutes. C'était cher payé pour avoir le droit d'oublier l'amertume de leur vie.<p>

- LAW ! hurla Ace, bras tendus vers lui, le visage inondé de larmes.

Il accéléra et l'Aston mordit le bitume avant de s'éloigner à plein régime vers l'Ouest, dans la direction totalement opposée à Baltimore.

_. . . . _.

Ace regardait le paysage défiler derrière les vitres teintées, un dossier barré sur les genoux ; ses doigts s'y raccrochaient avec force. Toute la vie de Law tenait dans ce papier cartonné. Les résultats de l'enquête que ses parents avaient menée ces derniers mois.

Le silence dans la limousine était pesant. Personne n'avait échangé un mot depuis près d'une heure.

- Il vient de Nouvelle-Zélande, grogna Roger en contemplant ses propres notes. Putain d'indigène.

- C'étaient ça, les horreurs qu'il avait sur la peau ? grimaça sa mère à ses côtés.

La limousine était spacieuse, et pourtant, Ace s'y sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit, comme si les parois de la voiture se rapprochaient pour l'écraser.

- C'étaient pas des horreurs, marmonna-t-il. C'étaient des tatouages maori.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire ?

- Rien, mais ça faisait partie de sa culture et il a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut de son corps.

- Sa culture, ricana Roger en lissant sa moustache proéminente. C'est beau, hein, ça fait exotique ? ton _petit-copain_ qui vient de la Polynésie… tu sais comment il a tourné, une fois que ses parents sont passés _ad patres_ et que Doflamingo s'est occupé de lui… ?

- Ça m'intéresse pas, souffla-t-il, la voix sourde.

- Si tu ne lis pas, je le fais pour toi, menaça son père, profondément agacé.

- J't'écouterai pas.

La gifle fut cuisante, mais il tint bon, les yeux rivés sur la forêt qui bordait la route.

Sa mère pouvait le frapper autant qu'elle le voulait, ça lui était totalement égal. La perte de Luffy avait brisé son cœur, et perdre Law lui avait retiré tout ce qu'il lui restait de bonheur et de plaisir. Il haïssait ses parents plus que tout, et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'ils se soient plantés en voiture à la place de son petit frère.

Il ne s'était jamais réellement entendu avec eux ; leurs opinions divergeaient, Ace ne supportait pas la vie coincée qu'ils menaient, mais il avait toujours fait des efforts pour leur plaire. Aujourd'hui, tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était les envoyer se faire foutre.

- Laisse, chérie, ne te fatigue pas, murmura Roger en saisissant le menton de son fils dans sa main, tournant brusquement son visage pour l'obliger à le regarder. On n'a rien à tirer de cette petite tête de con pour le moment, tu le sais bien.

- Je vous déteste, cracha Ace en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son père.

- Ne t'en fais pas, on ne t'aime pas non plus, répliqua Rouge. Seulement, on ne peut plus se permettre de laisser notre fils aller et venir comme un vagabond. C'est d'un mauvais genre, même pour toi. Les gens se posent des questions.

- Depuis quand vous vous intéressez à mon existence, hein ? vous vous êtes toujours bien foutus de savoir si ma vie était heureuse pendant dix-huit ans, c'est pas maintenant que vous n-

- Ton existence ? on parle de _l'image_, ici, n'aies pas l'audace de croire que ta vie a autant de valeur à nos yeux que celle de Luffy.

- Je préfère encore que Luffy soit mort plutôt qu'il vous entende dire ça, rétorqua l'adolescent.

Sa mère blêmit dangereusement et Ace se plut à croire que le choc allait lui causer une crise cardiaque. Ça ne serait que justice.

Roger le saisit par les cheveux ; Ace serra les dents et agrippa son poignet, s'efforçant de lui faire lâcher prise, mais son père se contenta de le secouer comme un fétu de paille.

- Trafalgar Law était un dépravé de la pire espèce avant qu'il ne rencontre Jewelry Bonney, cracha-t-il, retenant ses poignets pour l'empêcher de se boucher les oreilles. Un salaud, une ordure, un déchet de l'humanité… ! il était sous les ordures de la pourriture qui lui servait de père et il s'y plaisait très bien avant qu'elle vienne se trémousser devant lui !

- Tu mens ! s'écria Ace.

- Je _mens_ ?!

Il ouvrit le dossier d'un geste rageur et lui baissa brusquement la tête au-dessus des feuilles – Ace vit ses larmes tomber sur les rapports que ses hommes lui avaient ramenés.

- Tu crois que le fric qui déborde de ses valises vient de la vente de légumes sur les festivals du coin ?! Trafalgar Law dealait et il se faisait des putains de couilles en or ! il engraissait le marché noir et il entretenait la merde que son père répandait partout !

- JE LE SAIS DÉJÀ ! Et j'en ai rien à foutre !

- Ce type s'est toujours servi de tout le monde pour arriver là où il en est aujourd'hui ! il était sur le point de se faire coffrer quand il a raccroché pour se ranger des voitures avec sa petite bourgeoise ! le hasard fait bien les choses, non ?!

- T'as pas le droit de parler de lui comme ça ! tu le connais même pas !

- Son père souille le sol de ce pays par sa simple existence… alors si j'entends encore parler de Trafalgar Law, tu peux être sûr que je mettrai fin à la menace qu'il représente !

Roger le relâcha et passa son bras sur les épaules de sa femme, qui toisait Ace avec un mépris évident – plus intense que celui qu'ils lui manifestaient régulièrement depuis sa naissance.

L'adolescent tremblait, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la pochette posée sur ses genoux. Il baissa les yeux et contempla les clichés pris à la dérobée.  
>Beaucoup semblaient anciens. On y voyait Law, adolescent, aux côtés de Doflamingo, ou des poids lourds de l'organisation.<br>Il reconnut Alvida, la femme de Baggy, le type au nez proéminent qui occupait une place de choix dans l'organigramme du réseau Dressrosa. Il y avait Buffalo et une femme qui se faisait appeler Baby Five, et encore d'autres grosses pointures. Et toujours, l'une d'entre elles se trouvait dans l'ombre de Law. Discrète, mais bien là.

D'autre photographies, prises en rafale, où Law marchait dans la rue, mains dans les poches, encadré par d'autres soldats de Doflamingo. Ace ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Law, malgré les seize ou dix-sept ans qu'il avait au moment des prises de vue, avait déjà la silhouette qu'il lui connaissait aujourd'hui. Grande, musclée et forte. Forgée par une vie difficile où Doflamingo, lui-même un géant largement de taille à rivaliser avec Roger, l'avait formé à être le meilleur.  
>Déjà, aussi, son expression était glaciale. Sombre, impénétrable. Ace savait que ce visage ne quitterait plus jamais Trafalgar. Il en avait beaucoup trop vu, beaucoup trop fait, beaucoup trop enduré pour avoir un jour la chance d'arborer une expression sereine.<p>

Être numéro 2 de l'organisation alors qu'il n'était pas même majeur, s'assurer une vie confortable, à l'abri de tous les manques… en quittant tout pour Jewelry, il n'avait certainement pas choisi la facilité. Ace savait qu'il l'admirerait toujours pour avoir eu le courage de faire tout ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, hein ? qu'il _t'aimait_ ?! ricana Roger en croisant ses longues jambes. Oh, Ace, redescends un peu sur Terre, t'as juste été un foutu passe-temps pour lui, il avait besoin de se vider, et quoi de mieux qu'un gamin ramassé sur le bord de la route pour ça… ?

Ace était écœuré ; il songea à Luffy et ferma les yeux, fort, jusqu'à sentir son sang pulser dangereusement dans ses oreilles.  
>Oui… il préférait que son petit frère ait quitté ce monde plutôt que de le voir un jour assister à ce genre de scène.<p>

Ses parents lui donnaient la gerbe. Une envie de vomir viscérale. Il entendit vaguement la voix de son père lui annoncer qu'il était consigné à la maison jusqu'à nouvel ordre, que ses cours se feraient à domicile et, qu'il le veuille ou non, que sa vie allait prendre un tout nouveau tournant.

- Tu n'as rien à dire ? siffla Rouge, agacée par son silence.

- Il sait simplement où est sa place, chuchota Roger, ses yeux noirs vrillant ceux de son fils.

Ace laissa sa tête retomber contre la vitre, ferma les yeux et ramena ses genoux sous son menton, lové sur lui-même, nouant ses bras autour de lui. Penser que Law ne serait plus la première et la dernière chose qu'il verrait à chacun de réveils lui faisait mal au-delà du raisonnable.

Il avait eu dix mois pour le connaître, l'apprivoiser, le tester et l'aimer. Dix mois pour apprendre à tourner la page, dix mois pour oublier un peu la douleur de son cœur.

Dix mois pour vivre, enfin.

Tout ça grâce à un homme qui avait tout perdu et qui voyait en lui son propre reflet, pétri de souffrances et de culpabilité. Ils s'étaient raccrochés l'un à l'autre, s'étaient trouvés quand ils en avaient le plus besoin... et avaient tout perdu à nouveau.

Ace songea au parfum et à la douceur des baisers de Law et s'endormit ainsi, le dossier serré contre sa poitrine.

_._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Je... crois que c'est le moment de courir. Genre maintenant. *déguerpit en sentant que la situation commence à sentir le vieux sushi*<br>Je vous dis à dans une semaine pour le chapitre 28... qui sera le dernier de la fiction, hors épilogue. [... t'as pas fait de prologue] aaah ben tiens, j'l'attendais, celle-là... ! je fais c'que j'veux ! [Bon, bon... dém*rde-toi...]_**

**_En espérant que tout vous a plu... si vous avez encore des questions, je suis là, mais je crois que tout a été à peu près éclairci... *croise les doigts*_**

**_J'attends les missiles. Go ! Merci à toutes de me suivre dans cette aventure :)_**


	28. Il suffisait de presque rien

**_Oyaho mina' !_**

**_Bon, j'ai eu beaucoup de récriminations au milieu de vos compliments, j'me suis plutôt marrée, je vous le cache pas ! euh... y'en a qui me font vraiment transpirer dans leurs commentaires, vous avez des idées qui se... rapprochent... dangereusement... *toussote* faut que vous arrêtiez de me faire peur, z'êtes trop perspicaces... (et en vrai... j'aime beaucoup Rouge et Roger ;) )  
>Bref, je vous remercie pour toutes vos attentions et vos messages de soutien, je sens que mon travail est vraiment apprécié et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec la fin de AECQTMS, ni mes prochaines aventures.<br>Merci à aure-mi (j'veux pas qu'tu meures!), Bubulle (même sans dico, j'adore tes reviews^^), carmin (ta review m'a explosée de rire! "voir combien de temps il met avant de virer au violet"... pffhaha) et Partoche, les anonymes :) Je vois que tout ça vous chamboule beaucoup et que vous avez beaucoup d'interrogations... j'espère que vous trouvez les réponses à vos questions dans chacun des chapitres... et créez-vous un compte, les jeunes ! ça serait cool de pouvoir vous répondre plus longuement :)_**

**_Clin d'œil à Mana.Y ! je t'avais dit que j'utiliserai ta phrase ;)_**

**_J'arrête de palabrer... vous avez suffisamment attendu. En route pour le dernier chapitre, et..._**

**_Enjoy it !_**

* * *

><p><em>« I heard that you're settled down...<br>That you found a girl and you're married now.  
>I heard that your dreams came true...<br>Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you. »_

_Adele_

_._

_« Yop, vous êtes chez qui-vous-savez, je suis où-vous-savez-pas…  
>Alors laissez ce que vous pensez après vous-savez-quoi… ciao. »<em>

Respiration.

« Ace ? c'est moi.  
>J'aurais aimé te revoir une dernière fois.<br>Si je le pouvais… je te dirais les mots que  
>je n'ai pas pu te dire il y a quatre ans.<br>Genre… »

Silence.  
>Soupir.<br>Hésitation.

Regrets.

« … je t'aime. »

Raccroche, et quitte la cabine téléphonique.

. . . . .

***quelques temps plus tard – Big Sur, Burns State Park, Californie***

Law coupa le moteur de l'Aston, récupéra son sac et sortit de la voiture, claquant la portière avant de retirer ses bottes et de les jeter à l'arrière ; pieds nus dans le sable chaud, il verrouilla le véhicule d'un tour de clés, rangea le trousseau au fond de sa poche et dévala la pente douce qui menait sur la place, déserte, sous le soleil aveuglant de l'été.

Juillet n'était pas le plus beau mois en Californie, mais le climat était doux et surtout, quasiment personne ne venait dans ce petit coin perdu. Une autre façon pour lui d'avoir définitivement la paix.

Il s'assit en tailleur dans le sable, fouilla dans son sac et en sortit son classeur, bourré de feuilles et de fiches ; encore heureux qu'il n'y ait pas de vent ce jour-là. Il se voyait mal courir après ses fiches pour finalement les voir amerrir dans l'océan.  
>Il ouvrit les derniers livres empruntés à la bibliothèque et les posa dans le sable, feuilletant ses cours pour retrouver les dernières lignes. Il n'avait qu'une envie – dormir, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis soixante-douze heures, mais demain était sa dernière épreuve et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rater <em>maintenant<em>. Tout s'était plutôt bien déroulé jusque-là : l'épreuve pratique lui avait arraché au moins un demi-litre de sueur, mais ses mains n'avaient pas tremblé, sous le regard de Kid et des examinateurs.

Personne n'avait bronché en voyant les vieilles estafilades le long de ses poignets, entre la blouse et le gant ; Kid avait eu le regard dur, et Law s'en était voulu d'avoir essayé de se foutre en l'air une décennie auparavant, tout en sachant que d'autres personnes l'appréciaient et avaient été prêtes à tout pour le sauver.

Les examens théoriques étaient quasiment terminés, et il n'aurait que sept petits jours à attendre avant d'être définitivement fixé sur l'avenir de ses choix et des sacrifices qu'il avait faits pour en arriver là.

Alors, pourquoi est-ce que ses souvenirs avaient décidé de refaire surface aujourd'hui… ?

Le jour de son dix-huitième anniversaire, il avait annoncé à son père qu'il partait vivre avec Jewelry. Doflamingo l'avait longuement considéré, assis dans son fauteuil en cuir, à son bureau ; Law se rappelait de la musique tzigane qui s'élevait du gramophone, du visage fermé de l'homme qui l'avait élevé à la mort de ses parents, quelques temps après leur arrivée aux Etats-Unis.

_« - Tu n'es ni mon sang, ni ma chair, mais je t'ai toujours traité comme mon propre fils. Tu étais celui que je prédestinais à prendre ma place un jour. Et toi… toi… tu me trahis d'un coup de couteau dans le dos._

_- Jewelry m'a demandé de choisir. Et si je la perds, je perds tout._

_- J'ai longtemps cru que tu étais un pantin, Law._

_- Je l'étais. Jewelry a coupé tes ficelles, c'est tout._

_- Je voulais que tu reprennes les rênes. Je t'ai toujours réservé la place de cœur, dans cette famille. Et tu me quittes pour une foutue bourge ? s'agaça l'homme aux cheveux d'or._

_- Elle m'a fait voir beaucoup plus loin que la vie que tu m'offres. Et je préfère n'être rien avec elle plutôt que roi dans le royaume pourri que tu diriges. Je ne suis pas fait pour ça._

_- Si tu pars... il n'y aura pas de retour possible. On ne quitte pas la _famiglia_, sauf à vouloir mourir._

_- Je le sais. Je te remercie de t'être occupé de moi toutes ces années, mais… le jeu s'arrête là._

_- Le jeu ne s'arrête jamais, Law, soupira Doflamingo en contemplant son fils._

_- … alors… je me couche et je quitte la table._

_Je tourne les talons et la musique s'arrête._

_- Je t'aimais, Trafalgar._

_- Moi aussi, papa._

_J'inspire profondément, la main sur la poignée de la porte._

_- … j'suis désolé, murmuré-je avant de franchir le seuil, laissant mon père seul dans son bureau. » _

Trouver un appartement n'avait pas été simple ; étudiants, sans réel emploi, ils avaient eu un mal de chien à trouver un propriétaire qui accepte de leur louer un studio sans garant. L'apparence de Law n'inspirait pas confiance, mais J.J. ne désespérait pas. C'était ce qui la différenciait de lui, encore une fois - elle n'abandonnait jamais. Ils avaient atterri dans un une-pièce de quatorze mètres carrés. Shashi et Penguin les avaient aidés à s'installer et la pièce comportait un lit à même le sol, deux lampes, une table basse, des étagères... et un réchaud à gaz pour dîner. La salle de bain n'avait qu'une douche et un lavabo. Même pas de lumière, et des raccords défectueux.

_« - Law, qu'est-ce que tu fous... ? y'a vraiment pas la place...!_

_- Arrête de brailler, je m'entends plus penser._

_Je me glisse avec elle dans la douche, dans le noir ; l'espace est tellement exigu que mon corps se colle à son dos, et je sens un frisson lui hérisser la peau. Je la vois à peine, dans la pénombre, même si elle a laissé la porte ouverte pour avoir la lumière de la pièce d'à-côté. Mes lèvres trouvent son cou, sous ses lourds cheveux gorgés d'eau que je repousse, avant de l'enlacer pour la serrer contre moi._

_- ... on trouvera mieux, t'en fais pas. Je vais trouver du boulot et je vais nous sortir de là._

_- Je suis très bien, ici, sourit-elle en se penchant pour savonner ses jambes._

_Je songe vaguement qu'il va lui arriver de très gros ennuis si elle continue à faire ça, mais j'essaye de ne pas trop y penser. Elle se trouve bien, là... ? parfaitement heureuse et épanouie...? j'ai du mal à y croire._

_- ... parce que je suis avec toi, murmure sa voix quand elle se redresse. Et être avec toi... ça rend n'importe quel endroit plus beau._

_J.J... Je souris et je la serre plus fort contre mon torse. »_

C'était très loin du luxe dans lequel ils avaient tous les deux vécu... mais peu importait. Quand la température chutait, ils terminaient sous les couvertures, où ils se réchauffaient autrement – ça faisait beaucoup rire Jewelry, qui finissait par l'accuser de faire des courants d'air juste pour prétexter une séance de sexe sous les draps.

_« ... elle n'en a jamais eu la preuve formelle »_ toussota sa conscience.

Law eut un sourire mélancolique.

La première chose qu'elle avait faite, c'était le faire décrocher de tout ce qu'il prenait ; il avait longuement réfléchi, mais elle ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix. Quand elle l'avait surpris à se piquer une énième fois, J.J. lui avait laissé deux options : repartir dans son royaume et profiter des quelques années qu'il lui restait à vivre, ou rester avec elle, et tomber pour mieux se relever. Pour toute réponse, il avait jeté toutes les substances qu'il possédait dans le Ridgleys Cove, le port le plus éloigné de leur appartement. Elle l'avait embrassé et lui avait demandé de lui faire confiance, avant qu'ils ne rentrent pour sa première soirée de sevrage. Il avait eu ses crises de manques dès les premiers jours ; il y avait eu ses hurlements, ses menaces, mais elle avait été inflexible et avait tout enduré sans jamais le laisser craquer.

_« - Law, lève-toi._

_- Fous-moi la paix, putain._

_Cette douleur... je sais que l'héroïne était la pire chose que je pouvais prendre. Que le sevrage, en plus d'être pénible... allait me donner l'impression de brûler dans l'Enfer que je méritais. Le pire est passé, mais... tout ce que je veux, c'est une dose. Une putain de dose, pour calmer la douleur..._

_- Baisse d'un ton._

_- Dégage. Barre-toi !_

_Je lui lance la lampe du chevet et une trombe d'eau glacée me tombe sur le visage. Je crie et me redresse dans le lit trempé, furieux ; Jewelry me toise avec sévérité._

_- Bouge-toi, j'ai eu un mal de chien à t'avoir ce taf, et tu vas aller bosser._

_- Ton taf, fous-toi-le au cul et m'emmerde pas !_

_De quel droit est-ce qu'elle vient m'emmerder comme ça...? elle me fait déjà suffisamment chier, et j'en bave assez pour pas avoir à la supporter en plus de tout ça ! Elle contourne le lit et m'attrape par la cheville pour me tirer brusquement à elle ; j'en ai ras-le-cul. Je la saisis par le coude et la plaque dans les draps mouillés, mon corps surplombant le sien. Elle ne bronche pas et soutient mon regard, en levant difficilement une main pour toucher mon front._

_- … tu as encore de la fièvre, murmure-t-elle en descendant à ma joue._

_- La faute à qui ?!_

_- La faute à l'héroïne que tu t'es injectée pendant trois ans._

_Je veux trouver quelque chose à répliquer, mais Jewelry a raison. Je me rends compte que mes mains écrasent ses bras entre les draps, et qu'elle est terriblement pâle sous son air sérieux.  
>Je la terrorise.<br>Ma crise de fureur s'évanouit aussi vite qu'elle est apparue et je me redresse, relâchant mon étreinte. J.J. grimace et je m'en veux encore plus en voyant la marque de mes doigts imprimée dans la chair de ses bras._

_- Pardon, soufflé-je en les amenant à mes lèvres pour parsemer les rougeurs de baisers. « Je… te demande, pardon, je… »_

_- Il va falloir que tu fasses de sérieux efforts, Law._

_- Je… je sais, je… je te promets de faire ce que je peux…_

_- Ce n'est pas suffisant. Fais-le, simplement. Arrête d'essayer._

_Elle m'attire dans ses bras et me donne un long baiser, que je lui rends avec toute la douceur dont je suis capable. »_

Une année entière, avant qu'il ne puisse tenir à nouveau une dose d'héroïne dans ses mains sans avoir envie de se l'envoyer dans les veines. Une année, qui s'était soldée par le passage de leur premier concours de médecine. Jewelry lui avait collé une seringue prête à l'emploi dans la main et il l'avait longuement contemplée, songeant à tout ce que cette cochonnerie lui avait apportée... tout en lui retirant plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il s'était contenté de sourire et l'avait lancée à l'eau, comme les autres, avant de remercier la femme de sa vie d'un baiser passionné.

En parallèle du parcours du combattant qu'était son sevrage, Jewelry l'avait obligé à s'inscrire avec elle en médecine, quelques jours après leur emménagement ; il n'était absolument pas intéressé par l'idée d'aller à l'école. Il l'avait arrêtée le plus tôt possible, ce n'était pas pour remettre les pieds dans un endroit qu'il avait toujours considéré comme étant totalement inutile.

Les premiers jours, il avait refusé de prendre quoique ce soit en note. Prenant bien soin de montrer à Jewelry qu'il ne s'impliquerait pas là-dedans. Elle s'était contentée d'un petit sourire… et lui s'était pris de passion pour tout ce qui y était enseigné. Elle n'avait pas bronché quand elle l'avait vu passer sa première nuit blanche à récupérer tout ce qu'il avait manqué la première semaine.

Elle lui avait fait voir tellement plus loin que la vie déphasée et criminelle qu'il menait…

Avec J.J., ils avaient passé tous les prérequis à leur autorisation d'exercice : quatre années de cycle préparatoire, suivis de trois années d'étude et de premier internat pour mériter le titre de _Doctor of Medicine_. Ils avaient ensuite obtenu leur formation de deux années supplémentaire pour avoir leur _license_ et le grade de médecin généraliste… ne manquaient plus que les quatre années de spécialisation nécessaires pour devenir chirurgiens.

Et ce Noël-là... Law eut un autre sourire en contemplant le va-et-vient de l'océan.

_« Le cadeau m'intrigue. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est... un plumier ? j'ai une écriture merdique – un vrai docteur, tiens – et je préfère les stylos. Jewelry a l'air anxieuse, assise en tailleur en face de moi, près du sapin miniature. Elle croit que je ne vais pas aimer...?  
>Je tire le ruban et je déplie le papier kraft ; une boîte. Mouarf. Je l'ouvre en me demandant ce que je vais trouver à l'intérieur, et mon expression doit être parlante. Je sais que je suis... dangereusement pâle.<em>

_Un test de grossesse._

_Deux traits._

_On fait beaucoup de choses avec deux traits dans la vie... un T. Un X. Un circonflexe. Un chromosome. Des liaisons covalentes sur un atome d'oxygène. Un hybridation de deux brins d'acide nucléique. Une translocation pendant un phénomène de méiose.  
>La vache... j'ai mal au crâne.<em>

_Ma vision se brouille.  
>... avec deux traits, on fait un bébé, visiblement. <em>

_Jewelry tire une tête... je me demande à quoi elle pense, de la même manière qu'elle doit se demander ce qui se passe dans ma tête. Elle a peur. Peur de ma réaction. Ça fait partie des choses que j'ai apprises à sentir... la trouille monstre qui émane d'elle me perturbe, mais elle n'a pas tort. Je ne suis réputé ni patient, ni doux. Elle sait que j'ai horreur des mômes. Que j'ai toujours répété qu'il était hors de question d'en avoir.  
>Mais une fois devant le fait accompli... on reconsidère ses valeurs et ses <em>a priori_. Je n'ai pas le choix, de toute façon. Je relève la tête et mes larmes coulent enfin._

_Ce que je pensais être la fin du monde est en fait ce qu'il peut m'arriver de mieux. C'est la seul chose qu'il me manquait.  
>Mes larmes n'arrêtent plus de couler et Jewelry est stupéfaite ; je ne suis pas certain qu'elle m'ait déjà vu pleurer. Abattu, oui, mais jamais d'effusions lacrymales. Ça doit lui faire un sacré choc.<em>

_- Combien... ?_

_- Presque trois mois. J'me suis fait une prise de sang au labo la semaine dernière pour être sûre. Et j'ai demandé à Basil de m'en faire une aussi, histoire d'avoir deux avis. Je lui ai fait croire que j'voulais un check-up complet... mais tu sais comment il est. Il a deviné, ce crétin, alors qu'on avait même pas encore les résultats. Il m'a dit que t'allais me tuer et faire un feu de joie avec mes restes, il sait que tu détestes les gosses, sourit-elle faiblement. J'suis désolée... si tu veux pas du bébé, il a falloir que tu me fasses passer l'arme à gauche. J'ai déjà dépassé le stade de-mmpf...!_

_Je la fais taire d'un baiser, et ses larmes à elle se mêlent aux miennes.  
>Par pur réflexe, je pose mes mains sur son ventre ; comment est-ce que j'ai fait pour ne pas le remarquer... ? médecin, et pas foutu de voir que sa future femme est enceinte... ! mais Jewelry a des formes. Pas facile à deviner, surtout que je l'ai à peine touchée, ces trois dernières semaines – trop de boulot à l'approche de Noël. Son ventre est encore plat sous mes paumes mais je sais que très bientôt, je pourrai le voir s'arrondir.<br>Jewelry hurle au drame quand la balance lui indique deux kilos supplémentaires, alors avec quatorze de plus... ça va devenir explosif. Mais je suis prêt à prendre le risque._

_- ... t'es pas fâché...?_

_... idiote. Je l'aime trop pour lui en vouloir de quoique ce soit. »_

Ils devaient achever leur première année de résidence en octobre, et leur vie s'était brusquement arrêtée en pleine ascension, ce jour de mars, alors qu'ils avaient enfin tout ce qu'ils avaient toujours voulu.

Law baissa les yeux vers ses feuilles et contempla son écriture brouillonne, pensif.

On lui avait pris ses parents dans l'incendie de leur maison alors qu'il n'avait même pas quatre ans ; il ne gardait aucun souvenir de sa vie avant l'incident. Strictement aucun. Et il n'avait rien pour s'en souvenir... plus de photographies, rien. Le visage de ses parents s'était envolé de sa mémoire, de la même manière que le feu avait fait disparaître tout ce qui faisait leur vie. C'était Doflamingo qui l'avait trouvé, errant sur le trottoir, couvert de suie et les vêtements en loques, à quelques mètres de la maison en flammes.

_« Je recule. C'est chaud, trop chaud. Trop de lumière. Mal aux yeux.  
>Il y a une voiture qui s'arrête, et des gens en noir en sortent. C'est pas les pompiers. Maman elle dit qu'ils sont beaux avec leurs casques et leurs vêtements. Eux... eux, ils font peur.<em>

_- C'est ta maison, bonhomme...?_

_Lui... lui il fait moins peur. Il est grand... trèèèès grand. Grand comme la porte de la maison. Il s'accroupit et il retire les lunettes bizarres qu'il porte. Ses yeux sont bleus, comme ceux de Maman. Il tend la main et je recule en tirant mon bonnet sur ma tête. _

_- C'est ta grenouille ?_

_Ah, oui. Je l'ai cachée dans mon tee-shirt, mais je sais pas si elle aime. Elle respire vite, j'crois qu'il lui faut de l'eau. _

_- Mmmn._

_- Comment elle s'appelle ?_

_- Elle a pas d'nom._

_Il sourit et cette fois, je me laisse faire quand il caresse ma joue. Il a les mains toutes noires... Je me frotte et je vois que je suis noir de partout. Ça sent bizarre, et ça me fait tousser._

_- Viens avec moi. On va s'occuper de toi et de ta grenouille._

_Maman dit que je suis... co...conco...concilo... conciliant...? je l'aime bien, lui. Je me laisse faire. Il a des cheveux dorés, c'est joli. Il me prend dans ses bras... ses mains sont grandes et chaudes. Il sent le même parfum que papa. L'eau de Cologne, qu'il appelle ça. J'aime bien. Son manteau est bizarre. En plumes roses... le rose, c'est pour les filles...! mais c'est doux. Moelleux, comme le pull en laine de maman. Mais c'est pas pareil. Je touche... j'aime bien toucher les choses. Pour savoir ce que c'est. Oui, c'est doux sous mes doigts. Je l'entends rire, on entre dans la voiture, et la portière se referme. »_

Son père lui avait expliqué, des années plus tard, qu'il n'avait pas d'enfant et qu'il avait agi sous le coup d'une impulsion. Et puisque Law s'était contenté de s'accrocher à son cou quand il l'avait emmené…

Un premier traumatisme, dont il ne se rappelait rien, mais qui avait certainement laissé ses marques dans son inconscient.

On lui avait volé ce qu'il lui restait d'innocence le jour de son quatorzième anniversaire, quand Alvida lui avait collé une arme dans la main en lui ordonnant de tuer le type assis devant lui, dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom. Il avait regardé par-dessus son épaule et Doflamingo s'était fendu d'un sourire retord.

_« - Vas-y, Law._

_- … qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?_

_- Il te dit de le faire, alors fais-le ! s'écrie Alvida, agacée par mon hésitation._

_- T-t-t, doucement, Alvi, murmure Doflamingo en la foudroyant du regard. _

_- Pourquoi est-ce que je dois faire ça… ?_

_- Pour me faire plaisir. Pour me montrer que tu mérites la place que je t'accorde dans notre famille, explique le géant blond avec une certaine douceur. « Tu veux me faire plaisir, n'est-ce pas, Law… ? »_

_Je tourne la tête et contemple la silhouette tremblante qu'Alvida a fait mettre à genoux, la tête baissée vers le sol._

_Est-ce que je veux faire plaisir à mon père ?  
>Oui, bien sûr.<br>Je pose mon doigt sur la détente et tire. _

_Le bruit est assourdissant, mais j'y suis habitué depuis longtemps. En revanche, le sang qui m'éclabousse est quelque chose que je n'ai pas encore expérimenté. Je n'entends que le rire d'Alvida, sens sa main me tenir le menton et sa langue lécher ma joue et le coin de mes lèvres pour récupérer les perles de sang qui ruissèlent sur ma peau. Ignoble. La main large et chaude de Doflamingo se pose sur mon épaule et ses lèvres se rapprochent de mon oreille._

_- Bienvenu dans la famille, Law. »_

On lui avait arraché ce qu'il avait chéri le plus dans toute sa vie. Il s'était imaginé passer le reste de ses jours avec la femme merveilleuse qui partageait ses draps, et une petite fille aussi douce mais déterminée que sa mère. Il avait eu l'audace de désirer ce qu'il ne pouvait visiblement pas avoir, et une force quelconque s'était arrangée de rétablir l'ordre des choses. Il avait tout eu et se retrouvait avec le néant.

On lui avait retiré définitivement le droit d'accorder son amour à quelqu'un quand Gol D. Roger était venu récupérer son rejeton. Quand il avait cru pouvoir être heureux à nouveau, le destin s'était chargé de lui faire passer le goût du bonheur de la pire des façons. Le souvenir d'Ace retenu par les agents de son père, en larmes, les bras tendus vers lui... lui fit de la peine, encore.

Il s'était résigné à la mort de Jewelry. Il ne croyait pas à un au-delà et il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne la reverrait jamais. Ni leur petite fille. C'était un deuil qu'il devait faire coûte que coûte, sans retour en arrière. Pas de regrets possibles, puisqu'il n'y avait plus rien à espérer ; la mort avait ce quelque chose de définitif, qui vous mettait au pied du mur.

Mais perdre Ace, tout en sachant au fond de lui que le gosse était toujours de ce monde et qu'une vie avec lui lui était totalement impossible… c'était pire que tout.

Il s'était accordé une semaine le droit de pleurer Ace et la perte de sa tête à flammes ; sept jours, recroquevillé sur la banquette arrière de l'Aston, à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Quand le flot de ses larmes s'était tari, quand sa voix s'était éteinte, lasse d'avoir trop crié et sangloté, et quand la brûlure du tatouage s'était faite trop intolérable, il avait roulé jusqu'à l'hôtel le plus proche et s'était enfermé à double tour dans la salle de bain, sous le jet brûlant de la baignoire. L'eau lui avait rappelé sa torride séance de sexe avec Ace sous la douche, à Rio ; mais ses larmes n'avaient pas coulé – au contraire. Un mince sourire en coin avait étiré ses lèvres à ce souvenir, alors que la douleur de son cœur semblait moindre.

Il avait mûri, encore, en acceptant le vide qu'Ace avait laissé après avoir comblé celui qu'avait causé la mort de Jewelry et de leur petite fille. Il avait pris son temps pour reprendre figure humaine, s'était longuement douché, rasé, et s'était occupé de son tatouage encore récent, en se demandant si Ace, sa tête de linotte, pensait à faire la même chose de son côté. Il avait ressorti ses cours et s'était rendu à Johns-Hopkins pour payer cash la fin de sa scolarité, et reprendre ses études où il les avait arrêtées.

Demain sanctionnait ses derniers examens pour être chirurgien titulaire, et il avait hâte d'en finir avec cette paperasse ; il avait oublié à quel point ses travaux de recherches étaient compliqués, mais ils lui permettaient de ne pas penser.  
>Il avait choisi de s'occuper uniquement des greffes. Peu importe l'organe concerné. C'avait été... un peu compliqué, mais Kid n'y avait pas vu d'objection. Autour d'une bière, Shashi et Penguin lui avaient demandé pourquoi, alors qu'il avait le niveau pour pousser encore plus loin.<p>

Il s'était contenté de leur dire que parfois,  
>il suffisait que quelque chose vienne combler un manque pour que la machine reparte.<p>

Kid l'avait repris sous son aile, avec une patience qu'il ne lui aurait jamais soupçonnée – il n'était pas indulgent, au contraire, il se comportait plus que jamais en tyran, mais il s'était engagé à faire de lui un véritable chirurgien et jusqu'ici, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait failli, malgré leurs disputes et les haussements de ton quotidiens.

_« Par haussement de ton, tu veux dire : "Va te faite foutre, connard !" et "Je t'emmerde, vieux mec !" ? »_ s'enquit sa conscience.

Law sourit et décolla brièvement le nez de ses cours pour contempler le va-et-vient de la mer, songeur.

Shashi et Penguin l'avaient accueilli comme si une journée les avait séparés, au lieu d'une année complète. Il était arrivé avec sa blouse et ses cours et ils s'étaient contentés de lui tendre une tasse de café en lui grognant qu'il était en retard – tout en désignant la pendule qui indiquait huit heures cinq – avant de lui sauter dessus et de lui ébouriffer les cheveux en lui épelant le nom des nouvelles infirmières du service.

Il avait repris leur routine et le temps avait fait son œuvre ; il avait réinvesti pendant une courte période son ancien appartement et s'était occupé de faire le vide, ne gardant avec lui que la peluche de l'ours blanc, la paire de talons vertigineux que Jewelry affectionnait, ses bretelles loufoques et son éternel bonnet vert.

Il replongea le nez dans ses cours et noircit ses pages de notes, marmonnant pour lui-même ; son examen était à San Francisco et il avait tenu à venir ici, à Big Sur, pour sa dernière soirée de révision. Un endroit où il se sentait en paix avec lui-même, et où le souvenir d'Ace soupirant de plaisir sous son corps s'était gravé dans sa mémoire.

Il enfila ses écouteurs et reprit ses notes, tournant les pages de son encyclopédie.

_« Veine saphène, veine saphène…  
>se connecte dans le système veineux profond… veine poplitée… »<em>

_« Pitiéééééé, laisse-moi dormiiiir ! »_ beugla sa conscience.

_« Tu vas pas m'lâcher maintenant, c'est la dernière ligne droite. »_

_« Va t'empaler sur ton drapeau à damiers, tiens ! »_

Il n'avait renoué qu'une seule fois avec ses vieux démons ; quand ses yeux s'étaient posés sur Ace, la gorge ruisselante de sang, plaqué contre le mur de briques de la ruelle à San Francisco.

Il n'avait pas réfléchi et avait dégainé, et il avait été lui-même effrayé par l'aisance avec laquelle il avait retrouvé le poids familier de la crosse dans sa poche, le froid au bout de ses doigts, l'adrénaline… ces quelques instants qui précèdent le meurtre, où la vie est en suspens, où le temps s'arrête.

Pour Ace, il les aurait tués sans la moindre hésitation.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête ; un écouteur tomba et une musique un peu grésillante, venant sûrement d'un téléphone portable, parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles.

- Sympa, lança-t-il sans jeter un coup d'œil au propriétaire du téléphone.

- Morcheeba, répondit une voix douce, rieuse, légèrement éraillée – le timbre était particulier.

- _Otherwise ?_

- Mm-mmn. Skye Edwards est particulièrement douée.

Law sourit et ouvrit son dernier livre de chirurgie vasculaire ; la silhouette s'assit à quelques mètres de lui et la personne qui, visiblement, l'accompagnait, s'éloigna vers la mer en tenant sa capuche sur sa tête pour se protéger du vent léger qui s'était levé.  
>Une femme, à en juger par ses courbes. Un enfant plutôt jeune, à peine trois ans ou quatre, à en juger par sa taille et l'hésitation de sa démarche, trottait à côté d'elle en riant, et Law ne put s'empêcher de les suivre du regard avec un sourire, alors qu'ils progressaient dans le sable.<p>

La chanson de Morcheeba se termina, avant de passer à un son beaucoup plus rythmé.

Un frisson hérissa sa nuque quand il se rappela la dernière fois qu'il avait entendu cette chanson. _« Back in Black »_ d'AC/DC. Cette séance de sexe torride sur le capot de l'Aston, ce soir-là pluvieux en Floride... tout s'était gravé dans sa mémoire, comme le reste. La vision d'Ace nu sous la pluie, de l'eau sur son corps... il eut un bref sourire.

Mais voilà… un peu plus de quatre années étaient passées depuis ce jour de mars où on les avait séparés.

Quatre ans et quatre mois.

Et Dieu seul savait qu'Ace lui manquait toujours autant, peu importe l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il occupait ses pensées du lever au coucher, et venait encore hanter ses rêves. Il le voyait dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Il retrouvait ses taches de rousseur sur un visage, ses yeux bruns sur un autre, ses cheveux châtain sur un anonyme dans la rue…

Law avait pris trente-trois ans le mois précédent. Trente-trois années, qu'il avait célébrées en s'adressant une grimace puérile dans le miroir ; et le jour de sa naissance lui avait rappelé que celui d'Ace venait bientôt.

_« White Rabbit »_ des Jefferson Airplane succéda à AC/DC ; elle passait dans le salon de tatouage de Wiper pendant qu'Ace immortalisait son as de pique sur sa hanche.

Sa petite tête à flammes avait fêté ses vingt-trois ans deux semaines plus tôt, d'après le calendrier d'aujourd'hui ; Law avait levé son verre à sa santé, ce soir-là, et s'était amusé à réunir un maximum de numéros de plans culs plausibles pendant cette soirée qu'il avait passée en discothèque. Une sorte de concours en hommage à Ace. Il avait même récupéré le nom d'un mec. Izou, qu'il s'appelait… plutôt bizarre, limite efféminé. Pas du tout son truc, mais une victoire quand même.  
>Sa façon de souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à sa purge, où qu'il soit.<p>

Ce gosse...

Là où J.J. avait été la femme de sa vie, Ace était l'homme de sa vie.  
>Il le savait et devrait vivre avec ça.<p>

Il sourit pour lui-même ; la chanson prit fin, et _« Lithium »_ de Nirvana se lança sur le téléphone de l'étranger. Sa première dispute avec Ace, et ses foutus goûts de rap douteux. Décidément…

Law se décida à tourner la tête quand _« Run »_ des Snow Patrol résonna dans le silence de la plage, lui rappelant l'air qu'il avait joué à Ace, ce soir-là, dans leur chalet d'Aspen. Trop de coïncidences. Il ignorait ce qu'il allait trouver derrière lui – Ace… ?

L'homme était jeune.  
>Une vingtaine d'années, à peu près… il était difficile de lui donner un âge sous le chapeau de paille immense qu'il portait. Il avait une cicatrice sous l'œil gauche, qui lui rappela quelque chose avec une violente amertume – Luffy, le petit frère de son amour perdu.<br>Mais ce n'était pas possible. Luffy avait quitté ce monde.  
>Le garçon releva la tête et lui offrit un sourire immense, sous les épis de ses cheveux noirs. Le même que celui immortalisé sur le papier glacé qu'Ace avait dans son carnet. Le même qu'affichait Luffy.<p>

Law sentit un affreux doute lui étreindre la poitrine. Ce chapeau de paille…

- … Trafalgar Law. J'ai mis du temps à te trouver.

- On se connait ?

- _Je_ te connais, corrigea le jeune homme.

_« … fais quelque chose, parce que là, c'est plus possible »_ grogna sa conscience. _« Ça y est, c'est le surmenage, on devient fous, mec. »_

- … tu es Luffy ?

- Celui que j'aurais pu être, oui, sourit-il en se rapprochant de lui.

Law, sidéré, le regarda s'installer dans le sable, comme si de rien n'était, et jeter un coup d'œil à ses cours. Qu'est-ce qui se passait... ? il ne croyait pas à toutes ces histoires de fantômes. Il était trop terre-à-terre pour ça.

- Ben, dis, c'a l'air chiant tout ça. Mais bon, tout s'est bien passé, alors, t'es tranquille, maintenant.

- De quoi tu…

Luffy désigna l'Aston et Law hésita. Le jeune homme se contenta d'un grand sourire et Law se leva, suspicieux, remontant la pente légère qui menait à la voiture. Il arriva à hauteur du pare-brise et sursauta violemment, stupéfait. Son corps était étendu dans le siège conducteur de la voiture, un livre posé sur sa poitrine. Il dormait profondément, sa poitrine se soulevant doucement au rythme de sa respiration.

- … je rêve ?

- C'est un rêve si tu décides que ça en est un, sourit Luffy en creusant le sable entre ses jambes.

Law se frotta les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez ; son cerveau lui en avait toujours fait voir des vertes et pas mûres, mais là, c'était vraiment le summum de la connerie. Il devait se réveiller coûte que coûte – hors de question d'interagir avec son subconscient. Il y avait encore beaucoup trop de choses enfouies dans son cœur, et il ne se sentait pas d'y faire face.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Moi ? rien. Je m'inquiète pour Ace, c'est tout, murmura Luffy en traçant des cercles dans le sable.

- Pourquoi… ?

- Il s'est perdu.

- … perdu ?

Luffy acquiesça et Law fronça les sourcils, se tournant vers lui pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Qu'est-ce que ce gosse entendait par « perdu » ? Ace avait toujours eu un pitoyable sens de l'orientation, mais il n'y avait malheureusement rien à faire pour ça, à part lui acheter une boussole ou un GPS. Le sens de ses mots n'était peut-être pas littéral, toutefois.

Qu'est-ce que le morveux avait fait… ?  
>Son portable sonna mais sa poche était vide ; il se tourna à nouveau vers son corps plongé dans un profond sommeil, avec l'envie de gifler son corps endormi pour qu'il décroche. Son regard accrocha l'écran du téléphone et il se figea en voyant la date qui s'y affichait.<p>

- … ton dernier examen est passé, sourit Luffy, son menton appuyé dans ses mains. Depuis une semaine.

_« Euh... »_

- Pardon… ?

- Tu ne t'en rappelles pas tellement à ton réveil, t'es pas très doué pour te rappeler de tes songes, tu le sais déjà, mais tu rêves souvent que tu révises ici, à Big Sur, ces derniers temps. Parce que…

- … je me sens en paix avec moi-même, compléta Law sous le regard bienveillant de Luffy.

Il reporta son attention sur le portable – Shashi essayait désespérément de l'appeler, mais il dormait beaucoup trop profondément pour entendre la sonnerie.

Maintenant que Luffy le lui rappelait…

Oui, son examen était passé depuis plusieurs jours. Il avait soutenu sa thèse – étude comparative de l'anatomie des plaies de greffe de cornée par tomographie de cohérence optique, une vraie gageure dont il était bien content d'être débarrassé – et passé toutes les épreuves. Enfin, il avait atteint la dernière étape pour devenir chirurgien, et réaliser le rêve de Jewelry qui était devenu le sien. Il avait passé des nuits sans dormir et les épreuves l'avaient achevé ; il faisait une cure de seize heures de sommeil par jour pour rattraper un peu de son capital perdu, mais ses cernes ne s'arrangeaient pas, apparemment.

- C'est sûrement les résultats, commenta Luffy en reportant son attention sur la mer, alors que le portable sonnait toujours. Tu les verras à ton réveil, t'en fais pas.

- Où est Ace ?

- Il a bien reçu ton coup de fil, j'en suis sûr. Il a sûrement voulu te rappeler, mais tu as changé de numéro, alors…

- Où est Ace ? répéta-t-il un peu plus fort.

Luffy secoua la tête et contempla ses pieds nus dans un soupir.

- Comment est-ce que je le saurais… ? après tout… je suis dans ta tête, non ?

Law fit les cent pas autour de la voiture, nerveux ; combien de temps allait-il mettre pour se réveiller enfin… ?  
>Luffy le regardait aller et venir, silencieux. Law songeait à ses paroles. « Ace s'est perdu. » Perdu où ? quand… ? où est-ce que ce gosse avait bien pu aller ?<p>

… qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait… ?

- Ace est allé quelque part… ?

- Possible. Ça dépend de ce que tu appelles quelque part.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il a fait une connerie… ?!

- Oh, non, ce n'est pas son genre. Seulement… il n'est plus à la maison. Il est… perdu.

Law releva la tête et Luffy lui offrit un léger sourire.

Perdu… ?

- … bon… je pense que j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire.

Luffy se leva, enfila ses sandales et remit sa capuche sur sa tête, par-dessus son chapeau, alors que Law se détournait de son corps toujours endormi pour le suivre du regard.

- … où tu vas ?

- Nulle part, sourit Luffy en marchant à reculons vers la forêt. Mais ne t'en fais pas pour moi…

- Luffy…

- J'aurai aimé te connaître vraiment, murmura le jeune homme en retenant son chapeau de paille quand une bourrasque se leva, emportant un tourbillon de poussières sur la route. Pour qu'Ace t'aime, c'est qu'en fait… tu dois vraiment être un type génial.

Le jeune garçon recula encore, sous le regard surpris de Trafalgar. Le gamin sourit et ses yeux pétillèrent, comme ceux d'Ace quand une joie pure le saisissait.

- Ace était tout ce que j'avais. C'est l'homme le plus merveilleux que j'ai jamais connu. Je l'ai aimé comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne… et je ne supporterais pas de le voir se briser encore, murmura Luffy.

Une expression amère traversa son visage, avant qu'un sourire mélancolique n'étire ses lèvres.

- … on se reverra dans une autre vie, Trafalgar Law. Prends soin de mon frère, d'accord… ?

Il lui tourna le dos et Law voulut lui emboîter le pas, le cœur battant à tout rompre : il voulait encore lui parler. Le contempler, même si ce n'était qu'un produit de son subconscient. Pour pouvoir retrouver chez lui un peu d'Ace. Des éclats de rire montèrent et il fit volte-face.

Il aurait reconnu ce rire n'importe où.

Jewelry tournait avec l'enfant dans ses bras, et Law sentit son cœur se décrocher, pour tomber bas. Très bas dans son ventre. La petite fille s'accrocha au cou de J.J. et couina, hilare. Law esquissa quelques pas vers elles sans lâcher du regard ce que sa fille aurait dû être. Des cheveux sombres, aux reflets ailes de corbeau, et une peau café au lait, à peine plus claire que la sienne. La seule chose qui détonait sur son double miniaturisé, c'était ses yeux. Couleur de crocus, comme ceux de Jewelry.

- ... J.J. ...

Elle tourna la tête et une autre bourrasque envoya ses cheveux nacrés voler devant son visage.

- ... J.J...!

Elle sourit et la fillette tourna son visage poupin vers lui, avant de lui offrir un sourire irrésistible, à l'image de ceux que Jewelry lui adressait. Il tendit le bras et s'avança – il voulait la serrer dans ses bras. La toucher, lui dire qu'il l'avait toujours aimée, même si elle n'avait jamais vu le jour. Il voulait enlacer Jewelry et lui dire qu'il y était arrivé, enfin. Il voulait lui demander pardon d'avoir douté, pardon d'avoir été faible.  
>Il voulait lui dire qu'il était un foutu crétin, qu'il avait réussi à tourner la page, et qu'il sortait un peu plus la tête de l'eau chaque jour...<p>

Il dérapa et tomba la tête la première dans le sable.

Le réveil fut brutal ; une sensation de chute, conséquence d'une contraction et décontraction de ses muscles.  
>Law se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa un peu trop vite. Son front heurta violemment le plafond.<p>

- Aaaaah putain de merde… !

_« Grouuuuuille, mon pote !… »_ hurla sa conscience. _« Alleeeeeez ! »_

_« Ta gueule putain, j'arrive pas à m'concentrer ! »_

_« D'où t'as besoin d'te concentrer pour foutre une clé dans une serrure, connard ?! bouge ton cul ! »_

Il jura en se tenant la tête, fouillant dans sa poche pour mettre les clés sur le contact et démarrer.

Il jeta son livre sur le côté, referma son téléphone et passa la marche arrière, calculant déjà le temps qu'il allait mettre pour retrouver le morveux. À peine quelques heures à plein régime. Une journée ou deux s'il prenait son temps…

… mais il était hors de question qu'il le prenne, ce temps. Il en avait déjà trop perdu.  
>Il s'engagea sur la route dans un crissement de pneus et accéléra, sa main crispée sur le volant, l'autre poussant le pommeau du levier de vitesse à chaque embrayage.<p>

Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où Ace s'était totalement perdu.  
>Seul, sans personne.<br>Plus mort que vif.  
>Le souvenir d'une vieille conversation, avec Wiper, lui revint en mémoire.<p>

**"Je lui donnais pas trois jours avant de passer _ad patres_. Complètement perdu, le gamin."**

_« Plus vite, plus vite, plus vite… »_ songea-t-il, nerveux, en écrasant la pédale de l'accélérateur.

Son inconscient était apparemment moins stupide que lui. Il avait tout de suite deviné qu'Ace avait pris sa décision, et qu'il l'attendrait certainement quelque part. Là-bas. Là où tout avait commencé.  
>Le lien qui le reliait à Ace était ténu, mais il avait survécu au fil des années.<p>

L'Aston rugissait sur la route que le compteur avalait ; Law songea, des heures durant, qu'elle n'allait pas tenir le coup, mais elle ne broncha pas pendant tout le temps que dura son voyage. Elle ne l'avait jamais lâché quand ce n'était pas le moment, et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle allait le faire.

Roger risquait de les retrouver. De le faire exécuter sans sommation, si son regard croisait celui d'Ace à nouveau. De toute évidence, le morveux avait décidé qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre. Et à bien y réfléchir... Law s'en foutait aussi. Ace prenait le risque de les faire assassiner tous les deux... mais Law s'en fichait. Puisque Ace avait _décidé_. Et ça valait largement le coup de mourir pour ça.

La clarté était aveuglante, dans la matinée californienne qui commençait à peine. Law baissa son pare-soleil... et son regard contempla la photographie qui y était épinglée. Il sourit et quitta momentanément la route des yeux pour s'attarder sur les couleurs du cliché.

Ace, le visage apaisé, un léger sourire aux lèvres,  
>en train de griffonner dans son carnet rouge, sur les passerelles des chutes d'Iguazù.<p>

Il accéléra et l'Aston vrombit avant de s'emballer et de filer à toute allure sur le bitume.

.

.

.

La chaleur était écrasante, comme toujours dans le désert des Mojaves, en plein juillet. Le vent qui s'engouffrait par les vitres ouvertes était chaud, et l'horizon troublé par les volutes brûlantes qui s'élevaient du sol.

Law passa une main sur sa nuque mouillée de sueur et soupira, agacé. Cette route n'en finissait pas, et son paysage rocheux et ocre non plus. Il roulait depuis des heures et la touffeur était infernale, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas céder maintenant. Il ne s'était pas arrêté une seule fois depuis son départ. Il n'avait pas bu, pas mangé... pas dormi. Trop d'adrénaline et de toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu fermer l'oeil, en sachant qu'Ace avait toutes les chances de se trouver sous la chaleur torride du désert, avec les risques que ça comportait.

Law se rappela la première fois où il avait vu Ace. À la souffrance sans nom qui les torturait, à la culpabilité qui les empêchait de trouver le sommeil... les mêmes maux, malgré une situation totalement différente. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un gosse puisse le remettre sur les rails, de la même manière qu'il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une bourgeoise d'un quartier chic puisse s'intéresser à lui et lui offrir la possibilité d'une vie heureuse.  
>Law se rappela de leurs disputes. De l'énervement d'Ace, de sa susceptibilité, de sa véhémence. De la passion qu'il mettait dans ce qu'il faisait.<br>Law se rappela de leur baiser, contre l'Aston. De l'hésitation du gamin, de ses lèvres sur les siennes, de sa timidité et de ses rougeurs.  
>Law se rappela de leur première fois, et de toutes celles qui avaient suivi. Du visage d'Ace, en proie au plaisir, de ses yeux embués et de sa bouche, qui laissait échapper son nom, au milieu de ses soupirs d'extase.<br>Law se rappela de son corps alangui sous le sien, de sa peau mouillée de sueur, de ses cheveux étalés sur la banquette, autour de son visage rouge de plaisir. De ses joues constellées de taches de rousseur, de son air espiègle, gamin, sous les traits de l'homme magnifique qu'il allait devenir plus tard.

Law se rappela d'une vie qu'il avait imaginée, encore ; d'une maison, d'une routine bienfaitrice, de voyages impromptus et de prises de tête, entre deux réconciliations et encore d'autres disputes. D'étreintes dans les draps d'un lit, de chamailleries dans une salle de bain et de moments plus calmes, dans un salon, l'un sur sa guitare et l'autre sur ses jeux vidéos.

Il avait rêvé, espéré, désiré...

Un éclat attira son regard ; quelque chose qui détonnait dans le paysage.

Il plissa les yeux derrière ses lunettes de soleil et les releva sur son front, fixant un point lointain. L'éclat brilla à nouveau et son pied quitta l'accélérateur. Lentement, l'Aston lancée à pleine balle perdit sa vitesse, se rapprochant de ce qui avait attiré son regard.

L'éclat rougeoyant d'un collier.

Il freina et laissa la voiture s'arrêter au pas au milieu de la route, ouvrant sa portière pour sortir sous la chaleur torride.  
>... si ça, c'était pas une surprise...<p>

- … tu t'es perdu, morveux ?

- Toujours, sur l'Interstate 40. Faut croire que j'ai un souci avec cette route, sourit la voix basse, grave et sensuelle de l'homme tranquillement assis sur un des rochers chauffés par le soleil.

- Joli stetson.

La silhouette sourit et, d'un doigt, releva le chapeau orangé qui le protégeait des rayons cuisants du soleil. Law s'arrêta au milieu de la route poussiéreuse, prenant le temps d'admirer la vue – il se foutait pas mal du paysage. Ce qu'il reluquait sans gêne, c'était l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui.

- T'as vu. Il est plutôt classe, hein ?

- Tes goûts se sont un peu améliorés, mais l'ensemble laisse quand même à désirer. Tu montes...?

Le jeune homme sourit, ramassa son vieux sac poussiéreux et rejoignit la voiture, d'abord lentement, avant de presser le pas. Law l'imita et son regard appréciateur balaya la grande silhouette qui marchait vers lui. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir changé, ces dernières années. Ils finirent par courir l'un vers l'autre ; Ace laissa son sac tomber au sol et se jeta contre lui, ses bras le serrant avec force.

Aussitôt, leurs mains se cherchèrent, leurs corps s'épousèrent mais leurs lèvres s'évitèrent.

- J'ai écouté ton message plus de trois cents fois. Trois cent trente-quatre, exactement. Parce que je voulais encore entendre ta voix me dire que tu m'aimais, chuchota le jeune homme contre ses lèvres, leurs souffles se mêlant au rythme de leur respiration précipitée.

- T'es obsessionnel, Ace.

- Seulement amoureux. Désespérément amoureux, corrigea-t-il.

- Tes parents vont nous faire la peau...

- La mort est une aventure, pas vrai ? Mais... j'suis pas prêt à la vivre tout de suite. J'compte sur toi pour me faire passer pour un fantôme, t'as montré que t'étais plutôt doué pour ça.

- Et toi, t'es doué pour nous foutre dans la merde. T'auras intérêt à te tenir à carreaux.

- T'as toujours été doué pour autre chose, aussi, insista Ace. Tu me montres...?

Law sourit, enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns et leurs bouches s'effleurèrent, avant que leurs langues ne se touchent, timides, se reconnaissant et se caressant. Ils gémirent tous les deux dans un soupir commun et leurs corps se rapprochèrent encore plus. Leur baiser gagna en passion et Ace, enhardi, prit le dessus – Law se laissa porter par le baiser, les yeux clos. En savourant toute l'intensité.

Il retrouva le parfum du gamin, sucré et irrésistible, sous la poussière du désert. Il retrouva la chaleur de ses lèvres, la douceur de sa peau, son impatience et le jeu de ses doigts sur sa peau.

Trafalgar rouvrit les yeux et les ancra dans les siens, perles grises dans un charbon obsidien, qui le vrillaient avec intensité, sous le soleil écrasant des Mojaves.  
>Ils avaient tous les deux beaucoup trop attendu.<p>

- J'me suis tapé 4000 kilomètres en stop pour que tu me dises ce que je crève d'entendre depuis des années, alors t'as intérêt à gérer, Law, chuchota Ace avec un sourire en coin.

Law préférait montrer ses sentiments plutôt que les exprimer à voix haute ; les gestes avaient ce... quelque chose de plus "parlant", que les mots ne possédaient pas. Et il détestait tout ce qui était banal. Et comment dire à Ace qu'il avait toujours hanté ses journées, malgré la distance...? Law sourit à son tour et empauma son visage, plongeant ses yeux gris dans les siens.

- ... je t'aime, morveux.

- Je t'aime, vieux con, souffla Ace en se hissant vers lui pour sceller à nouveau leurs bouches.

Enfin complets.  
>Ensemble.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Il ne reste plus qu'un épilogue, et j'espère que vous êtes heureuses... une "HappyEnd", bande de veinardes...<br>À très vite pour l'épilogue._**


	29. Épilogue

**_Ohayo mina' !_**

**_Bon, je vois que vous avez été un peu toutes retournées par l'apparition de Luffy ^^... non, je n'ai pas pris de drogues ! seulement, le subconscient travaille beaucoup pendant un rêve, et Luffy n'a été que la représentation de l'intuition de Trafalgar... bref, je pourrais passer des heures à disserter sur l'importance des songes chez l'être humain, mais j'suis pas là pour ça. _**

**_Je ne veux pas faire un en-tête de la mort à 500 mots, alors je vous donne rendez-vous en bas ["... dire ça comme ça, c'est déprimant o_O"] (roooh, ça vaaa) pour mon palabre habituel. En attendant, je me contente de mon annonce rituelle..._**

**_Enjoy it !_**

* * *

><p><em>« What day is it ? And in what month ?<br>This clock never seemed so alive…  
>I can't keep up and I can't back down<br>I've been losing so much time… »_

_Lifehouse_

.

Trafalgar posa les clés de l'Aston sur la commode de l'entrée, se déchaussa en accrochant sa veste à la patère et traversa le couloir vers la salle de bain.

Il ralentit et contempla le mur tapissé d'une multitude de photographies, variées et colorées, punaisées dans les immenses tableaux de lièges accrochés aux lambris.

Il arrêta son regard sur la plus ancienne, là où lui et Ace n'étaient encore qu'amis... et même de parfaits inconnus. Prise à San Francisco, au pied du Golden Gate. Ace arborait un sourire éclatant, et le vent agitait ses cheveux devant son visage.

Trafalgar tendit la main et frôla un cliché, où Ace se laissait embrasser sur la joue. Iguazù et ses chutes d'eau. Rio et leur douche brûlante.  
>Ses yeux glissèrent à un autre cliché, pris à Monterey, et il songea à cette journée où leurs gestes étaient devenus ambigus, leurs étreintes plus tendres…<br>Plongé dans ses pensées, Law se retrouva ramené des années en arrière.

**_-Ça ira pour ce soir, non… ? _**

**_- Non._**

Ace l'avait embrassé comme si sa vie en dépendait, et Law avait été obligé d'admettre que le gamin était doué. Ses lèvres étaient tendres mais passionnées, son souffle était chaud et _bon sang_ ce que ses baisers étaient délectables…

**_- … désolé…_**

Ace s'était arraché à lui, horrifié par ce qu'il avait fait. Dur retour à la réalité.

**_- Désolé pour quoi… ?  
>- Pour… pour ça… te… t'embrasser, je…<br>- Sois plutôt désolé d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps._**

Law n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire en reprenant ses lèvres pour un autre baiser. Ace l'amusait toujours autant, peu importe les circonstances.

**_- … t'avais pas dit que t'étais… hétéro… ?_**

Oui, il était hétéro. Il aimait les femmes et elles le lui rendaient bien. Et pourtant… quelque chose chez lui, Ace, l'avait attiré plus que tout. Son sourire, ses rires, ses bouderies, la beauté de son visage… ? il l'ignorait, mais le gosse lui avait mis le grappin dessus, peu importe comment, et bien malgré lui.

**_- Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire. Mais le genre importe peu, non… ? maintenant, pour une fois dans ta vie, arrête de poser des questions et contente-toi de m'embrasser… tu faisais ça très bien avant qu'on ne se mette à parler._**

Oui, le genre importait peu. Et tout ce qu'il désirait à cet instant, c'était qu'Ace l'embrasse encore. Il se fichait bien des conséquences.

Law reprit sa contemplation des images et détailla chaque moment qui avait fait leur vie. Son cœur se serra quand les photographies lui rappelèrent qu'il avait manqué le meilleur – un vide total de trois années entières – avant de dévisager les nouveaux clichés qui s'ajoutaient aux autres.

Au milieu du pêle-mêle, son regard accrocha l'image d'Ace et Luffy ; le petit garçon était hissé sur les épaules de son frère et tendait les bras pour accrocher une étoile au sommet du grand sapin de leur villa, la langue entre les dents. La douceur qui émanait du papier glacé lui arracha un sourire, avant que ses yeux ne s'attardent sur sa propre photographie. Celle où Jewelry était profondément endormie, étendue dans leur canapé, son livre de cours posé sur elle. Il toucha l'image et laissa un sourire nostalgique étirer un coin de ses lèvres.

Il entendit l'eau couler dans le silence de la maison et s'arracha à la contemplation de leurs pans de vie, traversant la maison déserte avant d'entrer dans leur salle de bain, faiblement éclairée.

Law posa son sac sur la chaise avec précaution – le cadeau qu'il venait d'acheter pour l'anniversaire d'Ace était à l'intérieur : le gamin aimait les dagues, et celle qu'il avait trouvée, verte et or, allait lui plaire, il en était sûr – et contempla la paroi de verre embuée de leur grande douche italienne, où une silhouette se détachait, dans le fond.

Avec un sourire, il dénoua sa cravate et déboutonna sa chemise, passée à la va-vite avant de partir du service, sa main libre retirant ses chaussettes qu'il lança avec adresse à l'autre bout de la pièce, dans le panier à linge.

La silhouette se douchait toujours, derrière la paroi ; il avait encore un peu de temps.

Un peu plus vite, il déboucla la ceinture de son jean, défit sa braguette et s'en débarrassa d'un geste impatient, le jetant sur le chevalet avant de laisser glisser son boxer sur le sol.

Il l'envoya promener d'un coup de pied et passa derrière la vitre sans un bruit ; lentement, il laissa son regard errer sur les épaules, les omoplates, le dos musclé ruisselant d'eau et de mousse et le creux des reins élancés qui s'offraient à lui, poursuivant sa descente le long de ses fesses nues et fermes, et le galbe musclé de ses jambes.

_« … encore une raison de plus de rentrer en courant du boulot. Miam » _s'épancha sa conscience.

Trafalgar contempla, avec tendresse et envie, l'homme séduisant et sûr de lui  
>qu'était devenu l'adolescent timide et renfermé qu'il connaissait.<p>

Il avait changé, avait grandi et pris en muscles. Dans le désert, ce n'était pas un gosse qu'il avait trouvé, mais un homme. Même sa voix lui était devenue étrangère.

Ace ferma les yeux et leva son visage vers le jet d'eau, jouant avec les perles de son collier, pensif. Il espérait que Law ne rentre pas trop tard, pour une fois. Il savait que c'était égoïste, que des gens mouraient partout et à chaque minute et que son service avait besoin de Law, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ne le vouloir que pour lui. Ils en avaient tellement bavé pour en arriver là où ils étaient maintenant qu'il ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à laisser Law plus de quelques heures.

Ace poussa le mitigeur et l'eau se réchauffa, frappant ses muscles noués ; son portable demeurait tristement silencieux, signe que Law n'était toujours pas parti de l'hôpital.

Trafalgar, toujours muet, se rapprocha de son corps nu tout en prenant garde à ne pas le toucher, le contemplant sans dire un mot, s'imprégnant et apprenant par cœur ses lignes et ses courbes.

Ace passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, chassant la mousse qui coula le long de ses muscles ; Law ne résista pas et tendit les mains, caressant doucement le dos nu de son amant. Ace tourna la tête à demi et sourit.

- Salut, papy.

- Salut morveux. Joyeux anniversaire… !

Ace haussa un sourcil, avant qu'une rougeur ne s'étale sur ses joues. Ça, en revanche, ça n'avait pas changé.

- Ah, c'est vrai… merci, sourit-il.

- C'est tout ce que ça t'inspire… ? tu as quarante ans aujourd'hui. Tu deviens un vieux, se moqua Trafalgar en caressant ses reins.

- Un vieux… ? tu déconnes ? t'as pris cinquante balais y'a six semaines… !

Ace se retourna et noua ses bras autour de son cou, son regard plongé dans le sien.  
>Beaucoup plus pratique depuis qu'il avait grandi jusqu'à le rattraper, mais sans le dépasser.<p>

_« Manquerait plus qu'ça. »_

Doucement, ils s'embrassèrent et s'enlacèrent, sous le jet d'eau chaude. Law se remémora leur partie de jambes en l'air à Rio et Ace sourit contre ses lèvres en sentant son désir s'éveiller.

- Je sais à quoi tu penses, sale pervers.

- J'aimerais te dire que je suis désolé, mais ça serait mentir… chuchota-t-il avant de l'embrasser avec fougue.

Ace lui rendit son baiser avec la même impatience fébrile.

Après plus de vingt années passées à aimer le même homme, ses sentiments ne s'étaient jamais éteints. Pas une seule fois ils n'avaient faibli, même lors de leurs disputes – et Dieu seul savait qu'elles étaient nombreuses – lors des hauts et des bas, et peu importe les obstacles.

Ace avait choisi de tirer un trait sur son passé, à l'instar de Trafalgar ; et la seule manière pour lui d'effacer définitivement tout ce qui le rattachait à son ancienne vie était de perdre son nom. Ils s'étaient mariés un an après leurs retrouvailles aux Mojaves ; seuls, sans personne d'autre, après douze mois pendant lesquels Ace n'avait été qu'un fantôme, glissant sur les mailles de l'administration, avec l'aide Trafalgar.

Shashi et Penguin, entre autres, en avaient fait tout un plat, prétextant qu'ils auraient voulu être là, mais ils savaient très bien que lui et Ace avaient eu besoin de solitude, ce jour-là.  
>Une cérémonie expédiée à la va-vite : Ace était dégoûté à l'idée d'un grand mariage et Law n'en voulait pas non plus. Un simple échange de vœux, une signature, l'accord de l'officier d'état et c'était terminé. Leur baiser, ils l'avaient échangé dans la voiture – correction : <em>contre<em> la voiture. Ace lui avait presque littéralement sauté dessus une fois sortis de la mairie et Trafalgar avait hurlé de rire quand le morveux l'avait plaqué contre la portière pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

L'unique chose qu'Ace avait rapportée de son passé était tout ce qui avait appartenu à son petit frère. Son chapeau de paille était accroché au porte-manteau de l'entrée et ses sandales posées sur le tapis, près de leurs chaussures, à côté des talons hauts de Jewelry et du bonnet vert qu'elle aimait porter. Les bretelles de la jeune femme se balançaient au milieu des cravates de Law, et le bermuda à franges de Luffy était soigneusement plié dans la pile de jeans de son grand frère.  
>Il n'y avait pas besoin de grand-chose, juste ce qu'il fallait pour leur rappeler leur présence.<p>

Trafalgar poussa doucement Ace contre le mur carrelé et pressa son désir contre le sien – Ace sourit et passa une main dans les cheveux noirs, poivre et sel de son amant, descendant à son visage, caressant les rides légères au coin de ses yeux gris, avant de retracer le dessin de ses lèvres. Sa peau était moins lisse, ses traits moins fins, mais chaque marque que le temps avait déposée sur Law… Ace les aimait.

Autant qu'il aimait l'homme qui lui avait donné cette délirante envie de vivre, autant que l'homme qui lui faisait passionnément l'amour dans les draps de leur lit, autant que l'homme qui lui chuchotait qu'il l'aimait dans son sommeil…

Law embrassa le bout de ses doigts et mordit son index avec un léger sourire.

- J'espère que t'es pas trop crevé, morveux, on a un planning chargé ce soir.

- Mmn… laisse-moi deviner : baise, resto, baise, ciné, baise, dormir, baise, baise, baise… ?

- T'es vraiment un obsédé du cul…, sourit Trafalgar en frottant lentement ses hanches contre les siennes.

- Obsédé de _ton_ cul, vieux con. C'est mon anniversaire, non… ? Alors j'ai l'droit de choisir le programme ! et si je veux m'envoyer en l'air jusqu'à plus sentir mes jambes, c'est mon choix ! et on se croise plus qu'on ne se voit, alors j'veux vraiment en profiter.

- Je sais, je suis désolé. J'aimerais avoir plus de temps pour toi.

- Ça fait rien.

Ils reprirent leurs baisers, se touchant, se caressant, redécouvrant à chaque fois les lignes de leurs corps, sans jamais se lasser ; Ace caressa ses épaules fermes, ses pectoraux, la ligne des muscles de ses abdominaux. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et Trafalgar plissa les yeux.

- Non, tu la fermes.

- Tu te relâches un peu, bébé…

- J'ai plus vingt ans.

- J'avais remarqué, pouffa Ace, ses mains retraçant le V de ses iliaques, avant de se glisser entre ses cuisses. Mmmnn… là par contre…

Trafalgar sourit et reprit ses mains pour entrelacer leurs doigts.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

Ace embrassa ses paumes et amena ses mains tatouées à son visage ; Law empauma ses joues et le contempla longuement, observant son grain de peau blanche, les taches de rousseur sur ses pommettes, la forme sensuelle de ses lèvres, le dessin ciselé de de sa mâchoire, l'eau ruisselant sur son visage…

- Je t'aime, chuchota Ace.

Doucement, Law caressa ses joues de ses pouces et se pencha, déposant un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres.

- … on va s'aimer encore longtemps, comme ça ? murmura Ace en suivant les perles d'eau sur sa peau.

- Je ne sais pas. J'avoue que j'en doute quand je vois l'infirmière-stagiaire en réa, elle est… si sexy… susurra-t-il.

Ace éclata de rire, prit son visage entre ses mains et pressa son front contre le sien, laissant un sourire tendre étirer ses lèvres.

- T'aimes trop mon cul pour t'en passer après toutes ces années.

- Tu marques un point.

Doucement, il ondula des hanches contres les siennes ; Law frissonna et creusa les reins, répondant à sa caresse. Ace s'empara de ses lèvres dans un baiser plein de fièvre, et leurs mains se glissèrent entre eux, pour se caresser. Ace, le souffle court, l'embrassa dans le cou et gémit quand Law appliqua un va-et-vient délibérément lent sur son sexe.

- ... plus fort...

- On est pressés, Ace, sourit Law en le relâchant.

L'intéressé grogna, et Law réprima difficilement un sourire moqueur, avant de soupirer quand Ace reprit ses caresses, indifférent à son humeur. Le plus vieux des deux eut un mal fou à passer au-dessus de son envie pour l'arrêter.

- Pas l'temps, Ace.

- Hnnn… juste deux minutes… s'te plaît…

- Deux minutes !? tu me prends pour un ado de quinze ans ou quoi ? grogna Law en tendant le bras pour récupérer le gel douche. Il me faut un peu plus de temps pour m'échauffer...!

Ace pouffa de rire et entreprit de lui savonner les cheveux pour gagner du temps.

À nouveau, leurs mains dérapèrent et Law céda, alors que leurs mains retrouvaient le chemin de leurs désirs éveillés. Ace lui offrit son sourire immense, victorieux, et noua ses lèvres aux siennes avec fièvre et envie. Law gémit et s'arracha à lui, le souffle court, alors que leurs doigts jouaient sur le sexe de l'autre.  
>Ils s'embrassèrent encore, cherchant leur respiration entre deux baisers, avant d'enfouir leur visage dans le cou de l'autre.<p>

Tous deux fermèrent les yeux, concentrés sur le plaisir qu'ils se donnaient mutuellement ; Ace haletait et gémissait, et Law avait terriblement envie de se foutre de lui, comme toujours - le morveux était toujours aussi sensible, même après des années.  
>Leurs mains libres se trouvèrent et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent avec force, alors que le plaisir montait, brûlant et intense. Ace se serra un peu plus contre son amant, amena ses lèvres à son oreille et gémit longuement ; Law tressaillit et libéra sa main pour empoigner sa nuque, rageur.<p>

- Arrête ça... haleta-t-il.

- Mmmnn... gémit sensuellement Ace pour toute réponse.

Law avait envie de le tuer, comme toujours lorsqu'il faisait ça. Ace raffermit l'étreinte de ses doigts sur son sexe et Law fit la même chose de son côté, décidé à ne pas laisser le gamin prendre la direction des opérations.  
>Finalement, c'est Ace qui craqua le premier, quand Trafalgar planta des dents dans sa clavicule ; il étouffa son cri contre sa peau, le nez dans son cou, les yeux clos. Law voulut sourire, mais le plaisir d'Ace amena le sien à se libérer, immanquablement. Lentement, leurs mains reprirent les caresses sur leur peau, alors que leurs souffles s'apaisaient, le plaisir intense laissant place à une douce plénitude.<p>

- ... obsédé, répéta Law après lui avoir donné un long baiser.

- J'en profite avant que t'aies soixante-dix balais. Tu sais, quand tu te rappelleras même pas à quoi te sert ce que tu as entre les jambes, railla Ace en caressant ses hanches.

- Je risque d'être désagréable, alors cette conversation va prendre fin ici, murmura-t-il avec un sourire retord.

Ils terminèrent leur douche plus ou moins rapidement – Law devant lutter pour résister à d'autres avances d'Ace qui se fichait pas mal d'être en retard pour le restaurant – et s'affairèrent chacun devant leur lavabo, encore nus et ruisselants d'eau.

Ace s'étala de la mousse sur le visage et se rasa de près, surprenant le sourire en coin de Law.

- … quoi ?

- Rien, ça me rappelle le jour où tu as voulu que je te rase, à Rio.

- Ouais, l'époque où j'étais imberbe, railla Ace en agitant son rasoir dans l'eau chaude, pendant que Law lançait une tournée de linge.

- … étais… ?

- Commence pas, grogna-t-il. On m'a encore demandé si j'passais mon temps à jouer à l'esthéticienne sur mon propre corps… c'est plutôt vexant.

- Te plains pas, ta barbe tant attendue est enfin arrivée.

Ace lui présenta son majeur et Law sourit, passant derrière lui pour planter un baiser sur sa nuque, sous ses cheveux mouillés.

Ace s'assura de n'avoir oublié aucune partie et se rinça le visage, s'essuyant en lorgnant un Trafalgar nu du coin de l'œil, occupé à se sécher. Il détailla son corps dénudé et s'efforça de penser à autre chose en enfouissant son visage dans la serviette.  
>Foutu mec trop désirable.<p>

Il démêla ses cheveux avec ses doigts et les attacha, comme toujours, avant de passer son boxer, son jean et sa chemise, sous le regard de Law qui laissa ses yeux errer à son iliaque, où l'as de pique avait perdu un peu de sa pigmentation.

- Va falloir que tu penses à une retouche.

- J'suis pas pressé, marmonna Ace en bouclant la ceinture de son jean.

- T'as peur d'avoir mal ?

- Exactement. J'suis pas maso.

Il se tourna pour accrocher sa serviette au chevalet et sourit quand Law se pressa contre son dos, ses lèvres contre son oreille.

- … et me supplier de te coller une fessée, le mois dernier, c'était pas une preuve indéniable de ton masochisme… ? susurra-t-il en lui donnant une tape sur la fesse.

- J'vois pas d'quoi tu parles, rétorqua Ace, imperturbable. Et puis j'étais un peu pété, ce soir-là. Ça compte pas.

Le silence s'étira avant qu'ils ne ricanent – c'était toujours pareil, Ace, sa mauvaise foi, et les murmures provocants de Trafalgar. Law finit de s'habiller et éteignit derrière lui en sortant de la pièce encore saturée de vapeur. Ace enfilait ses chaussures dans l'entrée, les clés de l'Aston entre les dents, avant de se figer.

- Me'de, 'ai oub'ié de fe'mer la fe'êt'e de 'a chamb'e… !

Il lança le trousseau sur le canapé et traversa la maison, disparaissant dans les escaliers. Law secoua la tête et laça ses propres chaussures, avant de sursauter violemment quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec brusquerie.

- La porte ! brama-t-il à l'intrus.

- Désolée P'pa !

La silhouette ôta son bonnet, libérant ses cheveux bleus qu'elle releva de son visage en resserrant son bandeau sur sa tête.  
>Law ne put s'empêcher de la regarder, songeur – ça aussi, ça avait chamboulé leur vie.<p>

« _- Tu pourrais répéter ?_

_- Un bébé. J'aimerais en avoir un._

_- Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que les testicules ne se muent pas en ovaires sur commande… ? t'es pas comme les escargots que tu affectionnes. L'hermaphrodisme spontané ne concerne pas l'être humain._

_- Je veux un bébé, répéte Ace, se retournant dans le lit pour me faire face, alors que je termine ma cigarette._

_- Et mon pied au cul, ça t'intéresse, aussi ?_

_Ace se hisse vers moi et promène son nez le long de ma joue, descendant à mon cou qu'il mordille, joueur, pendant que je me demande quel autre genre de lubie ce gamin va me faire subir._

_- J'en ai envie, souffle-t-il._

_- OK, je vais voir si j'peux t'en trouver un au magasin de jouets du coin. Il parait qu'il y en a même qui pissent et tout._

_Ace sourit et ses lèvres trouvent les miennes. Je mentirais si je disais que je n'y ai pas pensé, mais je ne me sens pas le courage de commencer quelque chose comme ça. Ace, lui, semble décidé, comme toujours._

_- J'ai encore de la place pour quelqu'un d'autre, ici, souffle Ace en prenant ma main pour la poser sur sa poitrine. Et toi aussi, j'le sais. _

_- Je suis heureux, idiot._

_- Peut-être, mais pas complètement. Comme moi. Il te manque encore quelque chose. _

_- Tu fais partie de ceux qui croient que le bébé, c'est l'acte d'amour ultime ? me moqué-je pour cacher mon énervement._

_- Non, murmure Ace, indifférent à mon emportement et ma provocation. Je pense juste que j'aimerais bien pouvoir m'occuper d'un enfant. Si ça peut lui permettre d'être heureux, alors... ça me rend heureux aussi. Et j'suis sûr que c'est pareil pour toi et c'est ça qu'il nous manque. »_

Ça, c'était Nojiko. La fillette minuscule qu'ils avaient adoptée, treize ans plus tôt. Elle n'avait que quelques mois quand ils l'avaient vue pour la première fois, mais Ace en était devenu complètement raide amoureux, à l'orphelinat – un vrai coup de foudre.

Il leur avait fallu deux années entières de procédures, d'agrément et d'évaluation, de visites régulières, d'acharnement et de volonté avant qu'elle n'arrive chez eux.

Nojiko n'avait pas eu l'air plus perturbée que ça ; elle avait l'habitude les voir toutes les semaines à l'orphelinat et elle changeait simplement de maison pour une autre.

Au début, elle était discrète, un peu timide, et passait le plus clair de son temps lovée dans les bras d'Ace. Elle était plus réservée avec Law, qui ignorait comment s'occuper d'elle de la meilleure manière. Ace lui avait simplement conseillé d'arrêter de se comporter en chirurgien chef de service et d'être un père… à croire que le gosse s'en sortait mieux que lui dans ce domaine-là. Comble de l'ironie. Ace avait beaucoup mûri, et Law s'en rendait seulement compte à ce moment-là.

En fait, ils incarnaient tous les deux un visage très différent, que la fillette avait tout aussi bien assimilés.

Ace était le papa cool. Très relax, pas très regardant sur le pourquoi du comment. Le papa qui joue, le papa qui chahute, le papa qui raconte les histoires et qui fait le pitre pour la faire sourire quand elle boude.  
>Law était le papa strict. Celui qui impose un code et une hygiène de vie, celui qui gère et celui qui gronde. Le papa qui ordonne et qui donne de la voix pour couvrir la sienne quand elle répond.<p>

Il s'était longuement demandé si Nojiko n'allait pas finir par le détester, mais Ace lui avait assuré que c'était loin d'être le cas, qu'elle les aimait autant l'un que l'autre. Et pour faire définitivement taire ses doutes, Ace avait lancé une « opération spéciale », pour reprendre ses termes, qui consistait à faire passer un interrogatoire plus ou moins subtil à leur fille, peu après ses six ans.

_« - Hé, choupette, murmure Ace en entrant dans la chambre, où notre fille lit, lovée dans ses draps. Il est tard, faut que tu dormes…_

_- M'appelle pas choupette… ! proteste-t-elle en rougissant._

_Ace pouffe de rire et s'installe au bord du lit, rangeant le livre dans le chevet avant de lui tendre son doudou. Nojiko se blottit sous sa couverture, ses yeux sombres contemplant ceux d'Ace qui tend la main pour repousser une mèche bleue de son visage._

_- T'aimes pas choupette, comme surnom… ?_

_- Je préfère quand tu m'appelles princesse, murmure-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres._

_- Et si je t'appelais Nono… ?_

_- Nan, sourit-elle, le nez dans l'oreiller, espiègle. T'as pas l'droit de m'appeler Nono._

_Caché derrière la porte, je réprime difficilement un sourire._

_- Et pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que… ! s'empourpre-t-elle en gonflant les joues._

_- Allez, dis. Ça restera entre nous._

_- Papa dit toujours que t'as une trop grande bouche. Tu vas aller lui raconter._

_Cette fois, je me mords le bras pour étouffer un rire ; décidément, les murs ont des oreilles, dans cette maison. On va devoir faire un peu plus attention à ce qu'on se raconte quand l'ouïe baladeuse de notre fille est dans le périmètre. _

_- Promis, je dirai rien, jure Ace en se penchant pour approcher son oreille de son visage. Dis-moi._

_- … tu peux pas m'appeler Nono parce que y'a que papa qui peut. Toi t'as pas le droit._

_Ace sourit et lui caresse la joue._

_- … tu l'aimes, Trafalgar ?_

_- Ben oui, c'est mon papa. Comme toi._

_- Même s'il se fâche… ?_

_Nojiko acquiesce et serre sa peluche dans ses bras.  
>... c'est Bepo. Elle le lorgnait depuis des semaines, sur la commode de notre chambre. Je lui ai donné quand elle me l'a réclamé, même si ça m'a fait un pincement au cœur. Ace a mis une nuit entière à me calmer... j'ai eu du mal à dormir les premiers jours, en sachant qu'il n'était pas avec moi dans la chambre, mais j'ai fini par m'y faire. Comme toujours.<em>

_- Il me dispute quand je fais des bêtises, mais c'est pas grave. Il m'aime, hein… ?_

_- Plus que moi, soupire Ace, faussement dramatique._

_Nojiko lève les yeux au ciel, et Ace est comme moi, à cet instant : on se demande brièvement quand est-ce qu'elle a appris à faire ça._

_- Mais nan, t'es bête. T'es son amoureux, il nous aime pas pareil._

_Je souris et je décide que j'en ai assez entendu pour me rassurer, et je frappe à la porte. Aussitôt, Nojiko se tait et Ace l'embrasse sur le front._

_- Tu dors toujours pas… ? demandé-je en entrant dans la chambre._

_- J'veux en câlin, réclame-t-elle en me tendant ses bras, charmeuse._

_Et comment est-ce que je suis censé résister à ça… ? »_

Law avait redouté, au début, qu'il ne projette sur elle l'ombre de sa petite fille qui n'avait jamais vu le jour… mais non. Nojiko avait sa propre personnalité, son caractère bien trempé, et ses sourires charmeurs bien à elle. La situation avait longtemps été délicate, toutefois, mais elle supportait très bien l'idée d'avoir deux pères, et la petite ville éloignée de tout où ils résidaient avait fini par s'y faire.

Non sans peine, au début.

Déjà, que deux mecs se mettent en ménage dans une maison du lotissement… mais qu'en plus, ils ramènent une petite fille avec eux…

_« - C'est là qu'on va habiter...? marmonne Nojiko en contemplant la maison encore en travaux._

_- Mm-mmn. Tu vas faire ta rentrée ici, en août. _

_Perplexe, elle balaye le terrain et la maison du regard. Elle demande si on peut voir à l'intérieur, et je sors mes clés en remontant l'allée. Une maison... juste nous. Tous les trois. On a vécu trois ans en appartement et on voulait vraiment avoir un endroit rien qu'à nous, même si le loft est vraiment bien aménagé. Les goûts d'Ace mêlés aux miens donnent quelque chose d'assez... particulier... mais ça nous va.  
>Nojiko est très fan de la musique qu'Ace écoute, mais elle aime bien m'écouter jouer de la guitare. Elle s'assoit près de moi et elle reste immobile, blottie contre mon bras. Calme, comme Ace quand je plaque quelques accords.<em>

_Elle préfère le piano, et j'essaye de lui apprendre, mais elle n'est pas très bonne élève. Trop dissipée, et pas vraiment d'oreille musicale, comme Ace, encore une fois.  
>Baaah...<br>Ça ne fait rien. Elle trouvera bien sa voie._

_Je pousse la porte et Nojiko entre dans la salle déserte, où le carrelage est encore en cours de pose, au loin, et où les les installations électriques sont encore à découvert. On monte les escaliers et elle traverse les couloirs pour aller au bout, à gauche - elle a déjà repéré l'endroit, depuis la dernière fois qu'on est venus. Elle entre et son sourire est immense quand elle court jusqu'à la porte fenêtre, qui ouvre sur un petit balcon. Je la regarde se précipiter à la vitre avec un sourire, et j'entends une voiture vrombir dans la rue. Ace doit avoir fini sa journée et nous a rejoint, on dirait._

_- C'est papa ! s'exclame-t-elle en trépignant._

_Une minute plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre et la voix d'Ace s'élève, toujours joyeuse._

_- Salut vous deux ! déjà en train de faire l'inspection ?_

_- PAPAAAAA ! ON EST LÀ-HAUT ! hurle Nojiko._

_... écho mélodieux, environ 90 décibels. J'apprécie, et mes tympans aussi. Elle remarque mon expression et pince les lèvres en rougissant._

_- ... euh... pardon._

_Des pas montent les escaliers et Ace sourit en récupérant le colis qui lui saute dans les bras ; il me rejoint et plante un baiser sur ma joue avant de se pencher et d'inspecter les chambres du regard._

_- On dirait que l'étage est fini et la salle de bain aussi... ils ont vachement avancé, les deux dernières semaines. On va finir par être à la bourre pour déménager..._

_- Plains-toi. Y'a des tas de maisons qui poussent comme des champignons mais qui voient jamais la fin des travaux... la nôtre sera prête dans un peu moins d'un mois et j'en suis pas mécontent. _

_On retourne au rez-de-chaussée, où Ace s'assure que tout est en ordre avant qu'on ne referme derrière nous. Et dire que la prochaine fois qu'on viendra ici, ce sera pour y poser les premiers cartons...  
>Je ne remarque même pas la présence des voisins, qui nous regardent sortir de la maison. Les nouveaux arrivants du quartier... j'suis vraiment nul pour m'intégrer, c'est Ace qui est doué avec les gens, pas moi. Les tatouages et la peau bronzée... ça ne met pas en confiance, je le sais. <em>

_- Ma chambre elle est pas à côté de la vôtre, marmonne Nokijo. _

_- T'es juste en face. Et quand tu seras plus grande, crois-moi, tu seras bien contente d'avoir une distance entre nos deux chambres, pouffe Ace en lui caressant le dos, alors qu'elle s'accroche à son cou._

_- ... ben pourquoi ?_

_- Pour rien, je marmonne en jetant un regard torve à Ace, qui ne se démonte pas et me lance un sourire moqueur._

_Il se rapproche et amène mon visage au sien pour m'embrasser, et je me laisse faire de bonne grâce, alors que Nojiko bataille pour ravoir l'attention de son idiot de père. Désolée, ma puce, mais Ace est toujours distrait quand ma bouche est sur la sienne. Il sourit contre mes lèvres et sa langue frôle brièvement ma bouche, avant qu'il ne s'écarte pour nous laisser reprendre notre souffle.  
>J'entends une exclamation surprise et je m'arrache à la contemplation d'Ace et de ses yeux brillants pour jeter un coup d'oeil derrière moi.<em>

_... salut, voisines. Et voisins.  
>Encore certains qui vont aller colporter les ragots à tout le quartier.<br>Chouette. »_

Ça n'avait pas été de tout repos, au début. Pendant qu'ils déménageaient leurs affaires, Law avait bien remarqué les silhouettes aux fenêtres, les passants qui changeaient de trottoir, et ses oreilles avaient sifflé toute la journée. Ace faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour s'en foutre royalement, mais Law sentait que cette curiosité malsaine et hypocrite le peinait autant que lui.  
>Il avait passé le week-end entier à se demander s'ils ne faisaient pas une connerie, tout compte fait. Au moins, en ville, les gens se fichaient pas mal de qui ils étaient ; là, c'était la banlieue chic, où tout le monde se connait et partage sa vie avec le porche le plus proche du sien.<p>

Oui mais non. Ace et Law étaient du genre discrets et ils avaient du mal à s'ouvrir, et ils avaient entendu parler d'une pétition pour les faire partir trois semaines après leur arrivée. Law s'y attendait, mais Ace, encore naïf - un gros trait de son caractère - avait pris ça comme un vrai coup de massue. Law voulait rester, mais lui voulait partir. Ils s'étaient disputés des heures entières à ce sujet, et le ton était monté, comme toujours. Ace s'emportait facilement et une fois lancé, il était difficile à arrêter. Law l'avait trouvé en train de refaire leurs cartons et il s'était vraiment fichu en rogne.

Le problème s'était soldé quand le ballon d'un gosse avait atterri dans leur jardin. Le père était rentré et avait trouvé une maison normale, un Trafalgar en costume prêt à partir pour la clinique, ses affaires sur sa mallette, un Ace noir de cambouis enfoui sous le moteur de l'Aston avec une Nojiko dans le même état. Il avait dû parvenir à la conclusion qu'en effet, ses voisins homosexuels n'étaient ni dépravés, ni satanistes, et qu'ils n'utilisaient pas leur fille pour des rituels répréhensibles par la loi. Dommage qu'il ait fallu attendre deux mois entiers pour ça.

Les plus idiots s'étaient aussi rendus compte, suite à ça, que l'homosexualité n'était ni mortelle, ni contagieuse. Et comme tout le reste… les habitants avaient fini par s'y faire. Law et Ace avaient fait des efforts considérables pour éviter d'être rancuniers, et puis... la plupart étaient sympas, et ils s'entendaient bien avec eux, au fil des années passées. Et de toute manière, il était difficile de résister au charme de Nojiko quand elle vous adressait son sourire ravageur.

Law était certain que c'était Ace qui lui avait appris à sourire comme ça.  
>Cet enfoiré.<p>

Law sortit de ses pensées alors que Nojiko accrochait sa veste en jean ; elle tourna les talons pour venir l'embrasser, lui ébouriffant les cheveux avant de traverser l'entrée de son pas léger.

- Bonjour, grogna Law.

- Ooooh, toujours à rechigner, hein ? soupira-t-elle en entrant dans la cuisine, saisissant une barre de chocolat qu'elle coinça dans sa bouche avant de subtiliser la bouteille de lait dans le réfrigérateur, qu'elle dévissa pour la porter à ses lèvres.

- Repose-ça ! tu prends un verre !

- 'ais a'ez ! trépigna-t-elle, la bouche pleine.

- Un verre, Nojiko ! tu sais c'que c'est, non ?

- 'ais P'pa il 'oit à la 'outeil'e, lui !

Law haussa un sourcil et elle sut qu'elle en avait trop dit ; elle piqua un fard et s'empressa de sortir un verre, alors qu'Ace revenait du fond de la maison en souriant.

- C'est ma princesse que j'ai entendue ?!

Elle avala ce qui restait de sa barre de céréales et se laissa faire quand il l'enlaça, la soulevant d'un seul bras pour la déposer sur le tabouret du comptoir, sous le regard pensif de Trafalgar – élever une fille de quinze ans était plus compliqué que greffer un poumon, mais si en plus il devait gérer les débordements adolescents d'un homme censé avoir enfin quarante ans…

- On mange pas debout, j'te l'ai déjà dit.

- Vous avez décidé d'être pénibles, ce soir, non… ?

- Cause meilleur, rétorqua Law en récupérant la bouteille de lait, donnant un coup de coude à Ace au passage. Toi, faut qu'on parle.

- Pourquoi ? s'exclama-t-il, outré.

Nojiko pouffa de rire et avala une gorgée de lait, regardant ses deux pères s'affronter du regard. Ace finit par se dégonfler sous le regard noir de Trafalgar et marmonna que de toute façon, Law ne buvait pas de lait, alors « qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui foutre qu'ils boivent à la bouteille ou pas » – remarque qui lui attira un autre regard glacial du chirurgien.

- … au fait… t'es pas supposée être chez Nosferatus, toi ? marmonna Law en jetant un coup d'œil à sa fille.

- Il s'appelait Dracule Mihawk, papa, s'impatienta l'adolescente.

- Tu nous as fait tout un cirque pour passer la soirée chez lui et là, t'es encore ici ? et comment ça, il s'appelait… ?

- J'suis plus avec lui depuis ce matin !

Un instant de flottement imposa un lourd silence dans la pièce, avant que Law joigne ses mains et rejette la tête en arrière, remerciant le ciel pour sa gratitude, alors qu'Ace esquissait une petite danse de la victoire. Law le rejoignit dans la danse et ils tournèrent sur eux-mêmes, hilares.

Nojiko grimaça et leur lança un torchon à la figure alors qu'ils se lançaient dans une valse totalement ridicule.

- Vous pourriez cacher votre joie, hein !

- Pour quoi faire ? il avait une tête de psychopathe ! bon débarras ! marmonna Law en arrangeant les cheveux d'Ace qui s'étaient encore échappés de son élastique.

- Et toi, avec ta tête du type qui dort une heure par nuit, tu crois que t'as pas l'air d'un psychopathe ? rétorqua-t-elle, piquée au vif.

Law préféra ne pas relever – de toute façon, son regard venait d'être attiré par quelque chose d'autre, sous les cheveux de son amant.

- Roh, Ace, tu sais vraiment pas te laver ! déplora-t-il en voyant qu'il lui restait du cambouis derrière l'oreille. La douche, c'est pas pour faire trempette !

- Je t'emmerde ! répliqua l'autre pendant que Law frottait la peau avec un mouchoir. J'suis mécano, pas esthéticien !

- Oh, cette excuse de merde… ! trouve-toi un boulot de gay, si y'a que ça pour que tu restes propre… !

- Un boulot de _gay_ ?! genre esthéticien c'est un truc de tarlouze ? c'est quoi ce cliché homophobe ? brailla Ace sous le regard consterné de Nojiko, qui suivait leur échange comme une spectatrice d'un match de tennis.

- Non mais t'as raison, le cliché du mécano plein d'huile et de sueur, qui te propose de te remplir le réservoir et de te prendre la température du moteur, c'est carrément mieux, susurra Law en s'appuyant au plan de travail, bras croisés, attendant gentiment qu'Ace explose.

- AH NON TU COMMENCES PAS AVEC ÇA !

- Oh, sujet sensible, hein ? ça t'apprendra à me faire chier, tiens, pour toutes les fois où tu me demandes combien d'infirmières j'ai draguées dans la journée…

- T'avais pas l'air contre l'idée du mécano quand j'ai refait la révision de l'Aston le mois dernier… ! je me suis jamais autant fait allumer d'ma vie !

- Ooooh, la belle affaire ! et tu vas hurler au viol, aussi, pendant que tu y es, non ?!

- Vous êtes en forme, tous les deux, ce soir, soupira Nojiko en fermant la fenêtre de la cuisine.

- On est _toujours_ en forme pour s'engueuler, répliqua Trafalgar.

- Du coup, tu restes ici, princesse ?

- Ouais, et j'vais en profiter pour faire venir toute une équipe de techniciens du son, ils vont enfin faire triple-insonoriser votre chambre, ça m'évitera de saigner des oreilles quand vous allez rentrer du cinoche ! railla-t-elle.

Ace rougit des épaules à la racine des cheveux, alors que Law affichait son éternel flegme à toute épreuve.

Ils faisaient toujours ce qu'ils pouvaient pour être le plus silencieux possible, mais leurs séances « privées », qu'elles soient tendres ou torrides, ne manquaient jamais de terminer sur une note plus bruyante – le lendemain, c'était une Nojiko maussade et les yeux cernés qui les toisait d'un regard meurtrier, le nez dans son bol de chocolat chaud, quand ils se décidaient à quitter la chaleur de leur lit.

La passion qui les animait à leurs débuts ne les avait jamais quittés. Qu'ils soient dominés ou non, peu importe – l'amour était le même.

Ace avait suffisamment pris d'assurance pour prendre les commandes, et c'était toujours à celui qui l'emporterait sur l'autre ; Law gagnait très souvent, mais Ace n'était pas en reste et chacun y trouvait son compte, tour-à-tour dessus, dessous, en et hors…

- Excellente initiative. Pour les payer, le chéquier est dans la commode… tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal à imiter notre signature, ta prof de maths m'a dit ce matin au téléphone que t'étais plutôt douée pour ça, susurra Trafalgar.

Ce fut à elle de rougir intensément, terriblement embarrassée. Elle sentait qu'elle n'échapperait pas au savon mémorable qui ne manquerait pas de tomber, le lendemain matin – Ace allait laisser couler, mais Law risquait de monter dans les décibels, ce qui n'inaugurait jamais rien de bon, avec lui, elle le savait aussi.

- Faut vraiment qu'on y aille, alors on compte sur toi pour te garder toute seule, murmura Ace en lui passant un bras sur les épaules, lui ébouriffant les cheveux avant d'embrasser son front.

- Ouais, j'vais survivre, je pense. Amusez-vous bien.

- Sois sage.

- Comme d'hab'.

Ace sourit, sortit de la cuisine et récupéra les clés, laissant Law seul avec Nojiko. Elle rougit un peu – elle allait vraiment en prendre pour son grade, demain – mais se rasséréna quand il l'enlaça. Elle ferma les yeux et il nicha son nez dans ses cheveux bleus, inspirant son odeur différente mais aussi rassurante que celle d'Ace ; Nojiko sentait la mandarine.

- … j'aurais préféré que tu ne restes pas toute seule ici.

- Arrête de te biler, murmura-t-elle contre sa chemise.

Nojiko savait pourquoi Law s'inquiétait tellement à son sujet ; Ace le lui avait avoué – elle était douée pour faire parler le plus jeune de ses pères – l'année précédente. Il était resté évasif, mais elle en savait assez pour savoir que Law craignait de la perdre comme il avait perdu la petite fille qu'il aurait dû avoir.

- T'appelles, si t'as besoin.

- Promis.

- Tu t'enfermes à clé et tu fermes tous les volets, d'accord… ? et t'ouvres à pers-…

- Papa. Ça va aller.

Il soupira et l'embrassa longuement sur la joue ; elle sourit et serra un peu plus ses bras autour de lui.

- Ch't'aime, marmonna-t-elle, embarrassée.

- On a vraiment l'impression qu'on te torture quand tu dis ça, sourit Law en déposant un dernier baiser sur sa tempe. « Ch't'aime » aussi, Nono.

Elle s'empourpra et s'écarta pour le laisser passer, pendant qu'Ace attendait dans l'encadrement de la porte ouverte.

- À plus tard, princesse, sourit-il en refermant la porte derrière Law.

Ils sortirent dans le crépuscule, verrouillant la porte d'entrée d'un tour de clés avant de s'éloigner vers l'Aston garée dans l'allée, à côté de la BM moderne d'Ace – que Law détestait.

- T'es inquiet… ? murmura Ace alors qu'ils montaient en voiture.

- J'aime pas la laisser toute seule, tu sais bien, soupira Law en attachant sa ceinture.

- On est pas à trois cents bornes, t'en fais pas.

- … en fait, si.

Ace tourna la tête et Law se mordilla la lèvre, lui jetant un coup d'œil en biais.

- J'ai menti, pour le restau. Et le ciné.

- … je vois. Tu comptes pousser jusqu'aux falaises qu'on a pas encore vues… ?

- C'est ce que j'avais prévu. A peine à trois heures d'ici, on y sera avant vingt-deux heures. Ça nous laisse assez de temps pour… passer un peu de temps tous les deux, et être revenus demain matin.

Ace sourit à la mention du "passer un peu de temps tous les deux" et secoua la tête, amusé ; il savait ce que ça signifiait.

De temps en temps, ils reprenaient l'Aston et partaient au hasard. Un après-midi entier, ou rien qu'une heure. Juste pour être seuls, sur la route.  
>Nojiko avait pris l'habitude de ce petit rituel, et elle n'avait jamais cherché à en connaître la raison – elle leur avait expliqué que ça ne la concernait pas, et que les trucs tristes la transformaient en fontaine.<br>C'était triste, oui. Ils s'étaient rencontrés quand ils n'avaient plus rien à quoi se raccrocher. Ils s'étaient trouvés quand ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient plus rien à espérer de la vie.  
>Deux âmes brisées qui se réparent à coup de rires, de larmes et d'étreintes.<br>Les voyages n'avaient plus la saveur d'avant ; c'était différent, mais ça n'en était pas moins bon. Les deux hommes profitaient et tiraient le meilleur de ces _roadtrips_, même courts, alors qu'ils ne les appréciaient pas à leur juste valeur vingt ans auparavant.

Leurs regards se croisèrent – brun chaud pour Ace, gris irisé pour Trafalgar.

Law se trouva à nouveau projeté des années en arrière ; Ace, adolescent, cheveux au vent, bras ouvert par la fenêtre, dans la lumière du soleil. L'éclat rougeoyant de son collier, ses rires, ses bouderies et son visage rouge de plaisir.  
>Toutes ces choses que Law n'avait pas oubliées.<p>

Ace reposa sa tempe contre l'appui-tête, laissant un sourire étirer ses lèvres – il savait que son amant était plongé dans ses pensées. Law le contempla, silencieux.

Ace avait grandi, mûri, n'avait cessé de s'embellir ; comme si le temps n'avait aucune prise sur lui. Law avait vieilli, il le savait ; il savait aussi qu'un jour, l'âge rattraperait Ace, comme il l'avait rattrapé lui. Ils étaient bien partis pour se supporter encore très longtemps, et Law se demandait quelle serait la prochaine étape. Ils avaient eu un appartement, le job de leurs rêves, une petite fille et une maison telle qu'ils la voulaient...  
>Law sourit en songeant qu'un jour, Ace allait devoir se débrouiller sans lui. Ou vice-versa, la vie réservait beaucoup de bonnes et de mauvaises surprises. Mais… pas tout de suite. Comme le disait Ace, la mort était une aventure, mais il n'était pas pressé de la vivre trop tôt.<p>

Les photos prouvaient toutes qu'ils avaient tous les deux changés, mais Law voyait toujours Ace comme au premier jour de leur rencontre. Ce soir-là, où il avait ouvert la porte de leur chambre, et où Law avait enfin pu le contempler, débarrassé de la poussière du désert.

Ace se mordit doucement la lèvre, et un sourire en coin charmeur étira le coin de ses lèvres. Law sourit, mit le contact et démarra, son regard toujours planté dans le sien :

**- … alors… est-ce que tu me suis ?**

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bon, et bien, je crois que c'est le moment de tout mettre à plat. <em>**

**_Merci à toutes et à tous_**_(?)** pour votre soutien, et pour m'avoir suivie sur la route. Je pensais avoir des tas de choses à dire, mais comme ce n'est pas un "adieu" mais un "au revoir", je n'ai pas besoin de faire quelque chose de très alambiqué...**_

**_Merci, merci infiniment à tous ceux qui m'ont suivie... ! Je m'adresse d'abord aux anonymes, qui vont se créer un compte très rapidement, je l'espère (ce message n'est absolument pas subliminal !) : Lena18, Bubulle, Carmin et Aure-mi (j'ai tenu les délais ! à vous de faire la même chose, et vite ! j'veux pouvoir répondre longuement à vos reviews ^^), et les autres qui ont pris le temps de commenter, même à l'occasion :)_**

**_Viennent ensuite les irréductibles, celles qui me suivent depuis le tout début : Ma Décortiqueuse d'Or Mana.Y (qui a pris du grade !), Osmose-sama, DeathLetter, Anna-chan17, maili-mailo, Laylou-miimi, La vague folle, BizarrerieDeMay...  
>Celles qui sont venues plus ponctuellement ou tardivement mais qui ont toujours laissé leurs traces ! avec : flllora, CrazyPanda, Larmes-Noires, Portgas D. Beniiro, TheBlackSpirit, TearOfCookies, Mlle Hatake, Kimyona, Laedy, the leprechauns queen, Evanae, kawa-sensei, Mavis-san, Vivianne95...<em>**

**_Et puis j'termine par mon Chauffe-Patate, qui a été la première à me lire, me soutenir (et m'inspirer, il faut l'dire, merci les clins d'œil et AC/DC...) : ma grande Pyrolouve ! :D _**

**_Merci aussi à tous ceux et celles qui sont passé(e)s sur la route de l'Aston et qui ont, je l'espère, apprécié cette histoire autant que celles déjà citées... ! les stats ne trompent pas, à moins qu'il n'y ait des fanatiques parmi vous ;)_**

**_C'a été un immense plaisir de travailler pour vous et de vous emmener dans ce _****roadtrip_ américain !_**

**_Je vous dis à bientôt pour la prochaine fiction _**_(imminente)**, si vous avez toujours l'envie de suivre mes écrits et mes OS !  
>À bientôt ! :')<strong>_

**Mille baci  
>*Harlem, votre dévouée*<strong>


End file.
